Passé, présent, avenir
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Recueil d'one-shots. Edolas, X784. La magie a disparu, Faust est banni, Jellal est couronné Roi. Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Léger Mystwalker. Label SPPS.
1. Le devoir du Roi

**Le devoir d'un Roi**

_X784 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La Cité avait beaucoup changé, se disait Jellal en regardant la ville derrière les créneaux d'un chemin de ronde qui tenait toujours debout. Son regard vert glissa sur les dizaines de bâtiments détruits, réduits à des tas de gravats par cet idiot de Natsu. Fairy Tail allait beaucoup lui manquer, ainsi qu'Earthland, mais désormais c'était à Edolas que sa vie allait continuer. Après tout, c'était ici qu'il était né.

Levant les yeux sur la voûté céleste, mouchetée d'étoiles entourant une lune à demi-pleine, il repensa à cette bataille dont il n'avait vu que la fin, trop occupé à trouver le moyen de renverser le sort qui avait transformé ses amis de la Fairy Tail d'Earthland en lacryma. Son père était vraiment allé trop loin dans ses folies. Sacrifier des dizaines, des centaines d'êtres vivants, juste pour de la magie, était quelque chose d'horrible.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Natsu avait beau avoir remis à Faust les idées en place, ce dernier devait à tout prix se rendre compte que la magie n'était pas indispensable. C'est pourquoi Jellal l'avait exilé. Il penserait moins à la magie en étant ailleurs qu'à la Cité Royale.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Si le physique de l'homme en face de lui ne lui était pas inconnu, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler quel était son rôle à Edolas. Gran Doma était, à Earthland, l'un des membres du Conseil de la Magie. A Edolas, il faisait partie d'une des plus vieilles familles nobles du royaume.

« Altesse. » , le salua le vieil homme en passant sa main dans sa barbe.

Jellal se retint de sourire. Edolas ou Earthland, Gran Doma avait le même tic. C'était étonnamment réconfortant.

« Gran Doma. , répondit-il d'un ton neutre.  
>- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Altesse ? , demanda le vieillard en haussant les sourcils. Fort bien, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée.<br>- Que me voulez-vous ?  
>- Votre victoire sur le Démon Dragneel vous a amené la confiance du peuple. Vous avez, en tant que Prince d'Edolas, d'ors et déjà le respect des soldats et des nobles. Pour aider complètement le peuple à se relever de l'épreuve de la perte de la magie, le mieux serait de rapidement-<br>- Me faire couronner , compléta Jellal à sa place.  
>- En effet, répondit Gran Doma sans se démonter. Officialiser les choses serait un pas en avant et faciliterait bien des choses. Même si, officieusement, vous êtes déjà Roi. »<p>

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme salua Jellal avant de s'en retourner autre part. Soupirant, Jellal se retourna et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Etait-il seulement capable d'être Roi ? Il avait autrefois su être Jellal, le Prince d'Edolas. Il avait su, durant les sept dernières années, être Mystogan de Fairy Tail. Saurait-il être, pour le restant de ses jours, le Roi Jellal ? Il en doutait. Et il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, descendant prudemment les marches du seul escalier du palais qui avait résisté au massacre et aux explosions, il trouva dans le hall, encadrés par des soldats qui semblaient très mal à l'aise, les anciens commandants de l'armée de son père.<p>

Il avait déjà compris qu'ils avaient tous, à l'exception peut-être de Coco, beaucoup changé. Mais ils restaient quand même similaires aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux d'il y a sept ans. Erza et sa crinière de cheveux rouges - quoique sérieusement raccourcie désormais -, Hugues et sa mèche blanche au milieu de ses boucles violettes, et Sugar Boy avec sa coiffure improbable.

Quand il apparut devant eux, ils relevèrent la tête. Et leur regard changea. De la joie pour Coco. De la méfiance pour Sugar Boy. De la colère pour Hugues. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le regard brûlant de haine d'Erza. Mobilisant toutes ses ressources pour garder contenance, il fixa un point se trouvant quelque part entre les épaules de Hugues et Sugar Boy.

« Hugues, Sugar Boy, Erza Knightwalker, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre et ferme. Pour les crimes que vous avez commis sous les ordres de l'ancien Roi Faust, c'est-à-dire le massacre des guildes de magie et la tentative de génocide des Exceeds, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions de Capitaines des Divisions de l'Armée Royale. »

Les trois concernés n'eurent aucune réaction. Après tout, ils s'y attendaient.

« Cependant, reprit Jellal, votre véritable châtiment n'est pas celui-ci. En réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui vais en décider. Etant donné que ceux qui ont le plus souffert de vos actions sont les membres de la guilde Fairy Tail, j'estime que c'est à eux de décider comment vous allez réparer vos fautes. »

S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Jellal les aurait laissés à leur place dans l'armée. Après tout, ils avaient déjà réalisé que suivre Faust était une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait faire cela, car on l'aurait accusé, au mieux de laxisme et d'incompétence, au pire de favoritisme. Il était donc obligé de les condamner en faisant appel à un tiers. Il n'avait pas confiance en les nobles d'Edolas. Ces derniers ne se seraient pas gênés pour faire exécuter les trois ex-Capitaines. Il avait donc décidé de laisser Fairy Tail juger. Après tout, quel que soit le monde, les fées restaient les fées. Jellal était convaincu que, malgré leur rancune, ceux de Fairy Tail leur laisseraient une deuxième chance.

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les membres de la guilde des fées, Lucy en tête, servant de porte-parole, suivie par Mirajane et Natsu. Jellal se tourna vers eux.

« Avez-vous décidé ? »

Lucy balaya du regard les anciens Capitaines, toute la rancune du monde se distinguant dans ses yeux. Puis elle planta ses pupilles dans celles de Jellal.

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix dure.  
>- Et ? , demanda le futur souverain.<br>- Nous ne voulons pas leur ressembler, commença la blonde en envoyant un autre regard noir vers ceux dont elle parlait. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas choisi l'exécution. Cependant, il est hors de question que nous les laissions se balader dans le pays pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont trop dangereux pour ça et nous n'aurons aucune confiance en eux. Ni maintenant ni jamais. »

Jellal eut un mauvais pressentiment. De tous les châtiments qui pouvaient correspondre à ce que venait de dire Lucy, il espéra que ce ne soit pas celui auquel il pensait. Car c'était peut-être bien le pire de tous, après la peine de mort.

La voix de la blonde claqua comme un coup de fouet.

« Nous demandons à ce que les anciens Capitaines soient emprisonnés dans les geôles du Château. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! »

Jellal pâlit en entendant le verdict. Ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus voix au chapitre. Il avait espéré la clémence de la part de Fairy Tail. Mais même la bonté des fées avait ses limites.

Sa raison lui souffla qu'il avait bien agi. Il était, officieusement, le Roi. A tous les désastres qui étaient arrivés durant le règne de son prédécesseur, il devait amener une solution. Dans tous les conflits, il devait établir justice pour les victimes. Ce qui voulait dire condamner des coupables. Séparer le bon et le méchant. Le juste et le coupable. C'était le devoir du Roi.

Son cœur lui cria qu'il avait tort. Car les coupables qu'il châtiait n'étaient au final que des victimes de plus. Il le savait. Et dans le cas présent, il était peut-être même le seul à le savoir. Empêcher ses amis d'être injustement châtiés. Rétablir la vérité. C'était le devoir de Jellal.

Mais si Jellal agissait pour lui-même, le Roi, lui, agissait pour un pays entier. Le devoir du Roi primait sur tout. La raison avant le cœur. La justice du Roi avant celle de l'ami.

Et, déconnecté de la réalité, Jellal regarda ses trois plus vieux amis disparaître dans le couloir sombre qui menait aux prisons.

Il n'était même pas encore roi qu'il se détestait déjà lui-même.


	2. Cours, cours sans t'arrêter

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, pour ceux qui seraient perdus dans la chronologie, pensez à bien regarder la ligne en italique qui indique le contexte ! Exemple : pour ce chapitre, l'histoire se passe douze ans avant l'OS précédent !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews <strong>

**Lou Celestial : **Non je ne te taperai pas dessus pour les accents, parce que je ne veux pas casser mon ordi :p Je suis assez sûre pour mon admission parce que j'ai... attendez je compte... 137 places d'avance très exactement. Et comme le deuxième partiel est (à mes yeux) plus simple que le premier... Bref. Oui, j'applique la méthode Kallen, très longue vie à cette magnifique écrivaine. Je trouve ça plus adapté à ma façon d'écrire. Des couronnements, j'en ai lu plein, et du coup je vois mal comment en écrire un sans copier involontairement quelqu'un d'autre. Sans préciser que je trouve un peu limite d'écrire un chapitre exprès pour ça, au final on ne fait que poser une couronne sur la tête de Jellal... Sans vouloir vexer ceux qui l'ont fait ! Et si la fin arrive vite, c'est plus parce que l'OS n'est pas très long que parce que j'écris fluide. Merci quand même pour le compliment.

**Balayah :** Oui, perso moi j'aime bien Edolas. J'aimerais bien qu'ils nous pondent un OAV sur ce qu'ils deviennent là-bas dedans. Ou même carrément un film ! Et on demanderait à Kallen Mason d'écrire le scénario ! Heureuse que tu aimes en tout cas.

**Mirajane13 :** Vive les personnages secondaires ! Bien que ceux-ci soient particuliers, puisqu'ils sont nos chers Erza et Jellal après tout ! Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma façon d'écrire plaît.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Cours, cours sans t'arrêter<strong>

_X772 - Edolas, Désert du Sud_

Elle courait. Encore et toujours plus loin, encore et toujours plus vite. Elle courait toujours, parce qu'être lent voulait dire mourir. C'était ses grands frères et sœurs qui l'avaient dit. Et elle les croyait. Alors du haut de ses deux ans et demi, Coco courait.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ses parents. Elle se rappelait d'une voix chaleureuse, d'un parfum doux et d'un rire joyeux. Mais c'était fugace, si fugace que ça n'arrivait que dans ses rêves.

Elle avait toujours connu le désert. Brûlant le jour, glacial la nuit. Mortel si on se risquait trop loin, car les tempêtes de sable se levaient sans prévenir, et même si l'on y survivait, on tournait en rond avant de mourir de soif.

La région était pauvre. Ses grands frères lui avaient expliqué qu'avant qu'elle ne naisse, le Roi d'Edolas avait guerroyé dans la région, annexant le petit pays qui se trouvait là. Mais du coup, beaucoup de villes et de champs avaient été détruits, et les gens peinaient à se nourrir. De même, il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins.

Elle courait toujours. Soudain, alors qu'elle arrivait dans une zone plus boisée, elle entendit des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Coco s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. _Si tu entends du bruit, tu te caches._ Sa grande soeur lui répétait souvent. Alors Coco se cacha.

Coco adorait ses grands frères et soeurs. Comme elle, ils n'avaient plus de parents. Mais tous ensemble, ils étaient comme une famille. Il y avait grand frère Hugues, avec sa rigolote mèche blanche au milieu de ses cheveux violets. Pourtant, il n'était même pas vieux ! Il y avait grand frère Sugar Boy, qui lui racontait des histoires de princesses et de chevaliers. Et puis il y avait sa grande soeur Erza, avec ses beaux cheveux rouges. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup comme Hugues, et n'était pas douce comme Sugar Boy, mais Coco l'adorait. Parce que c'était sa grande soeur qui était toujours là pour l'aider quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, qui la laissait dormir contre elle quand elle avait froid ou faisait un cauchemar.

Une grosse voix d'homme retentit devant elle. Coco risqua un regard par-dessus le buisson. C'était une bande d'hommes habillés de manteaux noirs, avec des sacs sur le dos. Quand ils bougeaient, elle voyait briller les épées à leur ceinture. L'un d'eux avait même une lance. Ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme bleu des soldats du Royaume. La petite fille comprit que c'était une des bandes de brigands qui sévissaient dans la région. Elle en reconnut un, très grand. Elle l'avait déjà vu avant, et elle savait qu'il était horriblement méchant et cruel.

Doucement, elle commença à reculer, mais elle marcha sur une branche sèche qui se brisa bruyamment. Les brigands se tournèrent vers le buisson. Terrorisée, Coco partit en courant à l'opposé des brigands, sans plus penser à se cacher.

« Hé toi ! Reviens ici, gamine !, ordonna un des hommes.  
>- Attrapez-là ! C'est encore un de ces satanés gamins voleurs !, cria un autre.<br>- On va vous faire passer l'envie de nous voler nos affaires, bandes de sales gosses ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Coco courait. Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, criait une petite voix dans son esprit. Regardant derrière elle, Coco vit un des hommes se rapprocher, puis un autre. Passant entre des rochers, elle zigzagua tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une grosse voix derrière elle.

« Je la tiens ! »

Jetant un regard en arrière, la petite fille vit que les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Sanglotant, elle ne vit pas les pierres devant elle. Trébuchant, elle glissa sur une pente couverte de cailloux et tomba face contre terre, gémissant de douleur. Entendant un des hommes ricaner et se rapprocher, elle se recroquevilla et ferma fort les yeux.

Un bruit sourd, un grognement de douleur.

« Sale gamine ! »

Ouvrant les yeux, Coco aperçut une chevelure rouge flamboyante derrière elle. Sa grande soeur Erza ! Immobile, Coco regarda la petite fille aux cheveux rouges éviter l'homme qui tentait de l'attraper en sautant sur un rocher, avant de le bousculer, le faisant tomber sur le premier brigand qui venait de se relever, une main sur le nez.

« Allez Coco, debout ! », entendit-elle juste à côté d'elle.

Levant les yeux, elle vit ses grands frères Hugues et Sugar Boy la regarder avec inquiétude. Péniblement, aidée de Hugues, elle se releva, tandis qu'Erza les rejoignait rapidement. La petite rousse attrapa la main de Coco et l'entraîna avec elle, courant droit devant, la tirant alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les rochers.

Les brigands étaient tenaces et continuaient de les courser. Sortant de l'amas de rochers, Erza regarda derrière eux et vit débouler les hommes qui braillaient en agitant leurs épées. Alors que Coco trébuchait, elle la remit sur pied et continua à la tirer en avant. Echangeant un rapide regard avec Hugues et Sugar Boy, elle lâcha la main de Coco avant de la pousser en avant.

« Cours !  
>- Mais !, voulut protester Coco.<br>- Regarde devant toi ! »

Obéissant à Erza, Coco regarda droit devant elle, courant toujours, alors que le blond, le violet et la rousse s'arrêtaient, prêts à empêcher les brigands d'avancer. Alors qu'elle courait, elle entendit la voix d'Erza.

« Cours, compris Coco ? Cours, cours sans jamais t'arrêter ! »

Alors Coco courut. Encore et toujours plus loin, encore et toujours plus vite.


	3. Je me fiche de mourir

**Note de l'auteur : **Après Jellal et Coco, voici un OS du point de vue de notre personnage principal numéro deux, j'ai nommé... Erza bien sûr.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mirajane13 :** C'était un peu difficile à écrire, étant donné que c'est compliqué de s'immerger dans la tête d'une petite fille de trois ans... Surtout que j'ai tendance à philosopher. Mais je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal. Cette fiction est labellisée SPPS après tout !

* * *

><p><strong>3. Je me fiche de mourir<strong>

_X772 - Edolas, Désert du Sud_

Erza détestait le froid. Elle préférait de loin la chaleur, même écrasante, du désert dans la journée. La raison ? On ne mourrait pas de chaud, puisqu'il y avait des ruisseaux un peu partout dans la montagne qui limitait le désert, et de l'ombre un peu partout. Par contre, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait vu s'endormir dans le froid, et qui ne s'étaient jamais réveillés.

De la buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres alors que le ciel près de l'horizon commençait à virer du noir profond au violet foncé, annonçant l'aube. Quittant le perchoir d'où elle observait les dunes, elle reprit sa marche vers leur cachette.

Ils étaient nombreux, dans cette région du pays, les orphelins. Orphelins de guerre pour les plus vieux, comme Sugar Boy et Hugues. Orphelins dus aux brigands et à la misère pour les plus jeunes, comme Coco. Si nombreux qu'ils avaient finis par se regrouper en bandes qui grappillaient, volaient, escamotaient nourriture, vêtements et objets de première nécessité un peu partout.

Erza avait rencontré Hugues et Sugar Boy plusieurs années auparavant, quand des pillards sans scrupules avaient incendié le village où elle vivait. Puis, il y avait plus ou moins six mois, ils avaient trouvé Coco, seule rescapée d'un autre village attaqué par des brigands. Tous les quatre ne s'étaient alors plus quittés, et avaient été par la suite rejoints par d'autres enfants comme eux. Juan, Carl, Kato, Simon, Estevan, et tant d'autres encore. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient une vingtaine. Et même si elle se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de l'admettre, Erza les considérait tous comme ses frères et sœurs.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait leur camp, dissimulé dans une grotte dans les hauteurs de la montagne, là où aucun brigand ne se risquait jamais, elle croisa Sugar Boy, l'air un peu endormi, qui se dirigeait vers le petit ruisseau coulant près de là. Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle, Erza se disait parfois qu'il faisait bien la paire avec Coco qui n'avait pourtant pas trois ans. Remarque, pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement, Hugues était pareil... Voire pire.

Le vent avait soufflé depuis le nord toute la journée, annonciateur de l'hiver qui se rapprochait. Si ça ne changeait pas grand chose aux températures la journée, il n'en allait pas de même pour les nuits qui allaient passer rapidement de glaciales à polaires.

La nuit était tombée, mais Erza ne dormait pas encore. Debout dans le coin de la grotte qui servait de réserves, elle inspectait minutieusement leurs maigres possessions. Ils avaient chapardé, le plus souvent à des pillards pas très futés et alcoolisés, de nombreuses couvertures et vêtements, ainsi que des provisions et même, mention spéciale à Hugues qui avait réussi ce tour de force, des médicaments. Malgré tout, elle se demandait si cela allait suffire. L'an dernier, malgré les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, trois d'entre eux étaient morts de froid. Ils étaient désormais enterrés dans le désert, endormis à jamais.

Prête à aller dormir, elle retournait sur ses pas quand elle entendit la voix de Coco.

« Hugues, j'ai froid », gémit la petite fille.

Erza pâlit. Coco était encore petite. Elle était fragile. Et elle n'était pas habituée au froid mordant qui s'insinuait dans les veines, volant la chaleur et la vie par la même occasion.

La petite rouquine se rappela alors du groupe de pillards qu'elle avait croisé la veille. Chaudement habillés, lourdement armés, bien équipés, ils avaient l'air assez dangereux pour que même elle ne se risque pas à essayer de leur chaparder quelque chose. Mais surtout, elle avait remarqué qu'ils possédaient un lacryma de feu.

Un nouveau gémissement de Coco la décida. Tournant les talons, elle fila discrètement, et disparut dans la nuit en direction de l'endroit où elle avait vu le groupe de bandits.

* * *

><p>Les hurlements des pillards derrière elle, la poursuivant, lui fit penser à ceux des loups affamés en hiver. Elle s'était fait repérer et désormais elle courait, sa petite besace en bandoulière lui battant les flancs, légèrement alourdie par ce qu'elle contenait.<p>

Slalomant entre les arbres, elle distança aisément les pillards. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit excepté sa propre respiration, Erza ralentit puis s'arrêta, mains sur les genoux, hors d'haleine. Alors qu'elle se redressait, un frisson dans son dos la fit se figer. Alertée par un sixième sens, elle se mit brutalement à courir, mais sentit presque aussitôt sa cheville se faire transpercer. Tombant à terre, elle retint un cri de douleur et se retourna, tentant de faire lâcher prise au molosse qui lui lacérait la jambe.

Se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, la rouquine referma finalement sa main sur une large branche qui traînait par terre. Se redressant d'un coup, elle abattit son arme de fortune sur le chien. Un coup sur la truffe. Un autre dans l'œil et il lâcha prise. Péniblement, Erza se remit debout. Et se retrouva encerclée par une demi-douzaine d'hommes ricanants, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Le premier coup mit plus longtemps à arriver que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Les suivants se mirent à pleuvoir, chacun voulant participer à la curée. Heureusement pour elle, aucun d'entre eux ne songea à utiliser une autre arme que ses poings ou ses pieds. Un coup dans l'estomac la fit se plier en deux. Un coup de genou sous le menton, une bourrade dans le dos la firent tomber à genoux, puis à plat ventre. Les coups de pieds remplacèrent les poings quand elle essaya de se relever.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, et peut-être lassés par leur jeu, les pillards s'arrêtèrent et repartirent, après lui avoir arraché sa besace. Erza sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front. Elle avait un insistant goût de fer dans la bouche. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et quand elle essaya de se relever, une dizaine de minutes après que les brigands soient partis, elle retomba à terre en étouffant un cri.

Haletante, elle se releva une nouvelle fois, s'appuyant sur un coude tandis que son autre main passait sous son haut en lambeau, attrapant le petit objet qu'elle avait caché là.

Le lacryma orangé qu'elle avait dérobé luisit faiblement dans sa main.

* * *

><p>« Erza ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?, demanda Simon, affolé, en voyant l'état dans lequel Erza venait de rentrer au camp.<br>- C'est rien, souffla la rousse. J'ai eu un problème en rentrant, c'est tout.  
>- Comment ça c'est rien ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? »<p>

Se fichant complètement de Simon, Erza s'avança au centre de la grotte, regardant Coco qui dormait dans les bras de Hugues, grelottant dans son sommeil. Sortant le lacryma de feu qu'elle avait dérobé aux pillards, elle l'activa. Un large feu se mit à brûler au centre du camp, réchauffant rapidement les lieux.

Plus tard, alors que Simon soignait les blessures d'Erza, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je sais bien que tu as fait ça pour Coco et tous les autres, mais quand même... Sois plus prudente, Erza. A continuer comme ça, tu pourrais mourir, tu sais ? »

Erza fixa le feu pendant un moment sans répondre. Malgré tout, Simon comprit ses pensées.

_Si c'est pour eux, alors je me fiche de mourir._


	4. Liberté

**Note de l'auteur : **Toujours douze ans avant les épisodes animés, mais du point de vue de notre petit Jellal cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane13 :** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

**Balayah :** Merci pour le compliment. :)

**Holidays :** Oui, de toutes les fictions Mystwalker que j'ai lues (et il n'y en a pas tellement, dommage), très peu reviennent sur le passé des personnages d'Edolas. Pourtant, c'est bien là qu'il y a le plus de choses à dire, puisqu'on n'en connait absolument rien... Pour poster régulièrement, disons que c'est plus simple de faire des petits bouts. Et merci pour le compliment ^^

* * *

><p><strong>4. Liberté<strong>

_X772 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, tête entre ses bras, Jellal regardait l'horizon.

S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'il appréciait vraiment dans le palais, c'était celui-ci, car il pouvait voir loin derrière les murailles de la Cité. Il aurait tant aimé être libre.

Il connaissait le palais et la Cité Royale comme sa poche. Il savait où se trouvaient tous les commerces et le nom de toutes les rues et places. Il savait même exactement combien de créneaux il y avait en tout en haut de la muraille qui ceignait la ville.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller où il voulait, découvrir Edolas dans son ensemble, voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans son pays, rencontrer toutes les sortes de gens qui y vivaient... Il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était noble, parce qu'il était Prince, parce qu'un jour il serait Roi. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être libre ?

Soudain, Jellal se redressa, les yeux brillants. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

* * *

><p>Inspirant profondément, Jellal termina d'escalader la verdoyante colline dont il avait commencé l'ascension le matin même. Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Cité Royale en douce. Une semaine qu'il vagabondait dans Edolas. Une semaine qu'il était libre.<p>

Regardant droit devant lui, il aperçut au loin une vaste étendue marron beige. Le désert du sud d'Edolas, dont il avait tant entendu parler. Les marchands itinérants qui passaient de temps en temps à la Cité Royale disaient que les dunes de sable, éclairées par le soleil couchant, étaient l'un des spectacles les plus magnifiques du continent. Jellal voulait absolument voir ça.

Il eut une pensée coupable envers Panther Lily et son père qui devaient le chercher partout. Mais il secoua la tête et se dit que son père n'avait sûrement rien remarqué et que Panther Lily comprendrait. Chassant ces nuages de ses pensées, il darda son regard vers l'immensité désertique au loin et dévala sans plus attendre la colline, droit vers le désert.

* * *

><p>Le ventre de Jellal grogna. Il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour atteindre la frontière du désert. Il n'était pourtant toujours pas arrivé aux dunes. Il avait rapidement fini les provisions qu'il avait emmenées, et l'argent qu'il avait pris avec lui avait disparu bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'avait plus un sou désormais, n'avait pas pris de bain depuis cinq jours et ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant d'Edolas désormais et il en était très heureux.<p>

Suivant le chemin de terre et de sable mélangés qui devait le mener, selon lui, droit vers le désert, il jeta un oeil autour de lui. La végétation s'amenuisait. Les arbres devenaient des arbustes, l'herbe n'était plus présente que sous la forme de touffes jaunies éparses et de nombreux rochers s'éparpillaient, témoignant du caractère montagneux des lieux.

Soudain, alors qu'il écartait une branche sèche basse pour passer, une corde se referma autour de sa cheville, le propulsant dans les airs alors qu'un solide filet se refermait sur lui, entravant ses mouvements. Paniqué, Jellal se débattit avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait marché dans un piège à animaux. Se calmant, il se dit que celui qui l'avait posé finirait bien par revenir et le délivrerait.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Baissant les yeux, Jellal vit un petit homme, vêtu d'un manteau noir élimé et portant une dague à la ceinture, sortir de derrière des broussailles. Il se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait. Toutefois, la lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux donna des frissons à Jellal.

Une autre voix se fit entendre, plus grave, plus rauque, et un colosse apparut derrière l'homme précédent. Jellal déglutit en voyant la hache énorme qui barrait son dos. Ce type était plus impressionnant encore que Lily et son épée géante !

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un de ces maudits gamins voleurs ?, demanda le colosse.  
>- Hum... Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais vu celui-là., répondit le petit homme. Remarque, c'en est peut-être un nouveau... De toute façon, ça ne change rien., conclut-il avec un sourire sadique. Vas-y, Aria !<br>- Entendu, Sol. », fit le dénommé Aria en attrapant sa hache.

Rendu muet par la peur, Jellal vit comme au ralenti la hache se lever, tournoyer en prenant de la vitesse, avant de s'abattre dans sa direction, tranchant net le filet et quelques mèches bleues au passage. Le jeune garçon se sentit tomber et se retrouva brusquement par terre, une douleur lancinante dans le dos et derrière la tête. Un liquide chaud lui obstrua partiellement la vue et le monde vacilla en un étonnant mélange de noir et de blanc. La hache brilla en se relevant, prête à frapper de nouveau. Une flamme rouge apparut dans son champ de vision. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Jellal ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond en face de lui était gris, la couleur des rochers de la région. Alors qu'il cherchait à se redresser, une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne. Retombant, il posa une main sur son front et y sentit un bandage. Sa rencontre avec l'homme au piège et celui à la hache lui revint en mémoire.<p>

« Hé, il est réveillé ! »

Se relevant précautionneusement, Jellal se tourna vers la voix. Un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux violets tranchés par une mèche blanche sur le devant, le regardait d'un air malicieux.

« Ca va mieux ? », demanda-t-il en pointant le front de Jellal du doigt.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, regardant autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grande grotte, au centre de laquelle brûlait un lacryma de feu, prodiguant une douce chaleur. Des boites et des vêtements étaient entassés dans un coin, et il y avait des enfants un peu partout. Certains discutaient, d'autres déambulaient, sortant ou entrant dans la grotte, d'autres encore couraient en riant.

« Qui c'est, Hugues ? », demanda une petite voix.

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, noués en une petite tresse, avait attrapé le haut du garçon aux cheveux violets - qui s'appelait apparemment Hugues -, et regardait Jellal d'un air curieux.

« Je sais pas, Coco, c'est Erza qui l'a ramené, répondit Hugues.  
>- Ah, il est réveillé ? »<p>

Jellal tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille de son âge, au regard marron dur et à l'air sérieux. Jellal cligna des yeux, incapable de détacher les yeux de ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouge écarlate, aussi rouges que le soleil couchant. Magnifique, fut la pensée de Jellal en les voyant. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu, juste avant de perdre conscience.

« C'était toi !, s'exclama-t-il. Dans les bois, c'était toi la flamme rouge ! »

Erza haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois qu'il s'est tapé la tête un peu fort, celui-là, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Hugues, Coco, il est tard, allez vous coucher. Je m'en occupe », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres, qui hochèrent la tête en silence et s'en allèrent.

Jellal se retrouva seul avec la fille aux cheveux rouges, Erza s'il avait bien compris. Cette dernière le regarda froidement. Puis, elle lui balança au visage ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite depuis le début, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. A savoir, une couverture et une besace qui contenait du pain sec et une gourde.

« Euh..., fit Jellal, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
>- Va-t-en. »<p>

Le petit prince ouvrit grand les yeux. L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix froide, voire glaciale.

« Que-  
>- Les autres n'ont peut-être rien remarqué, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe. Ils sont peut-être déchirés, mais tes vêtements restent ceux d'un noble des villes., dit Erza avec le même ton froid. Je me fiche de ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais va-t-en. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Retourne dans ta cité et reste-y.<br>- Non ! , s'exclama Jellal, presque paniqué.  
>- Pardon ? »<p>

Ouille, vu le regard menaçant qu'elle lui lançait, Erza ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être contredite. Remarque, pensa-t-il en déglutissant, elle était carrément effrayante avec un regard pareil. Elle lui faisait presque aussi peur que le type à la hache qui avait manqué de le tuer !

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller, reprit-il courageusement. Si je suis parti, c'était pour être libre. Libre de faire ce que je veux, sans être emprisonné par mon statut de fils de noble.  
>- Je me fiche de tes raisons, le coupa Erza d'un ton incisif. Fais ce que tu veux, mais pas dans cette région. Maintenant va-t-en.<br>- Non !, répéta-t-il. Je veux être libre, vraiment libre ! S'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais rester ici, avec vous, vivre comme vous. Etre libre comme vous ! »

Sa tirade passionnée fut stoppée par une violente douleur à la mâchoire. Erza venait de le frapper violemment. Jellal se redressa sur un coude, une main plaquée sur sa joue endolorie, du sang coulant de sa lèvre désormais fendue. Une main le saisit par le col de son vêtement, le tirant vers le haut. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Erza.

« Etre libre comme nous ?!, gronda-t-elle, de la rage se lisant dans ses yeux marron. Devoir voler tout ce qu'on a, avoir faim et froid tous les jours, se cacher et fuir tout le temps, manquer de crever comme des chiens, entendre pleurer les petits sans rien pouvoir faire, devoir enterrer nos amis morts, c'est ça, c'est **ça** que tu appelles liberté ?! »

La voix d'Erza était allée crescendo, passant d'un simple murmure à un cri de colère. Une colère teintée de désespoir.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Jellal ne réagit pas quand Erza relâcha son col, le laissant retomber sur son lit de fortune. Il se sentit honteux, honteux de ne s'être jamais rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait, honteux de n'être au final qu'un fils de noble gâté et capricieux. Honteux de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la douleur qu'il avait vu, un bref instant, au fond des prunelles chocolat.

* * *

><p>« Prince ! »<p>

« Où étiez-vous passé ? »

« Tout le monde vous cherche depuis des jours ! »

Honteux, Jellal baissa la tête. Il était rentré à la Cité Royale, les mots d'Erza repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

« Prince, vos vêtements sont complètement déchirés ! Venez, nous allons vous apporter de quoi vous changer. », lui dit une servante.

Jellal baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Pourtant, ils semblaient neufs comparés aux haillons que portaient Erza, Hugues, la petite Coco et les autres, là-bas, dans le désert du sud. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Pour lui, c'était naturel d'avoir, tous les jours, de beaux habits propres et repassés. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de ses vêtements, puisqu'après tout il en avait des armoires pleines.

Suivant la servante, Jellal croisa deux membres du Conseil qui discutaient d'un air soucieux.

« C'est inquiétant, disait l'un. Ces bandes de brigands se font de plus en plus nombreuses, et ils remontent de plus en plus vers le nord.  
>- Oui. Tant qu'ils restaient cantonnés dans le désert, au sud, cela pouvait aller, mais s'ils commencent à s'en prendre à des villes plus importantes...<br>- L'armée doit agir. Si ces bandes éparses se réunissaient en une seule armée, cela pourrait conduire à une guerre interne. Les autres pays ne manqueraient pas l'occasion.  
>- Mais comment pouvons-nous agir ? Nos soldats ne connaissent pas bien cette région, annexée récemment. Même si nous les envoyions en nombre, ils se feraient avoir un par un. Et les legyons ne sont d'aucune utilité dans les montagnes. Ils seraient obligés de voler trop haut pour pouvoir combattre.<br>- Oui, là est bien le problème... »

Jellal s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, tournant et retournant la conversation dans son esprit. Il repensa aux paroles d'Erza. La servante se tourna vers lui.

« Prince ? Tout va bien ? »

Une idée insensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes, Prince ? »<p>

Jellal regarda Panther Lily, debout à côté de lui sur le legyon qui les transportait.

« Pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

Le grand félin le regarda d'un air pensif. Puis tourna son regard vers le bas.

« Nous arrivons. »

Jellal tourna la tête. Les premiers contreforts de la montagne limitant le désert du sud venait d'apparaître en contrebas. Inspirant profondément, il ordonna au bataillon de soldats qui les suivaient sur une dizaine d'autres legyons de descendre à terre. La bataille commençait maintenant.

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il juste avant que les soldats ne partent, empêchez à tout prix les pillards de grimper la montagne ! »

* * *

><p>Du haut de son legyon, Jellal tournait en rond depuis maintenant cinq heures au-dessus de la montagne, cherchant à localiser la grotte qui servait de campement à Erza et aux autres. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouvait toujours pas et sa monture commençait à fatiguer.<p>

Finalement, alors qu'il allait abandonner, Panther Lily posa sa main sur son épaule et tendit l'autre devant son visage, pointant quelque chose du doigt. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Jellal distingua, soigneusement cachée dans l'ombre d'un rocher, observant la capture des pillards, une chevelure écarlate.

« Erza ! », s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Avec surprise, Erza releva brusquement la tête, comme si elle l'avait entendu. Jellal sentit plus qu'il ne vit son regard inquisiteur.

« Descends, Löwe !, ordonna-t-il au legyon. Rapproche-toi de la montagne ! »

L'animal obéit, descendant en planant prudemment au milieu des pics rocheux. Jellal, faisant fi de la moindre prudence, se plaça à l'extrême limite de la tête du legyon, et se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

« Oh, Erza ! Erza, par ici ! », cria-t-il le plus fort qu'il put.

La rouquine, qui s'était tapie encore plus derrière son rocher quand elle avait vu l'animal volant se rapprocher, ressortit de sa cachette à l'appel de son nom, et Jellal la vit distinctement écarquiller les yeux quand elle le vit. Aussitôt après, elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se chargea de méfiance.

« Il y a un plateau à droite, assez grand pour se poser, Prince, lui souffla Lily à côté de lui.  
>- Entendu. Löwe, à droite !, dicta-t-il à sa monture. Erza, par là ! », cria-t-il ensuite à la rousse en montrant le plateau du doigt.<p>

Erza sembla comprendre, car elle disparut entre deux rochers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Löwe se posait et Jellal descendit sur le plateau. Alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de la montagne, une voix froide l'interpella.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

Tournant la tête, il vit Erza, juchée sur un rocher, le toiser avec colère. Un bruit à sa droite retentit, juste avant que Hugues et Coco ne sortent de derrière un autre rocher, la petite fille affichant une mine penaude. Aussitôt, d'autres têtes se montrèrent, sortant de derrière des stalagmites, grimpant sur le sommet de gros rochers ou s'asseyant sur des corniches. Jellal compta rapidement. Ils étaient dix-huit.

« Je te parle !, reprit Erza, les bras croisés. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Et comment ça se fait que tu débarques en même temps que l'armée ?  
>- Parce que c'est moi qui les ai fait venir. », répondit-il.<p>

La surprise se lut sur les visages des enfants voleurs, et Erza ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jellal reprit aussitôt.

« Si j'avais quitté ma Cité, c'était parce que je voulais être libre. Mais j'ai réalisé, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Erza, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je l'étais déjà. Je l'ai toujours été, et c'est en vous rencontrant que je m'en suis rendu compte. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais vous rendre la pareille. Je veux vous aider à trouver votre propre liberté.  
>- Et comment voudrais-tu nous aider ?, demanda Erza. Même si c'est toi, un noble, qui le demande, les Cités ne voudront jamais de nous.<br>- Venez avec moi, à la Cité Royale. Vous êtes forts et endurants. Vous pouvez servir dans l'armée, ou bien devenir les apprentis de maîtres artisans. Vous pourrez choisir. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous aurez décidé. Vous pourrez être libres. »

Ouvrant les bras, Jellal tendit la main vers les enfants-voleurs.

« Je suis Jellal, et je suis libre. Ayez confiance en moi, et je jure sur ma vie que je ferai tout pour vous deveniez libres vous aussi. »

Un silence impressionnant accueillit le discours de Jellal. Le vent souffla, agitant les cheveux des enfants et la cape de Panther Lily, ébouriffant la fourrure du legyon. Puis, alors que Jellal pensait qu'il avait échoué, la rouquine s'avança, ses mèches écarlates voletant dans tous les sens.

« Je suis Erza. Montre-nous ta liberté, Jellal. »

Jellal distingua un nouvel éclat au fond des prunelles chocolat. Un éclat de confiance qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Trois autres enfants s'avancèrent.

« Je suis Hugues !, s'exclama le violet.  
>- Sugar Boy, se présenta un blond un peu plus âgé.<br>- Coco ! », s'exclama la petite brune avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

Sautant de leur perchoir, se redressant pour ceux qui étaient assis, tous les enfants répondirent, leurs voix se mélangeant en un joyeux brouhaha.

« Je m'appelle Carl !  
>- Moi, c'est Juan !<br>- Je suis Simon !  
>- Moi, Estevan !<br>- Kato ! »

Les yeux brillants, Jellal croisa le regard de Panther Lily. Et la fierté qu'il lut dans les yeux du grand chat lui prouva que cette fois, il avait bien agi.


	5. Le Chevalier qui défend le Royaume

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, nouveau changement d'époque ! Et comme l'OS précédent était un peu long, celui-ci est un peu plus court.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Le chevalier qui défend le Royaume<strong>

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Dans sa chambre princière, Jellal finissait de s'habiller. Se regardant dans le miroir, il passa une main dans ses boucles bleues, essayant de les ordonner un peu. Son regard passa rapidement sur son tatouage rouge - rouge comme les cheveux d'Erza - avant de vérifier sa tenue. La rouquine avait la fâcheuse manie de le regarder sous toutes les coutures et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer, souvent avec force sarcasmes et moqueries, qu'il avait décalé ses boutons ou que sa chemise dépassait du pantalon.

Il soupira. Dire qu'Erza avait mauvais caractère était un euphémisme. Vérifiant une dernière fois ses vêtements, il prit le chemin de la salle d'armes.

L'arrivée des enfants-voleurs à la Cité Royale, et qui plus est au palais, il y avait déjà cinq ans, ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Les nobles avaient très mal pris que des gamins en haillons remplacent leurs propres enfants en tant que futurs officiers de l'armée, et la majorité des occupants du château les avaient regardés de travers. Il fallait dire qu'avec leurs vêtements en lambeaux et la crasse qui les couvrait, ils avaient l'air bien misérables, à côté des jeunes nobles dans leurs costumes de soie et de flanelle.

Néanmoins, le Roi ayant donné son accord, les nobles s'y étaient faits. Panther Lily avait pris en main l'entraînement des enfants du désert, et tous avaient rapidement pu constater qu'ils étaient autrement plus doués que les enfants de nobles. Ils ne craignaient pas de se salir ou de se blesser, ne se plaignaient pas et prenaient leur entraînement très à coeur.

Quant à Coco, trop petite et fragile pour s'entraîner aux arts du combat, Jellal avait pris la responsabilité de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. La petite fille était rapidement devenue la coqueluche des serviteurs qui travaillaient au palais, et Jellal avait vu avec surprise que même son père, le sévère Roi Faust, s'était laissé attendrir par la bouille d'ange de la petite brune.

Le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant lui fit relever la tête alors qu'il arrivait près de la grande cour intérieure. Jetant un oeil, il vit Erza, armée d'une lance, qui faisait face à Lily et sa fidèle Buster Ma'am.

La rouquine n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait grandi, et du haut de ses douze ans, était désormais capable de mettre une raclée à quiconque lui cherchait des noises, enfant ou adulte. La seule exception demeurait Panther Lily, l'expérience et la force physique du félin dressant un mur infranchissable - pour le moment - pour la jeune fille.

Jellal s'attarda sur la tenue d'Erza. S'il pouvait trouver quelque chose à répliquer cette fois-ci... Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Erza avait _toujours_ quelque chose à lui redire. Néanmoins, il avait fini par savoir distinguer le sarcasme de la méchanceté dans les paroles de la rousse, et comprenait désormais que les critiques étaient un des seuls moyens qu'avait Erza pour exprimer son affection envers ses proches.

Erza, justement, portait un débardeur noir ajusté qui lui dénudait la gorge et le nombril, ainsi qu'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Des bottes noires et des mitaines sombres complétaient sa tenue, et ses cheveux étaient à moitié relevés en queue de cheval, probablement pour lui éviter de les avoir dans les yeux. Malgré tout, des mèches rebelles, trop courtes pour tenir attachées, couvraient le front de la rousse. Elle tenait fermement sa lance devant elle, couverte de sueur et de poussière, une jambe fléchie, le regard concentré, prête à parer les coups du grand chat. Guerrière. Jellal ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune prince sursauta quand il croisa les prunelles chocolat d'Erza, à une dizaine de centimètres de sa figure.

« Ho, Zeke, tu dors ou quoi ?, demanda la rouquine, haussant un sourcil d'un air légèrement dédaigneux.  
>- Hein ? Ha ! Heu... », balbutia Jellal, surpris.<p>

Lui qui voulait répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent, il était servi ! Erza le regarda d'un air neutre.

« Désespérant, assena-t-elle sans aucune pitié. Tu comptes bafouiller comme ça devant le Conseil quand tu seras Roi ?  
>- Ca n'a rien à voir !, protesta Jellal. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout, bougonna-t-il en faisant la moue.<br>- Pfff... Quand je pense que ton nom veut dire _Lance Puissante_... Pitoyable. », souffla Erza.

Clignant des yeux, Jellal passa totalement outre l'insulte et se focalisa sur la seule chose que son cerveau avait retenu.

« Comment tu sais ça ? », demanda-t-il, prodigieusement intéressé.

Erza se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, railla-t-elle, mais je me bats majoritairement à la lance.  
>- Et alors ?, fit Jellal, perdu.<br>- A ton avis, comment les forgerons font-ils pour nommer les armes qu'ils créent ?  
>- Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que tes lances ont un <em>nom<em> ? »

Erza le regarda comme s'il avait sorti la plus grosse ânerie de la Terre.

« T'es désespérant, Zeke, lâcha-t-elle finalement en partant dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des jeunes soldats.  
>- Attends !, s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !, protesta-t-il. Je m'appelle Jellal ! Jellal Faust ! Pas Zeke !<br>- Faust, c'est le nom du Roi. Et il est hors de question que je t'appelle par ce prénom qui ne te va absolument pas ! Tu n'es qu'un faiblard ! »

Jellal côtoyait Erza depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et derrière la cruelle critique, il comprit que la rousse s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Je suis faible. Je ne suis pas terrible en combat, et j'ai du mal à m'exprimer en public. Je bafouille facilement et je doute tout le temps. »

Il releva la tête et regarda Erza droit dans les yeux.

« S'il-te-plaît, Erza. Sois forte pour moi, le temps que je devienne autre chose qu'un faiblard. Protège Edolas, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le gouverner. Sois mon Chevalier, le temps que je devienne digne d'être Roi.»

La rousse le regarda d'un air pensif, et Jellal eut l'impression qu'elle l'évaluait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« Comme il vous plaira, votre Altesse. »

Son ton sérieux, dénué de tout sarcasme, emplit Jellal de fierté. Pas de critique, pas de moquerie. De la part d'Erza, c'était presque un compliment.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, Erza, tu seras le Chevalier qui se lève pour protéger le Royaume. Erza... Knightwalker. »

_Voilà un nom digne de toi._


	6. Anniversaire

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Holidays : **Erza l'appelle Altesse pour lui montrer que malgré toutes ses critiques, elle le respecte quand même et lui fait confiance. Et quand elle le traite de faiblard, c'est pour l'inciter à devenir plus fort, parce que pour elle, être faible augmente considérablement le risque de mort subite. Qui plus est pour un Prince...

**Balayah :** C'a m'a toujours paru bizarre qu'Erza ait un nom de famille et pas Coco, Hugues et Sugar Boy. En plus, je trouvais qu'il allait un peu trop bien avec son personnage, comme la Erza d'Earthland qui s'appelle Scarlet (Ecarlate en français) parce qu'elle a les cheveux rouges... Et puis je me voyais mal exploiter le prénom "Erza". J'aurais eu l'impression de plagier Kallen Mason. Au passage, l'étymologie du prénom "Gérard" est bien "Lance puissante".

* * *

><p><strong>6. Anniversaire<strong>

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Dieu qu'il détestait le jour de son anniversaire.

C'était un jour de fête pour tout les autres, mais très certainement pas pour lui. Si seulement il n'était pas né Prince, pensa-t-il, peut-être aurait-il pu apprécier l'évènement. Les nobles venaient tous le saluer et le flatter encore plus que d'ordinaire, essayant de se mettre leur futur souverain dans la poche.

Un bal avait été organisé, et même la légère consolation de savoir que tous ses amis étaient invités ne suffisait pas à le dérider. En plus, il doutait qu'Erza vienne. Elle considérerait sûrement ça comme une perte de temps futile, sans compter qu'elle avait horreur des robes et des froufrous. Jellal ne l'avait jamais vu porter ne serait-ce qu'une jupe. Le seul vêtement - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - un tant soit peu féminin qu'il lui connaissait, c'était son armure de combat - en réalité un simple ensemble short/brassière renforcé, avec des protections métalliques sur les avant-bras et les mollets.

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de toutes les servantes et gouvernantes qui s'étaient cassé les dents en tentant de faire enfiler une robe à la rouquine. Quand Erza ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'y forcer. Il en savait quelque chose.

« Prince ?, entendit-il appeler derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il est l'heure de descendre. Le bal en votre honneur va débuter. »

Le jeune prince se retint de gémir de désespoir et s'avança en direction de la fosse aux lions.

* * *

><p>Un capuchon sur la tête dissimulant ses boucles bleues, Jellal déambulait dans les rues de la Cité Royale, regardant autour de lui avec un plaisir évident.<p>

Contre toute attente, et à sa plus grande surprise, il avait survécu à sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se disait que c'était en grande partie grâce à ses amis, qui étaient tous venus malgré le fait qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de monde.

Mais surtout, c'était grâce à Erza. Erza qui l'avait surpris rien qu'en étant présente, adossée à une colonne. Erza qui avait eu le culot de venir habillée comme d'habitude, autrement dit en pantacourt/débardeur, faisant jaser toute la Cour et la moitié de la Cité. Erza qui lui avait offert le foulard chamarré qu'il portait en ce moment même devant son visage, dissimulant son trop reconnaissable tatouage facial.

Comment savait-elle qu'il aimait sortir incognito du palais pour se balader, il n'en savait rien. Mais malgré toutes les critiques qu'elle lui faisait à longueur de journée, la rouquine prenait - à sa manière un peu rustre - soin de lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Déambulant au hasard, Jellal finit par arriver dans l'Allée Marchande. Des deux côtés de la rue, des étals se côtoyaient, supportant vêtements, nourriture, armes, bijoux, parfums, lacrymas, livres, animaux, gadgets magiques, jouets, et tant d'autres choses qu'il lui était impossible de tout énumérer.

Un petit stand, tenu par une vieille dame à l'air énergique qui tournait ses doigts à toute vitesse, attira son attention. Jellal s'approcha, et examina les petits objets qui s'étalaient sur la table. Un flacon, un petit miroir, une bague, un bracelet, mais aussi un stylo, une carte d'Edolas et une épée en bois étaient disposés pêle-mêle au milieu d'un tas d'autres objets plus ou moins identifiables.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, mon petit ?, lui demanda la vieille dame.  
>- Pas vraiment, avoua Jellal en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelque chose.<br>- On a tous besoin de quelque chose, contra l'ancienne. Voyons, voyons... Pourquoi pas cette boucle d'oreille ? Elle te permet d'entendre la voix d'une personne, où qu'elle soit.  
>- Non, merci, répondit-il, je pense que ça ne me serait pas très utile. »<p>

Qui aurait-il pu vouloir entendre ? Erza ? Elle n'était pas très causante, et puis ça serait comme de l'espionner.

« Bien, bien ! Tu as l'air d'un garçon honnête ! Alors... Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant, as-tu une petite amie ?  
>- Que- Non ! Pas... Pas du tout !, bafouilla Jellal en rougissant.<br>- Oh, dommage. J'ai beaucoup de bijoux. Ils ne sont pas magiques, mais ils sont solides et très jolis. »

Erza n'était pas le genre à porter des bijoux. Coco peut-être...

« Tu m'as l'air d'un client difficile. Mais nous allons bien trouver de quoi faire ton bonheur !, reprit la vieille dame avec enthousiasme. Dis-moi donc ! Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir ? Ou bien quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir ? »

Il pouvait tout avoir. Bien évidemment, la vieille commerçante ne pouvait pas le savoir. Quelque chose qu'il aimerait savoir ? Peut-être... Son foulard glissa et il se dépêcha de le rajuster sur son nez. Jellal loucha sur le bout de tissu que lui avait offert Erza.

Si seulement il pouvait lui rendre la pareille... Lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait, pour son anniversaire. Car Erza n'accepterait aucun cadeau à moins qu'il n'ait un prétexte en béton. Le seul qu'il avait, c'était son anniversaire. Malheureusement, il n'en connaissait pas la date. Il avait demandé à Hugues, à Sugar Boy et à Coco, mais aucun n'avait su lui répondre, se contentant de lui révéler qu'Erza n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils fêtent son anniversaire. Au final, il avait demandé à la principale concernée, qui l'avait envoyé paître en beauté avec un _T'as pas autre chose à faire que poser des questions stupides ?_

Jellal releva la tête vers la vieille dame, les yeux brillants.

« Ah, je vois que tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé !, se réjouit-elle.  
>- J'ai une amie à qui j'aimerais offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire, expliqua Jellal, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on le fête et, du coup, elle refuse de révéler sa date d'anniversaire.<br>- Je vois. Alors, fit-elle en se retournant, farfouillant dans un sac derrière elle, où est-ce que je l'ai mis... Ah, voilà ! »

Elle présenta à Jellal un simple morceau de parchemin usé.

« Il est magique, expliqua-t-elle. Fais en sorte que ton amie le prenne en main, et quand tu le reprendras, sa date de naissance s'écrira d'elle-même dessus. Elle ne pourra pas la lire, mais toi si.  
>- C'est génial ! », s'exclama Jellal, ravi.<p>

Il paya, enchanté de sa trouvaille et glissa soigneusement le bout de parchemin dans sa veste. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la vieille dame le héla.

« Et fais attention, il n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Jellal courait, catastrophé, à travers tout le palais, l'esprit carburant à toute vitesse. Faire toucher le parchemin à Erza n'avait pas été bien compliqué, mais ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait mis dans un état de panique complète.<p>

L'anniversaire d'Erza tombait deux jours après le sien. Autrement dit, aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de cadeau !

Epuisé, Jellal regardait d'une mine triste par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la neige qui commençait à tomber. L'hiver arrivait. La pendule derrière lui sonna huit heures du soir.

Il avait cherché comme un damné, courant partout dans le palais et la Cité, et réussissant à éviter Erza toute la journée, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. En parlant d'Erza, il la vit dans la cour, en contrebas, s'entraîner encore et toujours au maniement de la lance.

Jellal frissonna en voyant comment Erza était habillée. A se trimballer dans des vêtements aussi courts en hiver, elle allait finir par attraper une pneumonie. Si au moins elle se couvrait la gorge...

Le prince d'Edolas se redressa subitement. Il savait quoi offrir à Erza. Se dépêchant, il courut dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, Jellal remarqua avec un grand sourire qu'Erza arborait, en plus de sa tenue habituelle, une longue écharpe marron clair aux bouts légèrement effilochés.


	7. L'arme sacrée

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Balayah : **Je l'ai moi même appris en lisant L'Aube d'une nouvelle ère, de Kallen Mason. Et oui, ça m'éclate d'essayer de deviner d'où viennent certains trucs du présent. :)

**Holidays :** J'essaye de respecter le caractère des personnages, mais c'est pas facile. En particulier pour Mystogan/Edo-Jellal, qu'on a vu en tout et pour tout trois ou quatre fois dans le manga... Le foulard, ça m'est venu comme ça.

**Mirajane13 :** En même temps, si on excepte Edo-Jellal dont on connait un (tout) petit bout de l'enfance, le passé des héros d'Edolas est tellement vide que ça n'est pas si compliqué de broder un peu. Même si, par respect pour maître Mashima, j'essaye d'éviter l'OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>7. L'arme sacrée<strong>

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal était inquiet. Il tournait dans le palais comme un lion en cage, les sourcils froncés et une ride entre les deux yeux, son visage s'assombrissant en même temps que son humeur.

Dix-huit jours. Cela faisait dix-huit jours qu'Erza et une partie du deuxième régiment, où la rouquine officiait, avaient été envoyés à la frontière nord pour renvoyer chez eux les autochtones qui voulaient envahir le pays.

Oh, il ne doutait pas de la force d'Erza, après tout, avec sa fidèle lance et son entêtement sans bornes, elle était à même de défaire à peu près n'importe quel ennemi.

Mais cela faisait dix-huit jours. A dos de legyon, il fallait deux jours pour se rendre à la frontière. Selon les rapports des soldats en poste, repousser l'invasion prendrait au grand maximum dix jours. En accordant une journée de pause aux soldats, ils auraient dus être rentrés au bout de quinze jours.

Une journée de retard passait. Deux aussi, à l'extrême limite. Mais trois, c'était beaucoup trop. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient reçu aucun rapport, aucun message depuis que le régiment était arrivé à la frontière.

Et dire que son père, sûr de la victoire de ses troupes, n'était même pas à la Cité Royale !

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire. Rebroussant chemin au milieu d'un couloir, Jellal s'en alla trouver Panther Lily.

* * *

><p>Le Prince d'Edolas, du haut de son legyon, regarda derrière lui la Cité Royale rapetisser puis disparaître. Jellal espéra que tout irait bien pour Lily pendant son absence.<p>

Derrière lui, des hommes du troisième régiment suivaient, répartis sur une trentaine de legyons. Il avait pris environ trois cents soldats avec lui, avec l'approbation de Lily.

« Dis, Zeke, t'es sûr de toi ? », demanda Hugues à côté de lui.

Jellal soupira. A l'unanimité, ses amis semblaient avoir décidé de l'appeler par ce surnom impossible. Il voyait là la patte d'Erza - elle était bien capable de leur faire croire qu'il aimait ce surnom, tiens.

Tout comme lui, Hugues avait revêtu une armure légère grise. Étant un adepte du corps à corps, il portait des gantelets en métal renforcé. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une fine baguette. De même, Sugar Boy portait une armure rose - si Erza voyait ça, se dit-il, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque - et à sa taille pendait une épée de la même couleur, sans fourreau.

Jellal avait préféré leur donner des armes magiques, car ils avaient beau être doués et entraînés, ils faisaient difficilement le poids contre des adultes avec trois têtes de plus qu'eux. Son père voulait leur donner ces armes à l'occasion de leur nomination prochaine - bien que les concernés l'ignoraient - en tant qu'officiers de l'armée.

« Au fait, reprit Hugues, c'est quoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un objet emballé dans du tissu, aux pieds de Jellal.  
>- Tu verras en temps voulu. »<p>

La main de Jellal se crispa sur son bâton magique. Ordonnant à son legyon d'accélérer, il braqua son regard en direction de la frontière.

_On arrive, Erza._

* * *

><p>La frontière nord d'Edolas consistait en une longue plaine herbeuse. Du moins, elle avait consisté en cela. Car désormais, la plaine ressemblait à un champ qui aurait été labouré et retourné plusieurs fois d'affilée. Des armes et des débris de toutes sortes s'éparpillaient un peu partout, et des corps immobiles jonchaient les lieux. Jellal eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que de trop nombreux de ces corps portaient l'uniforme bleu et gris de l'armée d'Edolas.<p>

De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir que la bataille faisait rage. L'ennemi, un peuple de colosses qui auraient facilement regardé Panther Lily de haut, avait l'air bien plus puissant et déterminé que ce que les rapports du Conseil mentionnaient.

« Que la moitié des hommes se prépare à descendre à terre ! Et que l'autre reste sur les legyons, en soutien aérien !, ordonna Jellal. Hugues et Sugar Boy, vous restez ici pour le moment. », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses amis.

La moitié des legyons piqua droit vers le sol. Tournoyant loin au-dessus du sol, Jellal observa la bataille, cherchant la chevelure rouge d'Erza.

« Jellal, là-bas ! »

Suivant le doigt de Sugar Boy, Jellal aperçut enfin la rousse. Qui était en mauvaise posture.

Haletante, elle faisait face à un ennemi plus colossal encore que les autres. Connaissant Erza, elle avait du repérer le chef ennemi et avait foncé le combattre. C'était une stratégie basique. Privé de son chef, un ennemi est bien plus facile à vaincre. Malheureusement, l'ennemi en question était bien plus coriace que prévu, et la rouquine s'en était rapidement rendu compte.

Évitant un énième coup de la gigantesque hache de guerre de son ennemi, Erza plongea sur le côté, faisant tournoyer sa lance, compensant le manque de puissance de ses coups par sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Mais son ennemi était étonnamment agile malgré sa carrure et se retourna brusquement. Le tranchant de la hache, parfaitement affuté, brilla sous le soleil avant de s'abattre sur Erza.

Sur le legyon, les trois garçons retinrent un cri de frayeur. Leur amie avait paré de justesse, tenant sa lance des deux mains, à l'horizontale, arrêtant l'arme ennemie à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Le géant se mit à peser sur sa hache, tirant une grimace à Erza qui sentait ses bras plier sous l'incroyable poussée.

Dans un craquement retentissant, la lance se brisa en deux. Lâchant son arme désormais inutile, Erza bondit en arrière, une main plaquée sur son épaule entaillée, cherchant du regard une arme autour d'elle.

Voyant l'épaule de son amie devenir aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, Jellal se précipita sur l'objet qui avait attiré l'attention de Hugues un peu plus tôt.

Erza reculait, évitant difficilement les coups de son ennemi. Elle ressemblait à une danseuse, enchaînant pirouettes et esquives avec une agilité impressionnante. Mais la seule musique présente était le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, et elle savait qu'un seul faux pas lui serait fatal.

« Erza, attrape ! », entendit-elle crier derrière elle - non, _au-dessus_ d'elle.

Levant brièvement les yeux, elle aperçut une petite silhouette perchée sur un legyon, une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du champ de bataille. Elle entrevit des boucles bleues. _Jellal._

Un objet, tombant dans sa direction, attira son attention. Se baissant pour éviter de finir décapitée, elle sauta sur un rocher derrière elle, utilisant la pierre comme appui pour s'élancer au-dessus de son ennemi. Sa main se referma sur une lance. Affermissant sa prise, elle sentit la petite décharge familière qui accompagnait la magie.

Laissant son instinct la submerger, elle s'ouvrit à la magie contenue dans la lance. Les mouvements de l'ennemi ralentirent brusquement, et le champ de bataille sembla s'engluer dans une torpeur étrange. Sans chercher à comprendre, Erza fonça.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le legyon de Jellal se posa sur la terre ferme. Sautant à bas de l'animal, le Prince se rua vers la tente-infirmerie. Voyant Erza assise à l'entrée, son épaule bandée, il soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait perdue de vue après lui avoir envoyé l'arme qu'il avait apportée.<p>

Justement, Erza regardait sa lance d'un air interrogatif. Relevant la tête à son arrivée, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ah, tu tombes bien, Zeke. Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a changé de forme ? »

Jellal déplora intérieurement que le seul sujet de conversation où Erza était absolument sérieuse fut les armes. Il nota qu'elle l'avait _encore_ appelé Zeke.

« C'est une lance magique. Père l'a fait forger exprès pour toi. Elle peut prendre dix formes différentes.  
>- Ah, d'accord. Et aussi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le temps a ralenti. C'était pas toi quand même ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air dubitatif.<br>- Non, je suis incapable de faire ça. Quand tu changes la forme de ta lance, tu améliores tes propres capacités de combat. Là, en l'occurrence-  
>- Ça a amélioré ma vitesse, compléta Erza. Dix formes différentes, hein ? Pas mal, fit-elle d'un ton appréciateur, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle a un nom ?<br>- Oui. Maître Müsica qui l'a forgée, l'a appelée la Lance Sainte aux Dix Commandements.  
>- Les Dix Commandements..., murmura la rouquine d'un air songeur, appréciant sa nouvelle lance.<br>- Après tout, un Chevalier a besoin d'une arme à la hauteur de sa mission, non ? »

Décrochant son regard de la lance, Erza regarda le Prince d'Edolas. Jellal vit se former sur ses lèvres le sourire moqueur qu'il détestait et adorait à la fois.

« Pour un idiot, tu dis parfois des choses très sensées, Prince Zeke. »


	8. Les larmes sous la pluie

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernier OS de cet Arc Flash-back. Attention, le début sera du point de vue de Jellal et on transposera vers Erza sur la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane13 :** Disons que j'aime bien faire des parallèles entre Earthland et Edolas, et, en l'occurrence, entre Scarlet et Knightwalker. Les armures, le nom et la magie de Scarlet ont tous une symbolique, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait très bien être pareil pour Knightwalker. Faire des rapprochements comme ça permet aussi, à mon sens, de bien voir les évolutions différentes des deux Erza malgré leurs passés qui se ressemblent quelque peu. Voilà, c'était la minute analytique du jour ! Merci pour ton commentaire constructif :)

* * *

><p><strong>8. Les larmes sous la pluie<strong>

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Le Roi Faust régnait depuis bien des années sur Edolas.

Le peuple l'aimait, les nobles trouvaient peu de choses à redire de ses actions. Il avait agrandi le Royaume d'un bon quart à lui seul grâce aux guerres de frontières qu'il avait mené dans sa jeunesse, ouvrant ainsi de nombreuses perspectives économiques et commerciales. Lentement mais sûrement, il avait aussi commencé à limiter l'utilisation de la magie, car cette ressource précieuse s'amenuisait rapidement, à la grande incompréhension de tous les scientifiques qui s'étaient penchés sur le sujet.

Jellal avait toujours connu son père sévère. La mort de la Reine n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus dur. Néanmoins, Jellal avait toujours respecté son père, en faisant un modèle à suivre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se posait des questions. Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, mais Faust avait changé. Dernièrement, il était devenu obsédé par la magie. On parlait même d'une possible suppression des guildes magiques, dans le but d'économiser le pouvoir magique d'Edolas.

De plus, son père passait de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire au centre du palais, à faire il ne savait quoi, et oubliant tout le reste. Comme maintenant, par exemple, où le Roi avait oublié la réunion du Conseil. Et comme les nobles et les conseillers, dans leur grand courage, n'osaient rien dire au Roi et que Panther Lily était absent, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, Jellal, qui aille chercher son père.

Finalement, Jellal arriva à destination. Se stoppant devant la porte du laboratoire - mal fermée d'ailleurs -, il leva la main pour frapper et s'annoncer quand une bribe de conversation le fit se figer sur place.

« ... fantastique découverte, Majesté. Et vous dites que les habitants de cet autre monde, Earthland, possèdent tous une magie interne ?  
>- Oui, Byro. Et avec la magie de super-déplacement spatio-temporel, Anima, que j'ai développée ces dernières années, nous pouvons les ramener à Edolas pour nous servir de cette magie.<br>- Magnifique... Mais des humains résisteront-ils au transfert ?  
>- Il n'y a aucune résistance possible. Tout ce qui possède de la magie est transformé en lacryma avant d'être transféré. Y compris les êtres humains. Extraire ensuite la magie des lacrymas est chose facile.<br>- Quand commençons-nous, Majesté ?  
>- J'ai déjà ouvert plusieurs petits Animas partout à Earthland. Maintenant, il nous faut améliorer cette magie pour être capable d'en ouvrir de bien plus grands. »<p>

Jellal n'entendit pas la suite. Il sentait le sang battre ses tempes, tandis qu'il réalisait.

Son père avait l'intention de ramener la magie à Edolas... en sacrifiant les vies des êtres humains d'un autre monde ! Le goût de la bile imprégna sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Jellal doutait de beaucoup de choses, mais il avait certaines certitudes. Et l'une d'elle était que la magie était bien moins précieuse que la vie. Il devait empêcher son père d'exécuter son plan.

Sauf que ledit plan était déjà en cours d'exécution ! Jellal sentit la panique le gagner. Comment pouvait-il arrêter ça ? Dans sa panique, une seule solution s'imposa. Il devait aller à Earthland et refermer les Anima. Et il fallait le faire tout de suite.

Sans plus penser à autre chose, Jellal courut dans sa chambre préparer ce qu'il lui fallait. Passant près de la cour intérieure adjacente à l'armurerie, il aperçut des chevelures rouge, blonde et violette en train de s'entraîner.

Jellal allait s'avancer vers ses amis quand il se stoppa. Ils se battaient, enchaînant les coups et les parades sans s'arrêter, couverts de poussière et de sueur, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres, déterminés et sûrs d'eux.

Pouvait-il leur demander de l'aider ? Venir avec lui sur Earthland, c'était renoncer à tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire ces sept dernières années. C'était jeter aux orties tous leurs sacrifices, piétiner leur volonté. C'était leur demander de trahir son père, de choisir entre le Roi et le Prince, les obliger à faire un choix qui les déchirerait.

Avait-il seulement le droit de leur demander une telle chose ? Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur demander de faire ce choix-là. Alors il choisirait à leur place.

Tournant les talons, Jellal grava dans son cœur l'image de ses amis, car il se doutait qu'il ne les reverrait pas de sitôt. Mais au moins, en partant seul, il ne sacrifiait que lui-même.

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait dru depuis une semaine, faisant déborder les rivières et inondant les champs. Comme si le ciel d'Edolas pleurait la disparition de son Prince.<p>

Debout, au milieu de la cour d'entraînement, Erza laissait la pluie tremper ses vêtements, dégouliner dans ses cheveux, ruisseler sur son visage.

_Pourquoi ?_

Derrière elle, sous le chemin couvert qui enceignait la cour, elle entendait Coco sangloter, Hugues renifler, et devinait l'air abattu de Sugar Boy.

_Pourquoi ?_

Jellal était parti. Il n'était pas mort, ni même blessé. Non, il était juste _parti_. Les abandonnant, eux qui lui avaient fait confiance. Et déchirant leurs cœurs au passage.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il avait fui, leur avait dit le Roi. Parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de responsabilités, parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'égoïstement, il avait préféré sa propre liberté à son propre pays. Explications bancales, trouvées pour essayer de justifier ses actions. Erza s'en fichait. Trop mal au coeur pour ça.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Même quand elle se faisait battre par des brigands étant petite. Même quand elle s'était fait lacérer la jambe par un molosse de combat. Même quand un ennemi lui avait massacré l'épaule pendant les batailles du nord. Elle avait affreusement mal, et entendre les pleurs de Coco derrière elle ne faisait qu'amplifier sa douleur.

« Jellal, enfoiré, murmura-t-elle. T'avais promis... »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Oubliez Jellal. Les lâches qui fuient face aux problèmes ne sont que des entraves à ceux qui luttent pour le bien du Royaume. »

La voix du Roi résonna dans les oreilles d'Erza.

_Lâche._ Si elle avait eu Jellal sous la main, elle aurait été capable de le tuer sur le champ. _Lâche._ Il était parti. _Lâche._ Et eux, alors ? _Lâche_. N'étaient-ils pas amis ?

Erza serra les dents. Elle lui avait vraiment fait confiance, à cet idiot de Prince. Elle avait cru ses mots de tout son cœur, elle l'avait suivi en pensant dur comme fer qu'il leur montrerait la liberté. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Et il était _parti_.

« Mais nous sommes différents. Oubliez Jellal et sa lâcheté. Le Royaume d'Edolas a besoin de personnes qui ne prennent pas peur face aux obstacles. Des personnes qui croient en leur pays. Des personnes qui protègent Edolas jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. »

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras le Chevalier qui se lève pour protéger le Royaume. Erza..._ _Knightwalker._

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quel que soit l'ennemi en face d'elle, elle était Erza Knightwalker. Elle protégerait Edolas, envers et contre tout. Pour ça, elle n'avait besoin que de sa lance et de sa volonté. Le reste, la confiance, l'amitié, et même son propre cœur, elle ferait une croix dessus. _Inutile et douloureux._

Fermant les yeux, essuyant l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, Erza se retourna pour faire face au Roi.

« C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lâches. Juste de nous-mêmes. »

Quand Erza rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un regard marron glacé qui se planta dans celui du Roi.

« Dites-nous comment protéger notre pays. »


	9. Dans le noir

**Note de l'auteur :** Os un peu plus court que les autres. Ma seule excuse ? Ceci est un chapitre de transition. Petite précision, un pied fait environ trente centimètres.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Dans le noir<strong>

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale, dernier sous-sol des Prisons_

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus. Ses yeux, adaptés au noir depuis longtemps, balayèrent vaguement la pièce qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Sa cellule faisait dix pieds de large sur quinze de long, et la grille, en face du mur auquel elle était adossée, comportait seize barreaux verticaux et dix-huit horizontaux. Les chaînes qui reliaient le mur aux menottes en métal enserrant ses poignets comptaient chacune trente-trois maillons, et le bol en bois à côté d'elle pouvait contenir au maximum neuf gorgées d'eau.

Son regard revint naturellement sur la lueur vacillante de la torche qui éclairait faiblement le couloir en face d'elle, seule source de lumière et de bruit. Elle trouvait le crépitement de la flamme bien plus chaleureux que le ploc-ploc-ploc de l'eau qui gouttait du plafond de sa cellule, et qui s'accentuait d'ailleurs quand il pleuvait dehors.

Dehors. Elle en regretterait presque le désert brûlant et dangereux de son enfance. Presque.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Et elle comprenait. Les fées avaient été clémentes, car il n'aurait été que justice qu'elles demandent et obtiennent sa tête, à elle qui avait massacré sans remords tant des leurs.

Elle ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Elle avait suivi Faust, s'était trompée, avait commis des crimes qu'elle devait maintenant expier.

Elle se demanda vaguement si Jellal tenait le coup dans son rôle de Roi.

Elle repensa à lui, à ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces sept années où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il avait grandi, s'était étoffé. Elle n'avait pas pu vérifier, mais elle aurait juré que désormais il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait l'air un peu plus sûr de lui, aussi. Avait-il gagné cette assurance auprès des fées d'Earthland et de Scarlet ?

Scarlet. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles soient la même personne. Scarlet était bien meilleure qu'elle. Dans son coeur comme dans ses actes. Son homologue d'Earthland avait fracassé ses certitudes, balayé ses arguments, et transpercé l'armure autour de son coeur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis sept ans. Mais quelque part, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Elle avait réellement pensé que la perte de la magie sonnerait le glas de leur monde. Et perdre leur monde, signifiait pour elle perdre Coco, Hugues, Sugar Boy et tous les autres, ça signifiait perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient péniblement gagné pendant douze ans. Y compris leur vie. Et si elle se fichait pas mal de sa vie, elle refusait de perdre ses frères et soeurs. _Tout, mais pas eux._

Alors elle avait détruit les guildes de magie. Alors elle avait massacré ceux qui osaient gaspiller cette ressource si précieuse qu'était la magie. La résistance de Fairy Tail avait fait naître en elle une haine profonde pour ces idiots qui ne comprenaient pas qu'ils menaient Edolas à sa perte. Et c'était avec une joie malsaine qu'elle avait embroché de sa lance ces fées qu'elle méprisait tant.

Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver, au final, non seulement face à elle-même, mais aussi face à Jellal. Oh, elle lui en avait tant voulu. D'être parti, un peu. De les avoir laissés, beaucoup. Mais surtout, elle lui en avait voulu de ne leur avoir rien dit. Elle ne demandait même pas une explication. Elle aurait juste souhaité, au moins, un _Au revoir_.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Partir à Earthland, fermer les Anima qu'ils avaient ouvert, sauver les vies qu'ils avaient décidé de sacrifier. Elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume, quelque part au fond de son coeur. Jellal avait-il eu si peu confiance en eux, pour les abandonner sans même un mot ?

Et puis, même si elle avait désormais conscience, grâce à Scarlet, que la magie n'était pas nécessairement vitale à Edolas, elle ressentait quand même un doute. La magie permettait de faire tant de choses, de créer tant de miracles. Elle repensa au lacryma de feu qui les avait protégés du froid glacial, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants-voleurs, perdus dans un immense désert. Combien de vies, à Edolas, avaient été un jour sauvées grâce à un simple lacryma ?

Elle fut sortie du dédale de ses pensées par le bruit de la grille de sa cellule qui s'ouvrait, dans ce qui lui parut un fracas de fin du monde. Ses oreilles étaient habituées au silence presque total du dernier sous-sol. La vive lumière émanant de la lampe à huile du soldat à seulement deux mètres d'elle lui brûla les yeux.

Quand elle recouvra la vue, le soldat était parti, la grille refermée, et un plateau avec un morceau de pain et un bol d'eau se trouvait devant elle. Les menottes en fer frottèrent douloureusement contre ses poignets quand elle tendit le bras pour attraper son repas, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Tant pis pour la magie. Même les miracles avaient une fin.


	10. Impasse

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vois pas encore la fin de cette histoire - pour peu qu'il y en ait une. J'ai des idées qui viennent, par-ci par-là, et j'essaye de les mettre en page, en les intégrant plus ou moins dans des Arcs. Ainsi, le premier OS servait pour ainsi dire de prologue, de présentation, d'introduction, aux personnages et au contexte. Les OS suivants (2 à 8) appartenaient à l'Arc _Souvenirs_ (nom très original, j'en conviens volontiers). L'OS 9 fait la transition avec la suite, j'ai nommé l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_. Dont je vous présente ici le premier OS. Ceci éclairci, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Balayah :** J'ai beau dire et redire que vu que le passé des personnages d'Edolas est vide de chez vide et donc facile à remplir, il n'en reste pas moins que si on veut rester dans la trame du manga, il faut bien partir de choses qui sont réellement dans le manga. L'écharpe d'Erza, sa lance, son nom, Jellal et les Anima, Coco, Hugues et Sugar Boy, à mon avis c'était déjà pas mal. Pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire, qui commence à la base en X784, c'est à dire dans le présent du manga, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement dans le passé.

**Ace et Luffy :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>10. Impasse<strong>

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

C'était la trois cent soixante-dix-huitième réunion du Conseil.

En deux ans de règne, Jellal s'était rendu compte que numéroter les choses ennuyeuses en réduisait la monotonie et l'ennui. Du coup, il numérotait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Coco s'en était d'ailleurs rapidement rendu compte, car elle numérotait tous ses documents officiels. En l'occurrence, les réunions du Conseil.

Jellal avait, en montant sur le trône qu'il avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix, compris pas mal de choses.

Premièrement, un Roi semble libre mais ne l'est pas.

Il n'avait pas mis un orteil en-dehors de la Cité Royale en deux ans, et pouvait difficilement déambuler librement dans la Cité elle-même. Beaucoup de nobles, surtout les plus âgés, s'étaient offusqués quand il avait fait savoir son intention de se promener dans la ville sans aucune escorte. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Jellal avait grandi à Fairy Tail et s'il avait appris une chose là-bas, c'était bien l'entêtement. Il avait donc réussi à avoir gain de cause et pouvait sortir prendre l'air tranquillement.

Deuxièmement, un Roi est un hypocrite et un menteur.

Il devait, de par son statut et sa charge, sourire et être poli tout le temps, et surtout avec tout le monde. Il devait toujours enjoliver ce qu'il disait, faire des concessions, garder un ton et un visage neutre, ne jamais montrer ses véritables émotions.

Troisièmement, un Roi est à la fois le plus seul et le plus entouré des hommes.

Il n'avait confiance qu'en Coco. Ses conseillers le regardaient comme un chat observe un oiseau sur sa branche, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le faire tomber pour le croquer. Les nobles multipliaient les courbettes et les compliments hypocrites, cherchant à obtenir toutes sortes de faveurs. En plus, comme il avait le malheur d'être un homme jeune - et beau, selon les dires de la Cour -, il était harcelé par les femmes, de tous âges et de toutes conditions. Ses soldats le regardaient avec méfiance, lui en voulant d'avoir fait emprisonner leurs anciens chefs et pestant contre les nouveaux Commandants de l'armée.

Il avait noté - numéroté - pas mal d'autres inconvénients au métier de Roi, mais tous se les rappeler le faisait sérieusement déprimer.

Ses amis lui manquaient.

Sugar Boy et ses tournures de phrases alambiquées.

Hugues et son enthousiasme débordant.

Et Erza. Erza et ses commentaires sarcastiques. Erza et sa franchise. Erza et son mauvais caractère. Erza et son amour immodéré pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une lance. Erza et ses cheveux couleur de feu. Erza et sa loyauté sans faille.

Mais Erza n'était pas là. Son Chevalier était parti, et il en était seul responsable. Il n'avait jamais osé descendre dans les prisons, au sous-sol. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Soupirant, tâchant d'oublier ses pensées noires, Jellal se reconcentra sur la réunion du Conseil qui venait de débuter. Il se focalisa sur Gran Doma qui venait de se lever pour prendre la parole. Et remarqua que son veston était rouge feu.

« Majesté, Messieurs les Conseillers, l'heure est grave. »

Jellal haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant rien entendu qui justifie de pareilles paroles dernièrement.

« Et pourquoi donc, Conseiller Doma ?, demanda le Roi.  
>- Je peux répondre à cette question, Majesté. », répondit Purehito en se levant à son tour.<p>

Si certains Conseillers étaient familiers à Jellal, comme Gran Doma, Lahar, Goldmine ou Hibiki, il avait été sérieusement surpris de retrouver dans sa salle de réunion l'homologue du Maître de la Grimoire Heart d'Earthland.

« Les troupes en faction à la frontière nord d'Edolas nous ont envoyés d'inquiétants rapports ces deux derniers mois. Et ceux-ci mènent tous à la même conclusion. Notre voisin du nord-est, le Royaume de Joras, s'apprête à nous envahir ! »

La déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant, avant que n'éclate un tumulte dans la salle de réunion, chacun essayant de couvrir la voix de son voisin.

« Silence ! »

La voix du Roi retentit, faisant se taire les Conseillers. Jellal grimaça intérieurement. Il détestait hausser la voix, à fortiori pour s'adresser à des hommes plus âgés que lui. Il se tourna vers Purehito.

« Etes-vous certains de ce que vous avancez ? Je n'ai eu aucun retour de mes informateurs sur des prémices d'invasion de la part du Royaume de Joras.  
>- Nos hommes ont relevé des mouvements importants de troupes. Joras semble recruter de nombreux brigands et criminels. Ils se sont regroupés dans la ville la plus proche de la frontière, Sorka. De même, leurs importations d'armes ont très largement explosé. Et enfin, parmi les criminels qu'ils ont recrutés, nous en avons identifié quelques uns, et ils sont en grande majorité originaires d'Edolas. Autrement dit, ils connaissent parfaitement notre pays.<br>- Mais vous ne savez pas s'ils veulent vraiment nous envahir, nota Jellal. Ni quand.  
>- Malheureusement, avoua Purehito. Majesté, j'aurais bien requis un déploiement des troupes à la frontière avec Joras, mais je crains que cela nous soit impossible.<br>- En quoi serait-ce impossible ?, demanda le Roi. Si je me fie à vos documents, leurs troupes sont bien inférieures en nombre à nos divisions armées. Envoyer deux divisions serait largement suffisant.  
>- Sauf que c'est impossible pour le moment, intervint Lahar. En réalité, nous n'avons qu'une seule division qui soit vraiment apte à combattre. »<p>

Jellal soupira. Il savait bien que ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Nommer Luxus à la tête de la Première Division était une bonne idée. Aucun soldat n'y trouvait à y redire. Le blond ressemblait assez à Panther Lily dans sa manière de faire et de voir les choses.

Par contre, il n'aurait jamais du céder et accepter que les trois autres Divisions soient commandées par des nobles. Certes, ils avaient fait leurs classes au combat, même s'ils ne valaient pas leurs prédécesseurs. Mais ils manquaient cruellement d'expérience et avaient une méchante tendance à traiter leurs hommes de haut. De ce fait, la rébellion grondait depuis quelque temps dans l'armée.

« Pour résumer, intervint Hibiki, nous sommes d'accord qu'il faudrait déployer des troupes le long de la frontières, mais le fait est que nous n'en n'avons pas assez. Par ailleurs, il nous faudrait plus d'informations, mais nous ne possédons pas non plus d'hommes avec des capacités d'espionnage suffisantes. Nous sommes dans une impasse.  
>- Ne pourrait-on pas confier le travail d'investigation à Fairy Tail ?, proposa Goldmine. Ils ont largement démontré leurs capacités de discrétion sous le règne du Roi Faust.<br>- Mais aucun d'eux ne fait partie de l'armée, opposa Jellal. Un soldat saurait par habitude quelles informations chercher. Les envoyer est une bonne idée, mais ils ne seront pas assez rapides et leurs chances de se faire repérer et capturer augmenteront de façon exponentielle. »

Ils étaient effectivement dans une impasse, pensa Jellal. Cela dit, il avait bien une idée. Mais les Conseillers accepteraient-ils ? C'était la question.

Gran Doma soupira.

« Nous n'avons donc plus qu'une seule solution. »

Jellal braqua son regard sur le Conseiller. Auraient-ils eu la même pensée ?

« Nous devons libérer les anciens Commandants de Faust. Eux-seuls ont les capacités pour nous aider. »


	11. Cicatrices

**Note de l'auteur : **J'aime bien les mots de consonance allemande, je trouve que ça donne des noms qui en jettent. Le nom du navire, Lachmöwe, signifie Mouette rieuse. Et dans l'OS 4, le nom du legyon de Jellal, Löwe, veut dire Lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Balayah :** Oui, Erza sort de prison ! J'allais pas l'y laisser éternellement quand même )

**Holidays : **Ah oui, deux ans c'est très, très long... Mais bon, ils sont quand même solides nos ex-Commandants ! Et pour ce qui est de protéger Edolas de Joras, on verra bien s'ils y arrivent ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Cicatrices<strong>

_X786 - Edolas, Navire marchand Lachmöwe_

Mirajane souriait beaucoup.

En fait, elle souriait presque tout le temps, habitude prise depuis longtemps pour que les membres de la guilde gardent le moral, même dans les pires circonstances.

Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souriait tout le temps intérieurement.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le pont du navire qui les emmenait vers la frontière nord, Mira n'avait pas envie de sourire. Elle se demandait si tout irait bien.

Pour le Roi qui était resté à la Cité Royale, gérant la possible future guerre avec le plus de sang-froid possible.

Pour Luxus, qui allait devoir travailler avec les anciens Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy, fraîchement libérés de prison. Quoique, vu leur état physique, il allait leur falloir au minimum deux mois d'exercices intenses pour être à même de combattre. En attendant, ils planifiaient les futurs tactiques de bataille.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour eux, Fairy Tail. Pas tellement parce que leur mission était à la fois vitale pour Edolas et potentiellement très dangereuse pour eux, mais surtout parce qu'ils allaient devoir travailler avec l'ex-Tueuse de Fées, elle aussi sortie de prison une semaine plus tôt.

Penser à la guerrière la fit frémir, et elle se retourna machinalement pour vérifier qu'Erza n'était pas sur le pont, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dans la cale, entravée. Condition inamovible posée par Lucy, Jet et Droy. On leur imposait la Tueuse de Fées ? Soit, mais elle voyageait loin d'eux et attachée.

Regardant le soleil descendre sur l'horizon, Mira sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce coeur plein de cicatrices, si semblable à ceux des autres membres de la guilde.

Une cicatrice pour Lisanna, sa petite soeur chérie, décédée en chutant d'une île flottante lors d'une fuite paniquée.

Une cicatrice pour le maître, mort en permettant aux membres de la guilde d'échapper à l'armée.

Une cicatrice pour chacun de leurs autres amis tombés lors de la destruction des guildes de magie.

Une cicatrice pour toutes leurs peurs. Peur d'être trouvé. Peur d'être en retard. Peur d'être reconnu. Peur de l'armée. Peur de la Tueuse de Fées. Peur de mourir.

Une cicatrice pour toutes leurs fuites, incapables de combattre l'armée à un contre dix, ou de rivaliser avec l'effrayant Legyon de la Tueuse de Fées.

Une cicatrice pour toute l'injustice qu'ils ressentaient. Injustement dissous. Injustement traqués. Injustement massacrés. Et aujourd'hui, injustement forcés de faire équipe avec la personne qu'ils détestaient le plus.

Comment savoir si la Tueuse de Fées n'allait pas essayer de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Si elle n'allait pas leur planter un couteau dans le dos ? C'était eux qui l'avaient fait emprisonner. Mais cela, le Roi semblait n'en n'avoir cure. Pensait-il réellement que la Tueuse de Fées serait irréprochable ?

« Grande soeur, tu vas attraper froid. »

Mira se retourna, souriant à Elfman avant de s'avancer vers lui, traversant le pont.

« Rentrons, alors. »

Ils rentrèrent et descendirent l'escalier qui menait au premier niveau du navire. Ils y trouvèrent les autres membres de la guilde, bavardant tranquillement, qui mangeant, qui buvant, qui se câlinant, qui dormant.

« Hé, Mira, Elfman !, fit Wendy en agitant la main par-dessus ses assiettes. Vous êtes en retard, j'ai cru que vous alliez sauter le repas !  
>- Alors Wendy, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?, demanda Lucy depuis un coin de la pièce, les pieds sur la table. J'ai la dalle !<br>- Fais attention, persifla Levy depuis une autre table, levant la tête du gadget qu'elle bidouillait, à manger comme une vache, tu vas finir par en devenir une.  
>- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, espèce de névrosée de la mécanique ?!<br>- Débouche-toi les oreilles, espèce de macaque ambulant ! »

Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux filles se balancer des insultes tout aussi bizarres les unes que les autres. Voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais.

« Heu... En parlant de repas... , fit timidement Natsu. ...Il faudrait peut-être apporter à manger à... au Commandant Knightwalker... n-non ? », termina-t-il dans un murmure, jetant un oeil apeuré vers Lucy.

La gentillesse de Natsu n'avait décidemment pas de limite, pensa Mira.

La demande du livreur fut marquée par un silence pesant. De toute évidence, personne n'avait envie d'un tête-à-tête avec l'ex-Tueuse de Fées.

Refusant que l'ambiance soit plombée pour la soirée, Mira s'avança jusqu'à la table où Wendy avait commencé à empiler des assiettes garnies de nourriture et en saisit une.

« C'est bon, je vais y aller. »

Mine de rien, Mira avait quand même un fort caractère, car elle réussit à dissuader Jet, Droy, Elfman, Lucy, Levy, Juvia et Wendy de l'accompagner dans la cale. Descendant les escaliers, son assiette dans une main, elle sentit le stress monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du navire, ralentissant le pas sans s'en apercevoir.

Finalement, elle arriva dans la cale. Son regard se focalisa tout de suite sur le rouge écarlate de la chevelure de la Tueuse de Fées.

La rousse ne bougea pas quand elle se rapprocha, adossée au bois de la coque, les poignets liés dans son dos, assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

Mira l'observa un instant. Elle semblait moins dangereuse que dans ses souvenirs. C'était peut-être du à sa tenue. L'armure noire avait cédé la place à un pantalon noir, un débardeur violet foncé et une veste noire, accompagnés d'une écharpe marron et de bottes noires. Et l'absence de la lance fétiche de la rousse la rassura un peu.

Se demandant si la rousse dormait et si elle allait devoir la réveiller, Mira sursauta en croisant deux yeux marrons. La Tueuse de Fées la regardait d'un air neutre, totalement inexpressif.

Hésitant, Mira finit par s'agenouiller et déposa l'assiette à côté de l'ex-Commandant, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. La rousse avait les poignets attachés. Mira n'avait que deux possibilités. La première étant de donner la becquée à la personne qu'elle craignait le plus au monde. Inconcevable. La seconde étant de détacher ladite personne. Extrêmement dangereux.

Incapable de se décider, Mira ne put que laisser son regard fixé sur la rousse.

Brusquement, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui avait changé.

La jeune femme n'émettait plus cette noire aura de froideur et de dangerosité, qui terrorisait ses ennemis autrefois. Ses cheveux écarlates étaient ternes et sa peau autrefois blanche était quasiment translucide. Et les vêtements qu'elle portait semblaient légèrement trop larges pour elle.

Mira se rendit compte qu'elles devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Vingt-et-un ans. A peine plus qu'une adolescente. Et qui pourtant en avait déjà tellement vu, tellement fait.

Soldat dans l'armée du Royaume. Commandant de la Deuxième Division Magique. Tueuse de Fées. Auteur du massacre des guildes de magie. Actrice dans la tentative de génocide des Exceeds. Prisonnière pendant deux ans.

A côté de tant de choses, aussi horribles soit-elle, Mirajane se sentit toute petite. Elle se concentra sur les liens qui retenaient les poignets de la rousse, défaisant les nœuds et déroulant la corde, libérant les mains de leur ancienne ennemie.

Alors que le dernier morceau de corde tombait, Mira écarquilla les yeux. Des cicatrices striaient la peau de la rousse, faisant tout le tour de ses poignets. La barmaid retint un haut-le-cœur en comprenant.

_Les menottes de la prison._

Sans voix, elle regarda l'ex-Commandant se masser brièvement les poignets. Puis la rousse plongea son regard dans le sien, la faisant tressaillir. Instinctivement, elle recula.

Mais la rousse détourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Détacher quelqu'un que vous considérez comme un de vos pires ennemis... Jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous naïfs, dans cette guilde ? »

Les mots de la Tueuse de Fées glacèrent le sang de Mira. Elle se sentit pâlir, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder la rousse.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger, déclara posément celle-ci en s'adossant plus confortablement à la coque, les yeux toujours fermés.  
>- Pourquoi ? », murmura Mira.<p>

La rousse ouvrit calmement les yeux, amenant son regard sur la barmaid.

« Je suis là pour infiltrer Joras. Pas pour tuer mes alliés.  
>- Tu nous vois comme des alliés ? Alors que tu nous détestes ? », demanda Mira.<p>

Elle vit passer une lueur de surprise dans les yeux marrons.

« Qui a dit que je vous détestais ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mira d'être surprise.

« Tu nous as traqués et massacrés !, s'exclama-t-elle. Et nous t'avons fait emprisonner !  
>- C'est vrai, répondit calmement la rousse.<br>- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne nous en veux pas. », déclara Mira.

La barmaid se releva, laissant l'assiette par terre, repartant en direction de l'escalier. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps, poursuivre cette conversation dérangeante avec cette femme qui l'angoissait.

« Pense ce que tu veux, entendit-elle derrière elle. Je suis loyale envers mon pays. Et donc envers mes alliés. Un point c'est tout. »

Alors qu'elle remontait rapidement les escaliers, Mira se demanda pourquoi elle sentait un remord diffus se propager lentement dans sa poitrine.


	12. Infiltration

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** J'aime bien Mira, et je ne voyais personne d'autre pour oser aller donner son repas à Erza. Lucy ou Levy, à la personnalité plus forte, auraient perdu leur calme, et Natsu se serait mis à pleurnicher de trouille... Mine de rien, comme à Earthland, il n'y a que Mira pour réussir à gérer ma rousse préférée ! Et pour les répliques Lucy vs Levy, j'avoue m'être inspiré de l'animé. Mais pour celle avec la vache, elle est de moi !

* * *

><p><strong>12. Infiltration<strong>

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Zut, zut, zut. Et re-zut.

C'était ce que se disait Levy, cachée derrière l'angle d'un mur, se faisant plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était et retenant sa respiration histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle aurait peut-être du écouter Lucy, pour le coup.

Leur mission avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient camouflé leurs marques de guilde en arrivant à Sorka, et une partie d'entre eux s'étaient discrètement éclipsée tandis que les autres jouaient le rôle de marchands venus d'Edolas.

Lucy avait, à la base, défini des équipes. Juvia et Wendy. Jet et Droy. Levy et Elfman. Et enfin, la blonde s'était elle-même mise en binôme avec Natsu.

Ils avaient tout bien préparé, minutieusement, se donnant même des zones à inspecter pour être plus efficaces. Ils avaient juste oublié un _léger_ détail. Et quand la Tueuse de Fées était arrivée de la cale, ils s'étaient retrouvés bien bêtes.

Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser déambuler toute seule non plus. Ils se méfiaient trop de la rousse.

Rousse qui avait apparemment une patience proche de zéro, car elle avait à peine jeté un oeil sur la carte avant de sortir sur le pont, descendre du bateau, traverser le port de Sorka avant de se perdre au milieu de la foule qui envahissait les rues de la Cité.

Bon. En un sens, le problème était à moitié résolu.

Sauf que du coup, Jet, Droy et Levy avaient refusé de partir en binôme, arguant qu'ils pouvaient très bien espionner tous seuls eux aussi.

Au final, il fut décidé qu'Elfman resterait avec les faux marchands, que l'on conserverait les binômes Wendy/Juvia et Lucy/Natsu, et que Jet, Droy et Levy partiraient chacun de leur côté. Le dernier point fut évidemment largement contesté par la blonde, arguant que c'était dangereux et irresponsable. Coupant court à la dispute, Levy avait suivi l'exemple de la Tueuse de Fées et avait filé se perdre parmi la foule.

Elle avait tourné toute la journée, flânant de-ci de-là, s'arrêtant à deux reprises dans des bars, tendant l'oreille et notant consciencieusement tout ce qui lui paraissait louche.

Sauf que le soir venu, alors qu'elle avait décidé de retourner au bateau, et que les rues s'étaient largement vidées, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était suivie.

Trois grands types à l'air patibulaire, vêtus de cuir sombre, qui restaient environ dix mètres derrière elle et dont le visage n'incitait pas à la conversation.

Elle avait accéléré légèrement, prenant une direction différente de celle qu'elle avait initialement prévue, prévoyant de les semer dans les ruelles tarabiscotées de Sorka.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se perdre ! Et elle avait senti le stress monter de plus en plus alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver un endroit qu'elle puisse reconnaître. En vain. Les trois bonhommes ne l'avaient pas lâchée, ils s'étaient même légèrement rapprochés.

Le stress se transformait insidieusement en panique, et, tournant à l'angle d'une petite ruelle mal éclairée, Levy s'était mise à courir, tentant à tout prix de semer ses suiveurs.

Un bruit de course derrière elle lui avait fait perdre tout sens logique et elle avait couru droit devant elle, tournant au hasard dans les rues qui apparaissaient à droite ou à gauche, complètement paniquée.

Alors qu'elle n'entendait plus de bruit derrière elle et qu'elle commençait à se calmer, elle avait prit une rue sur sa droite qui tournait à l'autre bout à angle droit, à gauche cette fois. Elle avait parcouru la rue à toute vitesse, avait tourné à gauche... Et s'était retrouvée devant un mur.

Voilà pourquoi ses poursuivants avaient ralenti. Ils connaissaient la ville par cœur et savaient qu'elle allait finir coincée.

Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté l'autre blondasse !

Cachée derrière son angle de mur, Levy sentit ses genoux trembler, et une goutte de sueur dévala sa nuque. C'était si ironique. Elle qui avait longtemps cru qu'elle finirait massacrée par la Tueuse de Fées, au final, elle allait mourir au cours d'une mission qu'ils exécutaient avec cette même femme.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha. Inconsciemment, l'esprit scientifique de Levy lui indiqua que ses poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à six ou sept mètres d'elle. Comme si c'était le moment de calculer un truc pareil !

Elle crut sa dernière heure arriver quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle se sentait quitter le sol. Son dos heurta quelque chose de chaud et elle saisit à deux mains le poignet de celui qui lui entravait la bouche, quand elle sentit un souffle près de son oreille.

« Ne bouge pas. », perçut-elle dans un murmure.

Une longue mèche rouge glissa sur son épaule. Levant doucement la tête, ses yeux lui confirmèrent que c'était bien la Tueuse de Fées qui venait de l'attraper.

Percevant du mouvement en bas, elle baissa les yeux sur la rue où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, et où les trois hommes venaient de déboucher.

« Merde ! Où elle est passée ?  
>- Je comprends pas, je l'avais vue partir par là !<br>- T'es sûr ? Y 'a rien ici !  
>- Abruti, achète-toi des lunettes ! C'est malin, on l'a perdue maintenant !<br>- Retournons vers le port, voir si les autres ont réussi à choper les autres espions d'Edolas. »

Du renfoncement de la fenêtre où elle se trouvait, Levy les regarda s'en aller. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir eu la certitude qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, la Tueuse de Fées la relâcha et les deux femmes descendirent de leur perchoir.

Alors qu'elles retournaient sur leurs pas prudemment, maintenant qu'elles savaient que leur ennemi les avaient repérés, Levy réalisa deux choses.

La première, fut que la Tueuse de Fées venait de lui sauver la vie.

La seconde, fut que la rousse avait les mains étrangement chaudes.

Elle fut incapable de déterminer laquelle la chamboulait le plus.


	13. Capture

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, ce chapitre comporte quelques vulgarités. Ma seule excuse ? Cette fois je me suis mise dans la tête de Lucy. Alors forcément, le franc-parler vient avec... Toutes mes excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lyra :** Hé hé... Pour nous c'est évident, mais il faut avouer que quand la personne qui a essayé de te tuer pendant des années te sauve la vie, ça doit être assez surprenant.

**Holidays :** Tu es devin ? En même temps, faut bien améliorer les liens entre Erza et Fairy Tail. Parce que pour le moment, c'est pas super super. Pour le coup tordu, c'est en réflexion.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Capture<strong>

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Fuir, fuir, fuir.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait marre, se disait la blonde de Fairy Tail en courant le plus vite possible, traînant Natsu derrière elle.

Ils avaient passé des années à se faire pourchasser par une psychopathe sadique aux ordres d'un Roi dément. Ils avaient accueilli avec soulagement le nouveau Roi, fils du précédent, et qui semblait à la fois sain et ouvert d'esprit. La psychopathe avait terminé dans un cachot et ils n'étaient plus une guilde noire.

Seulement, le destin semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à leur coller les pires crasses sur le dos.

Edolas risquait une invasion. Bon, à la limite, ça pouvait aller. Ce n'était pas comme si leur armée était inexistante. Ils en savaient quelque chose.

Le Roi les avait mandatés pour infiltrer Sorka et ramener les informations que le Royaume n'avait pas. Pourquoi pas ?

Mais il avait fallu qu'il leur colle sur le dos la psychopathe, fraîchement sortie de prison, qui les massacrait avec allégresse quelques années plus tôt ! Là, ils avaient râlé, et pas qu'un peu. Pour être francs, ils avaient même hurlé. Beaucoup. Et en vain.

Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que la moitié de Sorka leur courait après parce qu'ils avaient été - Dieu sait comment - repérés.

Et elle, la puissante et effrayante Lucy de Fairy Tail se retrouvait obligée de fuir, pour ne pas se faire massacrer par le régiment de criminels baraqués qui leur courait après depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Tirant Natsu pour qu'il aille plus vite, elle entendit du bruit sur sa droite et leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Juvia et Grey débouler d'une rue adjacente, une autre meute à leurs trousses.

Courant à perdre haleine, ils furent rejoints trente secondes plus tard par Levy et... la psychopathe ? Lucy se rappelait pourtant qu'elles étaient parties séparément. Un glapissement de Natsu la ramena à la réalité. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Le marché du port était toujours bondé, et leur arrivée, en particulier celle de leurs poursuivants, créa une panique monstre. Les passants s'égayèrent en hurlant tandis que les marchands se cachaient derrière leurs étals, criant de désespoir quand leurs produits finissait par terre dans la mêlée.

Une lance se planta juste à côté de Juvia, une autre se perdit dans la foule, et des cris de douleur ne tardèrent pas à retentir un peu partout. L'ennemi tirait dans le tas, faisant peu de cas des citoyens innocents qui pouvaient se trouver là.

« Espèces de... ! », jura la bonde en se retournant à demi, prête à la bagarre, une main sur le fouet en cuir, absolument pas magique, qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses vieilles affaires.

Plusieurs hommes en face d'elle brandirent également des fouets, au manche gris métal et à la lanière faite d'une matière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Une main la saisit par le bras et la tira brutalement sur le côté, empêchant un desdits fouets de la toucher. Tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'autre garce rousse qui venait de l'attraper.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?!, siffla la blonde d'un ton hargneux. Je ne t'ai rien deman-  
>- Leurs armes sont électrifiées, la coupa la rousse avec un air neutre. Les laisser ne serait-ce que nous frôler n'est pas une option. », termina-t-elle avant de la lâcher.<p>

Douchée, Lucy regarda la rousse qui courait à ses côtés, incapable de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Une dague passa en sifflant à côté de l'oreille de la blonde et alla se ficher dans le dos de Gray, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

« Grey ! »

Horrifiés, les autres membres de Fairy Tail ralentirent en voyant leur ami tomber sur le pavé.

La voix de la Tueuse de Fées retentit.

« Courrez, bande d'idiots ! »

Obéissant par réflexe, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, ils virent la rousse attraper le poignard et le retirer d'un geste fluide, avant de se retourner et de le balancer en direction de leurs poursuivants. L'un d'eux s'effondra. La jeune femme en profita pour saisir l'écharpe de Grey et se servit de celle-ci pour le remettre sur pied.

« Toi aussi, cours ! », lui ordonna-t-elle en lui assénant une bourrade dans le dos.

Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les multiples couches de vêtements que le brun avait l'habitude de porter venaient de lui sauver la vie, empêchant la lame de l'atteindre.

Jetant un œil à la Tueuse de Fées, elle s'avoua intérieurement que si elle n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient sûrement arrêtés... et auraient fini massacrés par la meute qui leur courait après. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en regardant brièvement par dessus son épaule, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Merde.

Ils filaient en direction du bateau qui les avaient amenés à Sorka, priant pour que ceux qui jouaient les marchands n'aient pas été repérés également, Juvia et Levy en tête, talonnées par Natsu et Grey, eux-mêmes suivis par Lucy. La rousse était bonne dernière, attrapant au vol certaines des armes qui leur étaient lancées, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire électrocuter, pour les renvoyer dans le tas de brigands qui les coursaient.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas tout rattraper. Et Lucy entrevit la lanière d'un fouet, crépitante d'électricité, fendre l'air, droit vers le dos de la Tueuse de Fées.

Manifestement, la rousse l'avait vue aussi, car Lucy la vit changer ses appuis tout en courant, prête à esquiver.

Soudain, le regard de la guerrière se bloqua sur quelque chose hors du champ de vision de Lucy. La blonde distingua une lueur étrange dans les yeux marron.

Le fouet s'abattit sur le dos de la rousse qui ne bougea pas, libérant plusieurs centaines de volts d'un seul coup. La jeune femme vacilla dangereusement, cessant de courir. Elle évita difficilement une lance tandis qu'un poignard se plantait dans son mollet, envoyant une nouvelle décharge. Lucy vit la Tueuse de Fées tomber à genoux, juste avant qu'un autre coup de fouet n'assène le coup final.

Courant toujours, regardant avec horreur le corps de la rousse qui ne bougeait plus, Lucy aperçut, sur le côté, une toute petite fille aux cheveux bruns, l'air terrifiée. Et se rendit compte d'une chose.

Si la Tueuse de fées avait évité le fouet, c'était cette petite fille qui aurait pris le coup.

Le regard de la blonde revint sur le corps immobile de leur ancienne ennemie.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient trompés sur la guerrière aux cheveux rouges ?


	14. Volonté

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Il fallait bien trouver une utilité aux vêtements de Grey... Et puis je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne suis pas si cruelle.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Volonté<strong>

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Bon, se dit Lucy en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement à la pierre derrière elle, récapitulons.

Elle se trouvait actuellement quelque part dans la ville de Sorka, au Royaume de Joras. Plus précisément, dans une prison. Qui devait se trouver, estima-t-elle, dans les sous-sols de la ville.

Dans les cellules proches de la sienne, elle apercevait à travers les barreaux Natsu et Grey. Pas de traces de Juvia, de Levy ou d'un autre de leurs compagnons de guilde. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient réussi à filer.

Elle avait bien regardé, mais elle n'avait pas vu non plus la Tueuse de Fées... Elle se reprit mentalement. Après tout, se dit-elle avec une pointe de remord, la rousse ne méritait plus ce surnom. Pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient décidé d'oublier le passé pour penser à l'avenir. Cela dit, comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Erza ? Non, définitivement non. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas appeler la rousse par son prénom. D'ailleurs la concernée risquait fort de ne pas apprécier. Commandant Knightwalker alors ? Ça lui paraissait un bon compromis. Même si la guerrière n'était plus un officier de l'armée.

Soupirant, elle changea une nouvelle fois de position, tentant d'en trouver une qui ne réveillerait pas ses muscles endoloris. Bon sang, mais c'est que ça faisait un mal de chien, leurs satanées armes électrifiées !

Elle repensa à la rousse qui s'était pris trois décharges avant de tomber. Elle-même avait perdu conscience au premier coup, et elle pouvait dire que la douleur était horrible et insupportable. Et pourtant, Knightwalker en avait supporté deux, presque trois. Une telle volonté était impressionnante, elle était bien obligée de l'avouer.

Un fracas de portes métalliques résonna dans la prison, faisant relever la tête aux trois prisonniers. Un homme, sans doute un de ceux qui les avaient poursuivis, s'avança dans l'allée qui séparait les cellules avant de s'arrêter devant les leurs. Lucy capta les regards angoissés de Grey et Natsu, respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche.

L'homme en question était doté d'une crinière de cheveux blonds bien plus longs que ceux de Lucy, et ses yeux fous firent frissonner les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Hé bien, hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas ces fées du Royaume d'Edolas, venues pour essayer d'espionner notre beau Royaume de Joras ? »

La voix de l'homme allait avec son apparence. Lucy fit signe à Natsu et Grey de ne rien dire. Leur ennemi ne devait rien apprendre de plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

Voyant qu'ils ne lui répondaient pas, le blond afficha un sourire sadique.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Zancrow, le bourreau officiel de notre armée. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et perçut un gémissement étouffé à sa droite. Le sourire de Zancrow s'élargit. Tournant la tête vers la porte, il fit signe à quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

« J'espère que vous serez plus bavards que celle-là. Elle n'a rien dit du tout. En fait, elle n'a même pas crié une seule fois, ni gémi, ni pleuré... Totalement stupide mais assez impressionnant de la part d'une femme. »

Un autre homme balança un corps sur le sol à côté de Zancrow, avant de repartir par où il était venu.

Lucy retint un haut-le-cœur. Le corps n'était autre que celui du Commandant Knightwalker, complètement immobile, face contre terre. La chevelure rouge, emmêlée et poisseuse, s'éparpillait sur le sol, découvrant le dos de la guerrière. Lucy nota vaguement qu'ils lui avaient retiré sa veste. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de la rousse.

Les marques de fouet s'entrecroisaient, laissant voir la chair à vif à travers le débardeur en morceaux, imbibé de sang. Des marques de brulures étaient également présentes, signe révélateur de l'utilisation d'une arme électrifiée. La blessure que la jeune femme avait reçu au mollet n'avait pas été soignée, en témoignait une zone du pantalon assombrie par le sang.

Lucy sursauta en voyant Zancrow s'avancer vers leurs cellules, dédaignant la rousse immobile derrière lui. Ne pouvant détacher longtemps les yeux du spectacle macabre, la blonde ramena son regard sur le corps inconscient. Et croisa un regard marron.

Heureusement, Zancrow se rapprocha encore à ce moment-là, et elle put faire passer son sursaut de surprise pour de la peur.

La rousse avait entrouvert les yeux, et son regard profondément concentré fit comprendre à Lucy qu'elle était réveillée - pour peu qu'elle ait été inconsciente - depuis un bon moment. La guerrière fixait Zancrow d'un regard de prédateur, et Lucy devina plus qu'elle ne vit les muscles se tendre imperceptiblement.

Ce qui suivit eut lieu à la fois très vite et très lentement.

Zancrow s'avança encore un peu et une mèche de cheveux lui masqua la vue sur le côté.

La rousse bondit, et crocheta le cou du blond, qui se défit de son emprise d'une habile torsion du corps.

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent un dixième de seconde, Zancrow brandit le fouet qui pendait à sa ceinture et attaqua.

Knightwalker évita souplement la lanière électrifiée avant de l'attraper d'une main, grimaçant mais tenant bon face à la décharge.

Serrant les dents, elle tira sur la lanière, projetant le blond en avant, et arma son autre poing.

Anticipant son mouvement, Zancrow se décala sur le côté et envoya son genou en direction du ventre de la rousse, ouvrant sa garde un dixième de seconde.

Knightwalker s'y glissa aussitôt, évitant le genou et percutant de son poing le foie de son ennemi qui se plia en deux, mais réagit en en envoyant son poing vers les côtes de la rousse.

Celle-ci attrapa le bras de Zancrow, s'en servant comme appui pour se propulser vers le haut, envoyant son genou dans le menton du blond avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Lucy entendit nettement la mâchoire du bourreau se briser.

La tête de Zancrow partit en arrière, et Knightwalker en profita pour le crocheter au cou. D'une torsion du corps, elle passa derrière lui, verrouillant sa prise sur la nuque du blond, et tourna brutalement la tête de son ennemi sur le côté.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit. La rousse lâcha son ennemi qui s'effondra par terre, la nuque brisée.

Lucy cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pendant que Knightwalker prenait les clés à la ceinture de feu Zancrow et déverrouillait les cellules. La blonde la regarda faire, muette. Son regard tomba sur le dos lacéré de la rousse, dériva sur le sang qui coulait de son mollet.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Knightwalker attrapa la veste en cuir de celui qu'elle venait de tuer et l'enfila, avant de passer devant eux et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle lança un objet à Lucy qui l'attrapa par réflexe. C'était le fouet de Zancrow.

« Tu sais comment t'en servir, non ? »

La voix de la rousse acheva de sortir Lucy de sa stupeur. Elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard marron de l'ex-Commandant.

Et la volonté d'acier qu'elle y vit la fit se sentir ridiculement petite.


	15. Auberge

**Note de l'auteur :** Les noms des villes sont ma propre invention, à l'exception de Louen et Sycca, qui n'apparaissent pas ici mais seront sûrement mentionnées plus tard. Je rajouterai peut-être une image de la géographie d'Edolas comme je conçois le pays, et qui n'est absolument pas semblable au bref aperçu qu'on en a dans le manga.

En gros, « ma » géographie d'Edolas :  
>Edolas est bordé à l'Est par un océan. Sur cette côte se trouve la ville portuaire d'Aquila.<br>Au Sud, il y a le Désert du Sud (oui c'est très original, je sais) et ses petites montagnes qui le séparent du reste d'Edolas.  
>A l'Ouest, on a une grande chaîne montagneuse qu'on appelle les Montagnes de l'Ouest (tousse). Entre le Désert et les Montagnes de l'Ouest, on a une grande forêt où se trouve la ville de Sycca.<br>Au Nord, on trouve d'Ouest en Est (de gauche à droite pour les non-familiers de la géo) les Royaumes de Kirios, Mentar et Joras.  
>Kirios est un pays peuplé de colosses (cf OS 7).<br>Mentar est séparé d'Edolas par le Grand Lac qui sert aussi de frontière. La ville de Louen se trouve non loin de ce lac.  
>Enfin, Joras et Edolas ne sont séparés que par quelques rivières. Sur l'une de ces rivières, non loin de la côte Est, se trouve Sorka.<br>Quant à la ville de Slival, c'est la capitale de l'Archipel Tendori, situé au milieu de l'océan de l'Est.

Des précisions peuvent être redemandées. J'essaierai de mettre un lien vers une carte faite main.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Oui, Erza a beaucoup de volonté, comme son homologue d'Earthland. En même temps, quand on est une femme soldat commandante dans l'armée, y'a intérêt à savoir ce qu'on veut. Et oui c'est plus violent. Mais j'allais pas laisser Zancrow massacrer nos amis quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>15. Auberge<strong>

_X786 - Edolas, ville portuaire d'Aquila_

La taverne Gasthaus était délabrée, les verres étaient sales et l'alcool mauvais. Le sol était couvert d'immondices, les tables pleines de taches de graisse et d'alcool renversé. De nombreux ivrognes, mal habillés, mal rasés et sentant mauvais, s'échouaient quotidiennement sur les tables et le bar, guère plus vivaces que des loques.

Aussi, les membres de Fairy Tail, et en particulier Cana, ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût en passant la porte - grinçante et à demi sortie de ses gonds. Ils avaient espéré passer une meilleure nuit que celles de la semaine passée.

Entre Lucy, Natsu et Grey qui avaient dormi en prison, et les autres qui avaient juste somnolé, cachés entre deux poubelles, au fond d'une cave ou même dans les égouts de Sorka, ils avaient vraiment fait le tour de toutes les literies inconfortables.

A cela s'était ajouté un éprouvant voyage en bateau, où ils s'étaient tous cachés dans la cale pleine de rats d'un vieux navire marchand dénommé le Walfisch, qui croisait dans l'Océan de l'Est, faisant la navette entre les villes de Sorka, d'Aquila et de Slival.

Ils étaient donc désormais à Edolas, et ils devaient retourner à la Cité Royale faire leur rapport au Roi. Sauf que comme ils étaient tous morts de fatigue, le Commandant Knightwalker avait décrété une nuit complète de sommeil pour tout le monde. Et si certains avaient tiqué, personne n'avait osé moufter quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que ni Levy, ni Lucy ne contestaient.

Ils avaient suivi la rousse à travers Aquila, s'inquiétant un peu en s'apercevant qu'elle les emmenait dans le labyrinthe des bas-quartiers. Plusieurs hommes à l'air patibulaire les avaient dévisagé d'un air calculateur, avant de reculer et de faire mine de rien quand ils remarquaient l'ex-Commandant.

Ca avait intrigué Mirajane. Manifestement, le Commandant Knightwalker était connue de la pègre du coin. Elle préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Ainsi, ils étaient arrivés à cette fameuse taverne dégoûtante. Devant les visages absolument réticents des membres de la Guilde, la rousse s'était fendue d'une brève explication.

« Je connais le tenancier. C'est un homme tellement abruti qu'il est à peine capable de faire la différence entre de l'eau et de l'alcool. Aucun risque qu'il soit utilisé comme espion par qui que ce soit. Ensuite, cette taverne a l'avantage de louer des chambres à l'étage. Et l'endroit est juste assez délabré pour empêcher le plus discret des espions d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. »

Beaucoup de membres de la guilde restèrent bouche-bée. Mirajane pensa que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils entendaient Knightwalker parler autant - et pour autre chose que les menacer d'une mort imminente et douloureuse.

Juvia fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent.

« Pas besoin. », fut la réponse de la rousse.

Mirajane avait un léger doute, qui fut formulé par Jet.

« Elle ne va pas menacer le tenancier quand même ? », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Droy.

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du Commandant Knightwalker qui soupira avant de préciser sa réponse.

« Ce type me doit pas mal de services. Donc non, je ne vais pas menacer de l'égorger pour avoir des chambres. »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait explicitement qu'elle trouvait la remarque de Jet particulièrement stupide.

Ils entrèrent donc et laissèrent la rousse s'occuper de demander des chambres au vieux bonhomme mal rasé derrière le comptoir.

Trois heures plus tard, Mira se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à sortir la femme aux cheveux rouges de ses pensées. Elle avait mangé dans la chambre de Lucy et Levy, qui avaient raconté leurs mésaventures à Sorka. Et c'était chamboulée que la barmaid était retournée à sa chambre.

Chambre qu'elle partageait, elle se le rappela un peu tard, avec l'ex-Commandant. Elle était un peu trop bonne poire des fois quand même.

La rousse était assise sur son lit, en tailleur, et écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie. Mira nota qu'elle avait enlevé sa veste et le récit de Lucy lui revint en mémoire à la vue des bandages qui dépassaient de son débardeur violet foncé.

La jeune femme était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Ayant terminé sa feuille, elle la posa sur un tas conséquent de feuilles recouvertes de la même écriture penchée et en prit une autre, continuant sa rédaction.

A la vue de la bonne dizaine de feuilles, la curiosité de Mira avait fini par l'emporter.

« Hem... Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? », avait-elle demandé, sa voix tremblotant sur la fin.

S'arrêtant d'écrire, la rousse avait levé les yeux vers elle. Et avait répondu après un blanc de quelques secondes.

« Le rapport pour le Roi.  
>- Pourquoi l'écrire maintenant ? On ne sera pas à la Cité Royale avant une semaine.<br>- J'ai contacté Gajeel, expliqua son interlocutrice en reprenant sa rédaction. Il sera là demain matin. Rallier la Cité Royale lui prendra une journée à tout casser.  
>- Tu connais Gajeel ?, avait fait Mira surprise. Comment ça ?<br>- J'ai passé des années à vous courir après partout dans Edolas. Je sais plus de choses sur votre guilde que vous ne le pensez. Et Gajeel a beau être particulièrement discret, ses capacités de renseignement sont suffisamment impressionnantes pour être remarquées. »

Mira s'était laissée tomber sur son lit. Elle avait noté distraitement que les doigts de la rousse étaient pleins d'encre.

Fixant le tas de feuilles couvertes de schémas, de plans, de listes et autres choses qu'elle ne distinguait pas, elle s'était quand même posé une question.

« Comment tu as fait pour réunir autant d'informations en une journée ?  
>- Je savais quoi chercher et où. C'est tout. »<p>

Même comme ça, Mira s'était dit qu'il fallait quand même un sacré talent pour réunir autant de données en même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Soupirant discrètement, la barmaid se retourna encore dans son lit. Son regard entrouvert capta la faible lueur émise par la bougie, éclairant juste assez pour qu'elle distingue la rousse toujours assise en tailleur, écrivant son rapport.

« Saleté d'encre », l'entendit-elle grommeler au bout d'un moment, « je m'en suis encore fichu partout. »

Mira retint un rire, alors que la plus grande guerrière d'Edolas tentait d'effacer l'encre qu'elle s'était mise sur le nez.


	16. Stratégie

**16. Stratégie**

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La Salle du Conseil d'Edolas était impressionnante.

C'était ce que Lucy avait entendu Mira et Cana chuchoter en y pénétrant. Elle aurait plutôt qualifié ça de tape-à-l'œil.

Un plafond démesurément haut, soutenu par des colonnes dont elle ne voulait pas connaître le matériau, une large table en bois précieux et des chaises savamment sculptées, le tout sur un sol en marbre.

Le Roi, assis à un bout de la table, semblait fatigué, concentré sur ses papiers. A ses côtés se trouvaient les anciens Commandants des Troisième et Quatrième Divisions, étudiant les tas de papiers, cartes et autres informations qu'ils possédaient sur la situation.

Par une autre porte arrivèrent, à peu près en même temps qu'eux, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui devaient être les Conseillers. Elle nota que certains jetèrent un regard indigné dans leur direction.

« Majesté, commença l'un d'eux, que font ces... cette guilde dans la Salle du Conseil ? »

Son ton était nettement méprisant et donna à Lucy l'envie de le frapper.

« Cette guilde n'est autre que Fairy Tail et ils sont ici pour remettre leur rapport concernant leur mission d'espionnage à Joras, Conseiller Bora, répondit le Roi sans même lever les yeux.  
>- Certes, mais nous avons déjà reçu leur rapport. Il est donc inutile qu'ils restent ici, n'est-ce pas ? », contesta le Conseiller d'un ton doucereux.<p>

Lucy serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer paître mais fut devancée par la rousse qui s'avança.

« Au lieu de discutailler sur un sujet aussi idiot qu'inutile, peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir, que nous puissions commencer ce Conseil de guerre ? »

La question n'en n'était pas vraiment une et le ton tranchant comme une lame de couteau dissuada Bora de continuer la discussion. Il s'assit et tous les autres Conseillers suivirent son exemple, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges allait s'installer sur le siège directement à la droite du Roi, en face de Luxus. Hugues prit place à côté d'elle tandis que Sugar Boy s'asseyait à côté de Luxus.

« Bien. Puisque tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer, déclara le Roi en lançant un regard très satisfait vers la jeune femme à sa droite. D'après le rapport que nous a envoyé Fairy Tail ici présent, il est évident que Joras se prépare à nous envahir.  
>- Envoyons des troupes supplémentaires à la frontière et écrasons-les, suggéra un jeune Conseiller aux cheveux argentés en haussant les épaules.<br>- C'est une bonne idée. Notre armée est la plus puissante du Continent !, approuva Bora.  
>- C'est faux. »<p>

Si on avait dit un jour à Lucy qu'elle entendrait le Commandant de la Deuxième Division d'Edolas dénigrer la puissance de sa propre armée, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

« Pardon ?, parvint à articuler Lyon.  
>- J'ai dit que ça n'est pas vrai. Nous possédions la plus puissante armée. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Nous avions l'habitude de nous battre avec la magie que nous avions volée aux autres Royaumes. Depuis que la magie a disparu, nos hommes ont du réapprendre à combattre sans. Et leurs deux ans d'entraînement ne valent certainement pas les deux décennies d'expérience du Royaume de Joras. »<p>

Le silence qui suivit les paroles du Commandant Knightwalker fut assourdissant. Lucy entendit distinctement plusieurs Conseillers déglutir tandis qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Si je comprend bien, nous pouvons nous battre, mais le cas échéant, nous nous ferions écraser. Est-ce juste, Commandant Knightwalker ?, demanda Hibiki.  
>- Tout à fait.<br>- En ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire ?, intervint Lahar. Majesté, continua-t-il en s'adressant au Roi, au vu de la situation, nous devrions traiter avec Joras.  
>- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes fou ! », protesta Bora.<p>

A partir de là, le Conseil de Guerre se transforma en un brouhaha incompréhensible. Les Conseillers se disputaient entre eux, tentant de couvrir la voix de leurs voisins, hésitant entre la colère et la panique.

Lucy vit le Roi se pincer l'arête du nez, Luxus soupirer, tandis que les Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy regardaient la scène d'un air blasé. Elle nota que le Commandant Knightwalker avait fermé les yeux et martelait la table de ses doigts, sourcils froncés. La blonde aurait juré qu'elle pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe.

« Mais allez vous vous taire, bande de froussards inutiles ? », rugit la rousse en abattant son poing sur la table.

Les Conseillers se turent aussitôt, la regardant avec crainte. Deux ans n'étaient certainement pas suffisants pour oublier qu'on n'énervait pas Erza Knightwalker au risque de finir raide mort.

« Le but de cette réunion n'est pas nécessairement de gagner une guerre contre Joras, reprit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée.  
>- Que voulez-vous dire, Commandant ?, demanda le Roi, curieux.<br>- Qu'il y a différentes façons de faire plier ses ennemis, Majesté. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Joras dans une bataille rangée. Soit. Procédons autrement. Forçons-les à abandonner l'idée de nous attaquer.  
>- Comment comptez-vous faire ça ?, demanda Luxus de sa voix grave.<br>- Effrayons-les. Donnons-leur l'illusion que notre puissance est largement supérieure à la leur. Amenons-les à croire que nous attaquer serait signer leur propre destruction.  
>- C'est une super idée !, s'exclama Hugues.<br>- Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment nous pourrions le faire, contra Sugar Boy.  
>- Sans compter que dans le rapport que vous avez vous-même rédigé, Commandant Knightwalker, il est noté que Joras est très bien informé sur nos capacités de combat, ajouta le Roi en tapotant ledit rapport de l'index.<br>- De toute évidence, Joras possède un très bon espion, très certainement ici même, au château. Notre première priorité est donc d'attraper cet espion. J'ai chargé Coco et mon premier Lieutenant, Simon, de le débusquer. Je connais leurs capacités. L'espion sera dans nos prisons avant demain. Avant deux jours, il aura craché tout ce qu'il sait. »

Lucy préféra ne pas penser à ce que la rousse sous-entendait. Elle plaignait presque l'espion de Joras.

« Mais en capturant cet espion, vous avertirez Joras ! Ils se rendront bien compte au bout d'un moment que leur espion ne répond plus, pointa Purehito.  
>- Non, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, répondit la jeune femme, car nous le remplacerons par un de nos propres hommes. Gajil a déjà accepté cette mission. Il enverra régulièrement des rapports à Joras, en leur donnant des informations dont la majorité seront complètement fausses, et qui nous permettrons de leur faire croire ce que nous voulons.<br>- Vous voulez désinformer notre ennemi, résuma le Roi. C'est une excellente idée, mais cela ne suffira pas pour qu'ils pensent que notre force militaire est supérieure à la leur.  
>- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi nous allons déployer nos troupes, les plus nombreuses possibles, aux points névralgiques. Trois Divisions à notre frontière avec Joras, deux à terre, une en vol, avec les Legyons. Une Division sur la côte Est, dans les environs d'Aquila, avec une flotte de guerre. Une Division en défense à la Cité Royale.<br>- Nous n'avons que quatre Divisions. Et notre flotte de guerre se résume à trois navires, Commandant, contra Lahar en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- C'est vrai. Mais notre ennemi ne le saura pas. Réquisitionnez tous les bateaux de la côte Est et repeignez-les aux couleurs du Royaume. Mettez-leurs des voiles neuves et faites porter à ceux qui les manœuvrent en temps normal l'uniforme de l'armée. Pareil pour les Divisions à la frontière. Envoyez des officiers, une centaine de soldats entraînés, et réquisitionnez des citoyens pour simuler le gros des troupes. Donnez-leur l'uniforme de l'armée et des armes d'entraînement, et Joras n'y verra que du feu. »<p>

Les Conseillers avaient les yeux écarquillés. Lucy jeta un œil du côté de ses camarades de guilde, et ils faisaient la même tête. La rousse était une très bonne tacticienne.

« Cette stratégie me semble prometteuse, déclara Gran Doma. Néanmoins, nous devrions penser à une autre solution, au cas où les hommes du Commandant Knightwalker échoueraient dans leur mission de capture de l'espion. »

Un soldat entra alors dans la Salle par une petite porte, s'arrêta derrière le siège de la rousse et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sergent ?, demanda le Roi.  
>- Majesté, Commandants, Messieurs les Conseillers, le Lieutenant Simon et la Demoiselle Coco ont appréhendé l'espion du Royaume de Joras. Il est actuellement dans les cachots. »<p>

« Puisque mes hommes ont prouvé leurs compétences, avez-vous des réticences, Majesté ?, demanda la rousse.  
>- Aucune. Faites donc, Commandant. Vous avez carte blanche. Et puisque tout est réglé, alors ce Conseil est terminé.», répondit le Roi en souriant également.<p>

Dépités et humiliés, les Conseillers quittèrent la salle tête basse, tandis que le Commandant Knightwalker s'adossait à son siège avec un sourire satisfait.

Rectification, se dit Lucy, la rousse était une excellente tacticienne.


	17. Magie

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_ ! Oui, je n'allais pas rester sur Joras pendant des plombes, ça me paraissait ennuyeux. Mais que les amateurs de combats ne s'inquiètent pas, la vraie bataille est pour plus tard. Pour ceux qui aiment la romance, c'est en cours de travail. Je suis - malheureusement - du genre gnangnan quand j'écris des histoires d'amour (cf mon OS Naruto...), et ça ne colle absolument pas avec les personnages. Donc c'est à l'étude, on va dire. Parce que je préfère m'abstenir d'écrire un Mystwalker qui dégoûterait les lecteurs potentiels.

Ah, petite précision, concernant l'âge des personnages. Jellal, Erza et Hugues sont nés en X765, Coco en X770, Sugar Boy en X763, Luxus en X762 et Simon en X766. Durant l'arc Edolas du manga, ils auraient donc eu respectivement : Jellal, Erza, Hugues : 19 ans Coco : 14 ans Sugar Boy : 21 ans Luxus : 22 ans et Simon : 20 ans. Dans l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_, ils ont évidemment deux ans de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Magie<strong>

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal regarda d'un œil très satisfait le long morceau de papier, enluminé et décoré, qui trônait au milieu de son bureau. Le traité de paix avec Joras avait été signé la veille. A la demande du souverain du Royaume du Nord lui-même.

Il bénit une nouvelle fois Erza et ses stratégies incroyables. Le plan de la rousse avait fonctionné à merveille et Joras n'avait mis que deux mois avant de presque supplier Edolas de ne pas les annexer. Le traité avait été écrit, présenté, et signé sans protestations. Leurs problèmes étaient terminés.

Le sourire de Jellal se fana. A voir Erza et les autres ex-Commandants se balader dans le palais en toute liberté, il avait fini par oublier leur statut. Leur condamnation avait été levée provisoirement. Les problèmes étaient terminés, certes. Le traité était signé, soit. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils allaient retourner en prison. Et cela déchirait le cœur de Jellal.

Mais il ne devait rien faire. Parce qu'il était Roi. Et il ne ferait rien, même si l'envie lui crevait le cœur. Même si ça lui semblait profondément injuste.

Sa conversation avec Erza lui revint en mémoire.

C'était juste avant le dîner officiel pendant lequel serait signé le traité avec Joras. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et Jellal, voulant se détendre un peu, déambulait sans but dans les jardins.

Arrivant non loin de la fontaine centrale, il aperçut une chevelure écarlate. Une seule personne à sa connaissance possédait des cheveux de cette couleur.

Erza était appuyée contre la pierre du bassin, et regardait le ciel, une main dans l'eau, derrière elle. Une légère brise faisait voleter ses boucles rousses, qui avaient repoussé, à peine coiffées en cette queue de cheval si particulière qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Elle portait des vêtements de tous les jours, pantalon, débardeur, veste et bottes.

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que l'écharpe de sa mère était toujours à son cou. Elle était effilochée aux bouts, avait quelques accrocs par-ci par-là, mais c'était tout. Erza n'avait jamais su que l'écharpe venait de lui, ni qu'elle avait autrefois appartenu à la mère de Jellal.

« Tu n'as pas changé, on dirait. Toujours à sourire comme un idiot. »

Jellal cligna des yeux. Les bras croisés, Erza avait tourné la tête et le regardait. Sa voix avait été neutre, presque douce, et ses yeux marron chocolat n'exprimaient rien en particulier.

Toutefois, le cœur de Jellal bondit de joie. Erza le regardait comme elle le faisait neuf ans auparavant. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur de haine, cette rage meurtrière qu'il avait vues dans son regard deux ans plus tôt, quand il était revenu à Edolas.

« Toi non plus, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Toujours à me massacrer verbalement.  
>- Faut dire que tu tends pas mal de perches, Ton Altesse. Ah non, c'est vrai, se reprit-elle, c'est Majesté maintenant.<br>- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler comme ça, fit-il avec une grimace.  
>- Toujours la même sainte horreur des courbettes ?, railla la jeune femme.<br>- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Erza n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rediriger son regard vers le ciel, pensive. C'était assez étonnant pour Jellal de le voir comme ça. Auparavant, elle était plutôt du genre à ne jamais tenir en place. Une Erza calme était quasiment un oxymore.

La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui fit chaud au cœur. Une conversation normale avec Erza, avec _sa_ Erza. La Erza d'Earthland était gentille, mais elle était, verbalement parlant, bien trop courtoise à son goût. Et il souhaita de tout son cœur pouvoir discuter ainsi avec sa vieille amie tous les jours dans l'avenir.

Le regard de Jellal suivit les légers mouvements de la jeune femme, qui se frottait distraitement les poignets. Les marques qui les striaient furent un rappel brutal de la réalité qui le frappa en pleine face.

Erza et lui ne pourraient pas converser normalement dans l'avenir. Ils ne pourraient même pas converser du tout. Parce qu'elle allait repartir en prison, enfermée dans un cachot sombre. Parce qu'elle allait disparaître à nouveau de sa vie dès le lendemain.

Un sentiment d'urgence pressa le cœur du Roi. Il voulait savoir. Avec difficulté, il réussit à aligner une phrase.

« Erza... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me... détestes pas ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi... tu ne me détestes plus ? »

Erza le regarda à nouveau, avant de fermer les yeux. Jellal capta son discret soupir.

« Le grand avantage de passer des années en prison, c'est qu'on a tout le temps qu'on veut pour réfléchir. »

Une pointe de culpabilité vrilla la poitrine de Jellal.

« Je t'ai détesté. Il y a deux ans... Je croyais vraiment, dur comme fer, que ramener la magie définitivement à Edolas sauverait notre pays. Voir tous nos plans échouer, en plus à cause de toi, à qui nous faisions tant confiance autrefois... Quand je t'ai vu, du côté de nos ennemis... J'ai vraiment eu envie de t'égorger. »

Le ton tranchant fit frémir Jellal. Erza n'était pas du genre à exagérer. Si elle disait ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait vraiment pensé.

« Bon, après ça, Scarlet m'a plus ou moins remis les idées en place. C'est une femme impressionnante. Cela dit, j'ai été affreusement vexée que Fairy Tail décide de ne pas m'exécuter. Et de te voir, commander et juger comme si tu étais déjà Roi, alors que tu nous avais abandonnés... Que tu avais abandonné Edolas... Si mes propres fautes n'avaient pas été bien pires, peu importe ce qui se serait passé, je t'aurais sauté à la gorge. »

Erza n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais elle avait laissé échapper une phrase qui retourna à nouveau le cœur de Jellal. _Alors que tu nous avais abandonnés..._ Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'ils prendraient son départ de cette façon.

« Et ensuite... J'ai eu le temps de cogiter, dans ma cellule. Et d'après ce que j'entendais de temps en temps, quand les soldats échangeaient de poste, tu avais l'air d'être un bon Roi. Même si la magie avait disparu, le pays ne s'est pas écroulé. Alors je me suis dit qu'au final, ta solution devait être la bonne. »

Elle laissa passer un instant, perdue quelque part deux ans en arrière.

« Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de te détester. »

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Jellal se leva et sortit de son bureau, alerté par un brouhaha qui semblait provenir de la cour intérieure.

Le Conseiller Bora, perché sur l'escalier, une dizaine de marches en-dessous du Roi que personne n'avait encore remarqué, regardait d'un air victorieux et méprisant les personnes qui se trouvaient au centre de l'attroupement.

Erza, Hugues et Sugar Boy, indifférents à la foule qui les entourait, miraient le Conseiller d'un air ennuyé. Hugues semblait se retenir de bailler.

« Gardes, ordonna Bora, puisque nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux, enchaînez donc ces criminels et renvoyez-les dans les cachots. »

Les soldats se regardèrent, indécis. Jellal ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur loyauté envers leurs anciens chefs. Le Conseiller en revanche, ne sembla pas apprécier.

« Obéissez ! », cria-t-il, une veine palpitant sur la tempe, le poing serré.

A contre-coeur, ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre direct, les soldats s'avancèrent vers les anciens officiers. Les menottes claquèrent en se refermant autour de leurs poignets.

« Arrêtez ! »

Jellal, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, tourna u regard surpris vers la personne qui venait de crier.

Mirajane Strauss bouscula la foule pour passer, s'arrêtant finalement en face de Bora, juste devant Erza. Jellal nota que la rousse avait l'air aussi surprise que lui. De la même direction que Mirajane déboulèrent Lucy, Natsu et Levy, essoufflés.

« Assister à un Conseil ne vous donne aucun droit de contester les ordres d'un Conseiller. Il serait bon de vous en rappeler, déclara Bora d'un ton méprisant.  
>- Sauf que vous n'avez aucun droit pour donner un ordre comme celui-là !, s'écria Levy.<br>- Pardon ?, hoqueta le Conseiller. Je suis membre du Conseil d'Edolas. Je-  
>- On s'en fout de qui vous êtes !, le coupa Lucy.<br>- Le Roi a décrété il y a deux ans que c'était à notre guilde de décider de la condamnation des anciens Commandants, intervint Natsu, l'air un peu plus sûr de lui que d'habitude.  
>- Et alors ?, s'emporta Bora. Vous avez décrété l'emprisonnement à vie ! Je ne fais rien d'autre que d'appliquer ce que vous avez décidé, stupides paysans de guilde ! »<p>

Mirajane prit la parole, plantant un regard déterminé dans celui du Conseiller.

« Nous avions décidé ça il y a deux ans, c'est vrai. Mais au vu de l'aide qu'ils nous ont fournie contre Joras, notre guilde a décidé de leur laisser une seconde chance. Nous annulons la condamnation. Que les anciens Commandants soient libres de faire ce qu'ils désirent ! »

Bora avait l'air sonné, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit.

Erza, Sugar Boy et Hugues, eux, semblaient avoir du mal à réaliser. Les soldats, prompts à réagir, les délivrèrent avec un grand sourire.

Jellal sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tant pis si Erza se moquait de lui. Il était trop heureux pour ça.

Qui avait dit que la magie était nécessaire aux miracles ?


	18. Nouveau départ

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, nouvelle ellipse. On saute encore de deux ans dans le futur. Donc, maintenant, mes personnages ont respectivement : Erza, Jellal, Hugues-23 ans, Sugar Boy-25, Coco-18, Simon-24 et Luxus-26. Cet OS est le premier de l'Arc Reconversion. Un petit arc intermède, un peu plus joyeux, parce que je n'allais pas leur faire avoir quinze guerres/conflits/catastrophes/menaces majeures/fin du monde à la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Nouveau départ<strong>

_X788 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal observait la Cité depuis le balcon de son bureau. La brise légère jouait avec ses boucles bleues, décoiffant celles qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à aplatir.

Il se demanda si cette brise soufflait aussi à Sycca. Si elle faisait voler les cheveux d'Erza. Il se sentit un instant jaloux de ce vent, parce qu'il pouvait passer les doigts entre les cheveux d'Erza et pas lui.

Le Roi se pinça l'arête du nez, secouant la tête. Ne pas voir la jeune femme pendant un certain temps lui mettait sérieusement le cerveau à l'envers. Même s'il avait des nouvelles par le biais de Coco, qui lui laissait le privilège de lire les lettres qu'elle recevait d'Erza.

Il y a deux ans, quand elle avait remis sa démission de l'armée, Jellal avait cru qu'elle lui faisait une blague, ou qu'il rêvait. Quoique cauchemarder aurait été le bon mot. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un rêve et il n'avait pu qu'écouter, impuissant, la jeune femme lui présenter son remplaçant.

Avec le recul, il avait fini par comprendre. Erza avait besoin de faire le point, de repartir vraiment de zéro. C'était la même chose pour Hugues et Sugar Boy, qui avaient agi de la même façon.

Ils avaient tous les trois quitté la Cité Royale, ainsi que certains de leurs amis, officiers de l'armée qui voulaient réfléchir. Parmi eux se trouvait Simon.

Jellal n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté le sentiment de jalousie. Il était de nature emphatique, et par son statut de Prince, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans son enfance.

Mais quand Coco lui annonça, lettre à la main, qu'Erza et Simon avaient ouvert un commerce ensemble à Sycca, la jalousie lui avait enflammé la poitrine. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place de Simon !

Puis, une question le glaça de la tête aux pieds. Le rapprochement de ces deux-là signifiait-il qu'ils étaient ensemble ? L'idée même de devoir un jour peut-être assister à leur mariage lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait envie d'aller directement à Sycca, pour dire à Erza...

Pour lui dire quoi, justement ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle gère un commerce avec Simon ?

Elle l'aurait frappé en réponse. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aurait regardé avec ces yeux gelés qu'il détestait tant, ces yeux qui trahissaient chez elle un mélange complexe de déception, de douleur, de colère et de tristesse.

Qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne à la Cité Royale, près de lui ? Qu'elle reprenne sa place de Commandant, qu'elle redevienne son Chevalier ?

Il imaginait assez bien Erza pâlir, peut-être même être désarmée un instant, avant de lui déclarer que si le Roi le voulait, alors elle le ferait. Sauf qu'elle le ferait à contre-coeur, et elle lui en voudrait.

Jellal soupira. Il ne pouvait être si égoïste. Erza méritait un peu de paix dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à faire quelque chose qui pèserait sur son coeur déjà lourd.

Il se demanda dans quel genre de commerce Erza pouvait bien s'investir. Les armes furent la première chose qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Erza aimait les lances et tout ce qui coupait, transperçait, perforait, comme certaines femmes aimaient les robes, les fleurs ou les fanfreluches. Avec une passion proche de l'adoration qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre.

En parlant de compréhension, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit. Erza était son amie la plus chère, et la savoir heureuse était son plus cher désir. Il respectait beaucoup Simon, pour la sagesse impressionnante qu'il dégageait. Mine de rien, Erza et Simon se ressemblaient beaucoup, dans leur profonde loyauté au Royaume et leur maturité précoce. Jellal savait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et se comprenaient souvent sans nécessairement utiliser de mots. Leur mariage, s'il advenait un jour, ne surprendrait guère.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable la simple idée de leur mariage lui donnait la nausée tout en le mettant en colère ?

Il imagina Erza, en robe blanche, un bouquet dans les mains, souriant à Simon en costume traditionnel. Malgré le peu de réalisme de l'image - il doutait qu'Erza accepte de porter un jour une robe, fut-ce à son propre mariage -, Jellal ressentit une violente envie de massacrer Simon à coup de poings.

Réaliser cela fit frissonner le Roi d'Edolas. Il appréciait pourtant Simon, même s'il le connaissait moins bien que Hugues ou Sugar Boy. Et il se savait lui-même d'une nature pacifiste.

Il essaya d'imaginer Erza épousant quelqu'un d'autre. Hugues. Sugar Boy. Juan. Carl. Il essaya même des membres de Fairy Tail. Luxus. Natsu. Grey. Rien à faire. Il ressentait exactement les mêmes choses qu'avec Simon.

Très logiquement, Jellal parvint à la conclusion que Simon n'était pas le problème. Non, c'était _Erza_, le problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle épouse quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?

Il ne parvint à trouver qu'une seule réponse logique. Et elle lui sembla à la fois absurde et impossible.

Sentant pointer une monstrueuse migraine, Jellal releva les yeux vers l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel d'un rouge profond. Comme les cheveux d'Erza.

Il soupira. Rien à faire, il était vraiment accro.

Non, se morigéna Jellal. Accro n'était pas le bon mot. Tant qu'à être honnête, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Il n'était pas accro. C'était pire.

Il était amoureux.

Finalement, finit-il par penser, la personne qui avait le plus besoin de réfléchir...

... c'était peut-être bien lui.


	19. Réparation

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays : **A vrai dire j'ai pas exprès... Quand j'ai posté mon chapitre j'avais totalement zappé que c'était la St Valentin (-_-'). Douée. Et oui, il est plus mignon. J'essaye de ne pas basculer dans le guimauve, j'aime bien mon monde de brutes.

**Loulou :** Merci beaucoup ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs pour un suivi de qualité !

**Erza :** Fairy Tail était là parce que le Roi l'a demandé. Et aussi parce que j'avais besoin d'un point de vue de leur part... Disons qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils ont quand même accompli une mission importante pour Edolas.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Réparation<strong>

_X788 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La banlieue Ouest de la Cité Royale venait enfin d'être reconstruite. C'était cette partie de la ville qui avait subi les attaques du Démon Dragneel et de ses sbires quatre ans auparavant, et tout était tellement en morceaux qu'il avait fallu déblayer les gravats, mettre au jour les fondations des bâtiments pour les détruire et en reconstruire d'autres.

En attendant, ceux dont les maisons tenaient encore debout avaient hébergé ceux qui étaient à la rue, ou bien ces derniers avaient quitté quelques temps la Cité, s'installant chez des proches ou des amis dans d'autres villes.

Les membres de Fairy Tail, qui avaient tracté leur arbre-guilde jusqu'à la Cité Royale, avaient réaménagé ladite guilde, qui servait désormais de réfectoire-dortoir-salle de bains.

Malgré tout, leur ancienne guilde, une bâtisse en pierre bien dure, manquait souvent beaucoup à Mirajane et aux autres membres.

Elle aurait voulu retourner à Louen, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si la Tueuse de fées n'avait pas écrabouillé leur belle guilde avec son Legyon, suite à leur refus de se dissoudre.

Leur guilde n'avait pas été la seule que l'armée avait détruit. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Trinity Raven, Eisenwald, Quatro Cerberus, et tant d'autres encore. Toutes réduites en poussière, et leurs membres avec s'ils osaient résister aux ordres de Faust.

Mirajane aurait voulu retourner derrière son bar, avec ses verres, ses chopes, ses bouteilles, ses tonneaux et ses gâteaux, essuyant la vaisselle en regardant Natsu se faire maltraiter par Lucy ou Jet et Droy essayer d'apprendre à Elfman comment être un homme.

Il était tard, et l'ancienne barmaid de Fairy Tail marchait en direction de leur guilde - en réalité une ancienne réserve de la guilde dont Levy se servait comme laboratoire pour bidouiller ses engins, dont le fameux cercle de téléportation qui leur avait sauvé la vie tant de fois.

En arrivant, elle trouva une singulière agitation chez ses amis. Ils étaient réunis autour de Natsu qui tenait à la main un papier et semblait à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant !, rugit Lucy. Tout le monde se tait ! Et toi, Natsu, dis-nous ce que le Roi te voulait. », ordonna-t-elle au livreur.

En effet, à la grande incompréhension de Natsu, le Roi Jellal semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Mira subodorait que c'était parce que le Roi était un grand ami du Natsu d'Earthland.

« Hé bien, en fait... Le Roi m'a seulement dit qu'il fallait que nous nous rendions à l'adresse marquée ici, dit Natsu en levant son papier. Il a précisé que c'était par rapport à notre guilde... », compléta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre son incompréhension.

Les membres de la guilde se regardèrent avec un air étonné. Que leur voulait donc le Roi ?

Tant que ce n'était pas pour les envoyer sur une autre mission-suicide, se dit Mirajane. Se plaçant près d'Elfman, elle suivit les autres en direction de la fameuse adresse.

Ils faisaient face à un bâtiment. C'est du moins ce que pensa Mira.

Parce que ledit bâtiment était entièrement recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Perplexes, ils tournèrent leur regard vers le Roi, qui les attendait, devant le bâtiment, les bras croisés. Bien qu'il gardait un air neutre, Mira trouva qu'il dégageait une sorte de... satisfaction. Oui, c'était bien ça.

De derrière le Roi surgit Coco, sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, un grand sourire sur le visage, l'air impatiente.

« Merci d'être venus rapidement, déclara le Roi à leur intention. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus de guilde, j'entends par là une vraie guilde, en dur, où les demandeurs pourraient envoyer leurs requêtes. »

Personne ne répondit. Ce qui venait d'être dit était de notoriété commune. Le Roi fit un signe et des soldats qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués s'emparèrent des angles du tissu, tirant pour dévoiler ce qui se cachait en dessous.

« Voici qui devrait remédier à votre problème. »

Mira porta les mains à sa bouche.

Un bâtiment magnifique se dressait devant eux. Comportant trois étages, les murs étaient fait d'une pierre typique de Louen, d'une couleur gris rosé. Les tuiles étaient d'ardoise et des colonnes soutenaient un balcon au premier étage. L'entrée était close par deux grandes portes en acajou où était gravé en relief le symbole de la guilde. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient encastrées dans des armatures de métal brillant magnifiquement travaillées. Un portail faisait le tour de la propriété, laissant entrevoir un jardin fleuri à l'arrière. Enfin, au-dessus de l'entrée, se trouvait un majestueux vitrail dessinant également la marque des fées.

Le Roi les laissa contempler, bouche-bée, leur nouvelle guilde. Puis, après une dizaine de minutes, poussa les portes et les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Un grand hall-taverne occupait le rez-de-chaussée, avec des tables et des bancs en bois bruts mais tout à la fois distingués. Un magnifique bar se trouvait dans le fond, juste à côté de l'accès au cellier, rempli de bouteilles en tous genres. Un escalier en bois, avec une rampe en métal tiède au toucher et discrètement ouvragée, donnait accès au premier étage où se trouvaient une infirmerie et une bibliothèque. Le dernier étage servait de réserve.

Trop ébahis pour dire un mot, les membres de Fairy Tail suivaient le Roi, à la queue leu leu, regardant partout autour d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils passèrent à l'extérieur. Cana soupira de bonheur en voyant le jardin avec terrasse, imaginant sans doute sa prochaine _tea party_. Natsu pleura de joie en découvrant le grand garage où trônait sa voiture, en parfait état bien qu'inutilisable. Et Levy faillit s'étouffer de joie quand le Roi leur montra un laboratoire rempli de gadgets, machines, outils et matériaux en tous genres.

C'était magnifique. Les larmes aux yeux, Mira se tourna vers le Roi.

« Merci, merci du fond du coeur. C'est... Je n'ai même pas de mots. »

Le souverain sourit, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier. Je n'ai fait qu'approuver l'idée et surveiller le chantier de loin.  
>- Pardon ?, fit Lucy. Vous m'excuserez, mais à part vous, qui aurait eu les moyens de faire construire un bâtiment pareil ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.<br>- Cette guilde est un présent d'une vingtaine de personnes, dont je vous le répète, je ne fait pas partie. »

Des sourcils se froncèrent ici et là, et des mines inquiètes remplacèrent les sourires béats.

« Et on peut savoir qui sont ces généreux donateurs ?, demanda Juvia.  
>- Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir ce qu'ils veulent en échange !, grinça Lucy. On ne nous achète pas !<br>- S'il vous plaît, ne vous énervez pas... », intervint une petite voix.

Coco, à qui les dernières répliques avaient fait perdre sa gaieté, avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« C'est nous... qui voulions vous offrir une nouvelle guilde.  
>- Vous ? Qui ça ?, demanda Natsu.<br>- Nous... Les anciens officiers du Roi Faust., expliqua Coco en tortillant ses doigts.  
>- Quoi ?! Parce qu'en plus, ça vient de ces cinglés ? », cria Droy tandis que plusieurs membres arboraient des visages dégoûtés.<p>

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Coco. Le Roi fronça les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez la garder, votre guilde !, s'exclama Jet. Vous croyez sérieusement que ça va effacer tout ce que vous nous avez fait ?  
>- Ce n'est pas... pour effacer..., répondit Coco en retenant des sanglots. Nous savons bien... que ça n'est pas possible. Mais... Mais nous voulions... au moins, juste un peu... essayer de vous rendre ce que nous vous avons pris... »<p>

La sincérité de la jeune fille toucha Mirajane. Elle se rappela d'Erza Knightwalker, qui lui était apparue incroyablement... humaine, pendant leur mission d'infiltration à Sorka, deux ans plus tôt.

Manifestement, elle toucha aussi les autres membres de la guilde car beaucoup, dont Jet et Droy, eurent l'air gênés.

« C'est très gentil à vous, déclara Mira à l'attention de Coco. Désolée si tu nous trouves durs. Nous... n'avons pas encore l'habitude de voir les choses différemment, en ce qui concerne les anciens officiers. En particulier les trois anciens Commandants. », ajouta-t-elle avec franchise.

A la grande satisfaction de la barmaid, les larmes disparurent, remplacées par un éclatant sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est un peu normal après tout... Vous aimez ? Vous n'avez rien dit quand vous avez visité !, demanda Coco avec enthousiasme.  
>- C'est très beau, vraiment merci, répondit Mira avec un sourire.<br>- Le garage est génial, et merci pour ma voiture. », ajouta Natsu.

Un à un, les membres de la guilde pointèrent ce qu'ils appréciaient le plus, faisant grandir le sourire de Coco à chaque fois.

« Super ! On n'était pas sûrs que tout vous plaise. On a repris un peu le plan et les dimensions de votre ancienne guilde, et on a ajouté deux-trois trucs par rapport à ce qu'on savait de vous, expliqua la jeune brune. On se doutait que vous n'aimiez pas le tape à l'oeil, alors on a fait simple. Simon a ramené les pierres de Louen, Sugar Boy a fabriqué tout ce qui est en bois, comme le bar ou les portes, et Hugues s'est occupé du laboratoire et de la voiture. Erza s'est occupée de toutes les parties métalliques, la rampe d'escalier, les cadres des fenêtres, et puis elle a fait le vitrail aussi ! Elle l'a fini il y a cinq jours et on a terminé de le poser hier, donc on s'est dit qu'on avait terminé et qu'on pouvait vous le donner... »

Le débit de parole de Coco était ahurissant. Mira tilta sur une phrase en particulier.

Comment ça, Erza avait _fait_ le vitrail ? Se retournant, elle posa les yeux sur l'arrière du vitrail, visible depuis le hall-taverne. C'était une pièce magnifique, toute en finesse, et les verres de différentes couleurs étaient parfaitement accordés.

Le soleil éclaira alors le vitrail, et cette fois-ci toute la guilde se retourna pour regarder, tandis que Coco se taisait.

Les rayons lumineux frappèrent le symbole de la guilde et explosèrent. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Mira. Ils partirent dans toutes les directions, illuminant l'intérieur de la guilde de dizaines de couleurs différentes, en un fantastique arc-en-ciel.

Du verre n'aurait pas pu produire une telle polychromie. Le vitrail était fait de lacryma. Des lacrymas de toutes les couleurs, que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait réussi à travailler, tailler, affiner et sculpter pour arriver au vitrail magnifique qu'ils avaient sous les yeux en ce moment même.

Une telle œuvre d'art avait du demander à la jeune femme un temps, une concentration et une précision incroyables.

Aucun mot, aucune excuse, aucun discours n'effaceraient jamais ce qu'ils avaient subi. Erza Knightwalker en était consciente. Aujourd'hui, elle leur offrait en compensation la seule chose qui pouvait être acceptée.

Sa sincérité.


	20. Reconversion

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà le vingtième OS ! J'en ai profité pour structurer un peu mes idées pour la suite, et j'annonce donc officiellement que j'irai jusqu'à quarante OS. Peut-être plus. Peut-être. A voir si mon esprit me souffle d'autres idées d'ici l'OS 40. Et pour ce vingtième OS, un point de vue Erza ! Histoire qu'on voie un peu ce qu'elle a dans la tête, c'est quand même le personnage principal numéro deux à la base... Par contre, certains grands fans du Mystwalker risquent de me détester un peu en lisant cet OS.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Le « travail » d'Erza sera abordé un peu plus dans le détail dans l'OS qui suis. Oui, c'est un changement surprenant, mais Erza n'est pas obsessionnelle non plus, elle aime, elle adore les armes, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans sa vie... C'est pas dégoulinant tu dis ? Ouf (s'essuie le front), tu m'enlèves un poids là !

* * *

><p><strong>20. Reconversion<strong>

_X788 - Edolas, village forestier de Sycca_

Le marché de Sycca était assez petit. Les vendeurs étaient toujours les mêmes et étaient très bien intégrés à la population locale.

Il y avait le vieil homme qui vendait des tissus et des parfums, et qui racontait aux enfants des histoires sur l'Archipel Tendori, le Grand Lac et le Désert du Sud.

On reconnaissait facilement le jeune Eve, qui faisait timidement du charme aux jeunes filles pour leur vendre son poisson, venu tout droit des pêcheurs d'Aquila.

Un des autres habitués était Bacchus, vendeur d'alcools en tous genres et consommateur principal de la petite taverne du village. Parce que, disait-il en riant, s'il commençait à consommer sa propre marchandise, il était ruiné en une semaine.

C'était calme, reposant, comparé au tohu-bohu de l'Allée Marchande de la Cité Royale. Et Erza aimait beaucoup venir y faire ses courses.

Cela l'avait assez surprise au début, mais elle appréciait de faire le tour des étals, de discuter avec les marchands, tranquillement. Le fait qu'on ne la regarde pas avec crainte contribuait aussi.

Ayant fini ses achats, Erza repartit d'où elle était venue, vérifiant mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Même si le marché n'était qu'à quinze minutes de chez elle, elle détestait se rendre compte une fois chez elle qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle soupira. Simon allait encore la traiter de monomaniaque.

Penser à Simon la rendit pensive. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme un frère en fait. Mais il devenait assez récurrent que, quand elle croisait Simon au détour d'une rue, à l'angle d'une maison, ou même à la boutique, elle se sente déçue en voyant ses cheveux bruns.

La première fois, elle s'était sentie honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle être déçue de voir Simon ? Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle souhaitait simplement voir Hugues ou Sugar Boy, avec leurs tignasses reconnaissables à des kilomètres, et elle avait tiré un trait sur l'affaire.

Affaire qui n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Elle avait cessé de ressentir de la déception en voyant Simon. A la place, elle s'était mise à rêver. Mais pas de ses amis. De Jellal.

Les premiers rêves avaient été des souvenirs. Leur rencontre, l'arrivée au palais, l'armée, les entraînements, leurs frasques. Son départ, puis son retour. Le plan Anima, les Exceeds, Earthland.

Peu à peu, les rêves avaient perdu leur fil conducteur, se contentant de montrer Jellal. Jellal debout dans un jardin , assis sur son trône, assis à la table du Conseil. Elle avait fini par remarquer qu'elle ne le voyait plus qu'adulte.

Depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Sycca avec Simon, elle avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de croiser ce dernier torse nu. Et son esprit, complètement à côté de la plaque selon elle, avait décidé de s'en servir.

Résultat, elle rêvait de façon récurrente de Jellal, torse nu, avec des abdos à en damner un saint. Maudite soit sa libido.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais couché avec qui que ce soit ! Bon sang, comment son esprit pouvait-il être aussi pervers ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du emprunter les livres de Sugar Boy, deux ans plus tôt.

Arrivant en vue de la boutique, elle se concentra pour retrouver un visage neutre. Simon était assez doué pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en la regardant. Et elle préférait qu'il ne sache pas que son esprit était devenu digne des plus grands pervers.

La boutique en elle-même était de taille moyenne, en bois, avec une vitrine où étaient exposés des armes d'un côté, et des bijoux de l'autre.

Si elle connaissait depuis longtemps son goût pour les armes, Erza s'était découvert une passion pour les bijoux. Assez paradoxal quand on savait qu'elle détestait en porter. Mais elle adorait en créer et voir les femmes qui pépiaient de ravissement devant ses créations la remplissait de fierté.

Le seul bijou qu'elle aimait et qu'elle portait était un pendentif de cristal orangé, tenu autour du cou par un simple cordon de cuir noir. C'était le premier bijou qu'elle avait créé, et elle y accordait une valeur toute particulière.

Erza poussa la porte, faisant sonner une clochette, et pénétra dans la boutique. Simon était derrière le comptoir, occupé avec des papiers. Il releva la tête à son arrivée.

« Ah, te revoilà, sourit-il. Les courses se sont bien passées ?  
>- Le vieux Makarov prétend avoir des nouvelles fantastiques sur un tournoi qui aurait lieu bientôt à Slival, et Bacchus a décidé de se mettre au thé, répondit-elle en passant derrière lui pour accéder à la partie arrière de la boutique, où se trouvait la cuisine.<br>- Vraiment ?, demanda Simon d'un air amusé, adossé au chambranle.  
>- Vraiment, répéta-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses courses dans les placards.<br>- Ah, au fait, reprit le brun, tu as du courrier. »

Erza se tourna vers lui. Il agitait une lettre dans sa main droite. Elle tendit le bras, attrapant l'enveloppe où s'étalait une calligraphie qu'elle reconnu facilement.

« Allons bon, déjà ? Hugues est rapide. »

Elle lut rapidement le contenu, avant de le replacer dans l'enveloppe et de le poser sur la table. Elle répondrait plus tard, elle avait à faire pour l'instant.

« On a reçu les commandes ?  
>- Oui, répondit Simon. J'ai mis les paquets dans ton atelier, à leur place habituelle.<br>- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je me change et j'y vais. »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de préciser quand ils utilisaient la salle de bain. Ils avaient omis de le faire au début, quand ils avaient emménagé, et cela avait donné lieu à des scènes... cocasses, pour ne pas dire sérieusement gênantes.

Une image de Simon torse nu, une simple serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux humides et de l'eau dégouttant sur son torse lui revint en mémoire. Puis son esprit remplaça les mèches brunes par des boucles bleues, et elle chassa de sa tête l'image d'un Jellal qui lui donnait un peu trop chaud à son goût. Bon sang, son cerveau était impossible !

Sentant ses joues la brûler, elle se changea en vitesse, mettant ses habits de travail, avant de foncer dans son atelier.

Un paquet sur la table retint son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit précautionneusement le contenu.

Des lacrymas. Enfin, d'anciens lacrymas, qui, désormais vides de toute magie, n'étaient plus que de magnifiques cristaux. Erza s'en servait pour fabriquer des bijoux, et parfois pour d'autres choses. Elle avait utilisé tout son stock pour terminer le vitrail de la guilde des fées, et n'avait pu se consacrer à ses bijoux le temps que ceux qu'elle avait sous les yeux arrivent.

Un autre paquet, plus volumineux, se trouvait sous la table. Elle l'ouvrit aussi et regarda d'un œil appréciateur le métal qu'il contenait. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir forger pas mal de bonnes armes avec ça.

Si elle vendait ses bijoux à qui voulait les acquérir, Erza était bien plus stricte au niveau des armes. Elle refusait de les vendre à n'importe qui, et insistait pour évaluer le niveau des acheteurs potentiels.

De fait, ses meilleurs armes étaient toujours dans son atelier, et elle était réputée comme une des meilleurs forgeronnes d'Edolas. Posséder une arme qui portait son emblème, une rose rouge s'enroulant autour d'une lance, était apparemment le summum de la fierté chez les chevaliers.

Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais les hommes. Peu importait l'arme, sa puissance dépendait entièrement de celui qui la maniait.

Se souvenant de la lettre d'Hugues, Erza rassembla des outils et des papiers recouverts de schémas et d'annotations.

Elle avait du travail.


	21. Test

**Note de l'auteur :** Il me semble avoir déclaré, dans une précédente NDA, que ce recueil allait monter jusqu'à quarante OS. Etant donné que mon esprit a eu un flash d'illumination pas plus tard que hier, je me vois dans l'obligation de rectifier mon propos : ce recueil contiendra, au minimum, cinquante OS. L'Arc actuel, dénommé _Reconversion_, ira jusqu'à l'OS 25. Ensuite, j'enchaînerai sur l'Arc G.T.I., dont je n'expliciterai l'acronyme qu'en temps voulu, ne voulant pas gâcher le peu de suspens que j'arrive difficilement à insérer dans mes écrits.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** Tout d'abord, merci de me lire ! J'ai conscience que les personnages d'Edolas sont peu attachants au départ. Je pensais pareil au début... Puis j'ai lu L'Aube d'une Nouvelle Ère, de Kallen Mason, et je suis devenue une fan inconditionnelle du Mystwalker. Pour leurs comportements, j'essaye de le garder réaliste, en phase avec ce que l'on a vu d'eux dans l'animé. Mine de rien, c'est dur ! Oui, évidemment que Fairy Tail a changé d'avis, je n'allais pas laisser Erza en prison jusqu'à sa mort ! La relation Erza/Jellal ? Je ne sais pas si tu lis mes NDA, mais j'ai déjà précisé dans l'une d'elles que j'irais tooooout doucement avec eux, parce que je suis prompte à tomber dans la guimauve. Pour la suite, elle est un peu plus bas !

**Holidays :** Oui, je suis assez fière d'avoir trouvé des occupations sympas à Erza et Simon. Quant aux rêves d'Erza, j'ai beaucoup aimé délirer en les écrivant. Mine de rien, elle est quand même assez naïve la Erza, parce qu'elle se considère comme une grosse perverse alors qu'elle rêve seulement de Jellal torse nu. Rêves assez softs si on veut mon avis. Et j'ai aimé faire le paradoxe avec Jellal, qui rêve d'amour et d'eau fraîche, alors qu'Erza rêve de choses plus... terre-à-terre.

* * *

><p><strong>21. Test<strong>

_X788 - Edolas, village de Jestyn_

Debout dans une rue du village, engoncé dans sa veste rouge vif ornée de flammes, Natsu regardait le ciel, se rappelant comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait le spectacle de la magie qui quittait Edolas, emportant avec elle son double d'Earthland, si courageux et si vaillant.

Il aurait aimé posséder le même courage. Il essayait, mais il avait beau tout tenter, il restait un pleurnichard. Lucy lui fichait toujours autant la trouille, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'emblème du Royaume d'Edolas, bref, il avait toujours peur de tout.

Lisanna n'était même plus là pour le soutenir, ayant disparu il y a quatre ans, retournant dans le monde qu'elle avait quitté, auprès de ses anciens amis.

A sa plus grande incompréhension, le nouveau Roi, Sa Majesté Jellal, semblait énormément l'apprécier. Il se demandait parfois si le souverain ne le confondait pas un peu avec le Natsu d'Earthland.

« Oï, Natsu, tu fais quoi, planté au milieu de la rue ? Viens m'aider au lieu de rêvasser, espèce de loque ! »

Retenant difficilement un glapissement très peu viril, Natsu se retourna vers sa coéquipière de mission.

Lucy n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quatre ans. Elle portait toujours le même ensemble moulant en cuir noir, elle arborait toujours le même tatouage violet sur le bras gauche, et elle avait toujours les cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne. Elle les avait raccourcis quatre ans plus tôt, par commodité, histoire d'éviter d'être confondue avec son alter-ego d'Earthland, et avait découvert, alors que le temps passait, qu'elle les préférait comme ça. Du coup, elle s'appliquait soigneusement à les garder bien courts, seul caprice féminin que Natsu lui connaissait.

Malheureusement pour lui, son caractère n'avait pas changé non plus, et elle avait toujours la vilaine manie de lui taper dessus pour tout et n'importe quoi. A son humble avis, c'était surtout pour n'importe quoi...

Ne souhaitant pas expérimenter une nouvelle technique de torture - Lucy avait l'imagination fertile dans ce domaine et il avait vu avec horreur sa liste de techniques s'allonger pour atteindre, actuellement, le nombre effarant de soixante-quatre -, il s'avança vers la blonde et prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait sans rechigner.

« Bon allez, on rentre. », déclara Lucy.

Natsu soupira. Jestyn, où ils avaient exécuté un travail, se trouvait à peu près à égale distance entre la Cité Royale, Louen et Sycca. Quatre ans auparavant, il lui aurait suffi d'une petite heure pour rallier la guilde avec sa voiture. Aujourd'hui, sans magie, ils étaient bon pour trois jours de marche.

Les deux compères s'engagèrent dans la grande rue du village et sortirent de celui-ci, prenant un chemin de terre qui allait les ramener à la Cité Royale.

Un grondement retentit à leur droite, le bruit augmentant de seconde en seconde, effrayant les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent par nuées au-dessus des arbres.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour essayer de voir ce qui produisait un tel son, une large ombre rugissante déboula d'un promontoire sur leur droite, passant au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de retomber derrière eux et de s'arrêter en dérapant, le tout dans un boucan d'enfer.

Toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée par le... truc non identifié, ils finirent par se relever, méfiante pour Lucy et apeuré dans le cas de Natsu.

« Yo ! Comment ça va, Fairy Tail ? »

Les deux compères écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Une camionnette rouge pétant, avec le symbole de Fairy Tail gravé sur les portières et le capot, leur faisait face. Les pneus possédaient de magnifiques jantes en métal, où l'on pouvait distinguer des gravures discrètes représentant des flammes et le symbole de la guilde. L'arrière de la camionnette semblait en bois, maintenu par du métal semblable à celui des jantes, et les vitres à l'avant étaient teintées.

A l'avant du véhicule, une main sur le volant et un coude sur la vitre baissée, un homme aux cheveux violets tranchés d'une mèche blanche les regardait d'un air ravi.

Natsu cligna des yeux en reconnaissant l'ex-Commandant de la Troisième Division de l'armée, Hugues.

« Bon sang, Hugues, on t'avait dit de rouler doucement... », gémit un homme blond qui sortit du véhicule en vacillant, le teint verdâtre.

Un bruit de galop retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique étalon noir d'encre s'arrêta à côté de la camionnette. Son cavalier descendit de sa selle, haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état du blond avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Sugar Boy, que monter avec Hugues était suicidaire.  
>- Hein ?!, protesta le précité. T'es vache, Erza, je conduis super bien ! Pas vrai, Sugar Boy ?<br>- Je... Je crois que je vais vomir... », murmura le blond, une main sur la bouche.

Natsu se sentit perdu. Qu'est-ce que les anciens Commandants du Roi Faust faisaient à Jestyn, avec une camionnette qui semblait fonctionner sans magie ? La femme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers lui et il sursauta. Rien à faire, elle lui fichait toujours autant les jetons.

« Salut, le livreur de Fairy Tail. Semblant remarquer qu'il était prêt à se faire dessus, elle ajouta : Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne mords pas. »

Natsu se permettait d'en douter. Même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, intervint Lucy d'un ton agressif.  
>- On se calme, ma jolie, comme tu peux le voir derrière moi, Hugues a réussi à bidouiller un moteur qui fonctionne sans magie. On lui a rajouté une carrosserie, mais aucun de nous ne sait réellement conduire ce truc. Alors on a pensé à toi, expliqua la rousse en se tournant vers Natsu. On a besoin d'un testeur. Ça t'intéresse ? »<p>

Natsu resta abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis la proposition de Knightwalker atteint son cerveau et un grand sourire orna son visage.

« Je... Je peux ? Vraiment ? »

A sa grande surprise, la rousse sourit. Bon, c'était un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire quand même.

« Si on te demande, à ton avis ? », le railla-t-elle.

Derrière, Hugues descendit de la voiture, soutenant un Sugar Boy encore vacillant.

« On te la confie, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Natsu, alors prends-en super soin, hein ! Je te ferai livrer le carburant à la guilde, donc t'inquiète pas pour ça !  
>- A propos de carburant, ça roule à quoi ?, demanda Lucy.<br>- Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris, avoua Knightwalker. Un mélange d'eau, d'argile et de... vin je crois. »

La rousse afficha une mine perplexe en énonçant le dernier élément.

« Bref, reprit-elle d'un ton plus assuré, bonne chance, et si tu as un problème, dis-le à Coco, elle nous passera le mot. Si c'est le moteur qui cafouille, tu n'auras qu'à demander à la petite mécano de votre guilde. »

Sur ces mots, Knightwalker se dirigea vers son cheval, l'enfourcha, se saisit des rênes et fit faire volte-face à sa monture.

« J'y vais. Ah, une dernière chose, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Natsu, évite d'abîmer les jantes, j'ai mis des heures à les faire. Sur ce. », termina-t-elle en les saluant de la tête.

Claquant la langue, elle fit partir son cheval au grand galop, et disparut de leur vue en une dizaine de secondes.

Natsu, les yeux brillants, se rua dans le poste de conduite. Le volant était en bois, avec le symbole de Fairy Tail gravé au milieu, à l'emplacement du klaxon. La voiture possédait six vitesses en plus de la marche arrière, et des tas de boutons ornaient le tableau de bord.

Il entendit vaguement Lucy s'installer sur le siège passager, tandis qu'il attrapait un papier laissé en évidence. C'était la liste des gadgets et accessoires qui correspondaient aux boutons et manettes du tableau de bord. Lucy, lisant par-dessus son épaule, grommela qu'ils auraient pu faire plus simple.

Une main sur le volant, les pieds sur les pédales et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Natsu n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis quatre ans.


	22. Réunion

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore un saut dans le temps, mais d'un an seulement cette fois. Parce que sinon, au rythme où ça va, mes persos auront la soixantaine dans les derniers OS...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** Evidemment qu'ils ont bon fond ! C'est bien pour ça qu'ils essayent de réparer un peu tout ce qu'ils ont massacré quand ils obéissaient à Faust. Bon, ils ont du boulot, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Oui, Erza sait se diversifier. Je le répète, elle n'est pas obtuse. En fait, pour précision, Erza travaille le métal et les cristaux, ce qui permet une grande variété de créations. Oui, bonne idée, va lire Kallen-san (ou pas en fait, parce qu'après mon histoire va te sembler nulle... Je blague), elle le mérite grandement.

**Mirajane13 :** T'inquiète, ça m'arrive très régulièrement de m'égarer moi aussi ) Merci pour cette belle brochette de compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me vexe pas si je n'ai pas vingt reviews à chaque OS. En fait la moyenne c'est deux, deux-et-demi.

* * *

><p><strong>22. Réunion<strong>

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Debout devant le miroir en pied, dans la chambre royale, Jellal ajusta son veston bleu foncé. Une réminiscence de lui-même, de nombreuses années auparavant, dans la même situation, le fit sourire. Erza avait laissé des traces jusque dans sa façon de s'habiller.

Elle lui avait répété de très nombreuses fois, dans le passé, qu'il devait être irréprochable, fut-ce pour une chose aussi idiote que des vêtements. A l'époque, il obéissait un peu à contre-coeur. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait - plus de douze ans après Erza - que se promener débraillé n'amenait guère de crédibilité à un souverain.

Jellal passa une main dans ses cheveux, remit son col droit, lissa sa veste et vérifia ses chaussures avant de se permettre un sourire satisfait. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour où il se devait d'être bien habillé...

La journée était passée à une vitesse surprenante, et quand Jellal sortit de la salle du Conseil, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Il aperçut, dans la cour intérieure, Coco qui affichait une mine triste. Souriant, il se dépêcha de passer dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre la brune.

« Coco, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-il. Viens. », ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main.

Acquiesçant sans un mot, Coco le suivit. Ils prirent un escalier qui conduisait au troisième étage, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, passèrent dans le grand hall d'apparat avant d'emprunter un passage un peu poussiéreux qui les amena directement dans le jardin royal.

Jellal aimait beaucoup cet endroit, car il était imprégné de la présence de sa mère. La Reine Isabelle aimait beaucoup les fleurs, et son jardin privé en regorgeait, discrètement égayé par des fontaines d'eau claire.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et c'était pourquoi Jellal avait décidé d'organiser l'évènement du jour dans ce jardin. Le fait qu'il était accessible par l'extérieur du château était connu de très peu de personnes, comme le fait que c'était par ce jardin qu'il avait l'habitude de se glisser dans la Cité.

Coco se figea en voyant la longue table couverte d'une nappe blanche, sur laquelle étaient disposés des gâteaux, des fruits, des boissons. Son regard s'arrêta sur un grand gâteau jaune citron, parsemé de copeaux de chocolat et aux bords couverts de crème chantilly, au centre duquel une plaque portait l'inscription _Joyeux anniversaire Coco_.

Hébétée, la jeune brune se tourna vers Jellal qui se contenta de sourire d'un air malicieux.

Des voix retentirent, semblant provenir des massifs de fleurs avoisinants.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on avait oublié ?  
>- Oublier un truc super important comme ça ? Impossible ! »<p>

De derrière les arbustes, buissons et fontaines sortirent Hugues et Sugar Boy, suivis par leurs amis officiers, et ceux qui avaient quittés l'armée. Jellal aperçut dans leurs mains de petits paquets enrubannés.

Coco se jeta sur les personnes présentes, leur sautant au cou en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

Toutefois, quand elle eut fait le tour de tous les invités et qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Jellal la vit regarder autour d'elle, l'air de chercher quelque chose, avant de baisser la tête, cherchant manifestement à cacher son air déçu.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit alors, provenant de l'arrière du jardin. Un grand cheval noir déboula d'entre deux haies, deux personnes sur son dos. Un homme et une femme.

« Hé bien, déclara la femme en sautant à bas de la monture, on arrive juste à temps on dirait.  
>- Oui, renchérit l'homme. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'encore un peu, et on loupait le soufflé de bougies. »<p>

Le sourire de Coco réapparut encore plus vite qu'il n'avait disparu, et elle enlaça vivement la femme, puis l'homme.

« Erza ! Simon ! Vous êtes venus !  
>- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait manquer ça ?, demanda Erza d'un air moqueur.<br>- Louper les dix-neuf ans de notre petite souris ? Et puis quoi encore ? », plaisanta Simon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jellal ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Erza. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Deux ans qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Sentant probablement son regard sur elle, Erza tourna la tête et les pupilles chocolat rencontrèrent les orbes verts. Sans un mot, Erza inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Jellal répondit de la même façon, y ajoutant un sourire.

La fête d'anniversaire fut mémorable. Ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis ainsi depuis près de douze ans, et cela leur permit à certains de rattraper ce qu'ils avaient manqué, tandis que d'autres prenaient des nouvelles.

Arriva le moment des cadeaux. Chacun avait amené quelque chose de spécial, et l'originalité tendait parfois au loufoque, ce qui déclencha plusieurs fous rires dans l'assemblée.

Jellal avait offert à Coco un petit tableau enluminé, sur lequel étaient représentés tous ses amis. Erza et sa lance, Sugar Boy dans son armure rose, Hugues et son parc d'attractions, lui-même dans son costume de Mystogan, Lily et sa fidèle épée, et tous leurs compagnons. On distinguait même Faust à l'arrière-plan.

Sugar Boy s'avança vers Coco, une petite chose rouge dans les mains. Montrant ce qu'il tenait, Coco laissa échapper une exclamation, émerveillée.

« Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! »

La chose était en réalité un petit chaton d'un roux tellement vif qu'il en était écarlate. On aurait presque dit qu'il était parenté à Erza. Retenant un rire, Jellal jeta un oeil à la jeune femme et remarqua que plusieurs personnes faisaient des allers-retours entre la fourrure du chaton et la chevelure de l'ex-Commandant avec un air amusé.

Oui, décidément, exactement la même couleur.

Erza se contenta de regarder le chaton d'un air neutre avant de détourner le regard sur autre chose, feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards appuyés sur ses cheveux et défiant en même temps quiconque de faire une remarque à voix haute.

Prenant le chaton dans ses bras en remerciant Sugar Boy, Coco caressa l'animal qui ronronna. Puis elle se tourna vers Jellal.

« Regardez, Seigneur Jellal, comme elle est mignonne ! Quel est son nom ?, demanda-t-elle à Sugar Boy.  
>- Elle n'en n'a pas encore, répondit le blond. Je te laisse lui en trouver un.<br>- Hmmm... », réfléchit Coco.

Jellal tendit la main vers la chatte, voulant lui caresser la tête, mais à peine eut-il effleuré la fourrure rousse que l'animal cracha avant de lui griffer la main, le dos rond. Surpris, le souverain recula vivement sa main. Toujours dans sa réflexion, Coco n'avait rien remarqué.

Allons bon, voilà qu'en plus de la couleur de sa fourrure, l'animal avait le même caractère qu'Erza !

Il entendit une toux étouffée non loin de lui et vit justement Erza, une main devant la bouche. Toutefois, les étincelles amusées qui dansaient dans les prunelles de la jeune femme le renseignèrent sur son état véridique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, tiens... A côté d'Erza, Simon avait les lèvres pincées, mais Jellal distinguait quand même le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Je sais !, s'exclama Coco. Je vais l'appeler Scarlet ! »

Scarlet ? Là, Jellal se put se retenir et il se retourna, une main sur la bouche, se mordant les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Oh, si la Erza d'Earthland apprenait un jour qu'un chaton portait le même nom qu'elle, fut-ce dans une dimension parallèle, elle massacrerait tout sur son passage.

Manifestement, Erza pensait la même chose car elle affichait un air moqueur. Puis, elle retrouva son calme habituel et s'avança vers Coco.

Jellal s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte un paquet de quelque part, mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir le haut de sa cape de voyage et d'écarter ses cheveux, avant de détacher le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Jellal y distingua un pendentif en cristal orangé.

Une bouffée de jalousie le prit. Erza détestait les bijoux. Qui le lui avait offert, et qui était cette personne pour la rousse pour qu'elle accepte d'un porter un ? Puis, sa raison lui rappela qu'Erza fabriquait des bijoux à partir de cristaux et que c'était sûrement elle-même qui avait créé celui-ci. Jellal se sentit bête.

« Tiens, déclara Erza en tendant le pendentif à Coco. Bon anniversaire. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas en faisant non de la tête.

« Je- Je ne peux pas ! Grande sœur, tu as gardé ce lacryma tout ce temps... Je ne peux pas -»

Coupant Coco dans son plaidoyer, Erza lui attrapa une main et y déposa le collier.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, puisque c'est moi qui te le donne. Je n'arrête pas de voyager et mon travail est assez physique. A force, il risque de s'abimer. Prends-en soin pour moi, d'accord ? »

Muette, Coco hocha lentement la tête, refermant ses doigts sur le pendentif.

Jellal était perplexe. Quel était donc ce lacryma qui semblait avoir tant de valeur aux yeux de la rousse ? Une pensée traversa son esprit comme un éclair.

Était-ce là une partie de l'explication de sa quête désespérée de la magie ?


	23. Défi

**Note de l'auteur :** Simple information complémentaire... Le pendentif en cristal orangé est déjà apparu dans les OS précédents. Pour préciser, il a déjà été cité deux fois. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien... )

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane1 :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais deviné qui tu étais. Tu as un style d'écriture reconnaissable ) Le nom du chaton, ça faisait un moment que j'avais eu l'idée, mais j'arrivais pas à la placer. Et j'étais morte de rire devant mon écran en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu Erza Scarlet si elle s'était un jour retrouvée face au chaton... Et oui Jellal est jaloux. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux, maintenant il est jaloux (pour une ânerie en plus). Je prépare le terrain pour la prochaine étape )

**Holidays :** J'ai strictement aucune idée des dates d'anniversaire des personnages du manga, alors c'est du brodage total. Même si, techniquement, ils sont censés avoir la même date de naissance (avec quelques années d'écart parfois, exemple des deux Wendy) d'un univers à l'autre. Hé hé, oui le collier d'Erza est le premier qu'elle a fait, mais s'il est si important pour elle, c'est pour une autre raison... Et heu, je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ta dernière phrase. Quelqu'un à qui elle tenait _dans _le lacryma ? o_ô

**Dlkg :** Gracias ! Es siempre gratificante de ver que tenga lectores otros que franceses. Gracias para seguirme y lo siento para mi malo espanol... Y para la ene y la puntuacion, no sé como presentarlos con mi teclado. No dude en decirme si no comprendes, puedo responderte en inglés.

**Lehanna :** Oui, j'essaye de les mettre régulièrement, parce que ça me tue d'attendre que les chapitres sortent quand je lis une histoire... Pour le lacryma, c'est bien vu. Et oui, moi aussi le chat m'a fait rire. J'ai dans l'idée de lui consacrer un OS, à notre chaton... Ah, oui, j'ai une tendance à l'auto-dévalorisation. Manque de confiance en moi, je suis plus scientifique que littéraire ( dit la fille qui a passé un bac S avant de faire médecine et qui n'a jamais été fichue d'avoir plus que onze en langues...).

* * *

><p><strong>23. Défi<strong>

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal courait. Heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de passages secrets dans ce palais, parce qu'il se disait que ce n'était quand même pas très royal de courir à toutes jambes en finissant de s'habiller en même temps.

Son estomac le tirailla et il fit la grimace. Ouille, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à pêcher de gourmandise. Le cuisinier avait fait de succulents gâteaux la veille, pour l'anniversaire de Coco, et il avait forcé la note sur la forêt noire. Il le payait ce matin avec un mal de ventre dont il se serait bien passé.

Sycca étant loin de la Cité Royale, Erza et Simon avaient décidé de rester quelques jours, à la plus grande joie de Coco et de lui-même. Plus il voyait Erza, mieux c'était.

La veille au soir, Luxus, trouvant ses entrainements avec la Première Division trop calmes, avait défié Erza. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme avait accepté, et le duel avait été fixé le lendemain - c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui - dans la cour intérieure.

Jellal trébucha sur une dalle cassée et jura. Quelle idée de faire leur duel aux aurores ! Arrivant au bout du passage secret, il ralentit, tenta de se recoiffer un peu, épousseta son vêtement et se composa une figure royale qui défierait quiconque de penser qu'il avait pu courir pour venir. Puis il sortit discrètement dans le couloir.

Une large foule, principalement composée de soldats et de servantes, était agglutinée sur les balcons et les chemins couverts, ainsi que sur les escaliers qui surplombaient la cour.

Jellal remarqua que personne n'avait été assez fou pour se risquer à rester au même étage que les deux combattants. Gagnant le premier rang du balcon devant lui - être Roi était quand même bien pratique -, il baissa les yeux sur l'arène.

Car c'était un peu ça. Le sable blond recouvrait le sol en un large cercle, entouré par les colonnes qui soutenaient les balcons.

Luxus avait revêtu un plastron léger, un pantalon beige et des protections ornaient ses avant-bras et ses mollets. Deux longues épées se croisaient dans son dos.

Autrefois, ces épées délivraient de puissantes décharges électriques en frappant l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, les lacrymas qu'elles contenaient n'étaient plus que des décorations, mais Luxus n'en demeurait pas moins un redoutable épéiste.

Erza était apparemment allée farfouiller dans ses vieilles affaires, car elle portait l'armure noire que Jellal lui avait vue cinq ans plus tôt. Enfin, armure... Le regard du souverain glissa du haut de bikini renforcé au haut des cuisses découvertes, avant de secouer la tête en sentant ses joues le brûler. Bon sang, ne connaissait-elle pas le mot pudeur ?

La jeune femme tenait à la main une lance. Rien de très original et Jellal déplora presque que Scarlet ait réduit en morceaux les Dix Commandements. Son ancienne lance avait quand même plus de style que celle qu'elle tenait à présent à la main - rien de plus qu'une lance d'entraînement basique.

Simon, qui servait d'arbitre, s'avança sur le sable entre les deux combattants qui se jaugeaient du regard, parfaitement calmes. Jellal sentait pourtant leur impatience d'en découdre. Franchement, là, tout de suite, il ne voyait absolument aucune différence avec leurs homologues d'Earthland. Des gamins aimant la baston, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Prêts ? »

La voix de Simon résonna et le silence s'abattit sur la cour. Imperceptiblement, les muscles des duellistes se tendirent. Erza raffermit sa poigne sur sa lance et Luxus se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Commencez ! »

Une exclamation de stupeur retentit. Les deux adversaires s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre avec une rapidité impressionnante, et le choc des armes entre elles résonna dans la cour.

Commença une danse sauvage entre les duellistes. Frappant, parant, esquivant, chargeant, sautant, se baissant, courant, avec une synchronisation telle qu'on aurait pu croire à un ballet préparé à l'avance.

Des lions. C'est ce qu'ils évoquaient à Jellal.

Deux lions puissants, qui se battaient de toutes leurs forces, voulant montrer à l'autre qu'ils étaient plus forts.

Deux lions sauvages, qui n'hésitaient pas à frapper, prenant le risque de faire couler le sang.

Un lion puissant, colossal, aux muscles qui jouaient sous la peau, qui mettait toute sa force dans ses coups.

Une lionne sauvage, souple et rapide, à la crinière battant sur ses épaules, alliant ruse et précision dans ses attaques.

Deux lions qui se battaient pour l'honneur. Le rouge contre le blond. L'épée contre la lance.

Ceux qui avaient cru que la technique d'épée double de Luxus triompherait aisément de la lance d'Erza voyaient leurs certitudes s'effondrer.

Lui-même n'était pas sûr du résultat. Sur Earthland, Luxus était plus puissant qu'Erza. Il avait plus d'expérience et de pouvoir magique. Mais à Edolas, où l'ère de la magie était révolue, établir la hiérarchie du plus fort n'était pas aussi simple.

Les armes s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que leurs propriétaires ne les désengagent d'un même geste et se mirent un dixième de seconde avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le combat se termina. Les deux combattants, essoufflés, s'entre-regardèrent, la pointe de la lance d'Erza sur la trachée de Luxus et l'épée de ce dernier caressant la gorge de la rousse.

Dans un mouvement identique, les deux retirèrent leurs armes, avant de se sourire d'un air entendu.

Match nul.

Devant le public toujours silencieux, trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit, il quittèrent la cour, couverts de sueur, de poussière et d'estafilades.

Alors qu'il regardait la rousse s'éloigner, Jellal se dit que même si elle n'était plus soldat, Erza resterait toujours sauvage, indépendante et rebelle.

Telle une panthère, elle choisissait seule à qui elle était loyale, massacrant ceux qui essayaient de la mettre en cage.

En repartant dans le couloir derrière lui, Jellal caressa l'idée d'apprivoiser la panthère.


	24. Question-réponse

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment. Troisième OS écrit à la suite ! Attention, OS légèrement vulgaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane 1 : **Tout le monde est unique ! Pour les détails du combat, j'y ai pensé... Et puis je me suis dit non. Trop d'action tue l'action. Et oui je voulais un effet de vitesse, qui fait que quand on regarde on ne peut pas tout commenter sinon on en perd un bout. Sans compter que je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combat pur. Oui, Jellal va bouger ! Enfin, disons qu'il réfléchit sérieusement à l'idée...

**Holidays :** Ah oui, effectivement c'est plus clair comme ça. La fièvre ? Tu es malade ? Si oui, bon rétablissement. Oui, un combat ! Parce que sinon on s'ennuie ! Et Luxus était le seul adversaire potable. Pour le détail technique, j'ai testé les deux. Histoire de voir. Et j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux comme je l'ai écrit. Petit caprice personnel.

**Dlkg :** Yes, Jellal must tame the panther... Hoping he won't finish massacred by his dear redhead...

**Lehanna :** Jellal en retard, ah, ce que j'aime le plomber de défauts ! Mystogan est trop parfait comparé à Jellal Fernandez, il faut bien rattraper un peu ! Pour Jellal qui rougit, il faut regarder l'OAV 6 de Fairy Tail, sur le Ryuzetsu Land. Il est marrant et on y voit Jellal tout rouge. Sinon il y a aussi l'épisode 154 de l'animé, avec le baiser raté (maudit soit Mashima, ce sadique !).

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Merci pour tes compliments. Je lis moi-même L'Aube d'une Nouvelle Ère et Passe d'armes, donc j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas plagier, volontairement ou non. Oui, j'essaye aussi de publier régulièrement, parce ça me défrise toujours de devoir attendre trois plombes entre deux chapitres d'une histoire. Même si étant moi-même auteure (de petite envergure je l'accorde), je sais que les gens ont une vie en dehors de leurs écrits. Oh, une camarade fan d'Erza ! Je l'adore beaucoup aussi (c'est mon personnage préféré du manga), mais je continue de penser que, pour l'instant, Luxus est plus fort qu'Erza. Après, vu les power up réguliers que la demoiselle nous fait régulièrement, ce n'est pas impossible que la donne soit changée dans un futur proche...

* * *

><p><strong>24. Question-Réponse<strong>

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Levy fulminait.

Contre Lucy, qui lui sciait les oreilles à hurler comme un singe en massacrant Natsu.

Contre Mira, qui lui faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'elle arrive à dire non.

Contre Hugues, qui pensait pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose en mécanique. A son avis, qui avait bidouillé le moteur de la voiture de Natsu autrefois ?

Contre Gajil et son air prétentieux de je-sais-tout-avant-tout-le-monde.

Contre le Roi qui l'énervait avec son sourire à deux balles.

Contre Knightwalker qui prenait plaisir à lui balancer ses remarques sarcastiques qui lui faisaient fumer les oreilles tellement elle enrageait. Bon ok, c'était elle qui la provoquait à chaque fois, mais merde quoi, c'était horriblement frustrant !

Contre les gens qui étaient trop grands et qui lui rentraient dedans tout le temps.

Levy s'énervait vite, certes. Mais là, elle était surtout en train de s'énerver _beaucoup_.

Le Roi lui avait demandé - en fait il avait demandé à la guilde, mais c'était elle qui faisait le plus gros du boulot - de mener des recherches sur un sujet quelconque, qui impliquait des livres poussiéreux, des traductions obscures et pas mal de connaissances générales. C'était à la fois frustrant et gratifiant.

Frustrant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bidouiller ses engins dans son laboratoire tranquille sans qu'on vienne la déranger pour des broutilles toutes les dix minutes.

Gratifiant parce que c'était à elle, parmi la pléthore de savants du Royaume, qu'on avait confié la tâche.

Sauf que voilà. Il avait fallu qu'on mette le nez dans les recherches qu'elle faisait donc, et qu'on lui pointe que ceci était faux, que cela était mal traduit ou que ceci encore était incohérent.

_On_ étant cet abruti d'Hugues, qui l'énervait plus que tout. Plus que Lucy. Plus encore que Gajil.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle craqua. Hurla. Tempêta. Insulta. Jura. Balança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et piqua une telle crise de nerfs qu'elle dut faire peur à tout le palais.

Ensuite, elle perdit un peu le fil, de telle sorte qu'elle ne comprit pas trop comment elle en était arrivée à participer à une espèce de jeu-quiz de culture générale.

Elle vit Hugues dans l'équipe d'en face et ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Elle allait gagner et écraser ce cancrelat et sa foutue mèche blanche.

Les règles étaient simples.

Deux équipes de trois. Une question à chaque équipe, tour à tour, les membres alternant pour répondre. Une réponse fausse et le candidat était éliminé. L'équipe qui restait seule à la fin gagnait.

L'équipe de Fairy Tail était composée de Levy, Juvia et Mirajane. Hugues avait recruté Knightwalker et Coco. Vu la tête que tirait la rousse, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'exaspération, elle n'avait pas réellement du vouloir participer.

Les questions étaient tirées au sort dans un grand carton par Cana - une histoire de main innocente ou quelque chose comme ça -, puis lues par Wendy. Les réponses étaient tout bêtement inscrite sous les questions.

Rapidement, un ordre de passage dans chaque équipe fut décidé, et l'on joua le droit de débuter à pierre feuille ciseaux. C'était l'équipe de Levy qui commençait.

« Première question, annonça Cana en tirant un papier.  
>- Levy, quelle est la superficie d'Edolas ? », demanda Wendy<p>

Trop facile.

« Trois millions quatre-vingt-huit mille six cent quarante-cinq kilomètres carrés. »

Coco la regarda d'un air estomaqué. Hugues se contenta d'afficher un sourire sarcastique tandis que Knightwalker avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Euh... Deuxième question, se reprit Cana après un moment de flottement.  
>- Hugues, quand a eu lieu l'annexion par Edolas de la ville de Louen ?<br>- En X432. », répondit le violet comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Levy renifla dédaigneusement. Elle aussi le savait, par la peine de prendre un air pareil.

Et les questions se succédèrent, parfois étonnantes. Et dont les réponses l'étaient quelques fois encore plus.

« Hugues, quelle est l'épaisseur du cuir d'un Legyon ?  
>- Vingt-quatre centimètres zéro huit. »<p>

« Mirajane, quel est l'arbre le plus haut d'Edolas ?  
>- L'Arbre Eternel de la forêt de Sycca. »<p>

« Coco, combien y a-t-il d'îles dans l'Archipel Tendori ?  
>- Quatre ?<br>- Oui, c'est ça. »

« Juvia, quelle est la longueur de l'Allée Marchande ?  
>- Juvia dit neuf cent pieds. »<p>

« Commandant Knightwalker, de quoi est fait le cristal des lacrymas ?  
>- De quartz et de silice. »<p>

« Levy, quelle est la signification de l'expression Droma Anim ?  
>- Chevalier Dragon. »<p>

Puis vinrent des questions qui éliminèrent certains participants.

« Mirajane, quelle est la hauteur de la chaîne des Montagnes de l'Ouest ?  
>- Euh... Mille cinq cents mètres ?<br>- Non, c'était quatre mille six cents. »

Levy fit la grimace tandis que le sourire de Hugues s'élargissait. Zut, Mira, c'était assez connu pourtant !

« Coco, quand a eu lieu la Guerre Océane ?  
>- Ah... Je- Je ne sais pas. »<p>

Ce fut au tour de Levy de sourire. Et toc ! En même temps, prendre dans son équipe la petite Coco ne pouvait pas l'avantager. Elle était plus jeune et avait donc obligatoirement des lacunes dans certains domaines.

« Commandant Knightwalker, quelle dose de sucre est nécessaire pour un fraisier ?  
>- Cent-quarante grammes. »<p>

La réponse avait été donnée sans coup férir et la plupart des personnes présentes regardèrent la rousse avec des yeux ronds. Levy ne fit pas exception. Elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer l'ex-Tueuse de Fées en train de faire un gâteau. Et elle qui pensait que cette question pourrait enfin éliminer un adversaire de plus...

Heureusement, la question qui fut posée un peu plus tard lui sauva la mise.

« Commandant Knightwalker, que signifie la violette dans le langage des fleurs ? »

Le Roi, qui était arrivé dans la salle quelque part entre la quinzième et la vingtième question, eut soudain l'air bigrement intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, lança la rousse d'un ton dédaigneux.  
>- Euh... Hem, donc le Commandant Knightwalker est éliminé. »<p>

Si le souverain avait l'air déçu, pour une raison dont elle se fichait éperdument, Levy elle était très contente. Plus que Hugues à éliminer.

Malheureusement pour elle, la question suivante élimina Juvia.

Plus que deux. Remarque, se dit-elle, c'était mieux comme ça.

Les questions s'égrenèrent, une par une, alors qu'ils répondaient au tac au tac, se défiant du regard sans même accorder un regard à Cana ou Wendy.

A un moment, Levy distingua Knightwalker qui baillait en mettant la main devant sa bouche, avant de s'en aller, sans doute blasée par leur duel.

Le Roi regarda la porte par laquelle avait disparu la jeune femme, hésitant clairement à la suivre, avant de s'excuser à voix basse et de filer rapidement par ladite porte.

Juvia finit par s'en aller également, suivie par Mirajane qui se retenait difficilement de bailler, et par Coco qui avait l'air fatiguée.

Et puis, au moment où Cana et Wendy semblaient sur le point de craquer et de s'en aller aussi, il n'y eu plus de questions dans le chapeau.

Avant que Levy ou Hugues ne puisent protester ou trouver une parade, Wendy décréta le match nul et fila en tirant Cana derrière elle.

Et le sourire narquois que le violet lui envoya mit Levy tellement en rage qu'elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.


	25. Espérance

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernier volet de l'Arc Reconversion ! La vache, il est passé vite celui-là... Ou alors c'est moi qui déprime parce que j'ai loupé mon permis... Bref.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane1 : **Oui, désolée, presque pas d'Erza et Jellal, honte à moi... Mais promis, ce chapitre rattrape le manque du précédent !

**Holidays :** J'ai songé à les mettre en couple, on verra plus tard si oui ou non ça se concrétise. Et oui, notre Levy a un ego inversement proportionnel à sa taille. :) J'avoue sans honte aucune que j'ai moi aussi demandé à notre ami commun Google deux trois renseignements sur les significations des fleurs. Le site que j'ai trouvé liait la violette à la notion de modestie, de simplicité et de pudeur. Tout le contraire d'Erza avec son mental complexe, sa fierté immesurable et sa vilaine habitude de se balader à moitié à poil (pour le plus grand malheur de Jellal).

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza et les fraises... Une grande histoire d'amour ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour où elle sera enceinte...

**Lehanna :** Ouiiiii, je suis une S, tu m'as percée à jour ! Non, je rigole, juste que j'aime bien voir les personnages d'Edolas s'en mettre plein la figure. Leur façon de manier le sarcasme et les insultes, hum... J'adore ! Ceux d'Earthland sont des coincés en comparaison. Ah, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Bonnes vacances au ski, et voici ton OS, pas besoin d'attendre. Quant au VVF, si je ne m'abuse, il y en a où le wifi est gratuit et d'autres où il ne l'est pas... Expérience personnelle of me.

* * *

><p><strong>25. Espérance<strong>

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal était perdu. Déambulant dans son palais, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, il sentait ses pensées tournoyer sous son crâne, revenant encore et toujours à la même chose.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment approcher Erza.

La rousse semblait l'apprécier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le détestait pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait non plus. Il soupira. Erza n'avait jamais été simple, il le savait, mais aujourd'hui le problème prenait des dimensions effrayantes.

Comment plaire à Erza ? Il savait qu'elle aimait les fraisiers - point commun avec Erza Scarlet, la seule différence étant qu'une ne se cachait pas pour en manger alors que l'autre voyait ça comme une tare absolue et innommable.

En fait, rectifia-t-il, Erza aimait les fraises, sous toutes leurs formes. Pas de chance, ça n'était pas la saison.

Manifestement, se dit-il en repensant à cette espèce de jeu qu'il avait surpris quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'aimait pas les fleurs. C'était ce qu'il avait déduit en voyant son indifférence face à la question sur la signification de la violette.

Toutefois, connaissant Erza, elle pouvait très bien le savoir et avoir fait exprès de ne pas répondre. Ça serait bien son style, d'autant que ça lui avait permis de quitter un jeu qui devait l'ennuyer profondément. Erza avait beau être cultivée, elle préférait de loin l'action et l'adrénaline qui allait avec.

Jellal se figea au milieu d'un couloir. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier...

Mais avant ça, il devait passer dans le jardin de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Erza se tenait dans le jardin où avait été fêté l'anniversaire de Coco. Elle aimait bien cet endroit.<p>

Pas que les fleurs l'attirent spécialement, mais l'harmonie des couleurs avait quelque chose de... reposant.

Parfait pour chasser le mal de crâne qui l'avait prise au milieu de ce jeu stupide où l'avait trainée Hugues - sans lui demander son avis d'ailleurs. Elle allait peut-être rester un jour de plus à la Cité Royale, histoire de lui botter le derrière comme il fallait.

En parlant de fleurs, elle promena son regard autour d'elle, détaillant les fleurs sous la lumière de la lune à demi-pleine. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un bosquet parsemé de petites fleurs violettes.

Était-elle la seule à trouver ridicule cette manie de donner des significations aux fleurs ? C'était joli et ça sentait parfois très bon, mais de là à imaginer tout un langage des fleurs...

Langage dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien d'ailleurs. Ah si, la rose rouge était le symbole de l'amour. Par contre, elle n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce que la violette pouvait bien signifier, et elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Elle aimait bien la couleur de la fleur, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Délicatement, elle cueillit une des petites fleurs et la regarda un moment avant de la porter à son nez. Elle aimait bien le parfum aussi. Discret et subtil, pas comme les roses qui exhalaient une senteur étouffante, prompte à lui donner des migraines.

« Erza ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un Jellal apparemment très surpris de la trouver là.

* * *

><p>Jellal avait d'abord cru à un intrus en pénétrant dans le jardin de sa mère. Puis il s'était rapproché à pas de loup et avait manqué trébucher en voyant qui se trouvait là.<p>

Ni plus ni moins qu'Erza, l'air complètement ailleurs et une fleur à la main. Une violette.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Regardant la petite fleur dans sa main d'un air pensif, elle la porta à son nez.

Mentalement, Jellal ajouta les violettes à la liste des choses qu'Erza aimait. Le regard dégoûté qu'elle envoya en direction d'un magnifique et majestueux buisson de roses de toutes les couleurs, à quelques pas de là, le fit s'interroger.

Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas les roses ? C'était une belle fleur, qui sentait bon, délicate et dangereuse tout à la fois. En plus, la rose était le symbole de l'amour.

Jellal grimaça. Bon, il pouvait dire adieu à l'idée de faire comprendre ses sentiments à la jeune femme via un bouquet de roses.

Décidant qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'Erza faisait dans le jardin de sa mère au beau milieu de la nuit, Jellal s'avança.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner rapidement, sur ses gardes. Puis, le reconnaissant, elle se détendit.

« Oh, c'est vous, Majesté. »

Jellal écarquilla les yeux. Allons bon, quelle était la nouvelle lubie de cette femme de l'appeler Majesté ? Elle qui ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter autrefois.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles Majesté ?, souffla-t-il finalement.  
>- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le Roi, répondit Erza d'un ton sarcastique.<br>- Et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?  
>- N'est-ce pas la tradition de montrer son respect au souverain ?<br>- Arrête. »

Ça n'était pas Erza. Pas la Erza qui se fichait bien du respect et des traditions. Pas la Erza si franche, à la limite du vulgaire qu'il connaissait. Ça n'était tout simplement pas _sa_ Erza.

Son ton froid fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme.

« Pardon ?  
>- Arrête. Tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé avant.<br>- Et si maintenant j'ai envie de le faire ?  
>- Tu n'en n'as pas envie, affirma-t-il avec force.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?, répondit-elle calmement, le surprenant une fois de plus.  
>- Pourquoi me vouvoierais-tu volontairement ?<br>- Parce que vous êtes le Roi, déclara posément Erza en ramenant son attention sur la fleur dans sa main, faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts. Parce que vous n'êtes plus juste un prince. », termina-t-elle en portant de nouveau la fleur à son nez, fermant les yeux.

Jellal resta bouche-bée. Le souvenir d'une autre conversation, dans un autre jardin, lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu avais l'air d'être un bon Roi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de te détester._

Erza pensait-elle qu'il était un bon Roi ? Était-ce là la raison de son revirement ?

Erza ne vouvoyait que les gens qu'elle respectait. Elle le vouvoyait... Donc elle le respectait ? Parce qu'il était un bon Roi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son avis - il avait plus tendance à se voir comme un acrobate gardant difficilement l'équilibre sur son fil.

« Je... vois. C'est juste... surprenant de ta part, déclara-t-il après quelques instants. Je m'étais habitué à ce que tu me tutoies. »

Un sentiment de regret le prit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Erza décide de le vouvoyer quand il souhaitait plus que tout se rapprocher d'elle ?

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Majesté. », fit la jeune femme avant de passer à côté de lui et de disparaître dans le palais.

Toujours figé au milieu du jardin, le regard de Jellal fut attiré par le buisson de violettes devant lequel se trouvait un peu plus tôt Erza. Son projet initial lui revint en mémoire et il s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand Erza se leva et pénétra dans le petit salon qui jouxtait la chambre où elle se trouvait, dans l'aile du palais réservée aux invités, elle remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas là la veille.<p>

Un bouquet. Quelqu'un s'était glissé cette nuit dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive - elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée -, et avait déposé un vase avec des fleurs sur la table de son salon.

S'approchant, elle regarda le bouquet dans les tons violets. Elle identifia rapidement la lavande, assez reconnaissable, ainsi que des feuilles vertes dont l'odeur lui indiqua que c'était de la sauge. En revanche, elle fut incapable de reconnaître les fleurs aux pétales pourpres ainsi que celles, plus petites, aux pétales bleues devenant presque violettes aux extrémités.

Malgré sa sainte horreur des surprises, elle trouva que le tout dégageait un certain charme, et les parfums mêlés étaient à fois doux et harmonieux. Elle chercha une carte, un mot, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait l'expéditeur, mais ne trouva rien.

Finalement, haussant les épaules, elle laissa le vase là où il était et partit prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Coco entra dans la chambre d'Erza, profitant de ce petit privilège qu'elle était la seule à posséder. Son regard se posa sur le fameux bouquet.

Curieuse, elle se rapprocha et regarda d'un peu plus près les fleurs avant de ravaler un cri de joie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle se demanda qui avait envoyé un tel bouquet à Erza. Dans tous les cas, il devait bien la connaître, parce que rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Erza aimait le violet.

Et il devait être sincère, ça elle en était sûre.

La sauge, pour l'estime profonde.

L'ancolie pourpre, pour la résolution.

Et l'hémérocalle bleue, pour la persévérance.

Le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce adjacente s'arrêta.

Coco sourit.

Elle était impatiente de voir la tête d'Erza quand elle apprendrait la signification des différentes fleurs.

En particulier celle de la lavande.

Le symbole de l'amour fervent.


	26. Invitation

**Note de l'auteur :** Premier OS de ce nouvel Arc ! Pas facile à écrire sachant que j'ai la tête pleine d'idées pour le suivant... Ah, précision, nouvelle ellipse ! Les adeptes du Mystwalker doivent me haïr... Ca fait deux fois que je les rapproche pour les séparer ensuite...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Dlkg :** Yes, Jellal is cutie with his flowers. Thanks to Coco to know the flowers' language. ;)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, j'ai mis vingt minutes à décider ce que j'allais mettre dans ce bouquet, et sans trop le faire exprès j'y ai mis du bleu (cheveux d'un certain Roi), du rouge (hum), du violet (couleur préférée d'une certaine personne) et du vert (yeux d'une autre personne)... Ca m'a frappé après coup seulement. Vive les coïncidences !

**Holidays :** Oui, je vais le réussir ce permis ! Parce que je le veux, que je le peux, que j'en ai besoin et que ça coûte un peu cher pour le retenter dix fois. Bon sang, quand j'ai lu _Je déteste ce genre de chapitre !_ dans les reviews... Sérieux, ne pas écrire des choses comme ça, j'ai failli pleurer sans lire la suite ! Nyark nyark, oui je vais être sadique. Mais plus je suis sadique dans un chapitre, et plus je compense en guimauve dans les suivants... On recule un peu, on avance un peu, on recule beaucoup, on avance beaucoup, ou l'Art de faire criser les lecteurs.

**Lehanna :** Erza prend de la distance, c'est triste. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière... D'un autre côté, qu'elle appelle Jellal Majesté signifie qu'elle le considère vraiment comme son Roi. Elle lui est loyale, c'est pas rien. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais dit qu'Erza n'était pas attirée par Jellal... Mais comme on est moins souvent dans sa tête que dans celle de Jellal, forcément, on en sait moins sur ses sentiments. Jellal est LE grand romantique de ma fiction, je pense que tout le monde l'a compris. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec en face une femme qui adore les lances, se bat comme un homme, n'a quasiment aucune pudeur, ne connait rien au langage des fleurs et refuse obstinément de mettre une robe, c'est pas gagné...

* * *

><p><strong>26. Invitation<strong>

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Bien au chaud, comme dans un cocon, Jellal soupira de bien-être. Confortablement installé, les muscles détendus du au plaisir ressenti peu auparavant, la sueur roulant sur son corps nu, le souverain d'Edolas était au paradis.

Fermant les yeux, Jellal repensa à ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. C'était tellement bon qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas commencé des années auparavant. Après tout, il était Roi depuis sept ans maintenant, et les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Tout un tas de personnes auraient été ravies de répondre à ses désirs.

En tout cas, Jellal prit une résolution. Celle de s'adonner à cette nouvelle activité régulièrement. C'était bien trop bon pour qu'il puisse s'en passer. Bon n'était même pas approprié pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pendant l'acte. C'était exaltant, mieux que n'importe quelle drogue. Jouissif.

Et le plaisir qu'il ressentait ensuite, comme maintenant... Non, définitivement, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

La voix de Coco lui parvint de derrière la porte de la chambre.

« Seigneur Jellal, vous avez terminé ? »

Le Roi soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le dérange quand il était bien ?

« Deux minutes, Coco. Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, Jellal se leva et attrapa une serviette et ses vêtements, non sans jeter un regard déçu à sa confortable baignoire emplie d'eau chaude parfumée.

Il pouvait dire adieu au bain relaxant qu'il affectionnait tant, surtout après une dure séance d'entraînement avec Luxus.

Se tournant vers le miroir en pied présent dans sa salle de bains, le souverain examina son corps nu. Oui, indéniablement, s'imposer des séances d'entraînement régulières lui faisait du bien, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Et puis, ainsi, il avait plus de chances avec Erza, non ? La connaissant, il était presque sûr - presque, car Erza était parfois d'une imprévisibilité désarmante - qu'elle préférait les hommes musclés aux maigrelets dépourvus de vigueur physique.

L'idée de se montrer à Erza vêtu juste d'un pantalon, ou mieux, d'un simple caleçon, histoire de dévoiler le plus de peau possible et de voir sa réaction, lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, Grey le faisait sans gêne sur Earthland, et Erza elle-même n'était pas un modèle de pudeur.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était censé être le souverain d'Edolas et que se balader à moitié à poil dans son propre palais n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée au monde. Sans compter que si Erza le voyait ainsi, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tabasser, histoire de lui faire rentrer son statut dans le crâne.

Souriant devant ses pensées saugrenues, Jellal finit de se sécher et s'habilla rapidement.

Erza était repartie à Sycca deux ans auparavant. Et cette fois-ci, non seulement il entretenait une correspondance avec la jeune femme, mais il la voyait régulièrement.

Bon, ils ne se voyaient pas seuls à seuls, mais c'était mieux que rien. Même s'il grinçait des dents en entendant parfois les rumeurs que s'échangeait les servantes dans les couloirs.

Erza Knightwalker, bien que ne faisant plus partie de l'armée, avait toujours eu sa place dans les ragots du palais. Une femme soldat, au milieu de tant d'hommes, c'était un sujet presque toujours brûlant. Une véritable mine d'or pour les femmes avides de potins.

Erza était revenue à plusieurs occasions. Les vingt ans de Coco, l'anniversaire de Jellal - il frissonna en repensant à l'épreuve qu'avait été la soirée -, le Marché des Armes qui se tenait deux fois l'an dans l'Allée Marchande, l'ouverture d'une succursale de sa bijouterie à la Cité Royale - pour le plus grand bonheur de toutes les dames.

A chaque fois, ils avaient pu discuter un peu, et il avait essayé de savoir ce que la jeune femme ressentait envers lui. Malheureusement, il ne devait pas être très doué car il n'était pas plus avancé que deux ans auparavant.

Coco, qui avait deviné, Dieu savait comment, que le bouquet reçu par Erza deux ans plus tôt venait de lui, lui avait rapporté que la jeune femme, une fois au courant de ce que signifiaient les différentes fleurs, avait regardé le bouquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment et n'y avait plus touché.

Mais, avait insisté Coco, elle ne l'avait pas jeté. Et elle avait même cherché qui le lui avait envoyé. Après deux jours de recherches vaines, Erza avait laissé tomber et avait apparemment décidé d'oublier le bouquet - et sa possible signification.

Du coup, Jellal avait réitéré son geste, mais en faisant attention à ne pas laisser d'indices. Il avait réfléchi et ne voulait pas qu'Erza pense qu'il était un lâche. Il voulait lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais, étant incapable d'en parler de but en blanc, il avait besoin que ce soit elle qui lance le sujet.

D'où les fleurs à chaque fois qu'elle venait au palais. Mais Erza ne souhaitait vraisemblablement pas lui en parler car jamais elle n'aborda le sujet en sa présence, à sa plus grande déception.

Sortant de sa chambre, il suivit Coco jusque dans la salle du Conseil. Que lui voulait-on à sept heures du soir ? Gran Doma avait demandé une audience exceptionnelle, sans en préciser l'objet.

Pénétrant dans la salle, Jellal alla s'asseoir sur son siège avant de s'adresser à Gran Doma.

« Bien. Puis-je à présent savoir la raison de cette réunion urgente ? Il n'y a aucune menace de guerre à l'horizon, il me semble. »

Doma se leva, et lui tendit un parchemin long comme le bras, couvert d'une écriture penchée et lourdement décoré. Le sceau en haut du parchemin était celui de l'Archipel Tendori.

Jellal fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulait donc le Royaume des Sirènes, comme l'appelaient les poètes ?

« J'ignore si vous le savez, Majesté, mais la dynastie régnante de l'Archipel Tendori aime particulièrement le combat, bien que leur nation soit pacifiste. Ceci, déclara-t-il en agitant le parchemin, est une lettre du Roi Azuma. Il convie le Royaume d'Edolas, comme tous les Royaumes du continent, à participer à un évènement extraordinaire qui se tiendra dans deux mois à Slival, leur capitale.  
>- Un évènement extraordinaire, vous dites ?, demanda le souverain. Qu'est-ce donc ?<br>- Un tournoi comme on en a jamais vu encore. Le Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! »


	27. Sélection

**Note de l'auteur :** Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, c'est parti ! Et oui, j'avoue m'être honteusement inspirée du Dai Mato Enbu de maître Mashima. Mais juste pour l'idée hein !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais voir Jellal en caleçon. Voire même sans caleçon, hein... Erza, c'te chanceuse quand même *bave*

**Holidays :** Des sous-entendus ? Quels sous-entendus ? *auréole au-dessus de la tête* Bon, j'avoue avoir fait un peu exprès. Je voulais savoir si mes lecteurs avaient ou pas l'esprit mal placé... Tu as cru quoi, exactement, en lisant les trois premiers paragraphes ? :p

**Lehanna :** Roooh, mais c'est quoi cet esprit mal placé ? Franchement, quelle honte XD Évidemment que Jellal ne va pas tromper Erza, je ne suis pas si cruelle !

**Kotori-chama :** Merci pour tes remarques constructives ! Et pour l'histoire de Jellal qui signifie _Lance Puissante_, que ce soit Gérard ou Jellal ne change pas grand chose, vu qu'à mon sens Gérard est juste la version francisée de Jellal, tout comme Elsa est celle d'Erza. L'orthographe change, la prononciation aussi, mais le sens profond reste le même. Quant au fait que Jellal signifie _Magnificence_, ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Comme tu l'as dit, ça lui va bien aussi. Je pense que c'est juste une divergence de traduction. Comme quand tu cherches un mot dans un dictionnaire de langue étrangère, tu en trouves souvent plusieurs qui sont plus ou moins synonymes. _Lance puissante_, _Magnificence_, en gros, Jellal renvoie à quelque chose de majestueux, de royal, qu'on admire et qu'on respecte. Comme quoi, Mashima est quand même assez joueur. Surtout quand on remarque qu'Erza peut se traduire comme _Celle qui a la foi_ ;) et qui renvoie à la croyance et à la volonté...

**27. Sélection**

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Mirajane se sentait un peu perdue.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit que des soldats, des guerriers, des servants, des nobles, qui couraient, combattaient, observaient, discutaient, aiguisaient, étudiaient, pronostiquaient, en une cacophonie incroyable, emplissant la grande cour du palais.

Elle avait perdu de vue ses amis et tentait désormais de les retrouver. Peine perdue dans ce palais tellement grand qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à y tourner en rond.

Le Grand Tournoi Intercontinental était sur toutes les lèvres depuis deux semaines. Depuis que le Roi avait annoncé la mise en place des sélections, ouvertes à qui le voudrait, pour déterminer qui représenterait Edolas à Slival, la Cité Royale avait été envahie par tous ceux qui recherchaient la gloire, ou aimaient tout simplement le combat.

On murmurait que plusieurs milliers de candidats s'étaient présentés. Le règlement du tournoi imposait huit membres maximum par équipe. La compétition serait rude.

Cela n'avait pas arrêté Fairy Tail et c'était menés par Lucy qu'ils s'étaient inscrits dans les différentes disciplines. Jet en athlétisme. Lucy et Droy en combat armé. Mira pour sa part, s'était inscrite - poussée par Levy qui avait beaucoup râlé quand on lui avait dit que les mitraillettes et autres engins mécaniques étaient interdits - dans la catégorie des épéistes. Juvia s'était inscrite en combat à mains nues, Wendy avait suivi Lucy et Grey s'était inscrit dans le combat à la lance.

L'image d'une autre lance que la Silver Ray de Grey lui vint à l'esprit. Une lance autrement plus dangereuse, qui la faisait parfois encore cauchemarder la nuit, et qui à son grand soulagement n'existait plus. Les Dix Commandements d'Erza Knightwalker.

Elle se demanda si la rousse se trouvait elle aussi au palais. Si oui, Grey n'avait strictement aucune chance. Knightwalker surpassait de très loin n'importe qui en terme de maniement de la lance, même sans magie.

Plusieurs catégories avaient été décidées pour les sélections. Cela permettrait d'avoir le meilleur élément du Royaume dans des catégories suffisamment différentes pour permettre une grande adaptabilité.

On distinguait ainsi les épreuves athlétiques, notamment de course à pied, où Jet comptait bien briller. Les épreuves de combat armé spécifique, c'est-à-dire l'épée simple, l'épée double et la lance. On trouvait aussi le combat à mains nues et le combat armé non spécifique, c'est-à-dire avec n'importe quelle arme, excluant les épées et les lances.

Les épreuves auraient lieu le lendemain. Aujourd'hui était le jour des inscriptions.

Continuant de marcher, Mira finit par arriver dans un couloir désert, dans une partie du palais qu'elle fut bien incapable de reconnaître. Un long couloir s'ouvrait devant elle, avec plusieurs portes assez espacées de chaque côté.

Elle n'osa pas frapper, de peur de déranger, et s'avança dans le couloir en espérant de tout coeur finir par rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mal à l'aise, elle dépassa une porte entrouverte.

« Par tous les Dieux, mais ça commence à bien faire ! », rugit une voix derrière la porte, faisant violemment sursauter Mira.

Une main sur le coeur, elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Voix qui lui disait quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

Seigneur, quand elle avait pensé _quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait_, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette personne là...

Des grommellements courroucés lui parvenaient par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, l'air sacrément irritée.

« Si jamais je trouve le pignouf qui prend ma chambre pour un jardin, je vais le-, elle s'interrompit en remarquant Mira qui la regardait d'un air légèrement apeuré. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Ah... Je me suis perdue..., avoua la barmaid. Ce palais est sacrément grand.<br>- Oh. Bon, suis-moi, j'allais descendre de toute façon. », déclara la rousse en adressant une œillade meurtrière à - Mirajane suivit son regard et manqua tomber sous la surprise - un bouquet de fleurs ?!

Clignant des yeux, Mira essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait - indéniablement quelque chose de bizarre. De ce qu'elle avait vu, le bouquet contenait une petite branche brun foncé, de nombreuses petites fleurs blanches et un rameau violet. L'oeil averti de la barmaid capta la présence d'autres bouquets, à d'autres endroits, avant que Knightwalker ne ferme la porte de la chambre et parte dans le couloir à grands pas.

Ne voulant pas être perdue encore une fois, Mira la suivit, tandis qu'elles descendaient plusieurs escaliers et traversaient un certain nombre de couloirs dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas.

Observant les boucles écarlates qui se balançaient dans le dos de son guide, elle repensa au fameux bouquet qu'elle avait aperçu, et qui avait apparemment tant irrité la rousse. Mira se demanda qui était assez courageux - ou suicidaire, selon le point de vue - pour oser envoyer de telles fleurs à la guerrière.

Car en matière de fleurs, Mirajane en connaissait un rayon. Et elle avait reconnu les différents éléments du bouquet.

La branche de cèdre symbolisait la vitalité, la force. Les fleurs blanches, qu'elle avait identifiées comme étant des freesias et des fleurs d'oranger, incarnaient respectivement la grâce et la beauté. Enfin, le rameau de lavande, d'un violet vif, ne signifiait ni plus ni moins qu'un amour ardent.

Etait-ce là la raison de l'énervement de la jeune femme ? Erza Knightwalker n'était sûrement pas le genre de femme qui rougissait quand on le courtisait. Mira était presque même sûre que cela la révulsait plus qu'autre chose.

Néanmoins, il y avait une note dissonante dans son raisonnement. Car elle se souvenait d'un jeu, auquel elles avaient toutes deux participé - avec plus ou moins d'entrain - deux ans auparavant. Un jeu au cours duquel il s'était avéré que la rousse n'avait apparemment aucune affinité avec le langage des fleurs.

Mira restait donc perplexe. Si elle en ignorait le sens caché, en quoi un bouquet de fleurs pouvait-il tant irriter l'ancien Commandant de la Deuxième Division ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte que l'objet de ses interrogations était en train de parler.

« Alors comme ça, Fairy Tail veut participer au Tournoi ?  
>- Oui, répondit Mira. Disons que... certains de nos membres s'ennuient un peu, ces derniers temps. Et comme ils sont joueurs... Vous- Euh, tu participes aussi ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.<br>- Oui. Le Roi nous a quasiment ordonné de participer.  
>- Vous ?<br>- Hugues, Sugar Boy, Luxus et moi, énuméra simplement Knightwalker.  
>- Luxus aussi ?<br>- Oui, il participe dans la catégorie des épées doubles.  
>- Oh. Et toi, je suppose que tu participes dans la catégorie des combats à la lance ?<br>- Bien vu. Ton ami enrobé, le brun, va avoir une nouvelle raison de me maudire, ajouta-elle d'un ton amusé.  
>- Grey ?, murmura pour elle-même la barmaid. Et les autres, dans quelles catégories sont-ils inscrits ?<br>- Les autres ?, répéta la rousse sans comprendre. Ah, Hugues et Sugar Boy ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Sugar Boy est un escrimeur. Quant à Hugues, on ne le croirait pas à première vue, mais c'est un maître du combat à mains nues. »

Autant pour Juvia, se dit Mira en ayant une pensée désolée pour son amie. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle-même allait sans doute devoir se confronter à Sugar Boy.

Bon. Elle espéra que Lucy, Jet, Droy et Wendy aient plus de chance avec leurs adversaires.

Et puis, se dit-elle en souriant, dans le pire des cas, il y avait toujours Luxus.

« Tu as l'air bien guillerette pour quelqu'un qui va devoir affronter Sugar Boy, remarqua Knightwalker.  
>- Ah, non, je pensais à quelqu- euh, je veux dire à quelque chose d'autre.<br>- Oh. »

Sans plus s'intéresser à Mira, la rousse continua son chemin, commençant à descendre un énième escalier.

Mira retint un soupir. Ca n'était pas passé loin. Luxus avait tendance à s'installer assez régulièrement dans ses pensées et cela commençait à déteindre sur son comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond soit aussi charismatique ?

Elle jeta un oeil à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges devant elle. Heureusement qu'elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Dis-moi, le quelque chose auquel tu pensais, il n'aurait pas les cheveux blonds, les épaules carrées et une double épée, par hasard ? »

Mira sursauta et se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Le regard de Knightwalker était joueur et un sourire malicieux ornait son visage, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était percée à jour.

Incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente, les joues en feu, Mira passa rapidement devant la rousse, descendant l'escalier quasiment en courant, alors qu'un rire étouffé parvenait à ses oreilles.

Zut, pensa-t-elle, zut, zut, zut ! Elle avait sous-estimé Erza Knightwalker.

Jusqu'à quel point cette femme était-elle diabolique ?


	28. Préparation

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit rappel, Slival est la capitale de l'Archipel Tendori, aussi appelé le Royaume des Sirènes, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un pays composé de quatre îles, à l'Est d'Edolas, au milieu de l'Océan de l'Est. Le souverain actuel de Slival est le Roi Azuma. Voilà pour le contexte !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Ah ah, bon, j'avoue que le but était bien de semer le doute, avec la baignoire de Jellal. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas osé, j'aime trop le Mystwalker pour ça. Sans compter qu'Erza tuerait Jellal direct si elle venait à le soupçonner d'infidélités... Et comme j'aime bien le Miraxus, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Quant au mot _pignouf_, je crois que c'est du parler franc-comtois pur et dur. Et comme je suis franc-comtoise, moi ça me paraissait bien comme mot. De toute façon, en matière d'insultes, on n'est pas obligés d'en connaître le sens pour se sentir insulté. Aux sceptiques de la chose, je conseille d'aller lire Tintin, avec son magnifique Capitaine Haddock ;)

**Lehanna :** J'aime changer de tête de temps en temps. Parce que Jellal et ses activités me donnent chaud à force. Et oui, Mira aime les blonds :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Bon sang, à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, je reste toujours trois secondes à réfléchir dans quel ordre taper les lettres... Les bouquets de fleurs sont récurrents, oui. Preuve que Jellal n'est pas très imaginatif, puisqu'il a juste réussi à énerver Erza... Pour le plus grand malheur de Mira sur qui la rousse s'est vengée sans vergogne.

* * *

><p><strong>28. Préparation<strong>

_X791 - Océan de l'Est, Navire royal Le Lion des Mers_

Lucy s'étira en baillant. Bon sang que c'était long, ces voyages en bateau ! Ça ne valait pas le bolide de Natsu.

Elle espéra que tout irait bien pour le livreur aux cheveux roses. C'était rare qu'ils soient séparés, mais le Conseil avait été clair.

Le Lion des Mers n'embarquerait que le Roi, les huit concurrents sélectionnés pour le Tournoi, et la garde personnelle du souverain. Personne d'autre n'était autorisé, quel qu'en soit le motif.

Résultat, elle se retrouvait sur le pont à regarder la mer, sans rien pour la désennuyer un peu. Pas de Natsu à frapper, pas de Levy avec qui se chamailler, pas de Mira pour calmer le jeu, rien, zéro, nada.

Bon, il y avait bien Knightwalker... Mais non. Elle ne ferait pas ami-ami avec la rousse. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos quand elle croisait son regard, non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Elle était Lucy de Fairy Tail, une des femmes les plus craintes d'Edolas, et elle allait montrer à tous les crétins du continent ce qu'elle savait faire.

« Lucy, le Roi a demandé aux participants de se réunir dans ses quartiers. »

Se retournant vers Jet, Lucy acquiesça.

« J'arrive. », dit-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur du bateau.

Jet avait été sélectionné dans les épreuves d'athlétisme, sans guère de surprise. Même sans magie, il demeurait extrêmement rapide. Mira avait vaillamment combattu avant de se faire désarmer par Sugar Boy en quelques secondes, tout comme Juvia qui avait fini le nez dans la poussière face à Hugues.

Le plus malchanceux avait sans doute été Grey, qui avait du affronter dès son premier combat la terrifiante Knightwalker. Enfin, il n'avait pas abandonné, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Jet et elle avaient eu la surprise de retrouver Luxus qui les attendait sur le quai, ses épées croisées dans son dos et un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Puis ils avaient distingué derrière lui les trois ex-Commandants accompagnés de Coco, et leur sourire s'était envolé. Lucy se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment-là.

_Pitié, pas encore !_

Car c'était indéniable. A chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose avec eux, il leur arrivait une tuile. Et elle devait avouer que réunis, les anciens officiers de Faust étaient assez imposants.

Jet ouvrit la porte des quartiers du Roi après que les soldats les aient laissés passer et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Lucy remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Le Roi se tourna vers eux et les salua de la tête, debout devant la vitre qui donnait sur la poupe du navire.

Luxus se tenait debout également, les bras croisés, aussi imposant que d'ordinaire, tandis que Knightwalker était adossée au mur. Sugar Boy était confortablement installé sur un canapé et Hugues était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, appuyé sur le dossier. Coco était assise par terre, le dos contre le canapé, non loin de Sugar Boy. Aux côtés de Knightwalker se tenait un grand homme brun, plus imposant encore que Luxus. Comment se nommait cette armoire à glace déjà ? Ah oui, Simon.

Mal à l'aise sans Droy à ses côtés, Jet resta debout tandis que Lucy s'appuyait sur un meuble.

« Bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler du programme du Tournoi, commença le Roi. Le Roi Azuma nous a renvoyé un courrier un peu plus détaillé quand nous avons répondu favorablement à son invitation.  
>- Le programme ?, répéta Jet.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Simon, d'une voix profonde qui surprit Lucy.  
>- Le Tournoi se tiendra sur six jours. La matinée du premier jour sera dédiée uniquement à la Cérémonie d'Ouverture. De même, le soir du dernier jour accueillera la Cérémonie de Clôture. Il y aura huit épreuves, une par demi-journée.<br>- Même en enlevant les Cérémonies, cela fait dix demi-journées, pointa Luxus. Pourquoi huit épreuves ?  
>- Le cinquième jour est un jour de repos, expliqua le souverain.<br>- Et les épreuves, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Coco.  
>- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, avoua le Roi. Je suppose qu'ils veulent garder le suspense jusqu'au bout.<br>- Le Roi Azuma aime les supers combats ! A mon avis, ils vont sortir le grand jeu, s'exclama Hugues.  
>- Oui, approuva le Roi. C'est pourquoi il nous faut être préparés du mieux que nous pouvons. Erza ? »<p>

Lucy se demanda pourquoi le souverain interpellait la rousse, mais celle-ci se décolla de son mur, attrapa un sac à ses pieds et le posa sur la table marquetée au centre de la pièce, faisant tinter le contenu dudit sac.

Sortant un petit paquet emballé serré, elle le défit avant de le tendre à la blonde.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. C'était le plus beau fouet qu'elle avait jamais vu. Le manche en était argenté, gravé du symbole de la guilde. Elle le prit en main et fut étonnée par sa légèreté. La lanière était faite d'une étrange matière noire luisante légèrement élastique. Elle fronça les sourcils en la rapprochant de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« C'est la sève d'un arbre spécial, qui ne pousse que dans une zone très spécifique du continent. J'en ai ramené à Erza et elle en a fait ce fouet., expliqua Sugar Boy.  
>- J'ai fait des tests, histoire qu'il ne te lâche pas d'un coup, déclara Knightwalker. Il peut s'étendre jusqu'à dix fois sa longueur actuelle tout en gardant la solidité de l'acier. Il est complètement imperméable et son élasticité le rend quasiment impossible à trancher. On ne peut pas non plus le brûler et il ne conduit pas l'électricité. »<p>

Les yeux des personnes présentes s'ouvrirent plus ou moins à l'entente des capacités de l'arme, à l'exception de Sugar Boy et de Simon. Ils devaient déjà être au courant.

« Bien. Lucy est donc armée au delà de nos espérances, sourit le Roi. Que nous as-tu amené d'autre, Erza ?  
>- J'ai une nouvelle épée pour Sugar Boy, en remplacement de Rosa Espada, répondit la jeune femme en sortant trois autres paquets du sac. Et à sa demande, j'ai aussi forgé de nouvelles lames à Luxus. »<p>

Elle déroula les tissus qui enveloppaient les armes et tendit à Sugar Boy une longue épée rose foncé ornée du symbole du Royaume d'Edolas.

« Voici Dolce Aguda, déclara Knightwalker. Puis, tendant deux épées à Luxus. Tiens, tes Thunder Twins.  
>- Merci, répondit le Commandant de la Première Division en soupesant les deux lames, avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.<br>- Et le paquet qui reste, c'est pour qui ? », demanda Coco.

Effectivement, il restait un objet enveloppé dans du tissu, long et fin, posé sur la table. La rousse s'en saisit et ôta délicatement la tissu, révélant une arme argentée.

« Voici ma nouvelle lance, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. L'arme qui suit le cœur, Soul Voice. »

Le soleil traversa la vitre et frappa la lance, illuminant la pièce, comme une promesse de victoire.


	29. Politique

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais oublié de le repréciser, je le fais donc ici : Erza, Hugues, Jellal ont 26 ans, Coco 21, Sugar Boy 28, Simon 27 et Luxus 29. Lucy, Natsu et Grey ont 24 ans, Mirajane en a 26. Voilà voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Ah, j'avais pas pensé à un potager, mais pourquoi pas ? Jellal a bien un super jardin après tout ) Pour les armes, j'ai trouvé il y longtemps le nom de la lance d'Erza, _Soul Voice_. Ca sonnait bien, donc je l'avais marqué pour ne pas l'oublier... Pour _Dolce Aguda_, j'ai cherché la traduction de certains mots en espagnol et j'ai gardé ces deux-là parce que je trouvais ça bien à l'oreille. J'ai cherché un nom cool pour les épées de Luxus, mais j'ai abandonné au bout d'une demi-heure et une migraine, et j'ai gardé le peu original _Thunder Twins_. Quant au fouet de Lucy, il n'a tout simplement pas de nom. C'est un fouet, quoi.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Nan, c'est bon, je peux perdre trois secondes à écrire un pseudo quand même ! Moi je n'aime pas trop le nom des armes de Luxus, je trouve que ça sonne pas terrible... Mais pour la lance, là, oui, y'a la classe !

**Mirajane1 :** Miraxus powa ! Je le trouve mignon ce couple. Merci pour ton soutien !

**Lehanna :** Oui, Fairy Tail aura longtemps peur d'Erza. Mais ça va quand même mieux. Et le fouet va arranger un peu les choses. Euh, j'écris mes OS au fur et à mesure. Généralement quand j'en poste un j'ai le suivant déjà écrit ou en cours d'écriture. Histoire d'éviter les gros trous en publication. Pourquoi cette question ?

* * *

><p><strong>29. Politique<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Dans le couloir qui menait à sa loge, Jellal sentait le stress monter à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'arène.

Ça n'était pourtant pas lui qui allait combattre, pas lui qui risquerait bientôt de mourir dans l'arène.

Mais ceux qui risquaient leurs vies le faisaient sur son ordre. S'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre eux, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Tentant de se calmer en respirant profondément, Jellal passa le seuil de la loge. La lumière l'éblouit, et il se stoppa un instant, le temps que sa vision revienne. Puis il se dirigea vers son siège et s'assit, deux de ses soldats prenant position dans son dos, deux autres gardant l'entrée.

L'arène, ronde, en pierre, avait des allures de Colisée. Elle faisait bien la taille du palais de la Cité Royale, estima-t-il. Les gradins étaient combles, remplis de personnes qui attendaient avec impatience les épreuves du tournoi. Ici et là, il distingua des bannières portant les armes de certains Royaumes ou les noms de quelques participants.

Quatre autres loges semblables à la sienne lui étaient visibles, accueillant les souverains des autres Royaumes. Un peu plus bas, il distingua cinq loges non couvertes, exactement à la verticale des loges royales. Les loges des combattants, vides pour l'instant.

Une sonnerie de trompe retentit, calmant les clameurs du public. Dans la loge à droite de celle de Jellal, un homme se leva.

Grand, imposant, ses épaules carrées et son visage taillé à la serpe clamaient que l'homme était un guerrier. Jellal voyait presque depuis sa place les puissants pectoraux et les musculeux biceps jouer sous le tissu. Les cheveux bruns foncés, assortis à la courte barbe sous son menton, vieillissaient un peu cet homme à l'aura presque effrayante, augmentée par le tatouage noir sur son oeil gauche - une simple ligne qui parcourait son front, sa paupière et le haut de sa joue.

Machinalement, Jellal passa une main sur son propre tatouage. Si cela pouvait l'aider à gagner un peu de ce charisme propre aux puissants, il en serait bien content. Parce que, maintenant, là, tout de suite, il se sentait petit face à cet homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le Roi Azuma.

Celui ouvrit les bras et prit la parole d'une voix de stentor.

« Mes chers amis, bienvenue au Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! Sous vos yeux, les meilleurs combattants du continent vont rivaliser de force, de courage et d'audace dans des épreuves fantastiques, pour la gloire de leurs Royaumes, et de leurs souverains ici présents ! »

Se tournant vers la droite, Azuma tendit le bras vers la loge en face de celle de Jellal.

« J'ai nommé le Roi Ivan, du Royaume de Joras ! »

L'homme qui se leva n'inspirait pas confiance à Jellal, qui avait encore en travers de la gorge les évènements de Sorka, cinq ans auparavant. L'air arrogant du Roi Ivan lui donna envie de vomir.

« La Reine Ul, du Royaume de Mentar ! »

Le Royaume de Mentar, se souvint Jellal, était neutre depuis près d'un siècle. Situé au nord d'Edolas, sa capitale se trouvait dans une région où la neige tombait continuellement, raison pour laquelle la ville de Cliva était aussi surnommée Le Palais des Glaces.

La Reine Ul se leva également. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont le maintien rappela à Jellal sa propre mère. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme de l'âge de Jellal, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et portait les cheveux longs. Sûrement sa fille. Cela rappela à Jellal que la couronne du Royaume de Mentar se transmettait de mère en fille, contrairement à tous les autres pays.

« Le Roi Kers'An, du Royaume de Kirios ! »

Le colosse qui occupait la loge à gauche de celle de Jellal se leva à son tour. Le Roi d'Edolas grimaça. Cet homme lui rappelait celui qu'Erza avait affronté, bien des années plus tôt, sur la frontière qui séparait Edolas de Kirios. Les combattants Kirians seraient les plus redoutables à vaincre, car ils refusaient d'abandonner un combat commencé, et possédaient une force brute monstrueuse.

« Le Roi Jellal, du Royaume d'Edolas ! »

Jellal se leva, se composant une figure digne et tentant de ne pas penser que de tous les souverains présents, il était le plus jeune et le plus inexpérimenté.

« Tous ont accepté d'envoyer des combattants pour représenter leur pays !, reprit Azuma après une petite pause. Huit combattants par Royaume, prêts à tout pour remporter le Trophée qui couronnera le Royaume le plus puissant ! »

Le public acclama les dernières paroles avec une force incroyable, pendant que les souverains se rasseyaient.

Jellal soupira. Le Royaume le plus puissant, hein ? Pas seulement. Il remercia intérieurement Luxus, Hugues, Sugar Boy et surtout Erza, véritable encyclopédie des guerres d'Edolas, de l'avoir largement briefé pendant le voyage.

Certes, le but officiel de ce Tournoi était bien de déterminer le pays le plus puissant. Pour les souverains, c'était aussi une guerre à échelle réduite, une manière pour les puissants d'asseoir leur domination, une façon aussi pour ceux qui avaient été un jour vaincus de prendre leur revanche en toute impunité.

Il n'y aurait pas de pitié possible dans les combats. Chacun voulait écraser l'adversaire et se faire craindre des autres contrées, montrer sa puissance militaire et exhiber ses plus puissants guerriers.

L'enjeu était aussi politique, car le résultat du Tournoi déterminerait sans doute aucun les alliances qui se feraient dans le futur entre les différents pays.

Enfin, l'enjeu était également commercial et économique. Nul doute que parmi le public, de nombreux investisseurs potentiels, maîtres de guildes, commerçants en tous genres attendaient avec impatience de voir les combats.

Celui qui gagnerait le Tournoi aurait la gloire, il serait le plus puissant en terme de force militaire, craint et respecté par les autres Royaumes. Il aurait grande facilité à mettre en place des alliances et serait la cible privilégiée des commerçants pour la décennie à venir.

Et c'était pourquoi tous avaient répondus présents. Même Mentar, le Royaume éternellement neutre. Même Joras, dont la majorité des commerçants se méfiaient. Même Kirios, peu enclin aux relations diplomatiques.

C'était pourquoi il était là, aujourd'hui, dans une loge sur les hauteurs d'une arène, prêts à regarder ses propres hommes combattre dans cette nouvelle guerre.

Alors que commençait la Cérémonie d'Ouverture et que les concurrents pénétraient dans l'arène pour la présentation, Jellal inspira profondément.

Lucy, Coco, Jet, Simon, Sugar Boy, Hugues, Luxus.

Erza.

Le futur d'Edolas reposait désormais entre leurs mains.


	30. Dressage

**Note de l'auteur :** Whaaa, déjà le trentième OS ! Je suis fière de moi *pleure*

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Sans suspense, avoue que ça ne serait pas très intéressant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se taper dessus pendant les dix OS suivants au moins... Ca rattrapera toute la baston qui manquait. Et puis, c'est bien beau d'organiser un Tournoi, mais faut peut-être définir l'adversaire quand même !

**Dlkg :** Thank you very much ! Hey, did i understand well ? Erza and Azuma ? Yerk, i like see them in a battle, but it is all. Erza hurted ? An incredible victory ? I'm thinking about it, don't worry. :)

**Lyra :** Ah oui, j'avais pas fait gaffe... Mais Mirajane est l'exception qui confirme la règle, puisqu'elle est semblable à son homologue d'Earthland... Ah, dur dur de s'y retrouver.

**Lehanna :** Le but, c'est que Jellal paraisse petit. Et c'est vrai que comparé aux autres Rois, c'est un gamin !

* * *

><p><strong>30. Dressage<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'entrée de l'arène était juste devant elle, comme un rectangle lumineux au bout du couloir où elle se tenait. Inspirant, Lucy crispa sa main sur son fouet dans une tentative de réconfort.

Rien à faire, elle était stressée comme jamais.

Rajustant ses gants noirs, elle fixa son attention sur sa tenue. Elle portait un débardeur violet moulant et ajusté, discrètement renforcé à l'intérieur au niveau des côtes et du col montant. Son pantalon était également renforcé au niveau des mollets et elle portait des protections sur les avant-bras.

Elle avait rechigné quand Coco lui avait apporté, plus encore quand elle avait su que c'était d'anciens vêtements d'Erza Knightwalker. Mais maintenant, elle prenait lentement conscience qu'elle allait se confronter à des guerriers au moins aussi puissants que la rousse, et son équipement renforcé la rassurait un peu.

Et puis, c'était assez pratique au final, quand elle y repensait. Les protections faisaient leur office sans pour autant être lourdes ou entraver les mouvements, ce qui pouvait être salutaire dans un combat.

Entendant le gong qui annonçait le début des épreuves, en ce premier après-midi de compétition, elle s'avança vers l'arène.

Pourquoi avait-elle autant insisté pour passer en premier ? Pour faire ses preuves sûrement. Le Roi avait semblé dubitatif, puis, devant le manque de réaction des autres participants, avait accepté de la laisser ouvrir le bal.

Lucy, forte de cette petite victoire, avait caressé l'idée de se moquer un peu de Knightwalker qui semblait frustrée. Puis elle avait renoncé.

Elle comprenait peu à peu que la rousse et elle-même se ressemblaient beaucoup. Frondeuses, franches, brutales dans leurs gestes et leurs propos. Cette constatation l'ennuyait un peu, car ça signifiait que la rousse pouvait très bien être attentive à ses amis et être capable de s'amuser comme elle le faisait à la guilde.

Et elle se doutait de ce que la rousse pouvait penser à ce moment.

_Quoi que tu fasses, fais-le, et fais-le bien._

C'est ce qu'elle même aurait pensé si les rôles avaient été inversés. Car elle détestait l'échec, plus encore quand c'était elle qui échouait.

Cognant ses poings l'un contre l'autre, Lucy entra dans le Colisée.

C'était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, remarqua-t-elle. Les gradins s'étalaient sur une hauteur vertigineuse, remplis de gens qui criaient leur soutien à leurs champions et huaient les autres concurrents. Dans une loge abritée du soleil, elle aperçut la touffe bleue qui servait de chevelure au Roi.

Puis son regard fut attiré par ce qui ce trouvait au milieu de l'arène.

Cinq énormes rectangles entièrement couverts de tissu noir, chacun grands comme une maison, étaient disposés en un parfait pentagone. Sur chaque tissu se détachait un chiffre, blanc, compris entre un et cinq.

Cinq. Un pour chaque concurrent, apparemment. Le combat serait donc indirect ? En même temps, se dit-elle en jetant un regard au colosse Kirian, ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Même avec son fouet, elle se voyait mal affronter une montagne de muscles de deux mètres de haut. C'était plus un combat pour Luxus, ça.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à la première épreuve du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler était plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux argentés et des lunettes de soleil, et se tenait debout dans la loge du Roi Azuma.

« Moi, Rustyrose, serai votre présentateur et votre arbitre pendant toute la durée de ce Tournoi ! »

Rustyrose ? Lucy retint un gloussement nerveux. _Rose rouillée_ ? C'était quoi ce nom pourri ?

« Sur ce, voici la première épreuve ! J'ai nommé... WILD ! »

Wild ? Lucy réfléchit. Quelle était le rapport entre les objets cachés sous les tissus noirs et la sauvagerie ? Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'avança vers un autre homme qui, au centre de l'arène, faisait signe aux concurrents de le rejoindre.

« Chaque concurrent va tirer au sort un numéro. Si ces Messieurs-dames veulent bien se donner la peine. », continua Rustyrose en faisant signe à l'homme au centre de l'arène.

Celui-ci tendit une boîte. Quand vint son tour, Lucy y plongea la main et en retira un jeton. Elle avait le numéro deux.

« Bien ! Chaque combattant possède maintenant son numéro ! Le but de l'épreuve est simple ! »

Les tissus noirs, sans doute actionnés par un astucieux mécanisme, glissèrent en même temps, découvrant ce qu'ils cachaient.

Lucy déglutit.

Des cages. Dans chaque cage, un animal sauvage. Gros, grand. Puissant. Et apparemment très, très en colère.

« Ces fauves sont les plus grands prédateurs du monde. Nous sommes allés les chercher dans les endroits les plus reculés, juste pour cette épreuve ! Chacun d'eux porte un collier. A ce collier est attaché une pierre précieuse. »

Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, elle apercevait les colliers de métal passés au cou des fauves.

« Le but de cette épreuve est de récupérer la pierre précieuse attachée au collier, le plus rapidement possible ! Concurrents, en position s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Serrant le poing, Lucy se plaça devant la porte de la cage numéro deux. Elle leva les yeux sur le monstre qui se tenait dans la cage, crachant de fureur.

Un tigre à dents de sabre, rien que ça. Elle avait entendu parler de ces fauves, qui vivaient en meute dans les plaines enneigées du Royaume de Mentar.

Deux mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de long, avec des crocs qui faisaient la taille de son bras. Et un régime strictement carnivore. Elle posa les yeux sur les griffes aiguisées. Un seul coup pouvait l'éventrer facilement.

« Que la première épreuve du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, WILD, commence ! »

La porte de la cage claqua en se refermant derrière Lucy. Le bruit attira l'attention du fauve, qui tourna la tête vers elle. Un éclat brillant, sur le cou de la bête, attira son attention. La pierre précieuse ! Elle pouvait la distinguer en plissant les yeux. C'était un rubis, de la taille de son poing.

Grondant, le tigre se rapprocha, ayant apparemment compris que l'humaine qui était entrée dans sa cage était un repas potentiel.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Lucy déroula son fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là à attendre. Rustytruc l'avait dit, cette épreuve était aussi une course.

Le fauve semblait aussi impatient qu'elle, car il bondit avec une rapidité incroyable compte tenu de sa taille. Lucy se jeta sur le côté, esquivant de justesse les griffes acérées, et lança son fouet sur une patte avant de la bête.

Elle avait fait des tests avec son fouet. Un coup comme celui qu'elle venait de lancer avait suffit à presque trancher en deux un rocher de deux mètres d'épaisseur.

Mécontent d'avoir raté sa cible, le tigre gronda à nouveau, se tournant vers elle, écartant le fouet qui venait de le frapper sans qu'il ne réagisse. Lucy réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas senti le coup.

_Cette bestiole est complètement blindée !_

Cette découverte lui fit couler un filet de sueur sur la tempe. Comment elle allait faire si ce truc ne sentait pas ses coups ?

Le fauve ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit à nouveau, crocs en avant. Son seul échappatoire fut de se jeter en avant, sous le tigre, roulant dans la poussière pour finalement se retrouver derrière son ennemi, haletante.

Comme pour la narguer, le soleil se refléta sur la pierre précieuse du collier.

Le sang battait à ses temps, et elle n'entendait plus la clameur du public et les bruits des combats dans les autres cages. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le tigre géant et cette fichue pierre rouge.

Lucy jura. La bestiole était plus maligne qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait réussi à l'acculer dans un coin de la cage et se rapprochait lentement, un grondement sourd émanant de sa gorge.

Alors que le tigre lançait sa patte en vue sûrement de l'éventrer, Lucy tenta le tout pour le tout. Se jetant sur le côté pour éviter de se faire ouvrir le ventre, elle s'agrippa à la fourrure de la patte et s'envola.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Accrochée à la patte avant du fauve, elle se sentit quitter le sol, tandis que la bête rugissait et secouait sa patte dans tous les sens pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Serrant les dents, Lucy rampa, centimètre par centimètre, remontant vers l'épaule du tigre géant. Celui-ci, furieux, avança brusquement sa gueule vers elle, dans le but de la croquer directement. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa son fouet et le lança en direction du cou de la bête.

_Il peut s'étendre jusqu'à dix fois sa longueur actuelle_, avait dit Knightwalker. Elle espéra que la rousse n'avait pas raconté d'âneries.

Le fouet s'allongea, s'allongea, et vint s'enrouler autour du cou de la bête. Elle lâcha prise sur la fourrure qu'elle agrippait et se laissa emporter, tenant fermement son fouet à deux mains, passant à quelques centimètres des crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur le dos du fauve, qui rugit et se secoua dans tous les sens pour la déloger, ruant et crachant de rage. S'agrippant pour ne pas tomber, elle sentit sous ses doigts un objet froid.

Relevant la tête, elle vit, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête, le collier en métal qui supportait la pierre. Galvanisée, elle grimpa un peu plus haut et aperçut finalement la pierre rouge, un peu plus bas, accrochée au collier.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle se laissa glisser dans le vide, crocheta le collier d'une main, et, suspendue à deux mètres du sol, elle saisit la pierre avant de lâcher prise sous les ruades du fauve.

Lucy roula dans la poussière, et se dit qu'elle devrait remercier Knightwalker pour sa tenue renforcée, qui lui avait évité de se briser la nuque.

Des chaînes épaisses entravèrent le tigre, lancées par de assistants en-dehors de la cage, tandis qu'elle sortait, contusionnée et épuisée, et retournait dans l'arène.

La voix de Rustyrose résonna dans le stade.

« Et voici donc le dernier concurrent à récupérer sa pierre. J'ai nommé Lucy Ashley, du Royaume d'Edolas ! C'est dommage, car le dernier au classement ne récolte malheureusement aucun point ! »

Clignant des yeux, Lucy mit un moment à comprendre ce que l'arbitre venait de dire.

Elle était la dernière à avoir récupéré sa pierre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le rubis qui chatoyait dans sa main, réprimant une affreuse envie de pleurer.

Elle avait réussi l'épreuve...

... mais elle avait perdu la course.


	31. Time limit

**Note de l'auteur : **Précision vocabulaire. Les citoyens d'Edolas sont les Edolans, les habitants de Kirios les Kirians, ceux de Mentar sont les Mentari, le peuple de Joras est le peuple Jorien et l'Archipel Tendori est peuplé par les Tendors. Oui, c'est complètement inventé, donc oui, c'est normal si ça sonne un peu bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Oui, WILD... Four ! Moi aussi j'ai trippé faire ça en l'écrivant. XD Ah, bah on peut pas gagner à chaque fois hein. C'est bête pour Lucy, mais faut bien qu'il y en ait qui perdent...

**Lehanna :** Pauvre Lucy, oui. Je suis cruelle. Hé hé... Pour cet arc, ça va tout déchirer ! Vu le temps que j'ai passé à tout planifier, des épreuves au classement en passant par les concurrents...

**Riza Deumbra :** Chouette, une lectrice de plus ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Perso j'adorerais que les producteurs nous sortent un OAV sur ce qui s'est passé à Edolas pendant les sept dernières années ! Faudrait faire pétition, tiens... Ah, oui, moi aussi je déplore le peu de fictions Mystwalker ( Même en en lisant en anglais et en espagnol (j'aurais jamais cru que les LV me seraient aussi utiles), y'en a pas beaucoup... C'est bête. Oui, j'avoue que cet Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental est un peu beaucoup inspiré des Grands Jeux Inter-magiques (Dai Mato Enbu pour les puristes). Mes chapitres, j'essaie de les poster tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours (parce que le temps, l'envie et l'inspi, c'est comme la météo : ça va, ça vient...). Merci pour tout !

* * *

><p><strong>31. Time limit<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal s'assit sur son siège, dans cette loge qu'il trouvait franchement impersonnelle et oppressante.

L'épreuve du premier jour, WILD, avait été un fiasco complet. C'était méchant pour Lucy de dire ça, mais c'était malheureusement la vérité.

Kirios avait fini premier, gagnant ainsi huit points et prenant la tête du classement. Inutile de préciser qu'Edolas était en dernière position, avec zéro point.

La veille au soir, lors de la réunion qu'il avait convoqué dans les quartiers qui leur étaient prêtés pour la durée du Tournoi, Lucy ne s'était pas montrée, Coco ayant laissé entendre qu'elle prenait une douche. Jellal n'avait pas protesté. La défaite était toujours dure à avaler.

Les membres de l'armée avaient paru assez ennuyés - à l'exception d'Erza qui bouillonnait sous son air neutre. Jellal pouvait presque entendre ces pensées tellement elles étaient évidentes. _J'aurais du y aller_, voilà ce qui se lisait dans les yeux de la rousse, sous les sourcils froncés. Jellal pensa vaguement qu'il devrait trouver un moyen pour qu'Erza arrête de toujours froncer les sourcils. Elle allait finir par avoir des rides avant l'âge.

Il avait été décidé, après âpres discussions, et à la grande fureur de la rousse, que Sugar Boy disputerait l'épreuve du matin et Hugues celle de l'après-midi. Simon avait accepté d'être le membre de réserve, avec la possibilité toutefois d'échanger son rôle avec Coco.

Et maintenant, il était assis sur ce siège qui lui faisait mal aux fesses, regardant l'arène qui s'était transformé pendant la nuit en un gigantesque labyrinthe végétal. Des murs en haies, en arbres, en buissons, des arches en lierre et en vigne, bref, un prodige végétal capable d'impressionner n'importe qui, même en oubliant le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à tout planter en une nuit.

Jellal nota mentalement de trouver des informations sur les méthodes de cultures de l'Archipel Tendori. Cela pourrait être utile aux agriculteurs et jardiniers d'Edolas.

Les gradins étaient encore plus combles que la veille et l'entrée des concurrents fut suivie d'un fracas assourdissant. Malgré la distance, Jellal repéra sans mal Sugar Boy, engoncé dans son éternelle armure rose.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je lui avait dit de mettre quelque chose de plus pratique ! Il n'écoute jamais quand on lui parle ce ruffian ou quoi ? »

Jellal retint un rire en entendant la voix d'Erza, quelques mètres sous sa loge, qui parvenait à percer le brouhaha ambiant. Ah, même sans le vouloir, elle savait toujours comment le détendre. Il remercia intérieurement Sugar Boy.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la première épreuve du deuxième jour de ce Tournoi ! »

L'attention de tous se focalisa sur Rustyrose, dans la loge du Roi Azuma.

« Pour ceux qui n'auraient pu assister à l'épreuve d'hier, WILD, voici pour vous le rappel du classement ! A la dernière place, ayant malheureusement fini dernier et n'ayant donc récolté aucun point, le Royaume d'Edolas ! »

Jellal soupira alors que le public huait Sugar Boy et l'équipe du Royaume.

« A la quatrième place, avec deux points, le Royaume de Mentar ! »

Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre, et Jellal aperçut la Reine Ul baisser légèrement la tête.

« A la troisième place, ayant récolté quatre points, le Royaume de Joras ! »

Jellal serra les dents en voyant le regard condescendant que lui envoya le Roi Ivan. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout ce type.

« En deuxième position, avec six points, le Royaume de Tendori ! »

Jellal pouvait sentir à la fois la fierté et l'arrogance qui suintaient dans la voix de Rustyrose. L'arbitre était censé être impartial, mais de toute évidence, Rustyrose souhaitait la victoire de son pays par-dessus tout.

« Enfin, à la tête du classement, avec huit points, le Royaume de Kirios ! »

Une clameur incroyable monta des gradins qui environnaient la loge du souverain Kers'An. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire satisfait. Le combattant kirian au centre de l'arène leva son poing en l'air, défiant les autres participants.

« L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui mêlera stratégie, endurance et hasard ! Voici la seconde épreuve, DÉDALE ! »

Rustyrose désigna de la main le labyrinthe au centre de l'arène, avant de s'adresser aux participants.

« Ce labyrinthe végétal renferme dans ses détours vingt bracelets d'argent ! Cherchez-les, trouvez-les, et tentez d'en garder le plus possible jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve ! »

Entre les loges royales, cinq hommes dévoilèrent cinq sabliers géants.

« La limite de temps est de trente minutes ! La course contre la montre, DÉDALE, commence maintenant ! »

Le gong retentit, alors que les combattants pénétraient dans le labyrinthe et que le sable commençait à s'écouler dans les sabliers.

Jellal avait la gorge nouée. Depuis les loges et les gradins, les spectateurs pouvaient suivre les mouvements des participants, tandis que ces derniers étaient complètement perdus dans les détours du labyrinthe.

Il suivait l'armure rose de Sugar Boy des yeux, largement visible au milieu de la verdure. Combien de bracelets avait-il trouvé ? Serait-ce assez pour gagner l'épreuve ?

Le temps filait et à mesure que les sabliers se vidaient, le silence dans le stade se faisait de plus en plus pesant et la tension de plus en plus forte. Soudain, une clameur retentit.

Les combattants de Mentar et de Joras venaient de se rencontrer au détour d'un chemin. Brandissant son épée, le combattant jorien se jeta sur son adversaire.

Le combat fut rapide et à la grande surprise de Jellal, le participant mentari, pourtant bien moins baraqué que son assaillant, l'emporta facilement. Il mit son adversaire hors combat en moins de deux minutes et récupéra ses bracelets.

« Le combattant de Joras est hors combat ! Il est donc d'ors et déjà à la dernière place de cette épreuve ! »

La voix de Rustyrose résonna à nouveau, et Jellal soupira. Bon, ils ne finiraient pas derniers sur cette épreuve-là, c'était déjà ça.

Jellal cherchait Sugar Boy qu'il avait perdu de vue quand le gong résonna à nouveau, marquant la fin de l'épreuve. Un par un, les combattants restants sortirent du labyrinthe, tandis que le participant jorien était évacué sur une civière en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Bien ! Le décompte a été fait ! En quatrième place, avec un bracelet, le Royaume d'Edolas ! Qui empoche donc deux points ! »

Quoi ?! Sugar Boy n'en n'avait eu qu'un ? Dépité, Jellal sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait espéré mieux.

« En troisième position, ayant récupéré trois bracelets et remportant donc quatre points, le Royaume de Tendori ! A la deuxième place, avec quatre bracelets, le Royaume de Kirios ! »

Jellal grimaça. Tendori et Kirios étaient sans aucun doute des adversaires féroces.

« A la première place, avec un total de dix bracelets, le Royaume de Mentar ! »

A la réflexion, Mentar semblait posséder de très bons combattants. Jellal regretta de n'avoir pu voir le combat de plus près. Les lacrymas-visions d'Earthland lui vinrent à l'esprit. Dommage que rien de tel n'existe sur Edolas...

Jellal rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient désormais deux points, mais ce n'était absolument pas suffisant. Ils devaient finir premiers à l'épreuve suivante, sinon ils seraient en très mauvaise posture.

_Hugues, je compte sur toi._


	32. La roue du destin

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** L'Art de faire criser les lecteurs, lesson two : arrêter juste quand ça devient intéressant. *niark* Et Sugar Boy a fait ce qu'il a pu, les autres ont été plus rapides ou ont eu plus de chance, voilà tout.

**Riza Deumbra :** Oui, les fictions Mystwalker, sur , en comptant la mienne, doit y'en avoir cinq en français... Et encore, y'en a deux je crois qui sont des OS... Heureusement, ce couple semble plus populaire chez les anglophones, qui en écrivent un nombre important (même si la plupart ne sont que des OS aussi). L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne mettent pas la mention Mystwalker dans le résumé, du coup le moteur de recherche du site ne les affiche pas quand on fait une recherche avec ce mot-clé... Pour les trouver, faut passer au crible toutes les fictions labellisées Fairy Tail... Et y'en a un paquet.

* * *

><p><strong>32. La roue du destin<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Erza se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. L'humiliation était trop forte, et elle ressentait le besoin presque vital d'aller enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau à tous les crétins dans les gradins qui huaient le Royaume d'Edolas après leur double défaite.

Lucy s'était bien débrouillée, elle en convenait, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait fini en dernière place.

Elle avait décidé de participer le second jour pour rattraper le coup et montrer à tous ces imbéciles la puissance d'Edolas, mais le Roi des imbéciles en personne avait posé son veto. Pour qui il se prenait ? Ca n'était pas parce qu'il avait les cheveux bleus qu'il avait forcément toujours raison !

Essayant de se calmer, Erza s'appliqua à respirer profondément. Son esprit commençait à partir en vrille, au-delà de toute raison. Jellal était le Roi, et en tant que citoyenne d'Edolas et membre de l'équipe représentant le pays, elle devait lui obéir.

Même si certaines de ses décisions lui restaient franchement en travers de la gorge.

Ce Tournoi la mettait trop sur les nerfs. Preuve en était qu'elle avait failli s'étouffer en voyant que Sugar Boy avait _osé_ se pointer à la deuxième épreuve dans son armure rose. Elle le savait pourtant, qu'il était imperméable à toute remarque - bonne ou mauvaise - sur son attirail peu viril et parfaitement honteux elle le savait très bien, elle y était habituée, et pourtant. Elle était tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle avait failli péter un câble pour une chose aussi futile.

Bon, l'avantage était que ça avait déstressé nettement Ashley, encore mal après sa défaite de la veille, et qui l'avait regardée péter une durite avec un semblant de sourire surpris. Le grand roux, Jet, l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Ça l'avait amené à se poser des questions, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle avait la réputation d'être si insensible pour qu'on la regarde comme ça quand elle lâchait un peu la bride à ses émotions ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer et desserrer les poings en une tentative vaine pour se calmer, tout en suivant des yeux la touffe violette de Hugues qui s'avançait dans l'arène pour la troisième épreuve.

Elle espéra qu'il terminerait au moins deuxième. Ils étaient en queue de peloton alors que Kirios cavalait en tête de classement avec déjà douze points de plus qu'eux. Rien d'irrattrapable mais ils ne devaient pas continuer ainsi ou ce serait fini.

L'épreuve de cet après-midi se disputait dans une arène différente, située quasiment à l'autre bout de la ville de Slival. Erza avait également aperçu d'autres bâtiments qui semblaient dédiés au combat, un peu partout dans la cité. Elle avait noté que les soldats qui patrouillaient ici et là semblaient bien rodés et efficients dans leur travail.

Bien. Ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemi. C'était la première règle de survie en environnement hostile, et elle la suivrait. Une réunion des Rois comme celle-ci arrivait de façon exceptionnelle et était la porte ouverte à toutes sortes de complots.

L'arène où ils se trouvaient actuellement était construite sur le même modèle que l'autre - en pierre, hauts gradins, loges royales et loges pour les participants, parfaitement ronde. La différence notable était que le centre était occupé par un drôle de dispositif qui semblait fait entièrement en métal.

Au début, Erza pensa que c'était encore un labyrinthe, même si celui-ci était fait de murs en métal et non de végétaux. Puis elle remarqua que certains couloirs ne se croisaient jamais. Perplexe, elle suivit mentalement un chemin en démarrant d'une des cinq entrées et arriva, après nombre détours, directement au centre du dédale.

Dédale qui n'en n'était pas un puisque les cinq chemins étaient parfaitement isolés les uns des autres. Ils menaient tous au centre en parcourant approximativement la même distance et ne comportaient aucune impasse, aucun croisement.

C'était ce dernier point qui la rendait perplexe. Quelle épreuve pouvait-on bien mener dans un lieu pareil ? Certes, les concurrents ne pouvaient pas voir le labyrinthe - elle décida de l'appeler comme ça, faute d'un terme plus approprié - comme elle le voyait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se croiser. De plus, cela ne semblait guère approprié non plus pour une course, et elle ne distinguait aucun obstacle potentiel sur le chemin des concurrents.

« Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant débute la troisième épreuve de ce Tournoi ! L'épreuve où le sort de chacun sera entièrement décidé par la roue du destin ! Bienvenue à FATE ! »

Erza envoya un regard courroucé à Rustyrose qui venait de lui exploser les tympans avec sa voix irritante au possible, nota au passage que Sugar Boy le regardait d'un air admiratif - ce qui amplifia sa mauvaise humeur et lui tira une grimace dégoûtée - et finalement revint sur Hugues qui s'était tranquillement posté devant l'une des entrée du dédale, la brise faisant voleter son manteau blanc.

FATE, hein ? Elle se demanda vaguement qui nommait les épreuves. Sûrement l'autre idiot de Rustyrose, oui, ça irait bien avec son personnage de faire de la mauvaise poésie. Elle plaignait sérieusement le Roi Azuma, tout d'un coup. Supporter un tel trublion devait demander un sang-froid effrayant.

Elle lança un regard à Sugar Boy, toujours vêtu de rose, et se dit que si jamais Hugues finissait mal classé, elle passerait sa fureur sur l'ex-Commandant blond. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de lui couper la banane qui lui tenait lieu de tignasse...

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Sugar Boy, pour toutes les crises de nerfs qu'il lui avait fait piquer avec son style vestimentaire impossible.

A côté d'Erza, Lucy et Jet déglutirent et s'éloignèrent de la rousse, effrayés autant par l'aura noire qui l'entourait que par le sourire démoniaque qu'elle affichait.

Depuis la loge du souverain tendor, Rustyrose s'adressait désormais aux concurrents.

« Entrez dans l'arène et trouvez votre chemin vers le centre ! Tous les chemins y mènent, mais le destin décidera de qui y arrivera ou non ! Que la troisième épreuve, FATE, commence ! »

Hugues entra dans l'arène et Erza le suivit des yeux, gardant un œil sur les autres compétiteurs.

Prudents, les cinq participants marchaient dans les couloirs, surveillant les murs autour d'eux. L'épreuve était trop simple, il y avait forcément une astuce quelque part.

A l'opposé de Hugues, le combattant kirian passa l'angle d'un couloir... Et fut accueilli par plusieurs javelots qui jaillirent des murs ! Dans un autre couloir, le participant mentari esquiva de justesse des pieux qui tombèrent du plafond, manquant de l'embrocher.

A partir de ce moment, les pièges dissimulés dans tout le dédale commencèrent à être activés un peu partout, manquant de peu de tuer les concurrents. C'était bien fait, pensa Erza en regardant Hugues sauter pour éviter de basculer dans le trou qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Cela dit, l'épreuve restait largement faisable, se dit-elle en voyant Hugues progresser souplement dans les couloirs, déjouant habilement les pièges. Le concurrent kirian, un colosse fait uniquement de muscles et apparemment peu véloce, ne put éviter les lances qui surgirent des murs au niveau de ses genoux, et tomba sans plus pouvoir se relever, les mollets déchiquetés.

Les quatre concurrents restants se rapprochaient du centre du dédale, tant et si bien que Hugues et le participant mentari, sans le savoir, finirent par arpenter des chemins contigus.

Les organisateurs devaient l'avoir fait exprès, car cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un piège qui se déclencha. Le mur qui séparait les deux couloirs changea de forme, mettant en contact les deux chemins, tandis que les voies qui menaient vers le centre du dédale se réajustaient, formant un seul et unique couloir.

Erza se pencha vers l'avant par réflexe en comprenant. Il y allait avoir combat, et celui qui gagnerait pourrait continuer. Le perdant rétrograderait forcément d'une place au classement de l'épreuve.

Elle grimaça. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont l'un des participants de Mentar avait mis une raclée au combattant jorien le matin même, pendant l'épreuve DEDALE. Manifestement, ceux de Mentar étaient des adeptes du corps à corps.

Le combat commença, et puis dura, dura, dura... Erza serra les poings en voyant les participants de Tendori et de Joras parvenir au centre du labyrinthe indemnes, prenant ainsi la première et la deuxième place.

Pendant ce temps, Hugues et son adversaire se jaugeaient, prenant conscience qu'ils avaient plus ou moins le même niveau. Seulement, un match nul n'était pas envisageable. Alors ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tout en progressant dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrivée.

Mauvaise idée. Un autre piège se déclencha, et chacun fit un bond pour éviter les poignards qui volaient dans le couloir étroit. Malchanceux, Hugues dut pour cela reculer tandis que le mentari, profitant que la voie était libre, piquait un sprint vers le centre du dédale.

Hugues le suivit aussi rapidement que possible, mais ils étaient trop près de l'arrivée pour qu'il ait le temps de rattraper son adversaire. Erza grinça des dents en voyant Hugues parvenir enfin à l'arrivée, prenant ainsi la quatrième place.

Sentant qu'elle allait casser quelque chose ou quelqu'un si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers l'extérieur de l'arène. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Dans le couloir qui faisait le tour de l'arène, sous les gradins, elle manqua de rentrer dans Jellal qui descendait lui aussi. Le Roi aux cheveux bleus la regarda d'un air sérieux.

Erza le salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de sortir. Ils étaient d'accord.

Demain, elle entrait dans la danse.


	33. Renouveau

**Note de l'auteur :** Week-end chargé, rentrée lundi et reprise des cours, reprise de la conduite pour le permis... Tout un tas de choses qui cumulées, font que je n'ai guère eu le temps d'écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** J'attends ta vengeance, j'attends... Une semaine Mystwalker ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? *étoiles dans les yeux* Et oui le Tournoi prend une allure plus... risquée. Mais si on compare avec le Dai Mato Enbu, c'est un peu la même : le degré de danger entre les épreuves Chariot et Pandémonium n'est pas tout à fait le même non plus...

**Lehanna :** Et oui les autres sont forts ! En même temps, j'allais pas les faire tout gagner les doigts dans le nez, y'aurait aucun intérêt sinon. Et moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le moment où Erza pète son câble toute seule. Perso je suis fan des moments où Erza, dans l'animé, part dans des délires pas possibles toute seule :D Oui, les épreuves m'ont demandé du boulot ! Raison pour laquelle j'ai placé l'Arc Reconversion avant celui-ci.

**Riza Deumbra :** Pour Erza, veuillez descendre un peu ) même si cet OS sera du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre que notre jolie rousse.

* * *

><p><strong>33. Renouveau<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal avait l'étrange impression d'être pris dans un cercle infernal. Tous ses matins se ressemblaient, et, inconsciemment, cela commençait à l'effrayer un peu.

Il se réveillait - était réveillé par Coco -, se demandait pendant une bonne minute où il était, se remémorait les évènements récents, soupirait, se levait, s'habillait pendant que Coco babillait en préparant son petit-déjeuner, mangeait, vérifiait sa tenue, sortait dans le couloir dans ses appartements prêtés par le Roi Azuma, passait dans la salle commune entre les chambres des participants d'Edolas, saluait tout le monde, souhaitait bonne chance aux combattants du jour, sortait des appartements, allait jusqu'à l'arène flanqué des quatre mêmes gardes, montait les marches qui conduisaient à sa loge, pénétrait dans cette dernière et s'asseyait sur ce siège qui commençait sérieusement à le dégoûter.

Même si l'arène d'aujourd'hui avait des allures d'échafaud.

L'arène consistait en une tour gigantesque, démesurément haute, bâtie dans une pierre d'un noir profond - du basalte ? - qui lui donna des frissons. De nombreuses arches étaient visibles aux différents étages, et il distinguait des escaliers à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la tour, reliant les différents niveaux.

Certains étages possédaient des arches ouvertes qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'apercevoir l'intérieur. La tour avait été construite dans une sorte de cratère, en-dehors de Slival, et des gradins avaient été aménagés sur les falaises qui l'entouraient. Le sommet de la tour - Jellal compta une trentaine d'étages - était situé une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus des derniers gradins.

Les étages supérieurs possédaient également des arches, mais elles semblaient murées par du métal. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'y cachait.

La base de la tour était un peu plus épaisse que son sommet, et curieusement, il semblait n'y avoir aucune entrée. Jellal avait beau chercher, le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour pénétrer dans la tour était de passer par une des arches ouvertes, dans les étages supérieurs. Sauf que la première de ces arches se trouvait à trente mètres du sol.

Un grondement effrayant, émanant de la tour et se répercutant sur les parois du cratère, amplifié par l'écho, réduisit les spectateurs au silence. Jellal déglutit et une peur insidieuse lui mordit le ventre quand il aperçut une tache écarlate au fond du cratère, parmi un petit groupe de personnes qu'il devina être les participants à l'épreuve.

Qu'avait donc inventé le Roi Azuma pour cette épreuve ? Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Sugar Boy avait eu de la chance la veille, mais ceci excepté, toutes les épreuves étaient potentiellement mortelles. La preuve en étant le combattant kirian qui avait participé à l'épreuve de la veille, FATE, et était décédé à cause de l'importance de ses blessures.

Les mains de Jellal se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son siège. L'épreuve n'était pas commencée qu'il avait déjà peur de son dénouement.

« Mesdames et messieurs, merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici en cette belle matinée ! La première épreuve de ce troisième jour, INFERNO, va bientôt débuter ! »

La voix de Rustyrose retentit, amplifiée par l'écho. Jellal ne retint que le nom de l'épreuve, et sentit la sueur imprégner le tissu sur son dos.

En bas de la tour, les cinq participants avaient été répartis tout autour de la tour, à égale distance les uns des autres. Jellal discernait nettement l'endroit où se trouvait Erza et bénit le Dieu qui avait décidé de la faire naître avec une telle couleur de cheveux, la rendant ainsi si reconnaissable.

« Le lieu de cette épreuve sera la Tour de Dingir ! Le but de l'épreuve est de parvenir à son sommet ! »

Jellal se sentait de plus en plus mal. Cette épreuve ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon - ou alors était-ce parce que c'était Erza qui participait ? _Dingir_... C'était un vieux mot tendori. En edolan, cela signifiait le _Temple des Enfers_.

« Cette épreuve n'a pas de limite de temps ! Et elle commence dès cet instant ! »

Le gong retentit, résonnant entre les parois de pierre du cratère.

Visiblement, les combattants avaient eu le temps d'étudier la Tour comme l'avait fait Jellal, et ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui : l'entrée se faisait à trente mètres du sol, à l'extérieur de la Tour. Ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps, et commencèrent à escalader la façade du bâtiment.

Jellal se crispa, au fur et à mesure qu'Erza s'éloignait du sol. Cinq mètres. Dix mètres. Quinze mètres. A partir de maintenant, toute chute serait mortelle.

Alors que tous les concurrents avaient dépassé la limite des quinze premiers mètres, un déluge de feu jaillit de ce que Jellal avait pris pour des décorations, provoquant des cris de frayeur parmi les spectateurs.

Le souverain d'Edolas réprima un cri en voyant Erza se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver une gerbe de flammes, lâchant tous ses appuis et risquant une chute mortelle. Puis il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle s'était rattrapée sans faiblir au mur voisin et qu'elle avait dépassé sans dommages le dangereux obstacle.

Les autres participants esquivèrent tant bien que mal également, et deux d'entre eux eurent un membre brûlé, sans pour autant lâcher prise. Vingt mètres.

Des lances jaillirent brusquement des murs, et les lames luisirent au soleil. Le combattant tendor, malchanceux, se fit littéralement embrocher, entachant la façade de la Tour d'un rouge sanglant. Jellal regarda horrifié Erza qui se raccrochait d'une main à la façade de pierre, le débardeur noir qu'elle portait entaillé au niveau de l'épaule. Une lance non loin d'elle était couverte d'un liquide purpurin et Jellal imaginait sans mal la grimace de la jeune femme.

Les lances se rétractèrent, libérant le cadavre du participant tendor qui alla s'écraser en contrebas. Erza sauta sur l'occasion et se dépêcha de passer l'obstacle, grimpant en faisant fi de sa blessure à l'épaule, sa lance attachée dans son dos luisant au soleil. Vingt-cinq mètres.

Un torrent aqueux s'échappa des murs de la Tour, frappant les quatre concurrents encore en lice telle une déferlante, les faisant disparaître de la vue des spectateurs. Quand l'eau se retira, il n'en restait plus que trois. Le corps du participant mentari, complètement disloqué, rejoignit celui du combattant mentor, près de trente mètres plus bas. Jellal regarda avec soulagement la chevelure feu d'Erza réapparaître sur la façade noire, alors qu'elle continuait son escalade.

Trente mètres. Les trois derniers participants s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la Tour, tandis que les panneaux de métal qui obstruaient les arches de l'étage supérieur se relevaient, révélant l'intérieur de l'étage. Les tigres géants de Mentar, semblables à celui qu'avait affronté Lucy le premier jour, rugirent alors que le soleil les éclairait.

Erza détacha sa lance, s'arrêta dix secondes le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle puis fonça.

A partir de ce moment, Jellal sentit vaguement que son souffle et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient à un point effrayant. Il ne vit pas ses gardes le regarder avec inquiétude, se fichant éperdument de la tête qu'il pouvait faire et de ce que les autres Rois pourraient en penser.

Erza fonçait, courait, tranchait, reculait, esquivait, passant au travers des obstacles et des adversaires, grimpant les escaliers et traversant les différents étages qui se révélaient aux spectateurs au fur et à mesure, les panneaux de métal extérieurs se relevant à mesure que les participants progressaient.

Le combattant jorien tomba, balayé par un monstrueux reptile au vingt-deuxième étage, éclaboussant le sol de sang carmin. Erza ramassa son épée et fonça.

Les monstres se succédèrent, infligeant toujours plus de blessures aux deux survivants de cette épreuve infernale. Legyons sauvages, fauves furieux, reptiles de cauchemar, lézards cuirassés, meutes de loups affamés, rapaces effrayants, singes géants peuplaient les différents étages, transformant la Tour en un pandémonium terrifiant.

Au vingt-septième étage, le participant kirian tomba à son tour, massacré par un cobra de huit mètres de long, aux crocs dégoulinants de venin.

Il ne restait qu'Erza. L'épreuve était gagnée.

Mais Erza ne s'arrêta pas. Faisant fi des commentaires de Rustyrose qui annonçait la victoire d'Edolas, elle continua à gravir les étages, massacrant les monstres sur son chemin.

L'avant dernier étage apparut, révélant son unique occupant. L'hydre cuirassé gronda, agitant ses sept têtes porteuses de crochets empoisonnés à six mètres du sol, obstruant l'escalier menant au sommet de la Tour.

Dans l'arène devenue totalement silencieuse, sous les regards interdits des plus grands Rois du monde, devant plusieurs milliers de spectateurs, Soul Voice dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, Erza s'élança.

Brillant sous le soleil, couverte de blessures, défendant le Royaume de toute son âme, le Chevalier du Roi dansa, telle une tornade écarlate, éblouissante de fierté.

Jellal sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que la jeune femme, seule au centre du sommet de la Tour, brandissait sa lance argentée, gravée aux armes d'Edolas.


	34. Impulsion

**Note de l'auteur :** A la base, ce qui se passe dans cet OS aurait du être placé à la fin de l'OS précédent. Mais je n'ai pas voulu casser ma super chute à la fin de l'OS 33. Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment de l'existence de cet OS 34, qui aurait du parler de tout autre chose à la base...

**Note de l'auteur, suite :** A la lecture des reviews de l'OS 33, je crois qu'il est bon de préciser un truc qui apparemment, a été mal compris. Le combat d'Erza a eu lieu pendant les deux lignes juste avant que Jellal ne se mette à pleurer. *nooon, pas taper, pas taper l'auteure !*

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Cool, merci pour les dates ! Ah, oui, c'est un peu plus gore le Tournoi maintenant... Je précise que les candidats sont d'accord pour participer à des épreuves où ils jouent potentiellement leur vie, mais qu'ils ne savent pas quelle épreuve peut être mortelle tant qu'ils ne sont pas dedans jusqu'au cou. Sinon c'est pas drôle :) Question : es-tu devin ? o_o'

**Lehanna :** Niark ! Oui, je suis une S, tu as trouvé ma vraie nature ! Non, je blague. Je ne suis sadique qu'avec mes amis et mes lecteurs. D'ailleurs je sens que tu n'as pas fini de me détester :)

* * *

><p><strong>34. Impulsion<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal avait le cerveau à l'envers.

L'épreuve INFERNO venait juste de se terminer, et il maudissait le peu de sa conscience qui restait accrochée à la réalité, lui interdisant de courir comme un dératé à travers Slival pour aller retrouver Erza.

Il avait croisé Luxus en descendant de sa loge, dans le cratère, et le blond lui avait dit qu'Erza avait été ramenée dans leurs appartements par l'équipe de soins du Tournoi.

Il voulait voir Erza. C'était la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui ressortait du maelstrom qu'était actuellement son esprit.

Il revoyait, comme dans un rêve - ou un cauchemar - Erza et sa crinière rousse volant derrière elle, face à un monstre sorti tout droit des pires cauchemars possibles, voltigeant et tournoyant, telle une Déesse de la Guerre. Fantastique, magnifique, merveilleuse.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, figé devant le spectacle incroyable, il avait regardé la jeune femme terrasser le monstre, son cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine.

Le souffle court, il l'avait vue gravir les marches du dernier escalier, qui menait au sommet de la Tour de Dingir. Le vent qui s'était levé à cet instant avait fait voler sa chevelure de feu, tandis qu'elle levait haut sa lance argentée, acclamée par les milliers de personnes assises dans les gradins.

Jellal passa la porte des appartements qu'on leur avait prêtés, traversa les couloirs et le salon en coup de vent, hésita un centième de seconde devant la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Erza.

Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, et quand elle le vit, elle se redressa avec difficulté, passant en position assise.

Jellal la détailla. Elle portait une tunique violette et un short noir, ses cheveux étaient détachés, totalement emmêlés. Des bandages ornaient son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine et ses jambes, et elle avait un pansement sur la joue et un autre sur la tempe. Elle avait des bleus et des égratignures partout, et des traces noires sur le visage.

Jellal la trouva magnifique.

Sans réfléchir, il avança jusqu'au lit, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Les yeux fermés, emporté par son élan, il se sentit basculer en avant. S'appuyant aussitôt sur un coude pour éviter de l'écraser, il glissa son autre main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, caressant la peau douce et passant avec délectation les doigts dans les mèches écarlates.

Jellal sentit les lèvres d'Erza remuer contre les siennes, tandis que deux mains venaient s'appuyer contre son torse, le repoussant juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se séparent. Il allait replonger sur la bouche rosée quand son cerveau enregistra ce que la jeune femme était en train de dire.

« Arrête ! »

Figé, clignant des yeux de stupéfaction, Jellal baissa la tête vers la magnifique femme allongée sous lui. Erza le regardait d'un air à la fois confus et... énervé ? Les mains qui étaient sur son torse amplifièrent leur poussée - ce qui tira une grimace à la rousse -, le faisant basculer sur le côté.

Erza se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de lui, un air méfiant sur le visage, sur ses gardes. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une pierre dans l'estomac.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

La voix polaire de la rousse acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Il remarqua à peine qu'elle le tutoyait de nouveau, signe que le respect qu'elle avait pour lui venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Incapable d'articuler une réponse - faute d'un cerveau capable de formuler une pensée cohérente -, Jellal ne put que regarder Erza se lever tant bien que mal, traverser la chambre en trois enjambées et quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>La porte claqua et Erza s'y adossa, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Magnifique, maintenant en plus de son corps c'était son esprit qui était éreinté.<p>

Pourquoi cet idiot était-il venu l'embrasser, aussi ?!

Elle se reposait tant bien que mal sur son lit, pas loin de piquer un somme amplement mérité selon elle, quand il avait débarqué de nulle part, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, les joues rougies par sa course et les cheveux en bataille.

L'image lui fit chauffer les joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Roi d'Edolas soit aussi sexy ?! Et encore, il était habillé.

Ensuite, non content de lui mettre le cerveau à l'envers et de lui donner des papillons dans l'estomac - réaction assez incongrue qu'elle avait détesté sur le champ, faute de pouvoir l'identifier -, il avait fallu qu'il lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser !

Ce simple fait avait suffi à mettre son cerveau en veille pendant une bonne minute, minute pendant laquelle il ne s'était pas gêné pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux et lui bécoter la bouche.

Et quand elle avait récupéré un peu de lucidité et qu'elle avait posé les mains sur son torse pour le repousser, elle avait senti jouer sous le vêtement les muscles fermes et bien dessinés et avait manqué gémir de contentement.

_Merde !_

Dos contre la porte - elle espéra qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de l'ouvrir maintenant -, Erza se mordit les lèvres et maudit ses joues qui la brûlaient - depuis quand Erza Knightwalker rougissait d'abord ? Son truc à elle, c'était l'impassibilité, ou, mieux, terroriser les autres d'un simple regard.

Elle était vierge, d'accord. Embrasser des hommes n'était pas le sport qu'elle pratiquait le plus - voire même pas du tout, les hommes ayant plus tendance à la fuir qu'autre chose, et elle aurait castré le premier qui se serait approché un peu trop avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Fichue paranoïa.

Mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus. On ne passait pas plus de dix ans dans l'armée en gardant son innocence longtemps. Elle avait plus d'une fois vu des hommes nus, et elle avait eu son compte de chansons de tavernes et remarques grivoises avec les hommes de sa Division, bien avant d'être promue Commandant.

Et elle se dit finalement que si ça avait été un autre homme, elle l'aurait peut-être laissé faire pour le coup. Parce que de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, c'était bien le seul à lui faire avoir chaud comme ça. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Parce que coucher avec le Roi, était bien une des seules choses qu'elle considérait et considérerait toujours comme totalement interdite.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot naisse Prince ?


	35. Confusion

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit chapitre, je l'accorde. A la base, je comptais décrire l'épreuve du point de vue de Jellal, comme pour Sugar Boy. Mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour dans les pensées de Jellal, et je n'en suis plus ressortie. C'est que c'est compliqué là-dedans !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

Lehanna : Désolée pour le moment du combat. Mais je suis pas très douée pour ça, et je voulais pas plagier le combat de Scarlet contre le Montre Rang S du Pandémonium... Par contre pour Erza qui repousse Jellal, là, je suis d'accord, c'est fait exprès !

Holidays : « On s'en fiche, qu'il soit roi, prêtre ou éleveur de cochons ! » Trop fort cette phrase, j'étais pliée en deux devant mon écran ! Je repasse bientôt mon permis, et pour les cours... ben c'est des cours quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Confusion<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Perdu.

C'est comment Jellal se sentait en ce moment. Il avait à peine conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avait quasiment oublié que Coco se trouvait maintenant dans l'arène, entendait à peine les clameurs du public qui assistait à la cinquième épreuve.

Un coin de son cerveau trouva ironique que le nom de cette épreuve soit LOST, alors qu'il est lui-même complètement égaré.

Il avait embrassé Erza.

C'était à la fois le plus beau et le plus douloureux moment de toute sa vie.

Il embrassait la femme qu'il aimait, il goûtait enfin à ses lèvres douces, il serrait son magnifique corps contre lui, il pouvait enfin passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux écarlates, il sentait le parfum de sa peau alors qu'il glissait son nez dans la courbe de son cou gracieux...

Elle le repoussait.

Il avait embrassé Erza. Erza l'avait repoussé.

La scène avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, mais il lui semblait que c'était il y a des années.

Erza l'avait repoussé. Elle n'avait pas voulu de ses baisers, pas voulu de ses caresses, pas voulu de son amour. Pas voulu de lui.

Elle l'avait repoussé, et elle s'était écarté de lui, le regardant comme s'il était un ennemi.

Elle était pourtant la seule qu'il ne serait jamais capable de blesser. Plutôt se tuer lui-même que voir Erza souffrir, plutôt se damner éternellement que la savoir blessée.

Erza l'avait repoussé, et elle était partie.

Elle n'était pas revenue.

Bien sûr, elle était blessée. Bien sûr, elle devait se reposer. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là, en contrebas de sa loge, les cheveux flottant au vent, en train d'encourager Coco. Bien sûr que c'était pour ça.

Ce n'était pas pour l'éviter lui, ce n'était pas pour ne pas le voir lui.

Même si rien ni personne n'aurait jamais empêché Erza de venir encourager Coco en temps normal.

Ce n'était pas à cause de lui. C'est juste qu'elle devait être exténuée, et qu'elle s'était endormie. Oui, c'était juste ça.

Même si elle n'était pas revenue dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait du emprunter celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Luxus, peut-être, ou Simon.

Est-ce qu'Erza l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle aimait un autre homme ?

Erza l'avait repoussé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi mal à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ça ?

Simon était gentil. Il était fort, il était compréhensif, il était loyal. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, il savait prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

Simon avait été le Premier Lieutenant d'Erza. Simon avait été un des premiers amis d'Erza.

Simon vivait avec Erza. Il tenait un commerce avec Erza. Il la voyait tous les jours, lui parlait tous les jours, était avec elle tous les jours.

Simon avait toutes les qualités pour plaire à Erza. Elle lui avait donné son amitié, elle lui faisait confiance. Et Erza avait toutes les qualités pour plaire à Simon.

Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour plaire à Erza ?

Trop gentil, pas assez fort. Il ne la connaissait plus aussi bien, ne la comprenait plus aussi bien. Il avait déserté son Royaume pendant sept ans, il l'avait laissée _elle_ pendant sept ans. Une fois sur deux, il prenait la mauvaise décision.

Il avait été un Prince qu'elle ne respectait pas. Il était un Roi qu'elle ne respectait plus. Il avait été son ami. Un ami qui l'avait abandonnée.

Il vivait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle. Il était juste le Roi du pays où elle vivait. Il la voyait quelques jours par an, lui parlait quelques heures par an.

Il n'était rien du tout. Juste un Prince qui n'aurait pas du devenir Roi, et qui s'était entiché de la seule femme qu'il ne mériterait jamais.

Erza méritait un homme capable de la faire rire. Lui savait juste l'énerver, ou pire, la rendre triste.

Elle méritait un homme qui lui serait toujours fidèle. Lui avait juste su l'abandonner.

Elle méritait un homme capable de la protéger. Lui savait à peine manier une épée.

Elle méritait un homme fort et volontaire. Lui pouvait tout juste parler sans bafouiller.

Elle méritait un homme qui la comprenait. Lui la voyait comme un mystère de plus.

Elle méritait un homme comme Simon.

Un homme qu'elle ne repousserait pas quand il l'embrasserait, un homme qui aurait le droit de l'aimer par-dessus tout, un homme qu'elle ne regarderait jamais comme son ennemi.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jellal. Surpris, il leva la tête vers la personne à sa gauche.

« Tout va bien, Majesté ? »

Simon. Encore Simon. Simon qui était toujours avec Erza, Simon qui se trouvait à ses côtés à présent, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Jellal remarqua que l'arène était vide. L'épreuve était finie. Il ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte.

« Oui, merci Simon. J'arrive. », souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il suivit Simon dans les escaliers, et se figea sur les dernières marches.

Erza était dans le couloir. Elle lui tournait le dos, et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle discutait avec Simon.

Les voir côte à côte, complices, lui déchira le cœur. Et une voix déchirante se fit entendre du fin fond de son esprit, venant de cette partie profondément égoïste que chacun possède au fond de lui.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi._


	36. Tourbillon

**Note de l'auteur :** Je crois que je vais passer à un OS tous les deux jours, l'inspiration se faisant rare ces jours-ci... C'est la faute à la rentrée, qui m'oblige à me lever à 6h15 au lieu de 9h...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** J'ai tendance à beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup cogiter sur Fairy Tail (j'en rêve même la nuit, c'est dire si ce manga est incrusté dans ma tête... ). Du coup, disons que j'ai déjà « essayé » mentalement pas mal de trucs et que je garde ceux qui se rapprochent le plus du caractère des personnages, ceux qui font le plus « vrai »... Quant à nos petits Jellal et Erza, bien qu'ils aient 26 ans, effectivement, en matière de relations humaines on a vu mieux.

**Lehanna :** Oui, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Et ce sera le défaut fatal de notre bien-aimé Jellal ( j'en dit pas plus sinon je vais spoiler la suite de mon histoire... ).

**Riza Deumbra :** Pauvre Coco, oui ! Elle est complètement passée à la trappe ! Jellal, c'est pas bien !

* * *

><p><strong>36. Tourbillon<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

La main devant la bouche, accoudée au balcon en pierre de la loge, Erza réprima un bâillement.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, en partie à cause de ses blessures qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, et en partie à cause du Roi et de ses actes aussi irréfléchis qu'incompréhensibles.

Franchement, pourquoi Jellal lui avait-il sauté dessus comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était blessée - et sûrement pas la dernière - en sa présence. Certes, elle devait admettre que l'épreuve INFERNO était limite suicidaire, mais quand même.

Elle avait déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois autrefois, quand il était Prince, et il ne lui avait fait une telle scène. Elle se doutait qu'il allait débarquer, l'air mi-inquiet mi-paniqué, pour voir si elle allait bien, comme il le faisait autrefois - ça c'était Jellal, on ne le changerais pas, toujours à s'inquiéter pour des broutilles. Mais qu'il lui saute dessus, qu'il l'embrasse et la plaque sur le lit, ça, elle ne l'avait prévu. Du tout.

Pas plus qu'elle n'avait prévu d'aimer ça.

Elle avait donc deux points à éclaircir.

Pourquoi Jellal l'avait-il embrassée ? Bon, elle n'était ni bête, ni sainte, ni naïve. Ils avaient grandi, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient un homme et une femme, avec les hormones et les envies qui allaient avec. Et elle reconnaissait - avec difficulté, mais son ego avait quand même des limites - que Jellal était quand même sacrément bien foutu. Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître au moins ça, de toutes façons elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attirant, pas avec les rêves qu'elle faisait régulièrement depuis quelques années.

Le hic, c'est qu'en se levant ce matin et en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, elle s'était rendu compte que question physique accrocheur, elle avait quand même déjà fait mieux. Bon, d'accord, la veille il faisait un peu sombre dans sa chambre... Mais tout de même. Elle avait l'air d'être passée sous un Legyon.

Jellal ne pouvait pas lui avoir sauté dessus parce qu'il la trouvait irrésistible, ça elle en était sûre, pensa-t-elle en ricanant mentalement. Et puis, il savait se tenir, sinon cela ferait belle lurette qu'il aurait assouvi ses pulsions avec les midinettes de la Cour qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

Bon, elle n'était pas plus avancée et elle sentait pointer une migraine affreuse. Elle passa donc au deuxième point de son ordre du jour, qui aurait peut-être bien mérité une première place.

Pourquoi - non, pas pourquoi, comment -, comment diable avait-elle pu aimer que Jellal l'embrasse ? Quoi qu'il ait pu avoir derrière la tête pour faire ça.

Elle l'avait vu arriver, inquiet comme pas possible - elle s'en était sentie presque attendrie, il n'avait vraiment pas changé -, elle l'avait vu détailler son corps sous toutes les coutures - faisant probablement le listing de toutes ses blessures -, et puis... Bam, elle s'était retrouvée sous lui, le dos contre le matelas moelleux - elle devrait penser à s'acheter un matelas comme celui-là en rentrant à Edolas -, les joues prises entre deux mains chaudes et les lèvres contre celles de Jellal.

Et elle avait aimé ça. Et passé le coup de la surprise, ça lui avait fait peur.

C'était assez ironique, quand on y repensait. Elle, Erza Knightwalker, qui venait d'affronter sans tressaillir une flopée de monstres impossibles et cauchemardesques dans une tour infernale, avait peur d'un baiser. Si ça se savait, sa réputation de démon sans peur était fichue.

Ça lui avait vraiment fait peur. Parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, d'étrange et d'inidentifiable. Parce que c'était Jellal - Jellal, bon sang ! - qui l'embrassait. Et ça, c'était profondément illogique, inconcevable et irrationnel. Elle aurait bien dit impossible, mais vu que c'était justement en train de se passer...

Ça lui avait fait tellement peur qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, ça ne pouvait pas arriver et ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça devait s'arrêter et c'est tout. Alors elle avait mis les mains sur son torse - notant au passage qu'il avait une main dans ses mèches écarlates et l'autre autour de sa taille -, et elle l'avait repoussé.

Elle s'était écarté, et parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, elle lui avait demandé. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Sauf qu'il l'avait regardé d'un air totalement hébété, à croire qu'il était drogué, et il n'avait rien répondu.

Et comme elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle était partie. Sans un mot de plus, de peur que sa voix la trahisse. Sans se retourner, parce qu'elle sentait ses joues commencer à brûler. Elle avait claqué la porte avec soulagement, s'y était adossé cinq minutes le temps de rassembler ses esprits, et elle était partie squatter la chambre de Simon, qui avait été assez gentil pour ne pas lui demander d'explications - il la connaissait assez depuis le temps.

Erza soupira en se massant les tempes. Ça y était, la migraine était installée et elle ne semblait pas prêt de s'en aller. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle cesse de se retourner le cerveau à propos de Jellal. Pour l'instant.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa son regard sur l'arène du jour.

Arène qui consistait en une vallée. Deux montagnes se dressaient non loin de Slival, tellement proches l'une de l'autre que la vallée qui la séparait faisait à peine vingt mètres de large. Elle était profondément encaissée et les vents du nord, tous droit venus de l'Océan, s'y engouffraient et s'y accumulaient, créant des rafales gigantesques à la sortie de la vallée, où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Le bruit du vent balayant tout les autres sons, l'intitulé et le but de l'épreuve avaient été inscrits sur de larges panneaux accrochés un peu partout sur les promontoires qui servaient de gradins, à l'abri des rafales meurtrières.

Meurtrières, car le vent était si fort qu'il emportait tout sur son passage, et des morceaux de roches gigantesques étaient régulièrement projetés à l'entrée de la vallée, largement capables de tuer quelqu'un par simple collision.

Les cinq participants à l'épreuve, ironiquement nommée STORM, en faisaient actuellement l'expérience, tentant de rester vivants sous la pluie de projectiles plus ou moins létaux qui surgissaient sans prévenir.

C'était là le but de l'épreuve. Rester debout, entier, vivant, et ce le plus longtemps possible. Ceux qui tombaient étaient éliminés. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que l'épreuve à laquelle elle avait participé, mais c'était sûrement tout aussi éprouvant, et elle encouragea mentalement Luxus qui se trouvait plus bas.

Les participants de Mentar et Joras avaient déjà été éliminés, leurs gabarits, trop légers, ne leur ayant pas fourni grande aide. Ils avaient plié rapidement sous la force du vent.

Alors que les trois derniers combattants résistaient bien, un rocher de presque deux mètres de diamètre surgit de la vallée à une vitesse effarante, passant à seulement dix centimètres de Luxus et emportant avec lui le combattant de Tendori, dans un écœurant bruit de chair broyée. Erza fit la grimace. Même elle n'était pas très friande de ce genre de spectacle. Trop salissant, surtout quand c'était vous qui deviez nettoyer ensuite.

Finalement, la chance joua en faveur de Luxus, car une large branche frappa le combattant kirian, le déséquilibrant juste assez pour qu'il finisse sur le dos, permettant ainsi au blond de prendre la première place.

Erza sourit. La veille, Coco s'était placée deuxième dans l'épreuve LOST, leur offrant six points en plus. Aujourd'hui, avec cette première place et les huit points qui l'accompagnaient, Edolas montait à vingt-six points. Ils étaient à égalité avec Kirios, alors que Tendori culminait en pole position avec trente points.

Rien n'était joué.


	37. Melting pot

**Note de l'auteur :** Bientôt la fin de cet Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental. Pffiou ! Avec ses quinze OS, c'est celui qui aura eu la plus grosse part - pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Ouiiii, ça arrive à Erza de réfléchir ! C'est méchant ce que je dis, c'est pas comme si elle était bête non plus. Notez tout de même qu'elle ne doit pas être très familière de l'exercice, car ça lui donne rapidement mal à la tête...

**Lehanna :** Effectivement, Jellal et Erza vont en ch***, ça je confirme ! En même temps, je les vois mal se croiser dans un couloir, s'arrêter stupéfiés en pensant « Jellal... / Erza... », rougir en ayant le coeur qui bat très très fort et s'auto-avouer aussitôt « Je l'aime ! »... Non, ça ne leur va pas du tout.

**Riza Deumbra :** Attends, le jour où Luxus perd - mais perd vraiment je veux dire, sans triche ni sort-qui-annule-la-magie ni quoi que soit -, Fairy Tail sera anéanti, détruit, massacré. Luxus, c'est LE type invincible du manga - au même titre que Gildartz mais vu que celui se pointe une fois tous les deux ans... Quant à Erza, oui, elle progresse ! Et à ce rythme ils seront mariés à soixante ans !

* * *

><p><strong>37. Melting pot<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'arène de la septième épreuve était une jungle. Une vraie jungle, verte, humide, embroussaillée. Avec des arbres, des lianes, des buissons, de l'herbe, des fleurs, des baies partout. Jet se fit la réflexion que Droy aurait adoré cette épreuve. Il se serait extasié devant chaque plante, pire que Grey devant Juvia et plus passionné que Levy avec ses engins, totalement décalé des airs de gros dur qu'il aimait à montrer.

Il fallait atteindre un lac, censé se trouver au centre de cette arène impossible, le plus rapidement possible. En gros, c'était une course. Et les courses, c'était son truc à lui. N'empêche, il aurait quand même bien aimé que Droy soit là. Un sifflement retentit quelque part sur sa gauche et il espéra que c'était juste le vent qui soufflait dans les branches.

Il n'y avait pas de vent. Et il avait la phobie des serpents.

* * *

><p>Le lac était largement visible depuis les promontoires de la grande cuvette verdoyante qui servait d'arène. De sa place, Lucy distinguait à peine les petites silhouettes des cinq candidats et était bien incapable de déterminer où était Jet. Pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir un oeil sur ce qu'il allait faire.<p>

Aujourd'hui et demain. Plus que deux épreuves, celle-ci incluse. Jet devait s'illustrer. Pour l'honneur de Fairy Tail, et pour oublier sa propre défaite. Elle avait toujours détesté les chats de toutes façons.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua avec un léger sursaut que Knightwalker était à sa droite. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Cette femme se déplaçait comme un chat.

Non, vraiment, elle détestait les chats.

* * *

><p>Erza pesta intérieurement contre le médecin Tendor qui lui avait soigné son épaule. Non seulement elle avait mal à chaque mouvement - incluant les mouvements respiratoires -, mais en plus la potion qu'il lui avait prescrite - en théorie pour atténuer la douleur - lui donnait envie de dormir et avait un goût répugnant.<p>

Le pire ? Les fruits de toute sorte étaient contre-indiqués. Et le midi même, un magnifique plat de fraises rouges et juteuses, attirantes à souhait, avait fait son apparition sur la table, juste à côté d'elle. En voyant qu'elle n'y touchait pas, Hugues et Sugar Boy lui avaient fait les gros yeux et Jellal lui avait même demandé si elle se sentait bien. Le tout devant les deux membres de Fairy Tail qui l'avaient regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Si jamais elle recroisait le médecin Tendor, elle l'obligerait à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte toutes ses réserves de soi-disant antidouleur.

Oh oui, ça la détendrait à merveille.

* * *

><p>Coco tournait la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver où était Jet dans le chaos végétal qui faisait office d'arène du jour - ou de l'après-midi en l'occurrence. Elle admirait beaucoup le sprinteur de Fairy Tail, seul personne à sa connaissance capable de la battre à la course. Même s'il avait un style assez... original.<p>

Il avait le look, les vêtements, le parler et l'attitude du gros dur puissant et insensible, comme son ami aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes de soleil, Droy si elle se souvenait bien. Elle les trouvait drôles, surtout quand ils criaient sur Elfman, même si ce n'était pas gentil pour le colosse.

Colosse qui avait l'âme sensible, timide et fleur bleue au possible. Il était trouillard aussi, mais la palme de cet art était depuis longtemps - et sans doute à jamais - attribuée à Natsu Dragion. Qui se changeait en un racer confiant et bagarreur quand il se retrouvait derrière le volant de sa camionnette.

Fairy Tail était un joyeux repaire de fous. Pas si différents de Hugues, Sugar Boy, et de tous les autres qu'elle connaissait. Ils avaient tous un petit grain de folie qui les rendaient incroyablement attachants.

Elle se souvenait avoir été choquée quand elle avait vu Droy, gros dur autoproclamé, parler tendrement à un humble concombre en le caressant.

Elle se demandait sérieusement quel était le grain de folie de Jet.

Elle eu sa réponse en entendant un cri apeuré très féminin en provenance de l'arène, et de repérer enfin un Jet qui filait à toute vitesse dans la jungle, en hurlant _Pas les serpents, pas les serpents !_

* * *

><p>Il avait vu Lucy sursauter en s'apercevant qu'Erza était à sa droite, avait remarqué le sourire sadique qui s'était affiché un instant sur les lèvres de la rousse alors que ses yeux semblaient ailleurs - il plaignait celui qui allait subir ses tendances sadiques - et avait suivi les gigotements de Coco, amusé par l'énergie que cette petite possédait.<p>

Simon n'était pas très causant, mais en contrepartie, il était très observant. Il regardait, observait, remarquait, tout ce tas de petites choses anodines qui manquaient parfois de le faire éclater de rire.

Si ses amis savaient combien de dossiers accablants il avait sur eux, ils seraient beaucoup plus inquiets. Certains de ces dossiers étaient partagés, comme l'amour immodéré d'Erza pour les fraises. Il avait difficilement retenu un fou rire à la tête que la rousse avait tiré, le midi, devant la magnifique assiette de fraises - succulentes d'ailleurs, il avait même fini le plat - qu'elle ne pouvait manger à cause de son médicament.

Pauvre Jellal. Si Erza apprenait que c'était lui qui avait demandé ces fraises en pensant lui faire plaisir, elle allait le massacrer.

* * *

><p>Jellal soupira. Il remarqua qu'il soupirait beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu Roi. Fichue couronne. Couronne qui lui glissa d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois sur le front, le faisant pester à voix basse. On lui avait pourtant proposé, à son couronnement, de lui faire forger une couronne à sa taille ! Et lui avait refusé, sous prétexte que tout l'argent disponible devait aller au soutien du peuple et qu'il se contenterait de la couronne de son père. Faust avait manifestement une tête plus large que la sienne.<p>

Les cris de Jet parvinrent à ses oreilles et il soupira une nouvelle fois, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que tous les spectateurs éclataient de rire. Bon, au moins, le roux était en tête.

Les yeux du Roi naviguèrent sur les emplacements dédiés aux spectateurs et s'arrêtèrent sur le pourpoint rouge du Roi Ivan. Un rouge vif, rouge sang, rouge fraise... Tiens, en parlant de fraises, il se demanda si Erza était malade. Il se souvenait clairement qu'elle adorait ces fruits, et qu'elle refuse d'en manger était une grande première, à marquer dans les annales du Royaume.

Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas. Si elle n'en voulait pas - quelle qu'en puisse être la raison -, pourquoi l'avait-elle incendié du regard quand il en avait mangé une ?


	38. Temps mort

**Note de l'auteur :** Décidément, le mois de mars ne m'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout... Rhume plus mal de ventre de cause inconnue et affreusement handicapant (le genre qui vous donne l'impression que vous allez vomir à tout instant... Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit). Résultat, OS retardé et très surement médiocre.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Ah, tu me fais penser que je l'ai toujours pas vu, Hunger Games 2. Faudra que je le regarde, un de ces jours. L'arène doit être pas mal à voir. Sinon, par rapport au Mystwalker, non, ce n'est pas le monde qui est cruel, c'est l'auteur ! Quoi de mieux pour énerver Erza que de lui mettre un plateau de fraises sous le nez sachant très bien qu'elle ne peut pas en manger ? J'imaginais trop bien la scène et la tête d'Erza, avec l'aura noire et la veine sur la tempe !

**Lehanna : **A la base, cet OS devait s'appeler _Dernière ligne droite_, et je n'avais pas déterminé qui allait en être le personnage principal. J'ai commencé avec Jet, et puis je me suis stoppé, en panne totale d'inspi, après deux paragraphes. Finalement, je suis tombée sur la liste des personnages qui participaient au Tournoi, quelque part dans mes papiers. Bim ! Illumination ! Et j'ai changé le titre en _Melting Pot_ au dernier moment, parce que ça m'est venu en tête et que ça sonnait bien.

**Riza Deumbra :** Pauvre Erza, c'est le truc qui revient le plus dans les reviews, par contre, Jet mort de trouille et en passe de potentiellement mourir tout court, ça fait rire les gens - et l'auteur. Trop fort XD Et oui, pour un jour... L'auteur y croit fort également !

**Mirajane1 :** Oh, une revenante ! :0 Non, je blague. :) Tes reviews enflammés m'avaient manqués ! Question existentielle de l'instant : « review », c'est féminin ou masculin ? Moi et ma maniaquerie du français juste et bien écrit...

**Datrenshi :** Merci de lire ! L'idée du Tournoi, c'est un peu Mashima qui l'a eu à ma place avec son Dai Mato Enbu... Oui, le Mystwalker c'est la vie ! Moi je dis que c'est un avantage de savoir si peu de choses sur eux : on peut inventer tout un tas de scénarios sans pour autant finir OC. Talent, je ne sais pas ; imagination, oui, un peu. Quant à la suite... Ben là voilà. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>38. Temps mort<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Les bras croisés, adossée à une colonne, vêtue de sa confortable tenue noire une pièce, Lucy attendait.

Elle attendait Coco. Qui était en retard. De trois minutes et trente-trois secondes exactement. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle détestait attendre ?

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de visiter Slival cet après-midi, aussi ? Ah oui, pour pouvoir charrier Levy sur tooooout ce qu'elle avait manqué en rentrant à Edolas, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Et elle se voyait mal passer la journée à dormir - même si c'était techniquement une journée de repos.

« Luuucy ! »

Levant les yeux, la blonde aperçut non loin Coco qui arrivait - en marchant, une fois n'est pas coutume -, le sourire comme une banane et agitant un bras en l'air.

« Pas trop tôt, grommela Lucy en se décollant de sa colonne.  
>- Désolée, on a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. »<p>

_On_ ? Comment ça, _on_ ?

Derrière Coco se dessinèrent trois silhouettes, une avec des cheveux blonds en banane, l'autre avec une tignasse violette et la dernière avec une crinière écarlate.

Dans sa _Liste des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour_, Lucy ajouta _Faire du shopping avec les Commandants de l'Armée d'Edolas_.

Et elle considéra sérieusement de rayer le mot _impossible_ de son vocabulaire.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient timbrés. Tous.<p>

C'était la conclusion à laquelle Lucy arrivait après trois heures de ballade et de shopping dans Slival avec le quatuor improbable.

Coco menait le peloton, suivie par un Hugues qui n'arrêtait jamais de bavasser et réussissait l'exploit de placer l'expression _Super génial !_ toutes les deux phrases , et par un Sugar Boy aux bras chargés de multiples sacs - elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond était du genre fashion victime...

Et à l'arrière, il y avait Knightwalker et elle. Parce que même si elle était un peu flippante, la rousse restait quand même largement plus supportable que les trois autres. M'enfin, Lucy n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait un passé assez important de tueuse psychopathe.

La rousse se baladait mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir - comportement très féminin, pensa Lucy -, l'air blasé, regardant de temps en temps à droite à gauche, et se contentant de suivre le mouvement.

« Hé, Erza, Lucy !, les interpella Coco, ça vous dit une glace ? »

Prise par surprise, Lucy sortit un « Euh, oui » tandis que Knightwalker répondait un blasé mais ferme « Non merci ».

En même temps, elle avait du mal à imaginer la rousse manger des glaces. Ça n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage. Apparemment mécontente de la réponse de Knightwalker, Coco insista, insista et insista encore, le tout avec une mine de cocker mouillé, tant et si bien que la rousse finit par soupirer.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Lucy se plaça une note mentale : _demander à Coco de m'enseigner comment faire flancher Erza Knightwalker._

Leur joyeuse troupe s'en alla donc vers le premier marchand de glaces que Coco trouva.

« Vous voulez quels parfums ?, demanda la brunette après avoir salué le glacier. Sugar Boy ?  
>- Hmmm... Deux boules chocolat blanc chantilly. »<p>

Lucy fit la grimace. Ça allait être horriblement sucré son truc !

« Hugues ?  
>- Pistache groseille, ça c'est une glace super géniale ! »<p>

Nouvelle grimace dégoûtée. On avait vu mieux comme mélange.

« Erza ? Oh, je suis bête, fraise je suppose ?  
>- Hn. »<p>

Lucy retint un rire nerveux. Fraise ? C'était pas les petites filles qui commandaient des glaces à la fraise ?

« Et toi Lucy ?  
>- Heu... Vanille. »<p>

Quand chacun eut reçu sa glace - l'image d'Erza Knightwalker avec une glace à la main resterait sûrement un souvenir impérissable -, ils repartirent dans les rues de Slival.

Coco et Hugues attaquaient leur cornet alors que Lucy n'avait pas mangé la moitié de sa boule. Elle s'éloigna d'ailleurs de Sugar Boy, qui laissait échapper un _Hmmmm_ de contentement à chaque fois qu'il mangeait un morceau de sa glace, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Knightwalker du coin de l'œil, manquant de se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas en voyant l'ex-Tueuse de Fées déguster tranquillement sa glace à la fraise.

Décidément, ce Tournoi serait inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Lucy commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, et même si elle n'avait que deux sacs - Coco était décidément <em>très<em> persuasive -, elle trouvait qu'ils commençaient à peser. Hugues continuait de bavasser - ce type était intarissable - et Sugar Boy avait les bras chargés de tant de sacs et boîtes qu'on ne distinguait plus que la banane blonde qui lui servait de coiffure. Quant à Erza Knightwalker, elle était semblable à quelques heures auparavant, mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement plus blasé.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers les quartiers des participants au Tournoi, Coco s'arrêta brusquement et pointa une devanture de la main gauche - la droite portant une demi-douzaine de sacs.

« Ah, attendez, tant qu'on y est, on n'a qu'à regarder ! »

Lucy se rapprocha pour voir le magasin, suivie par la rousse qui hoqueta en voyant la vitrine.

Une boutique de lingerie ?!

Lucy recula en rougissant un peu.

« Heu... C'est pas la peine, merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !  
>- Mais allez, on peut bien regarder, non ? Je parie qu'il y a un style différent à Tendori !<br>- Vas-y, on t'attend là. », intervint Knightwalker.

Lucy remercia silencieusement le ciel que cette troupe compte au moins une personne un peu moins timbrée que les autres.

« Ah, mais c'est une boutique mixte, remarqua Sugar Boy d'un air intéressé. Je vais aller jeter un œil, j'ai besoin de-  
>- Vas-y si tu veux, le coupa la rousse, on n'a pas forcément besoin de savoir quels genre de sous-vêtements tu portes. »<p>

Lucy sentit sa glace remonter quand une image du blond en string s'imposa à son esprit. Beeeerk !

Coco de son côté, gonfla les joues à la manière d'un hamster, montrant son mécontentement.

« Allez, grande sœur, viens ! Je vais pas demander à Sugar Boy pour avoir un avis sur mes soutien-gorges ! »

C'était bien la première fois que Lucy voyait Erza Knightwalker aussi mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, la rousse préférait largement parler armes et stratégies que chiffons et lingerie. Le visage de la Commandante passait du blanc au rouge pour revenir au blanc, d'une manière qui faisait quand même bigrement penser à une guirlande lumineuse. A cette pensée, l'envie de vomir de la blonde se mua en une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>Lucy enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller au souvenir de l'après-midi. Oooooh, Mira allait adorer quand elle lui raconterait !<p>

La blonde finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, sur une dernière pensée.

Mine de rien, Coco avait réussi à tirer Erza dans la boutique de lingerie.


	39. Odysseus

**Note de l'auteur :** Whaa, déjà 100 reviews ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité ! Et pour ceux qui le demandent, je me remets. Doucement mais sûrement.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Encore en retard, mais ce coup-ci j'ai une excuse : j'écrivais ma contribution à l'Edo-Gerza Week, initiée par Fairies Fans !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane1 :** Hum, moi aussi j'aurais penché vers du féminin. Bref. Sugar Boy en string... L'idée m'est venue en re-regardant l'OAV du Ryuzetsu Land, où Ichiya apparaît dans un maillot de bain noir moulant. Je me suis dit que ça devrait rendre pareil sur Sugar Boy. Coco est mignonne, le truc c'est que j'oublie régulièrement qu'elle est censée avoir 21 ans. Y'a pas, quand j'écris, dans ma tête j'ai l'image de la petite fille de l'Arc Edolas. C'est après, à la relecture, que je me dit « Ah mais zut, elle est censée avoir 21 ans, pas 12 ! ». Jellal te manque ? T'inquiète il n'est pas mort, on va le revoir.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza et les sous-vêtements... Remarque, à Earthland, quand elle tombe sur le tiroir à dessous de Lucy, Scarlet n'en menait pas large non plus. Assez paradoxal quand elle est capable d'avouer sans complexe à Jason du Weekly Sorcerer que sa tenue préférée n'est autre que la Bunny Girl... M'enfin, c'est Erza, faut pas chercher.

**Holidays :** Pour la boutique, on verra. Je caserai peut-être des allusions par-ci par-là dans la suite.

**Riza Deumbra : **Jet est-il mort ou vivant ? Bonne question ! Pour vivant tapez 1, pour mort tapez 2, pour que l'auteur réfléchisse au lieu de filer le boulot aux lecteurs tapez l'auteur. :D Jellal est aux abonnés absents, il est vrai, depuis un petit moment... Est-il mort ou vivant ? Non allez j'arrête.

**Lehanna :** Tu m'as mis ma 100ième review ! Je t'aime 3 Erza et sa glace, LE moment inoubliable du Tournoi. :D

**Lyra :** Oui, c'est vrai, Lucy fait un peu figuration. Mes excuses, mais j'ai tendance à trop faire penser le personnage dont j'investis les pensées, et à oublier de le faire bouger un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>39. Odysseus<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Slival était une ville portuaire. Coincée entre des collines, des cratères - dont l'origine restait inexpliquée par les scientifiques -, une jungle tropicale et l'océan, la ville prospérait notamment grâce à l'industrie navale et au commerce maritime.

S'il se souvenait bien, Jellal avait lu ceci mot pour mot dans le livre sur l'histoire de Tendori que quelqu'un - il soupçonnait Erza, avec sa manie de le traiter comme le dernier des idiots - avait mis bien en évidence dans sa cabine lors de leur voyage vers l'Archipel, une bonne semaine plus tôt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça expliquait en partie pourquoi la dernière épreuve du Tournoi se trouvait être une épreuve aquatique.

Depuis sa loge sur la côte, il suivait du regard les navires qui voguaient au loin, engagés dans une course - encore une - pour la victoire.

Le principe était simple : comme pour les autres épreuves, le premier gagnait huit points, le deuxième six points, et ainsi de suite. Il y avait une règle bonus : cinq points en plus si vous couliez un navire adversaire.

La règle bonus donnait une chance à chacun de gagner le Tournoi en renversant les scores. Grâce à Erza et Luxus principalement, Edolas était remonté dans le classement. Ils étaient premiers ex-æquo avec Tendori, avec trente-deux points. En troisième venait Mentar, avec vingt-huit points, suivi de près par Kirios avec vingt-six points. Joras était en dernière place, avec vingt-deux points.

Tout était encore possible et Jellal priait pour qu'ils gagnent. Jet et Coco, non loin de lui, semblaient faire la même chose. L'épreuve demandant six concurrents - une sorte de Battle Royal sur l'eau -, il avait fallu choisir qui y allait et qui n'y allait pas.

Jet n'avait pas le pied marin et Coco n'aurait guère été d'une grande utilité sur un bateau. Les participants étaient donc Luxus, Erza, Simon, Lucy, Sugar Boy et Hugues.

De là où il était placé, Jellal pouvait admirer le paysage magnifique. Une mer d'huile, avec une légère brise, un ciel bleu zébré de nuages blancs moutonneux, annonciateurs de soleil, et là-bas, au loin, la silhouette des bateaux qui se détachaient sur l'horizon.

Le Roi d'Edolas soupira de contentement.

* * *

><p>Sur le bateau bleu des concurrents d'Edolas, l'heure n'était certainement pas à la détente.<p>

La mer était traître, et ce qui paraissait calme de loin était devenu un véritable enfer.

Le vent soufflait avec la force d'une tempête, manquant d'arracher les voiles. La mer était déchaînée, des tourbillons, invisibles depuis la côte, se formant ici et là, sans prévenir, largement capables d'engloutir leur navire. Pour couronner le tout, des requins montraient régulièrement leurs ailerons autour du bateau, ayant apparemment deviné qu'il y avait de la nourriture potentielle à bord.

Un boulet de canon passa au-dessus du pont, manquant fracasser le mat et décapiter Erza qui s'était baissée juste à temps. La jeune femme se félicita que Coco ne soit pas à bord. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps ou la possibilité de la protéger.

Manœuvrer le navire était assez compliqué. Simon était à la barre, maintenant tant bien que mal le cap que Hugues, perché tant bien que mal en haut du mat, lui indiquait, dirigeant le navire vers la ligne d'arrivée en évitant tourbillons, bas-fonds, rochers, et autres cadeaux que la Nature s'employait à leur envoyer à la figure.

Luxus et Sugar Boy s'occupaient des voiles, faisant en sorte qu'elles ne se déchirent pas sous la force du vent. Lucy et Erza se trouvaient, la première à l'arrière, l'autre à l'avant, chacune s'occupant d'un canon. Erza avait rapidement expliqué à la blonde comment faire pour tirer vite et juste, et la petite fée bombardait allègrement tous les navires derrière eux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

D'ailleurs, le navire des concurrents de Joras, qui les suivait de près et qui avait manqué leur casser leur mât central apprirent douloureusement combien Lucy Ashley visait juste. Un de leur mât tomba, un large trou s'ouvrit dans leur proue et leur gouvernail explosa, bloquant le bateau sur le mauvais cap. Leur navire s'abîma dans un tourbillon proche, emportant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord.

Erza sourit. Elle appréciait Ashley de plus en plus. La blonde avait un tempérament qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Prompte à s'énerver, franche comme pas deux, agressive si on la titillait trop et répondant à la force par la force. Un de ces quatre, elle lui montrerait peut-être comment se servir d'une lance. Elle était prête à parier que la blonde serait un adversaire de taille.

Revenant à son propre canon, Erza ajusta son angle de tir avant de mettre le feu à la poudre et de reculer. Le canon fit feu dans un bruit de tonnerre. Droit devant eux, le navire des représentants de Tendori commença à prendre l'eau par le large trou qu'elle venait de créer, ralentissant sa course.

Sans pitié, Erza continua à les canarder, sachant parfaitement que si elle ne les coulait pas, c'était eux qui allaient finir par le faire. Dix minutes plus tard, elle parvint à briser leur gouvernail, envoyant leur navire s'écraser contre un rocher qui émergeait de l'océan. Pas fous, les participants sautèrent à l'eau, nageant vers le rocher pour échapper aux requins.

Ils étaient en première position, et avaient coulé Joras et Tendori, ce qui montait leur score à quarante-deux points. Mentar avait coulé Kirios dès le début de la course, montant à trente-huit points. Erza calcula rapidement. Si Mentar les coulait et remportait de fait la course, ils passeraient à quarante-six points et gagneraient le Tournoi.

Manifestement, les concurrents mentari avaient fait le même calcul et se rapprochaient dangereusement, armant leurs canons, prêts à défoncer leur gouvernail. Un tourbillon se forma, cinquante mètres en avant, à droite de leur bateau, suivi d'un autre, à gauche cette fois. Pour les éviter, ils devaient naviguer en ligne droite... Ce qui permettrait à Mentar de les canarder à coup sûr.

N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Erza courut vers Simon.

« Navigue en zigzag ! Vite ! »

Simon hésita. Hugues fut plus concis.

« Tu es malade ?! On va foncer dans les tourbillons ! »

Sans l'écouter, Erza attrapa l'un des côtés de la barre et la tira vers elle, faisant virer le navire vers la droite. Un boulet de canon s'écrasa dans l'eau, là où s'était trouvé leur bateau cinq secondes auparavant.

Sans s'arrêter, Erza retint la barre avant de la faire repartir de l'autre côté, aidée par Simon. Cette fois, ils virèrent à gauche. La voile triangulaire - dont Erza avait oublié le nom - derrière la barre explosa, envoyant des morceaux de tissu et de bois sur ceux qui dirigeaient le navire. Erza serra les dents quand un éclat de bois frappa son épaule blessée.

Ils étaient entre les deux tourbillons. Mentar, pour éviter de se faire aspirer, dut s'aligner sur eux. Luxus se précipita vers Lucy et arma le canon, laissant les voiles aux soins de Sugar Boy et Hugues qui descendit de son mat pour l'aider.

Pendant qu'Erza et Simon tenaient tant bien que mal le cap, Luxus et Lucy visèrent.

Les deux camps firent feu au même moment.

Dans les loges des spectateurs, des cris étranglés se firent entendre quand une immense explosion masqua l'horizon, aussi assourdissante qu'un coup de tonnerre.


	40. Alcool

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est le dernier OS de l'Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! L'OS 41 sera le premier de l'Arc Altaïr :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Hé hé, l'Art de faire criser les lecteurs, puissance max ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre :) C'est un des rares que je trouve réussi.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, je suis sadique :) Demande à Holidays si tu ne me crois pas, elle en sais quelque chose ! Et oui, il faut bien un peu de _relationship_ dans cette histoire, autre que le Mystwalker.

**kazenoseiren :** Pour une fois, je suis arrivée à retranscrire parfaitement la scène dans ma tête sur le papier. Enfin, sur le fichier Word... ^^'

**Riza Deumbra :** La suite, la voilà ! Cette bataille navale, c'est la première des épreuves du Tournoi à laquelle j'ai pensé, avec Inferno. Donc forcément, c'est plus abouti que le reste :)

* * *

><p><strong>40. Alcool<strong>

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'alcool coulait à flots et les nouvelles faisaient le tour des rues et des bars, alors que tout Slival fêtait la fin du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental.

Dans les appartements des participants d'Edolas, Jellal était assis dans son fauteuil, immobile. L'explosion, immense, à laquelle il avait assisté lors de l'épreuve Odysseus repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

C'est uniquement quand il avait vu le bateau portant l'emblème d'Edolas sur sa grand-voile - en lambeaux, tenant à peine sur le mât central rescapé et à moitié brisé - réapparaître à l'horizon qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

Il avait vraiment cru, l'espace de trois minutes abominablement longues, que ses amis étaient tous morts. Heureusement pour son coeur, le Tournoi était désormais terminé. Il n'aurait pas supporté une autre épreuve du genre.

Ils avaient tous failli mourir, pendant que lui avait les fesses confortablement installées dans un fauteuil à les regarder. Cette pensée refusait de le quitter, lui laissant l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il bougeait un seul muscle.

Pourtant, après un temps interminable, Jellal dut bien se lever et descendre dans le salon où l'équipe d'Edolas fêtait sa victoire. Il leur devait bien ça, et puis il devait aussi les féliciter.

Un drôle de spectacle l'attendait, et finalement, Jellal ne regretta pas d'être venu.

Hugues était étendu, ivre mort, sur le tapis, une bouteille vide à la main, ronflant comme un sonneur. Sugar Boy n'était guère en meilleur état, affalé sur un fauteuil, l'air à moitié endormi. Coco dormait, la tête sur les cuisses d'une Lucy aux joues écarlates et aux yeux embrumés par l'alcool, dont Jellal était prêt à parier qu'elle s'écroulerait si elle tentait de se lever. Jet fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, un peu vacillant, une bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Seul Luxus paraissait encore sobre et salua le Roi de la tête quand celui-ci arriva, mais les petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes informèrent Jellal qu'il avait du boire autant que les autres.

Erza n'était visible nulle part, ce qui l'intrigua et le déçut tout à la fois. Par acquis de conscience, il décida d'aller toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

Pas de réponse.

Jellal n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'empoigner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte doucement, pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Erza était accoudée à sa fenêtre, lui tournant le dos et regardant dehors.

Jellal entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Celle-ci émit un léger son en se refermant, mais Erza resta de marbre.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Erza réagissait toujours, avec plus ou moins d'excès. Le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas était assez anormal pour l'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il à voix haute.

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme releva la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui, vacillant au passage.

En vacillant ? Erza, vaciller ? C'était un oxymore. Erza ne vacillait pas, elle fonçait, droit devant, parfois sur la mauvaise route. Mais en aucun cas Erza ne _vacillait_.

Erza justement, se rapprocha, titubant légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Jellal puisse voir ses pommettes rougies et ses yeux chocolat aux pupilles dilatées.

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

_Elle est complètement bourrée !_

Et il en eut la confirmation quand la jeune femme se prit les pieds dans le tapis et lui tomba dessus.

Jellal retint de justesse Erza par la taille, l'empêchant de se fracasser le crâne contre le carrelage. L'haleine de la rousse, empestant l'alcool, parvint à son nez. Bon sang, mais quelle quantité de ce fichu liquide avait-elle ingéré ?!

Appuyée contre lui de tout son poids, à moitié dans les vapes, Erza soupira en calant son visage dans le cou de Jellal.

Cette femme était la Tentation à l'état pur. C'est ce que pensa Jellal quand elle commença à frotter son nez juste sous son oreille. Déglutissant, horriblement conscient de la poitrine ferme qu'il sentait contre son torse, des mèches écarlates voletant devant ses yeux, il tenta de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui semblait avoir envahi la chambre et maudit Erza un peu plus quand il sentit son pantalon le serrer.

Conscient qu'il devait réagir vite, il empoigna solidement Erza et la porta jusqu'à son lit, à quatre pas de la fenêtre. Il expira fortement après l'avoir posée. C'est qu'elle était plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord !

Regardant tristement la belle jeune femme qui gisait sur le lit, complètement ronde, il entreprit de lui enlever ses bottes et sa veste avant de la coucher sous les draps. Pas besoin de couverture, il faisait bien trop chaud pour ça.

Une fois sa besogne achevée, Jellal ne put résister et se baissa sur le visage de sa vieille _amie_ - quand au juste avait-il cessé de penser à elle en ces termes ? -, avant de poser un délicat baiser sur son front.

Se relevant rapidement, il partit, dans le but d'aller se coucher également.

Une main attrapa son coude, le retenant.

Se retournant vivement, Jellal vit Erza, assise, resserrant sa poigne sur son bras. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle dormait !

Sans prévenir, Erza tira brusquement sur son bras, le faisait tomber à moitié à quatre pattes sur le lit, juste devant elle.

Le Roi d'Edolas cessa de respirer alors que son coeur accélérait dans sa poitrine, atteignant un rythme démentiel.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux embrumés à moitié clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, alanguie sur le matelas, Erza était un appel à la luxure. Les sous-vêtements de Jellal le serrèrent à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, tandis qu'un brasier s'allumait dans son bas-ventre, remontant lentement dans tout le reste de son corps.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son souverain, la rousse se pencha en avant et attrapa le col de sa veste d'apparat, le tirant vers elle et rapprochant son visage du sien. Sans savoir comment, Jellal se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Erza, son nez frôlant celui de la jeune femme.

_Si c'est un rêve, par pitié, qu'il ne se termine pas tout de suite._

Les mains d'Erza lâchèrent son vêtement pour empaumer ses joues, brûlantes. Jellal se perdit avec délectation dans les orbes chocolatés en face de lui.

Les lèvres d'Erza se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ce fut le déclencheur. Cessant d'être inactif, Jellal attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la pressa contre lui, tandis que son autre main fourrageait dans ses cheveux.

C'était un baiser différent du dernier qu'il avaient eu. Plus passionné, plus désireux, plus avide.

Erza glissa ses mains dans ses mèches bleues, tandis que Jellal mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Accédant à sa demande muette, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, lui permettant d'explorer sa bouche. Leurs langues débutèrent une danse fougueuse, ne s'interrompant que quelques secondes pour respirer.

Haletants, ils glissèrent sur le lit. Rompant le baiser, Jellal admira la vue que lui donnait Erza, _son _Erza, allongée sous lui, les bras autour de sa nuque, complètement abandonnée.

Complètement ivre.

La réalisation eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Perdu dans son paradis personnel, ses plus grands fantasmes se réalisant sous ses yeux, il avait oublié le fait qu'Erza n'était pas elle-même ce soir.

Elle était ivre, bon sang ! Et absolument pas elle-même !

Jellal ne pouvait profiter d'Erza ainsi. Même si la jeune femme était aussi désirable qu'une Déesse.

A contrecœur, il détacha les bras de la rousse de sa nuque, qui lui envoya un regard à la fois incompréhensif, mécontent et désireux. Refusant de céder, Jellal la recoucha et la recouvrit des draps qu'elle avait repoussés.

Heureusement pour lui, Erza devait avoir bu beaucoup pendant la soirée, car elle s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Jellal grimaça en songeant à la monumentale gueule de bois qu'elle allait devoir affronter le lendemain matin.

Mais au moins, l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré lui ferait oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Lui par contre, ne pourrait jamais oublier.


	41. Non dits

**Note de l'auteur :** Arc Altaïr, c'est parti ! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment... Contrecoup du rhume peut-être ?

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews <strong>

**Lehanna :** Mais je suis méchante, je pensais que c'était de notoriété commune maintenant. :) Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça, mais peut-être qu'un tag duel Erza/Lucy versus quelqu'un-qui-n'aura-pas-de-chance serait pas mal... Merci pour l'idée, je note ! Et oui, Jellal est dans un état misérable... XD

**Holidays :** Hum, j'hésite... Dois-je être méchante ou pas ? Han, le dilemme est affreux. :-D *rire diabolique*

**Mirajane1 :** Hé hé, mais s'ils se tombaient dans les bras comme ça, ça serait pas assez romanesque à mon goût :) Vive l'alcool, ce désinhibiteur béni des Dieux ! Oh, j'ai écrit une super allitération en b et n et une super assonance en i ! Yeah )

* * *

><p><strong>41. Non dits<strong>

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal ne dormait plus la nuit. Enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais depuis leur retour de Slival, quinze jours plus tôt, il avait en permanence des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Pas très glam pour un Roi.

S'il ne dormait plus, c'était entièrement la faute d'Erza. Le souvenir de leur baiser, de leur étreinte passionnée ce soir de fête où la rousse avait bu un peu trop, investissait ses pensées et ses rêves.

Des rêves qui lui repassaient ce qu'ils avaient fait... Et ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. De quoi le faire se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur et haletant, et de l'empêcher de se rendormir jusqu'au matin.

Erza n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa cabine du Lion des Mers quand ils étaient rentrés à Edolas, alitée à cause de la gueule de bois monstre qui l'avait harcelée pendant tout le trajet, mais c'était tout.

Il en avait conclu qu'Erza ne se souvenait de rien.

Il en était à la fois déçu et soulagé.

Déçu car il aurait aimé savoir si elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, parce qu'il aurait voulu savoir si son comportement de ce soir-là, débridé par l'alcool, reflétait un simple désir passager ou des sentiments plus profonds.

Soulagé, car il n'aurait pas supporté de se faire rejeter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre que ça n'avait été qu'une pulsion, et qu'elle ne ressentait aucun amour pour lui.

Et en attendant, il brûlait.

Le jour, quand il la voyait, quand il la croisait, quand elle l'effleurait par mégarde, quand elle lui parlait.

La nuit, quand il rêvait d'elle et de son corps parfait, de ses soupirs aphrodisiaques, de ses lèvres charnues et de ses cheveux emmêlés.

Pendant les Conseils, quand il pensait à elle, à sa démarche, à son port altier, à la façon dont ses mèches écarlates se balançaient dans son dos quand elle s'éloignait.

Jellal devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Certes Erza possédait son coeur depuis longtemps. Mais cette nuit avait changé les choses.

Cette nuit-là, c'était son âme qu'Erza avait marqué au fer rouge, le faisant sien pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Erza était fatiguée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle dormait mal la nuit.<p>

Parce qu'elle avait beau chercher une raison à ses insomnies, elle ne réussissait qu'à trouver une migraine affreuse à chaque fois. Une migraine qui lui faisait sacrément penser à une vilaine gueule de bois.

Et curieusement, elle se sentait en colère après Jellal. Comme si c'était de sa faute si elle se réveillait à trois heures du matin depuis quinze jours, et qu'elle restait allongée trois heures dans son lit à regarder le plafond avant de se lever.

En parlant de gueule de bois, elle avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à boire de l'alcool. Elle avait été malade comme un chien le lendemain du dernier jour du Tournoi, bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait fait entre le moment où elle avait entamé son septième verre et celui où elle s'était réveillée dans son lit.

Elle espérait très fort ne rien avoir fait de stupide.

Mais vu que personne n'était arrivé en l'accusant de quoi que ce soit les jours suivants, elle en avait déduit qu'elle n'avait rien fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool si ce n'était aller se coucher. C'était déjà un soulagement en soi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait qu'elle avait quand même une drôle de sensation quand Jellal avait le malheur de s'immiscer dans son champ de vision.

Les mèches bleu roi ébouriffées, le tatouage rouge sur son œil droit, le visage à la mâchoire carrée, le corps aux épaules larges et musclées trouvaient un écho dans son esprit, titillant son inconscient de façon assez curieuse.

Elle avait laissé couler. Après tout, son esprit semblait prendre pas mal de libertés quand cela concernait Jellal. Elle avait classé l'affaire, oublié la drôle de sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac quand elle apercevait une chevelure bleue dans les couloirs, et mis aux oubliettes tout ce qui n'était pas politiquement correct selon elle en ce qui concernait le Roi.

Sauf qu'il y avait le rêve.

Elle évitait d'y repenser, parce qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle le faisait, et qu'Erza Knightwalker ne rougissait pas. Surtout pas en public et encore moins quand le Roi était dans les parages.

Le rêve n'était pas venu entier. Ç'avait été des flashs, qui la réveillaient la nuit, mi-déçue mi-soulagée que rien ne soit réel.

Jellal au-dessus d'elle, un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

Une chambre, une fenêtre ouverte, des draps blancs et des cheveux bleus.

Ses mains agrippant le col d'un vêtement royal.

Jellal devant elle, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

Des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Jellal encore, la serrant contre lui.

Peu à peu, les flashs s'étaient organisés, formant la trame d'un rêve qui sonnait un peu trop vrai à son goût.

Et le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir encore plus.

Et si ?

Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la fin de soirée à Slival.

Et si ?

Autrement dit, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

Et si ?

Par exemple, Jellal aurait pu venir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était complètement soule.

Et si ?

Il l'aurait pu l'embrasser. _Encore._

Et si ?

Elle aurait pu répondre.

Et si ?

Ils auraient pu finir enlacés sur son lit.

Et si ?

Et si le rêve n'en n'était pas un ?

Et si le rêve...

... était en fait un souvenir ?


	42. Altaïr

**Note de l'auteur :** Mine de rien, je me dis qu'ils voyagent beaucoup, mes personnages. Quand c'est pas dans l'espace, c'est dans le temps... Voire les deux à la fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** L'auteur a cédé à la peur, c'est vrai qu'à la base je comptais vraiment lui faire oublier la soirée, à Erza... Et puis je me suis dit _Si tu fais ça, tu vas te faire lyncher_.

**Lehanna :** J'aime la psychologie des personnages, plus elle est complexe, mieux c'est ! Et c'est jouissif de tripatouiller cette psychologie dans tous les sens : _Tiens, et si je fais ça comme ça et que je mets ça comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

**Mirajane1 :** J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire les bribes de rêve. J'en ai écris une, deux, et après... blanc pendant cinq minutes devant la feuille Word. Stress.

**kazenoseiren :** Ouiii, enfin leur histoire avance ! Elle a mis du temps à démarrer - près de trente-cinq chapitres chez nous pour sept ans chez eux -, mais maintenant qu'elle est lancée, on y va !

**Riza Deumbra :** Pour qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils ont commencé, va quand même falloir attendre un peu ! C'est pas vraiment des rapides ces deux-là.

**Rinne-chan :** Merciii ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Hugues, peut-être parce que c'est un des seuls personnages d'Edolas qui me permet de faire de l'humour... La clique de Fairy Tail n'étant pas trop à portée de main à Edolas.

**Lyra :** T'as raison de les encourager, parce que c'est pas gagné. ;) (Ça fait bien 40 chapitres que je dis ça...)

* * *

><p><strong>42. Altaïr<strong>

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

L'année X791 serait sûrement à noter dans les annales du Royaume, tant en terme d'émotions que de changements.

Émotions, car cette année avait vu Edolas s'imposer lors du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, raflant de fait la place de plus grande puissance mondiale, tant au niveau militaire qu'économique et commercial.

Changements, car de nombreux traités et alliances furent signés cette année-là, avec Mentar, avec Tendori. D'autres traités furent révisés et reconduits, tels ceux avec Joras et Kirios. Enfin, il y eut quelques changements de hiérarchie à la Cité Royale.

Fairy Tail, qui avait souffert de son ancien statut de guilde noire durant les sept dernières années, s'étaient vus acclamés et encensés pour leur participation à la victoire lors du Tournoi. Ils avaient représenté Edolas, certes, mais ils avaient surtout mis à l'honneur le petit peuple d'Edolas, qui le leur rendait, puissance mille.

Et puis, les soldats de l'armée avaient vu avec plaisir les Commandants des Divisions Une, Trois et Quatre se faire remercier poliment par le Roi lui-même, et partir en traînant les pied pour céder la place à ceux dont ils avaient pris les fonctions sept ans plus tôt, avec force grognements et imprécations.

Luxus, arrangeant, avait juste haussé les épaules quand le Roi l'avait informé qu'il lui confiait désormais la Deuxième Division. Hugues et Sugar Boy avaient récupéré leurs places dans leurs Divisions respectives, à la grande joie de leurs Lieutenants, et ce de façon définitive. Enfin, Jellal avait réussi à surprendre Erza en lui confiant non pas, comme elle s'y attendait, la Deuxième Division, mais la Première, celle de Panther Lily.

La jeune femme avait cligné des yeux, puis avait haussé les épaules et légèrement incliné la tête.

« Comme il vous plaira, Majesté. »

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Jellal regardait avec intérêt le papier devant lui. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui y était écrit. Juste, la lettrine enluminée était d'un beau rouge écarlate, et cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il jouait à faire refléter la lumière de la fenêtre derrière lui sur la lettrine, essayant de retrouver la nuance exacte des cheveux d'Erza.<p>

Non, à part ça, il n'était absolument pas accro à son Premier Commandant.

On toqua à la porte, ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête, tandis que le linteau de bois s'ouvrait sans qu'il ait eu le loisir de dire _Entrez_.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut bien Erza qui passa le seuil - on ne la refaisait pas, Erza et la courtoisie, c'était comme les chats et les bains : ils connaissent mais ça ne les intéresse pas plus que ça. Derrière la jeune femme entrèrent deux hommes.

Le premier était un vieillard aux cheveux blancs et possédant une longue barbe. Le second était un homme qui devait atteindre la cinquantaine, à la chevelure blonde striée de mèches grises. Tous les deux étaient de parfaits inconnus aux yeux de Jellal.

Erza les lui présenta, et Jellal s'étonna de la voir plus enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Le vieillard s'appelait Rob, et le blond Jude. S'il avait tout compris, ils étaient explorateurs et avaient étés mandatés dix ans plus tôt - c'est à dire en X781 - par Faust pour explorer les terres inconnues au-delà du Désert du Sud.

« Il existe un pays prospère, loin au sud du Désert, Majesté. Les gens de là-bas le nomment Altaïr, ce qui signifie _Pays du Soleil Couchant_.  
>- C'est assez poétique, je le reconnais. Et qu'avez-vous vu d'autre, Messires ?, demanda Jellal, intéressé.<br>- Le souverain d'Altaïr, le Roi Salomon, a été grandement intéressé d'apprendre l'existence de notre pays. C'est un souverain éclairé, et il est très pacifiste, expliqua Rob.  
>- Ils nous ont fait visiter leur pays et leurs villes principales, ainsi que leur capitale, Aramanthe. A notre départ, le Roi nous a chargés d'un message pour vous, Majesté.<br>- Lequel ?, questionna Jellal, intrigué.  
>- Le peuple d'Altaïr serait honoré si vous pouviez venir visiter leur pays, et ils seraient heureux de signer avec Edolas un traité de non-agression et des accords commerciaux.<br>- Commerciaux, pourquoi pas ? Par contre, pourquoi une demande de non-agression ? Un Désert immense nous sépare, une guerre n'aurait aucun avenir, quel qu'en soit son motif.  
>- Les Legyons, Majesté. Avec suffisamment d'eau, ils seraient capables de traverser le Désert, et nous avec. Le Roi Salomon est loin d'être bête et même s'il est pacifique, il préfère prévenir que guérir.<br>- Voilà qui est fort louable, admit Jellal. Ces traités me semblent une très bonne idée. Je vous propose de réexpliquer ce que vous venez de me dire demain, au Conseil. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
>- Comme il vous plaira, Majesté. », répondirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant.<p>

Ils sortirent et Erza leur emboîta le pas.

« Erza, reste là. »

Zut. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de superposer son souvenir d'une Erza pantelante et aux joues rouges à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il aborder le sujet de cette soirée ? Mais Erza ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, et il doutait qu'elle prenne bien la nouvelle s'il lui annonçait ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. La connaissant, elle nierait tout en bloc et l'éviterait.

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Tout, mais pas ça.

Cela dit, il restait déchiré. Devait-il lui en parler ?

« Majesté ? »

Jellal cligna des yeux en se souvenant d'où il était et avec qui. Erza le regardait, un sourcil délicat haussé en une mimique interrogative.

Pris de court, le souverain sortit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu avais l'air assez heureuse de voir Rob et Jude arriver. Ce sont des connaissances à toi ?  
>- Oui et non. Je ne connais Messire Jude que de vue. Par contre, je connais très bien le vieux Rob. C'est un ancien de l'armée, il a été un des mes maîtres d'armes et j'ai longtemps été son Lieutenant du temps où il était Commandant de la Deuxième Division. »<p>

Après cette explication, Erza prit congé et Jellal se retrouva seul dans son bureau.

Se remémorant les étoiles qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle parlait du vieux guerrier, un mélange de respect, d'admiration et d'affection, il se prit à espérer qu'un jour elle le regarde de la même façon.


	43. Coup de foudre

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mou, mon Jellal, en mode guimauve. On va tâcher de le faire plus réactif. :)

**Holidays :** Parce qu'il y a une différence entre me lyncher et me tuer ? :p *PAN* La comparaison chat et bain, elle n'est pas de moi, mais elle m'a marquée, et je l'aime bien.

**kazenoseiren :** Ah mais c'est à moitié fait ça ! Mashima l'a fait tout seul ! Bon, par contre, pour le baiser et les _Je t'aime_, on repassera...

**Riza Deumbra :** Je vais pas raconter maintenant ce qui va se passer plus tard :) Faudra lire pour savoir !

* * *

><p><strong>43. Coup de foudre<strong>

_X791 - Altaïr, ville de Solubad_

Jellal s'épongea le front, résistant à l'envie de se déshabiller, et prit une bonne lampée d'eau à sa gourde, savourant la sensation du liquide coulant dans sa gorge sèche.

La moitié de son escorte était dans le même état que lui, et même pire, du aux cottes de mailles et vêtements d'uniforme épais que ses soldats portaient. Jellal étouffait déjà dans ses atours de soie, il n'osait imaginer la torture que subissaient ses hommes dans la chaleur infernale des limites australes du Désert du Sud.

Il jeta un regard à Erza. La jeune femme transpirait à peine et elle avait rapidement bronzé quand lui s'était pris un méchant coup de soleil. Simon, non loin, ne semblait pas non plus affecté par la température accablante, tout comme certains soldats - il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Erza avait tenu tête au Conseil quant à la composition de l'escorte, c'était désormais chose faite.

De toute évidence, l'enfance de la rousse, passée à survivre aux confins de ce Désert inhospitalier et brûlant, lui avait forgé une résistance formidable aux climats extrêmes. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même, pensa-t-il tout en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.

La ville de Solubad s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour qu'ils distinguent les hauts remparts de pierre - protection contre les tempêtes de sable, l'avait informé Erza, et non contre de potentiels agresseurs comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Alors qu'ils parvenaient au sommet de la dernière dune, ils aperçurent une colonne de gens venir vers eux, montés sur des chevaux couleur sable - des étalons du Désert, lui souffla Simon.

Sur l'ordre d'Erza, les Legyons, qui volaient en rase-mottes, se posèrent. Après un petit moment, comprenant que les animaux ailés n'étaient pas agressifs, les ressortissants d'Altaïr se rapprochèrent.

Jellal remarqua l'un d'eux, perché sur un magnifique étalon, avec le front ceint d'un diadème. C'était un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, des cheveux courts légèrement bouclés et noirs comme la nuit, un visage plus fin que le sien et la peau mate, presque dorée.

Il descendit de son cheval et se rapprocha des Edolans, suivi de près par ce qui semblait être des soldats. Jellal l'imita et s'avança, entouré prudemment par Simon et quelques autres hommes. Ils n'étaient désormais séparés que par quelques mètres.

« Bienvenue en Altaïr, natifs d'Edolas, déclara le brun. Je suis le Prince Svilaïr, et mon père le Roi Salomon m'a envoyé pour vous saluer et vous escorter jusqu'à Aramanthe, notre capitale. »

Jellal étudiait discrètement le Prince et ressentit un élan de sympathie. Il aimait bien le regard et le ton de Svilaïr, ni arrogant, ni condescendant, juste chaleureux et sincèrement heureux de les rencontrer.

« Merci à vous de nous avoir invité, Prince. Je suis Jellal, le souverain d'Edolas, et je serai honoré de découvrir votre pays et de rencontrer votre père, qui a initié notre rapprochement.  
>- Honneur partagé, Seigneur Jellal. », sourit Svilaïr.<p>

Jellal lui rendit son sourire. Oui, décidément, le courant passait bien. Il vit Svilaïr balayer du regard la zone derrière lui, haussant les sourcils d'un air intéressé - probablement devant l'imposante stature des Legyons.

Soudain, les yeux du Prince d'Altaïr se fixèrent sur un point derrière Jellal, hors de son champ de vision. Le Roi d'Edolas vit nettement les pupilles de Svilaïr se dilater, alors que son regard devenait brumeux et que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement.

Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait lui provoquer un tel choc, Jellal se retourna à demi, suivant le regard de Svilaïr...

Et tomba droit sur Erza, qui venait de descendre de son Legyon et se rapprochait d'eux.

Toute la sympathie que Jellal ressentait envers le Prince s'évapora d'un seul coup.

Prince qui se secoua un peu, et se tourna vers Jellal, ayant apparemment retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez marié, Seigneur Jellal. Je suis honoré de rencontrer votre épouse.  
>- Pardon ?! »<p>

La double réponse résonna, et Jellal glissa un regard vers Erza, qui semblait aussi choquée que lui. Reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit d'une voix tranchante qui trahissait son agacement.

« Navrée, Prince Svilaïr, mais je ne suis en aucun cas l'épouse du Roi Jellal. »

Jellal retint une grimace. Ouille, question diplomatie, on avait vu mieux.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Toutes mes excuses, ma Dame. Je suis navré. », répondit Svilaïr en s'inclinant légèrement.

Jellal se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Non, remarqua-t-il alarmé, en fait, Svilaïr avait l'air très, très content d'apprendre qu'Erza n'était pas sa femme.

Et quand le Prince d'Altaïr les invita à le suivre, lui et son escorte, jusqu'à Solubad, Jellal nota que son regard dérivait beaucoup trop vers sa droite, où se tenait Erza. D'ailleurs, une fois les deux escortes mélangées et les politesses d'usage échangées, Svilaïr se rapprocha d'Erza, devant un Jellal crispé comme jamais qui ne pouvait que les écouter - il était trop loin pour pouvoir prendre part à la conversation.

« Si je puis me permettre, ma Dame, si vous n'êtes pas l'épouse du Roi, quels sont vos liens ? Je doute qu'il soit familial, car vos traits sont très différents, commença Svilaïr.  
>- Effectivement, je ne suis pas de sa famille, répondit Erza. Je ne suis qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autres, continua-t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans même regarder son interlocuteur.<br>- Un soldat, _vous_ ?, souffla le Prince, médusé, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé. Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est une honte qu'une femme aussi belle que vous salisse ses mains dans un travail si peu reluisant.  
>- Mon travail n'est certes pas le plus beau qu'on puisse trouver mais je l'apprécie, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton incisif.<br>- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous insulter, murmura Svilaïr, l'air fasciné. Quel goujat je fais, continua-t-il plus haut, je ne connais même pas votre nom, Dame Guerrière.  
>- Erza. Erza Knightwalker.<br>- C'est un nom qui vous va à ravir, Dame Erza - puis-je vous appeler ainsi ?  
>- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Prince, soupira Erza. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais faire mon travail. »<p>

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant ses hommes quelques pas devant elle. Svilaïr la regarda s'éloigner, avant de rejoindre Jellal.

« Une femme soldat... Edolas semble être un merveilleux pays, Roi Jellal, souffla-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la belle rousse.  
>- Elle vous a dit qu'elle était soldat ?<br>- Oui, je lui ai demandé quels étaient ses liens avec vous, puisqu'elle n'est pas votre épouse. Je dois avouer que la réponse m'a surpris.  
>- Erza est trop modeste. Elle est loin d'être un simple soldat, puisqu'elle n'est ni plus ni moins que le Commandant de la Première Division de l'Armée Royale d'Edolas. », déclara Jellal.<p>

Le souverain d'Edolas espérait que cette précision calmerait les ardeurs de Svilaïr, mais cela eut manifestement - et malheureusement - l'effet inverse, car l'admiration dans les yeux du Prince sembla augmenter encore plus.

« Incroyable... », murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, son regard fasciné ne lâchant pas Erza une seule seconde.

Jellal, lui, avait l'impression qu'une pierre lui était tombée sur l'estomac. Plusieurs même, peut-être. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Erza et Svilaïr, alors qu'il sentait la présence de Simon à ses côtés.

« Simon..., murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul le brun puisse l'entendre, pitié... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.  
>- J'ai bien peur que si, Majesté. », répondit doucement le colosse.<p>

Jellal se retint de gémir devant l'évidence.

Le Prince Svilaïr venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour _son _Erza.


	44. Banquet

**Note de l'auteur :** Avis aux intéressés, j'ai passé vingt minutes à réfléchir à la suite de cette histoire, et je vous annonce avec regrets que j'arrête tout. ... Non, je plaisante, bien sûr que je continue. *PAN* Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je réfléchissais à la suite. L'Arc _Altaïr_ ira jusqu'à l'OS 52 inclus. Ensuite, on enchaînera sur l'Arc _Cassure_ jusqu'à l'OS 61. L'Arc qui débutera à l'OS 62 est en cours de réflexion. Voilà, c'était l'annonce du jour ! :)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** J'ai comme l'impression, à la lecture générale des reviews, que personne n'aime vraiment le Prince Svilaïr. Assez étrange, car moi j'aime beaucoup son personnage. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane1 :** Non, Svilaïr ne bavait pas, extérieurement du moins *PAN* Mais il aurait pu, c'est vrai, il aurait pu. J'y avais pas pensé :) Imagine, imagine, je me ferai une joie de casser toutes tes illusions *niark niark*

**Holidays :** Pas mal ton délire, mon côté fleur bleue - et oui, j'en ai un ! *PAN* - apprécierait beaucoup. Mais comme c'est le côté sadique qui gère cette histoire - le côté humoristico-pervers gérant _Unisson Link_, le côté romantique s'occupant de la _Mystwalker Week_ et le côté fleur bleue écrivant _La bibliothèque des fées_ -, on va aller plus lentement :)

**Lehanna :** Moi aussi je parle aux persos, ça a l'air d'être un syndrome aussi répandu que celui des *PAN* :) Jellal et la jalousie, round 2 !

**Riza Deumbra :** Alors, pour le lacryma de feu, t'as tout compris :) C'est exactement ça. Quant à Altaïr, évidemment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, Erza et Jellal ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras tous seuls !

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Les relations diplomatiques, tu dis ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle seront trop tendues, puisque dans son immense génie *PAN* , l'auteure a fait Svilaïr Prince d'Altaïr et non Roi. Donc les relations se feront avec Salomon qui lui n'est pas censé loucher sur les canons rousses d'Edolas :)

* * *

><p><strong>44. Banquet<strong>

_X791 - Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Erza aimait bien Altaïr. Elle retrouvait, dans ce pays de dunes et de sable chaud, un peu du désert de son enfance. Mais si elle appréciait la région, son affection n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour loyal et patriote puissant qu'elle éprouvait envers Edolas.

En parlant d'Edolas... Erza chercha dans la foule les cheveux bleus de Jellal, ressentit un bref sentiment de soulagement en le repérant, discutant avec un vieillard barbu et voûté par le temps qui lui rappela vaguement le vieux Rob.

Ils avaient passé une nuit à Solubad avant de faire marche vers la Capitale, Aramanthe, guidés par le Prince Svilaïr. A son grand dam, celui-ci semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'escorter où qu'elle aille. Elle avait essayé de l'envoyer paître gentiment - fâcher le fils du Roi d'Altaïr serait peu productif pour Edolas et pas vraiment diplomatique -, mais sous ses airs poupins, Svilaïr était têtu et s'accrochait à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Elle avait fini par abandonner après maintes tentatives, tentant d'ignorer son babillage incessant et ne tendant l'oreille que quand le sujet l'intéressait un minimum.

Jellal avait disparu de sa vue dès leur arrivée à Aramanthe - heureusement que Simon ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle -, et elle avait perdu une heure à se débarrasser du Prince Svilaïr qui voulait absolument _lui faire visiter les merveilles de la Cité_.

Et elle se retrouvait donc là, à l'entrée de la salle de banquet, après s'être perdue dix fois dans ce fichu palais dont les enchevêtrements de couloirs et de pièces défiaient toutes les lois de la logique.

Elle envoya rapidement ses hommes aux quatre coins de la salle, plaça les trois qui venaient d'arriver derrière elle au niveau des portes et s'avança finalement en direction de Jellal. Simon, légèrement en retrait du bleuté, lui envoya un regard apaisant. _RAS_, semblait-il dire.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête dans sa direction quand elle se stoppa à la gauche de Simon, deux pas derrière Jellal. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard empli de soulagement et elle manqua lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas en sucre, bon sang ! Lui et sa stupide manie de s'inquiéter pour les choses inutiles.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur, gente Dame ?, demanda le vieillard.  
>- Je suis le Commandant Knightwalker... », répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.<p>

Elle nota l'éclat de sagesse et... d'amusement ? qui brillait dans les vieux iris brun doré. Il lui rappelait définitivement Rob.

« ... Seigneur Salomon, termina-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, s'attirant un regard surpris des trois hommes présents.  
>- Ma foi, vous êtes perspicace, Dame Knightwalker, sourit le souverain d'Altaïr. Le Seigneur Jellal n'a cessé de faire l'éloge de vos exploits depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »<p>

Erza haussa un sourcil à cette remarque alors que Jellal détournait légèrement le regard, le rouge aux joues.

« Sa Majesté a tendance à exagérer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
>- Vous êtes modeste.<br>- Juste réaliste.  
>- Dans tous les cas, il me semble que vous méritez amplement votre place, déclara Salomon d'une voix admirative. Je suis heureux de voir qu'Edolas ne fait pas cas du genre quand il s'agit du bien commun.<br>- Je suis navré de vous décevoir, Seigneur Salomon, intervint Jellal. Mais le Commandant Knightwalker est une exception chez nous. C'est la seule femme de l'histoire de l'armée, et l'unique représentante du sexe féminin au château de la Cité Royale qui ne soit ni une servante ni une courtisane. Les vieilles coutumes ont la dent dure, termina-t-il en soupirant.  
>- Malheureusement, renchérit Salomon. C'est bien dommage, car si les femmes sont - sans vouloir vous vexer Commandant - par nature moins solides que des hommes, elles ont bien plus de force morale. »<p>

Erza capta les regards amusés de Jellal et Simon sur sa personne, ce qui l'agaça. Quoi, encore ?

« C'est on ne peut plus vrai, je pense. », déclara Jellal en souriant.

Un petit homme - sûrement un serviteur - chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Salomon avant de s'en aller sur un signe de tête de ce dernier.

« Apparemment, tout est prêt pour le banquet. Puis-je vous inviter à vous asseoir, Dame Knightwalker, Seigneur Jellal, Sire Mikazuchi ? »

A la demande de Salomon, Jellal s'installa à la droite de ce dernier. Simon alla se placer en bout de table, à un endroit stratégique d'où il pouvait apercevoir tous leurs soldats.

Erza allait s'installer à la droite de Jellal quand le Prince Svilaïr, sorti de nulle part, s'empara de son poignet et la conduisit de l'autre côté de la table. Svilaïr s'assit à gauche de son père et invita Erza à s'installer à sa propre gauche.

Soupirant discrètement, elle obtempéra, jetant un regard vers Jellal avant de s'asseoir - il n'avait pas l'air très content, d'ailleurs.

Un homme aux courts cheveux noirs s'installa à sa gauche, et alors que les premiers plats arrivaient, il se tourna vers elle, interrompant fort à propos Svilaïr dans son monologue - s'il continuait à lui casser les oreilles comme ça, elle doutait de pouvoir rester diplomatique.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de connaître votre nom, belle Dame. », déclara-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle Erza trouva quelque chose de... dérangeant.

C'était le mot, dérangeant. Son instinct lui disait de mettre cet homme, quel qu'il soit, hors d'état de nuire. Sa raison lui rappela le lieu et le contexte où elle se trouvait, et l'empêcha de détruire toute chance de relation diplomatique entre Altaïr et Edolas en lui soufflant une réponse plus appropriée.

« N'est-ce pas la politesse que de se présenter avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Réponse appropriée certes, mais elle n'allait pas non plus minauder comme une courtisane.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air surpris de se faire rabrouer, et elle entrevit une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

« Veuillez m'excuser de ce manque de courtoisie. Je me nomme Safir, et le suis le Premier Ministre du Roi Salomon. »

Erza reconnut l'éclat qui brilla au fond des yeux de Safir. Non, les éclats. Le premier était vantard. Manifestement, les hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher d'étaler leurs titres pour espérer être mieux vus que les autres. Le second l'inquiéta. Car il était ambitieux. Trop ambitieux.

« Erza Knightwalker. Commandant de la Deuxième Division de l'armée d'Edolas. », répliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Safir écarquilla les yeux. A sa droite, elle entendit Svilaïr se mettre à rire.

« Ah, Seigneur Safir, je vois que vous avez rencontré Dame Erza, déclara le Prince d'Altaïr en souriant.  
>- Oui, répondit Safir, revenu de son étonnement. J'avoue être surpris qu'une si belle femme occupe un poste militaire si haut gradé. Edolas est un pays étonnant.<br>- C'est le cas de le dire !, s'exclama Svilaïr. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les montures avec lesquelles ils ont traversé le désert ! Dame Erza, vous appelez ces animaux des... des ...  
>- Des Legyons, Seigneur Svilaïr. », compléta Erza.<p>

Erza vit la fin du banquet arriver avec soulagement. Svilaïr lui avait donné mal à la tête avec son enthousiasme débordant - franchement, il aurait bien fait la paire avec Hugues. Quant à Safir, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit ou fait de répréhensible ou menaçant, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était comme un avertissement instinctif. Et elle avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Elle garderait un œil sur Safir.

Juste au cas où.


	45. Aramanthe

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai arrêté d'écrire sur cette histoire pendant un moment, donc veuillez m'excuser pour la faible longueur des chapitres. Il faut que je me remette dans le bain sans me mélanger avec les personnalités des autres histoires Mystwalker que je suis en train d'écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** Tu résumes toute l'intrigue de cet Arc en deux lignes, bravo ! :) Le mystérieux Safir, l'amoureux Svilaïr et le gentil Salomon... Sans oublier le jaloux Jellal et le silencieux Simon. :) Mine de rien ça fait beaucoup de prénoms qui commencent par S XD

**Mirajane1 :** Hé, je te signale que dans l'OS 43, Svilaïr a cru au départ que Jellal et Erza étaient mariés ! Ce qui signifie qu'il a quand même remarqué leur... complémentarité, dirons-nous :) Et Erza c'est Erza, toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins !

* * *

><p><strong>45. Aramanthe<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Jellal avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie.

Enfant, il avait plus ou moins exploré Edolas - dans la mesures des restrictions imposées par son père.

Puis il était parti à Earthland, et avait parcouru de long en large le Continent d'Ishgal, et plus particulièrement le Royaume de Fiore, accompagné dans un premier temps par Wendy Marvel.  
>Magnolia et la Cathédrale Kaldia, Hargeon et son Port, Era et le Conseil de la Magie, Crocus et le Palais Mercurius, il avait tout vu et visité, et il avait apprécié le contraste avec le grand et sombre château de la Cité Royale d'Edolas.<p>

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Edolas, il avait également découvert le Royaume de Tendori, et sa capitale toute dédiée au combat, Slival. Arènes, tours, stades, palestres, armureries faisaient partie intégrante de la culture de ce pays guerrier jusqu'au bout des ongles - il se demandait d'ailleurs parfois si Erza n'avait pas de la famille Tendor quelque part dans son arbre généalogique.

Il pensait que rien n'aurait pu égaler les prouesses architecturales d'Earthland - la magie permettait des choses fantastiques -, mais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Aramanthe, il se disait qu'il allait devoir réviser son opinion.

Jellal réalisait, devant la majestueuse Bibliothèque, l'aérienne Église, le lumineux Palais et les incroyables Jardins, qu'Edolas avait beaucoup à apprendre en matière d'architecture. Le style des bâtiments d'Altaïr, éthéré, était bien plus avancé que celui d'Edolas, lourd car moyenâgeux.

Il avait visité tout cela en compagnie du Roi Salomon, de Simon - et quelques fois d'Erza, quand elle daignait se montrer. Il espérait juste que les absences répétées de _sa_ belle rousse étaient dues à son travail et pas à un Prince Altaïran casse-pieds.

Le Roi Salomon était très agréable, bien loin des vieillards dont il avait l'habitude - en même temps, Guran Doma et les autres vieux Conseillers n'étaient peut-être pas une référence.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. De leurs Royaumes respectifs bien sûr, des traités en cours évidemment, mais aussi d'agriculture et d'élevage, de montures et d'éducation, d'économie et d'astronomie, du passé et du futur.

Un jour, Salomon - Jellal suspectait que le vieillard aimait beaucoup le titiller gentiment - entama la conversation en lui parlant d'Erza.

« Hé bien, Seigneur Jellal, discuter avec vous est un plaisir, mais je trouve dommage que Dame Knightwalker ne se joigne pas à nous. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions débattre de sujets très intéressants tous les trois. »

_Elle n'est pas avec nous parce que votre crétin de fils la monopolise !_, faillit rétorquer Jellal. Mais il respectait grandement Salomon, et puis il n'était même pas sûr qu'Erza passait réellement du temps avec le Prince Svilaïr.

« Erza prend son travail très à coeur. La connaissant, elle doit considérer que discuter tranquillement avec nous serait un manquement grave à ses devoirs de Commandant d'Armée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
>- Droite et déterminée, n'est-ce pas ?, sourit Salomon. A vous entendre, Seigneur Jellal, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'est même un peu trop à votre goût.<br>- Des fois, oui, vraiment, soupira Jellal dans un élan de franchise. En particulier quand j'aspire à faire une petite pause et qu'elle me ramène dans mon bureau à coups de pieds. »

Salomon éclata de rire.

« Voilà une jeune femme bien frondeuse, si elle a le cran de remettre à sa place même son propre souverain ! »

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de rire également.

« C'est un adjectif qui lui sied parfaitement. Erza n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou à s'aplatir pour une question de statut ou de rang social. Si j'ai tort, elle ne se gêne pas pour me le dire franchement. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, reconnut-il finalement. Elle m'empêche de faire des bêtises.  
>- Les femmes sont les véritables reines de ce monde, Seigneur Jellal, déclara Salomon. Elles nous mettent au monde, nous apprennent l'amour et la compassion, nous donnent des enfants et nous font grandir avec eux. Elles nous sont indispensables, à nous les hommes vains et imbéciles qui pensons régner sur tout ce qui existe. »<p>

Jellal médita ces mots longtemps. Il y avait eu peu de femmes dans sa vie. Deux, en réalité.

Sa mère, la Reine Isabelle. Elle lui avait appris la douceur et la compassion, et même si sa présence avait été éphémère, elle avait laissé en lui des convictions inébranlables sur lesquelles il s'était toujours reposé avec une totale confiance.

Erza bien sûr, son irremplaçable Erza. Elle l'avait rendu fort, elle lui avait appris l'amitié, le courage, le respect, la confiance - en lui mais surtout en les autres. Elle l'avait soutenu et le soutenait encore, à sa manière revêche, brutale et railleuse. Elle était partout, dans sa vie et dans ses rêves, dans son château et dans ses traces, là où il avait besoin qu'elle soit et même là où il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais Erza avait toujours été et serait toujours un pilier de son monde.

Coco, les filles de la Fairy Tail d'Earthland - Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvel - ou d'Edolas, avaient elles aussi une part importante dans ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, même si elles n'égalaient pas dans son coeur Erza et Isabelle.

Sortant de ses pensées, Jellal s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'un magnifique écarlate. Comme les cheveux d'Erza.

Un bref coup sur la porte le fit se retourner, et il observa Erza refermer la porte derrière elle. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée, et il se prit à nouveau à espérer que ce ne soit pas à cause de Svilaïr.

« Bonsoir, Majesté.  
>- Nous sommes en privé, Erza, pas besoin de me donner du Majesté.<br>- Comme vous voulez, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
>- Je ne t'ai même pas croisée aujourd'hui. Et tu as l'air fatiguée. Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il doucement.<br>- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix où transparaissait la fatigue. J'ai juste mal à la tête. Le Prince Svilaïr parle trop. »

Jellal aurait juré qu'une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Alors Erza avait vraiment passé la journée avec Svilaïr ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant, cet abruti ?_ La frustration lui emplit l'esprit.

« ... -lal. Jellal. Jellal ! »

La voix d'Erza le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Erza ? »

Elle soupira d'agacement, avant de répéter.

« A propos du Premier Ministre Safir. Vous devriez vous méfier de lui. »

Jellal haussa un sourcil. Salomon lui avait présenté son Premier Ministre, et il semblait avoir une confiance absolue en lui. D'après ce qu'il avait plus ou moins compris, Svilaïr aussi s'entendait bien avec le magistrat.

« Pourquoi donc, Erza ?, demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
>- ... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce type, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. »<p>

Jellal soupira. Erza était trop paranoïaque. Si Salomon faisait confiance à son Premier Ministre, il n'allait pas dénigrer ce dernier pour un simple pressentiment.

« Tu es trop stressée, Erza, déclara-t-il plus légèrement. Tu en fais trop, et tu t'inquiètes alors qu'il n'y a rien. Tu devrais te détendre. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi discuter avec le Seigneur Salomon, demain ?  
>- Je ne suis pas trop stressée !, s'exclama Erza. C'est vous qui êtes trop désinvolte !<br>- Et toi tu es trop facilement sur les nerfs. Personne ne nous veut de mal, ici, Erza, déclara-t-il d'une voix apaisante.  
>- Le Seigneur Salomon peut-être pas, mais il n'est pas le seul habitant de ce Royaume !, contra-t-elle excédée.<br>- Ça suffit, Erza ! »

La voix de Jellal résonna dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton en lui parlant et il vit distinctement Erza se raidir, les poings serrées.

« J'en ai assez de ton obstination ! Même toi, tu peux avoir tort. Admet-le et c'est tout ! »

Jellal se retourna après avoir dit ces mots. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Erza, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas _toujours_ raison. La porte claqua.

Jellal jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Erza était partie.


	46. Courtiser

**Note de l'auteur :** La fin de cette histoire est programmée. Comme je l'ai annoncé dans une précédente NDA, l'Arc _Altaïr_ ira jusqu'au chapitre 52. Puis on enchaînera sur l'Arc _Cassure_, jusqu'au chapitre 61. Ensuite viendra _l'Arc Final_, ainsi nommé car il n'a pas encore de nom, justement :) , et qui ira normalement - sauf modifications ultérieures - jusqu'au chapitre 71. Puis viendra le chapitre 72, à savoir l_'Épilogue_. Voilà ! Cela dit, on a encore du chemin à faire pour arriver audit épilogue :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** Moi j'aime bien Svilaïr. Parce qu'il va me permettre d'écrire du Jerza :)

**Holidays :** Enfin te voilà ! Je ne t'attendais plus *PAN* J'aime tes délires, et qui sait ce qui va se passer ? Suis-je bête, moi, évidemment *PAN* Désolée pour la répétition du prénom d'Erza. J'ai fait une pause trop longue sur cette histoire, alors j'ai du mal à me remettre dedans. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera mieux... J'ai essayé de varier les appellations. :)

**Mirajane1 :** Jellal est un idiot. C'est un fait qui je pense, reste et restera incontesté par tous les fans du Jerza et du Mystwalker. Ah tiens c'est pas mal ça de lui baiser les pieds, je retiens l'idée (pour mon prochain lemon *PAN*). Alors, pour l'histoire d'Isabelle et Margaret. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, j'avais décidé que la mère de Jellal s'appellerait Isabelle. Donc, dans _Passé, présent, avenir_, la Reine s'appelle bien Isabelle. Ensuite j'ai écrit la _Mystwalker Week_, et j'ai entré Isabelle comme étant le prénom de la mère d'Erza et Margaret celui de la mère de Jellal. Et comme je trouvait que les prénoms sonnaient bien, j'ai laissé comme c'était. Et du coup, j'ai aussi gardé ces noms là pour mes autres histoires, comme _Innocence_ par exemple. :) Gros bisous à toi également.

**Seth Horo :** Oh, un nouveau/une nouvelle ! Bienvenue et merci de me lire, et surtout de reviewer :p *PAN* Comme je l'ai dit à Mirajane1 un peu plus haut, Jellal (Mystogan si tu préfères) est un idiot. Idiot comme Je-n'écoute-pas-ce-qu'on-me-dit-parce-que-je-suis-le-Roi-et-que-j'ai-toujours-raison.

* * *

><p><strong>46. Courtiser<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Erza n'en pouvait plus.

La Chasseuse de Fées n'était pas connue pour sa patience légendaire, et elle trouvait qu'elle méritait largement une médaille pour ne pas avoir encore essayé de trucider le Prince Svilaïr. Ce que ce type était collant ! Plus elle l'éconduisait, plus il l'ennuyait.

Elle apercevait parfois Jellal, sur les remparts ou dans les rues d'Aramanthe, accompagné du Seigneur Salomon et de Simon. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, et elle déplorait de ne pouvoir participer à leurs conversations. La cause étant, évidemment, ce _foutu_ Prince qui refusait de lui lâcher les basques.

Vu qu'elle avait parfaitement remarqué que Jellal n'aimait pas vraiment Svilaïr, elle évitait de se trouver à ses côtés quand le Prince d'Altaïr était avec elle. Vu que Svilaïr semblait suivre ses traces en permanence, elle ne voyait que rarement Jellal. En une semaine, elle l'avait croisé trois fois. Et elle en était furieusement frustrée.

Résultat ? Elle rêvait la nuit. De Svilaïr, qu'elle égorgeait de diverses façons bien sadiques, histoire de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle n'était pas une poupée sans cervelle. De Jellal, aussi, dans des tenues plus ou moins habillées, le corps couvert de plus ou moins de sueur - merci à son cerveau qui enregistrait les détails les plus anodins pour les lui ressortir ensuite de la façon la plus improbable et affreusement gênante possible.

Le seul avantage de Svilaïr, c'était qu'il connaissait tout le monde. Elle avait donc pu revoir, à de nombreuses reprises, le fameux Premier Ministre du Seigneur Salomon, Safir. Et ces rencontres avaient renforcé son sentiment de malaise. L'homme lui évoquait un serpent. Rusé, agile, bien camouflé, étudiant sa proie sans se faire voir avant de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'achever en un coup fatal. Elle voyait presque une aura malsaine autour de lui, alors qu'il discutait avec tel ou tel haut placé, ou bien avec le Prince.

Elle avait appris à se fier à ses pressentiments. Et Safir lui en inspirait un mauvais, un très mauvais même. Elle avait l'impression de sentir des fils être tirés un peu partout autour d'eux, et elle avait l'intime conviction que Safir menait leur danse. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait rien. Elle n'avait rien entendu de mauvais sur Safir - oh, quelques critiques par-ci par-là, mais rien de sérieux. Et son pressentiment s'amplifiait à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec le magistrat.

A tel point qu'elle décida de prévenir Jellal. Elle savait qu'il accordait de l'importance à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il la croirait, même si son unique argument n'était qu'un simple _pressentiment_.

La chute fut dure.

_Tu es trop stressée_, _Tu devrais te détendre_, _Tu t'inquiètes pour rien_... Et ainsi de suite. Il refusait de la croire, balayant ses inquiétudes d'un revers de main. Sous prétexte que le Seigneur Salomon était gentil, pacifiste. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était comme lui ! Régicide, Coup d'état, Révolution, Guerre civile, ça ne lui disait rien tous ces termes, à cet idiot ? Un Roi pacifiste ne voulait pas forcément dire un peuple pacifiste. Les insatisfaits et les avides de pouvoirs étaient toujours quelque part, et croire le contraire était absurde et dangereux !

Mais quand elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Comme un enfant qu'on gronde parce qu'il ennuie ses parents. Jamais Jellal n'avait levé la voix avec elle, et jamais il ne l'avait traité ainsi. Erza savait qu'elle avait toujours eu un statut particulier pour lui, mais aujourd'hui ce statut - celui d'ami -, semblait avoir disparu en fumée. Volatilisé, en moins d'une minute.

Elle avait quitté la pièce excédée, et cette nuit-là, c'est de Jellal qu'elle rêva - et de toutes les tortures qu'elle pourrait lui infliger pour avoir _osé _lui parler comme ça. Réaction inconsciente puérile, certes, mais ça la calma quelque peu.

Le lendemain, elle avait à peine fini de s'habiller qu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Peut-être Jellal avait-il décidé de s'excuser ? A son grand désappointement, ce fut face à Svilaïr qu'elle se retrouva en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour, Dame Erza, la salua-t-il avec ce grand sourire qui l'accompagnait partout. J'ose espérer que je ne vous réveille pas ?  
>- Pas du tout, Seigneur Svilaïr, répondit-elle en retenant un soupir.<br>- Tant mieux. Je voulais vous inviter à m'accompagner. Je crois avoir déjà évoqué devant vous le Pont Kersani ?  
>- Oui, il me semble, hocha-t-elle la tête en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.<br>- Demain, mon père et votre Roi iront jusqu'au Pont. C'est une des merveilles de notre Royaume, et il serait dommage que vous repartiez sans l'avoir vu au moins une fois.  
>- Certes, mais était-ce nécessaire de venir si tôt devant ma porte pour me le dire ?, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.<br>- En réalité, sourit Svilaïr d'un air un peu gêné, j'aurais voulu vous demander si vous accepteriez de m'y accompagner aujourd'hui. Le voyage dure une demi-journée, aussi faut-il faire certains préparatifs, vu que nos deux souverains passeront la nuit là-bas. »

Erza était partagée. Elle-même rechignait franchement à devoir passer une journée et demie entière aux côtés de ce Prince plus qu'énervant. Mais il fallait effectivement préparer les lieux, et entre autres les sécuriser. Et puisque Jellal avait décidé de jouer la tête de pioche, il ne se plaindrait certainement pas de son absence.

« Laissez-moi prévenir mon Lieutenant et rassembler les hommes nécessaires et nous vous suivront, déclara-t-elle.  
>- Parfait !, s'exclama Svilaïr, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je vous propose de nous retrouver dans deux heures dans la Cour de la Fontaine, celle par où nous sommes arrivés l'autre jour.<br>- Entendu. A dans deux heures. »

Prévenir Simon lui prit un quart d'heure - elle commençait enfin à se repérer dans ce palais tarabiscoté -, et ses hommes furent prêts en une heure et demie. Ils avaient donc un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'horaire fixé par Svilaïr.

Une surprise attendait Erza dans la Cour de la Fontaine. Car si ses hommes - six en tout - furent invités à prendre place dans les chariots contenant outils, tentes et provisions - et tout ce dont deux Rois en balade pourraient avoir besoin -, Svilaïr amena à Erza un magnifique étalon du désert couleur sable.

Le regard intelligent du destrier et les muscles fins et puissants jouant sous la peau lui rappelèrent son étalon noir, qu'elle avait laissé aux écuries du château, à Edolas. Elle en tomba instantanément amoureuse, et elle se surprit à sourire une fois en selle.

Peut-être que ce voyage ne serait pas si mal, en fin de compte.

Svilaïr donna le signal du départ, et le convoi s'ébranla en direction du sud d'Altaïr. Cette région du pays, comme Svilaïr l'expliqua à Erza, était bordée par l'Océan. Le Pont Kersani reliait Altaïr à son unique île, grande comme un pays entier, dont la ville principale se nommait Jiralane.

La Commandante apprit également que le Pont avait plus de quatre cent ans. Quand elle questionna Svilaïr sur quel matériau pouvait aussi bien résister au temps, à la chaleur et à l'Océan, celui-ci se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux.

Six heures après avoir quitté Aramanthe, l'odeur d'embruns et le son des vagues qui se brisaient sur la grève se firent plus fortes, et Erza devina qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Alors que le convoi s'engageait dans la montée d'une large dune, Svilaïr fit s'arrêter sa monture sur le côté du chemin.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Le meilleur point de vue est à environ une heure et demie en galopant.  
>- D'ici là, le soleil aura commencé à se coucher, fit-elle remarquer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le convoi.<br>- Cette dune est la dernière, ils seront bientôt arrivés. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour tout installer. En fait, je pense plutôt que nous les gênerions.  
>- Ma foi, céda Erza. Pourquoi pas ? »<p>

Svilaïr s'éloigna sur la droite du convoi et elle le suivit, quand il partit dans un galop effréné. Instinctivement, elle talonna son cheval, qui partit immédiatement au grand galop. En quelques minutes, elle rattrapa Svilaïr, et quand elle se retourna quelque temps plus tard, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer du convoi était une volée de poussière.

Son cheval ne fatiguait pas, et elle sentait les muscles puissants jouer sous ses cuisses. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas galopé ainsi. Erza réalisa que cela lui avait vraiment manqué, la vitesse, la liberté, le vent dans ses cheveux, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas à la Cité Royale, confinée dans les murs du château et les cours d'entraînements.

Svilaïr, à côté d'elle, les cheveux en bataille, lui adressa un sourire réjoui.

« Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui, vraiment. », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.<p>

Le Prince était incroyablement énervant quand il parlait sans arrêt, mais là, tout de suite, elle l'appréciait grandement pour lui permettre une telle distraction. Peut-être Svilaïr était-il plus fin qu'elle ne le pensait au départ, finalement.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand ils commencèrent à gravir une dune imposante. Une fois parvenus à son sommet, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'immensité de l'océan. Loin vers l'horizon, elle distingua ce qui semblait être un bras de terre, sans doute la fameuse île mentionnée par Svilaïr.

Celui-ci tendit le bras vers la gauche, et elle suivit du regard la direction indiquée.

Un pont, assurément le Pont Kersani, s'élevait depuis la côté où ils se trouvaient et disparaissait vers les cieux, droit vers l'île en face d'eux, en une courbe gracieuse qui semblait voler dans les airs, dépourvue de tout soutien.

Un tel édifice avait forcément été bâti à l'aide de la magie, et elle tourna la tête vers son guide pour s'en assurer. Mais Svilaïr leva la main, et se contenta d'indiquer le Pont d'un mouvement du menton. Curieuse, Erza tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'édifice, cherchant ce qui avait pu lui échapper. Le soleil couchant passa derrière le Pont.

Un arc-en-ciel magnifique illumina les cieux, semblable à la description que Rob lui avait faite autrefois des aurores boréales. Le Pont s'illumina, réfléchissant la lumière dans toutes les directions, en un spectacle grandiose, féérique... Magique.

« Du lacryma..., réalisa-t-elle en un souffle. Le Pont est entièrement en lacryma ? »

Le Prince d'Altaïr hocha la tête, sans détourner les yeux des couleurs dansant dans le ciel.

« Oui. C'est à mon avis la plus grande création de notre Royaume. Quand la magie a disparu, il y a sept ans environ, nous avons craint qu'il ne s'effondre, comme les îles flottantes, mais cela ne s'est pas produit.  
>- Heureusement. Perdre une telle œuvre d'art serait un crève-cœur pour n'importe qui.<br>- En fait, au début, l'île qui est reliée à Altaïr par le Pont était une île flottante. Vu sa taille, elle n'était pas à une altitude trop importante, mais quand elle est tombée, le rivage a été labouré par d'énormes vagues. Pire qu'un tsunami. Beaucoup de gens qui vivaient dans les villages proches de la côte sont morts noyés, et les survivants ont perdus tout ce qu'il possédaient, expliqua Svilaïr d'un air triste.  
>- La perte de la magie a été dure pour tout le monde. Notre propre Royaume n'est pas passé loin de la guerre civile à cause de ça. », avoua Erza en suivant des yeux les volutes de lumières.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, et l'arc-en-ciel féérique disparut, au grand regret d'Erza qui trouvait le spectacle magnifique.

Ils tournèrent bride, et commencèrent à redescendre la dune au pas, avant que Svilaïr ne se tourne vers Erza avec un air de défi.

« Une course, ma Dame ?  
>- Pourquoi pas ? », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.<p>

Ils talonnèrent leurs chevaux, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà à des kilomètres de la dune.


	47. Opposition

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, vive les chevaux, les plus nobles conquêtes de l'homme ! Oui, Erza apprécie un peu - un tout petit peu ! - Svilaïr. Faut dire qu'il en aura fait, des efforts, le petit Prince d'Altaïr. :) Disons qu'il mérite un minimum d'attention. Ce qu'il fait est déjà un peu plus volontaire que des bouquets de fleurs anonymes...

**Seth Horo :** Je note la prémonition, à toi de voir si elle sera vérifiée ou non ! :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, disons que je fais en sorte qu'on soit obligés d'apprécier un peu Svilaïr. Ce n'est pas juste un gros lourdaud bruyant et jacasseur, on est bien obligé de lui reconnaître ça :) Et du coup il est un vrai rival pour Jellal, maintenant qu'on a éjecté Simon de l'équation.

**Guest (ou Flickaspirit ?) :** Alors, pour l'histoire du Pont. Oui, j'ai lu les Bottero (plusieurs fois même, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié). Le Pont, au départ ça devait être un Pont normal, c'est à dire que je le voyais en pierre, avec des arches et des piliers. C'était l'idée de base (j'écrivais les OS 25 à 30 à l'époque), un brouillon. Quand j'ai du préciser mes idées, je me suis dit que j'allais faire de ce pont une œuvre d'art. Donc j'ai décidé que plutôt qu'en pierre, il aurait été édifié par magie, en lacryma. Mais je trouvais ça lourd, je voulais que mon Pont soit plus léger. Et c'est là que je me suis rappelé, effectivement, l'Arche, qui enjambait le Pollimage en une courbe douce, sans piliers si soutiens. Et j'ai enlevé les piliers de mon Pont à moi. Effectivement, le lacryma, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est du cristal. Et maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais zappé que l'Arche était aussi en une sorte de cristal. Alors c'est vrai que ça fait assez plagiat, du coup. :( Moi qui pensais être originale, mon esprit a juste recyclé de vieux souvenirs. C'est bête, mais merci à toi pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.  
>Je ne prends pas mal ta pique quand aux temps passé à cheval par rapport aux kilomètres parcourus. :) C'est vrai que j'aurais pu rendre le passage du temps mieux que ça. Quant à mes fics mystwalker, je m'emmêle régulièrement entre les personnalités de mes deux Erza (parce que les deux Jellal sont globalement les mêmes). Moi non plus je n'avais pas trop aimé le début. Peut-être parce que, comme tu le dis, mon style évolue. Ça fait presque cinq mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'ai écrit d'autres choses entre temps... Bref, ça fait que je commence à avoir de la bouteille et manifestement, ça se ressent. :)<br>Enfin, pour terminer cette tartine d'une demi-page word (quand même !), je m'excuse du gerza long à venir. Mais promis, on y arrive. Après tout, l'épilogue est prévu dans 25 chapitres, il serait temps de se bouger un peu ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>47. Opposition<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, campement du Pont Kersani_

Jellal vit avec soulagement l'océan apparaître devant lui alors que son cheval gravissait le sommet de la dernière dune. Son corps n'appréciait vraiment pas la chaleur. Et pourtant, l'heure de leur départ d'Aramanthe avait été avancé à minuit, pour échapper au soleil brûlant.

Le campement était visible en contrebas, et il apercevait la courbe gracieuse du Pont s'élancer loin au-dessus des flots en direction de la grande île au sud d'Edolas. La lumière du soleil levant le faisait scintiller, diffractant de part et autre la lumière en des reflets chatoyants.

« C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il en s'épongeant le front.  
>- Le spectacle est bien plus grandiose au coucher du soleil. », déclara Safir.<p>

Il avait été surpris de voir que le Premier Ministre se joignait à l'expédition. Heureusement pour lui, Safir lui tenait compagnie, car le Seigneur Salomon, trop vieux pour résister à la chaleur longtemps, voyageait dans un chariot couvert. Jellal avait plusieurs fois regretté d'avoir décliné l'invitation de Salomon à le rejoindre.

« Je me demandais, en passant, Seigneur Safir. Qui est resté à Aramanthe pour gérer les affaires courantes ? Le Prince ? »

Pas que ce blanc-bec l'intéresse, mais moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Puéril ? Pas du tout.

« Non, c'est l'Assemblée qui se charge de cela. Le Prince Svilaïr est parti hier pour superviser l'installation du camp. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, Dame Knightwalker l'a accompagné. »

La mâchoire de Jellal se contracta. Quoi ? Erza était _encore_ avec lui ?! Bon Dieu, mais elle allait arrêter, un jour ? Safir lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« J'ai peur que notre Prince ne soit grandement attiré par votre Commandante, Seigneur Jellal. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avec une femme, et pourtant je le connais depuis qu'il est né. »

_Magnifique_, gronda le Roi d'Edolas intérieurement. Il avait une forte envie d'égorger Svilaïr. Et d'aller crier sur Erza, aussi, pour qu'elle arrête de jouer le jeu de cet abruti aux cheveux noirs.

« Malheureusement, je crains qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour le Commandant Knightwalker, Seigneur Safir. L'amour n'est pas sa préoccupation première. »

Un petit mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne, et il connaissait Erza depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle était imperméable à toute sorte de tentative de séduction. Avec un peu de chance, pensa-t-il en retenant un vilain sourire, Svilaïr dépasserait les bornes et elle lui couperait une oreille ou deux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Un rire bas échappa à Safir et Jellal lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Serait-ce de l'amertume que je sens dans votre voix, Seigneur Jellal ? », demanda le magistrat d'un ton amusé.

Le bleu sentit ses joues le brûler - et ce n'était pas du au soleil, cette fois -, mais Safir reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Inutile d'être honteux, Seigneur. Vous êtes jeune, et Dame Knightwalker est une femme magnifique et on ne peut plus charmante. Très franchement, rit-il, si j'avais été un peu plus jeune, je crois que j'aurais tenté ma chance, comme le Prince. »

Jellal baissa la tête - ses émotions étaient-elles si visibles ?

« Certes. Ma Commandante me plait beaucoup, effectivement, Seigneur Safir. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, l'amour n'est pas son rayon, soupira-t-il dans un élan de franchise.  
>- Il est vrai que Dame Knightwalker semble avoir des centres d'intérêts assez différents de ceux des autres femmes que je connais, déclara Safir. Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous déjà essayé de la courtiser ?<br>- Plus ou moins. L'écharpe qu'elle porte est un cadeau de moi, mais elle ignore qui lui a offert. Je lui ai envoyé des fleurs, mais elle doit être l'unique femme d'Edolas qui ne connaît rien au langage floral. Elle adore les fraises, mais la dernière fois que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il y en ait à sa table, elle n'y a même pas touché. Elle a toujours refusé de porter quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une robe et je me vois mal lui offrir des armes alors qu'elle est réputée pour être une des meilleures forgeronnes de mon Royaume. », déplora le Roi d'Edolas.

Énumérer ses échecs fit fondre son moral comme neige au soleil.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve au Prince Svilaïr, avoua-t-il d'un ton légèrement honteux. Il n'a pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire. Et pourtant, depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans votre pays, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.  
>- Ma foi, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, Dame Knightwalker semble apprécier les hommes cultivés et intelligents. Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne l'êtes pas, Seigneur Jellal, s'excusa aussitôt Safir. Juste que vous avez beaucoup à apprendre sur notre Royaume. Le Prince Svilaïr a peut-être contribué à étancher cette soif de connaissance. »<p>

Jellal savait qu'Erza aimait s'instruire. Etait-il le seul à savoir qu'elle parlait plus de quatre langues différentes ? Qu'elle s'endormait sur ses livres, enfant, dans le dortoir des apprentis de l'armée ? Même si, dans certains domaines - particulièrement dans les domaines _féminins, _ironiquement -, ses connaissances avoisinaient le zéro absolu.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi notre Prince a proposé à Dame Knightwalker de l'accompagner. Il existe un point de vue, à presque deux heures de galop d'ici, qui permet d'assister à un spectacle magnifique au coucher du soleil. Je parie qu'il a du l'emmener voir cela.  
>- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le Pont ?<br>- Oui. La scène est vraiment unique. Une fois qu'on l'a vue, elle reste gravée dans la mémoire pour toute la vie, déclara Safir. Tiens, tiens, il me semble que ma supposition était la bonne, dit-il soudain en haussant les sourcils. Regardez sur votre droite, Seigneur Jellal. »

Le regard du bleu tomba sur deux volées de poussière qui avançaient à toute vitesse vers le campement. Il finit par distinguer deux étalons du désert, un blanc et un sable, montés respectivement par Svilaïr et... _Erza_. Erza dont la chevelure feu volait derrière elle comme une traînée flamboyante. Erza qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage, reflet de celui de Svilaïr non loin d'elle.

Le coeur de Jellal se serra. Elle ne souriait jamais ainsi avec lui. Elle grommelait, critiquait, s'énervait, criait parfois, trépignait, grimaçait, parfois esquissait un sourire, mais c'était un sourire moqueur, railleur, ironique ou sarcastique.

Pas un sourire libéré, heureux, pas un sourire _vrai_ comme celui qu'il voyait en ce moment.

De loin, Jellal les vit parvenir au campement, descendre de leurs chevaux et les emmener plus loin en bavardant tranquillement.

Son regard se fixa sur Svilaïr. L'intensité de la haine qu'il ressentit pour le Prince d'Altaïr à cet instant lui coupa le souffle. Respirant de façon mesurée pour essayer de se calmer, il sentit la haine refluer tout doucement, pour être remplacée par la colère. Une colère noire, brûlante, destructrice et possessive.

_Elle est à moi. Je ne te la laisserai pas._

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait derrière les dunes de sable, faisant miroiter le Pont Kersani d'éclats arc-en-ciel, quand Jellal sortit de sa tente et s'étira. Il avait très mal dormi, malgré le spectacle fantastique auquel il avait eu droit la veille au crépuscule, quand le Pont avait fait exploser la lumière du soleil couchant en un feu d'artifice féérique. Non, s'il avait mal dormi, c'était parce qu'il avait eu l'esprit torturé pendant de longues heures par Erza et Svilaïr.<p>

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient traverser le Pont pour se rendre à Jiralane, sur l'île qu'il apercevait, loin devant lui. Sans entrain, il se rendit vers la tente-réfectoire en compagnie de Simon - lui au moins ne le trahirait jamais, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il buvait distraitement un thé, assis sur un confortable coussin, le plus loin possible du Prince Svilaïr qui déjeunait avec le Seigneur Safir à l'autre bout de la tente, quand il entendit quelqu'un se laisser tomber à sa droite, sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait le sol, et qu'une main fine passa sous son nez pour s'emparer de l'assiette de biscuits à la cannelle qui se trouvait devant lui. Il tourna la tête pour protester quand il se rendit compte que c'était Erza qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et avala le biscuit qu'elle venait de gober - avec malgré tout une classe qu'il jugea parfaitement injuste - avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Un problème, Majesté ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir mal dormi.  
>- La faute à qui ? », laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire amer.<p>

Erza haussa un sourcil, l'air déconcertée.

« Pardon ?  
>- Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit. », dit-il d'un ton un peu sec.<p>

La rousse posa la tasse de thé que Simon lui avait apportée entre temps et repoussa l'assiette de biscuits - déjà à moitié vide -, avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Majesté ?  
>- Rien, je t'ai dit, répéta-t-il d'un ton agacé.<br>- Oui, c'est ce que je vois, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Et ce _rien_, c'est quoi, exactement, pour que vous m'envoyiez paître comme un chien ? »

La dernière phrase avait été sèche, mais elle eut le mérite de réveiller Jellal. Il se tourna vers sa Commandante qui le regardait toujours d'un air sérieux - et vexé, remarqua-t-il. Et voilà, il faisait encore tout de travers. Il aurait pu la saluer, la chambrer sur ces gâteaux à la cannelle auxquels elle semblait accro, lui proposer du thé, la faire sourire et même essayer de la faire rire... Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la place ? Il la traitait comme un laquais gênant parce qu'elle avait le malheur de trop plaire au Prince d'Altaïr. N'aurait-il pas été en public, il se serait mis une claque.

« Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. J'ai juste mal dormi. Le camping n'a jamais été mon fort. Je suis désolé si j'ai été sec avec toi. »

Erza le jaugea un moment, avant de hausser les épaules et de saisir à nouveau son plat de biscuits. Elle en prit un et le goba tout entier. Jellal étouffa un rire et elle se tourna vers lui d'un air intrigué tandis qu'il cachait son sourire en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Mentalement, il ajouta les biscuits à la cannelle aux petits péchés mignons de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Le Roi d'Edolas parvint difficilement à réprimer un sourire de satisfaction alors qu'il s'avançait sur le Pont Kersani, juché sur son étalon des sables. Et Erza juste à sa droite, alors que Svilaïr était loin derrière eux. Jellal admirait le paysage, mirant régulièrement sa Commandante, détaillant son port altier alors que sa silhouette se découpait sur le ciel bleu.<p>

Son regard se posa sur la côté sud d'Altaïr, qui s'étirait de plus en loin à mesure qu'ils progressaient sur le Pont. Il distingua une masse sombre non loin de la côte, et fronça les yeux pour essayer de voir mieux.

C'était un village. Mais un village en ruines. Et les habitants, peu nombreux, ne devaient pas vivre dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Comment était-ce possible, alors que le Seigneur Salomon faisait tout pour subvenir aux besoins de son peuple ?

« Le Seigneur Svilaïr m'en a parlé, il n'y a pas longtemps. », déclara Erza à côté de lui.

Jellal retint un grognement irrité en l'entendant mentionner le Prince d'Altaïr.

« Ce doit être un des villages qui ont été engloutis sous les eaux quand l'île sur laquelle nous nous rendons est tombée dans l'océan, continua-t-elle en n'ayant rien remarqué.  
>- Comment ça, quand elle est <em>tombée<em> ?, demanda-t-il, déconcerté. Attends, réalisa-t-il d'un ton horrifié, ne me dis pas...  
>- Si. C'était une île volante, à la base, comme celles que nous avions à Edolas. Elle a provoqué une sorte de tsunami en s'écrasant, il y a sept ans, quand la magie a disparu. »<p>

_Quand j'ai fait disparaître la magie_, faillit-il corriger. Mais il se reprit juste à temps, en réalisant qu'Erza ne savait pas que c'était lui, le responsable de cette disparition. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le hameau en ruines. Ça aussi, c'était de sa faute.

« Il faut les aider, murmura-t-il.  
>- Surement, répondit-elle, mais ça n'est pas votre travail, Majesté. »<p>

Le ton nonchalant sur lequel elle avait dit ces mots le fit se raidir.

« Pardon ?, lâcha-t-il, éberlué. Je te dis que je veux aider ces réfugiés et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?  
>- C'est stupide, déclara-t-elle d'un ton indifférent. Vous êtes le Roi d'Edolas, pas celui d'Altaïr. Ce serait de l'ingérence politique et cela pourrait coûter beaucoup à notre Royaume.<br>- Donc tu laisserais faire ? Et si nous étions à Edolas, tu te conterais de regarder ? »

La colère le gagnait. L'incompréhension aussi. Comment Erza pouvait-elle être aussi froide ? Aussi insensible ? Aussi... inhumaine ? Elle savait pourtant ce qu'était la misère, elle l'avait suffisamment vécue petite. Alors pourquoi ?

« Non, répondit-elle, si nous étions à Edolas, j'agirais. Mais puisque que ce Royaume n'est pas le mien, je n'ai aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit. »

_Mais moi si ! C'est à cause de moi s'ils sont si démunis ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ?!_ Toute la colère que Jellal avait accumulée, tout son agacement, toute sa jalousie, envers Svilaïr, envers Erza, ressortit d'un seul coup. Ses traits se durcirent et sa voix devint tranchante.

« Tu as changé, Erza. Alors c'est ça que tu es devenue ? Un monstre au coeur de pierre, insensible à la souffrance des autres ? Comme quoi... Les Conseillers m'avaient prévenu. Je constate qu'ils avaient raison. »

Sur ces mots, Jellal talonna son cheval et rejoignit la tête du convoi, sans même accorder un regard à la jeune femme blême derrière lui.


	48. Vide

**Note de l'auteur :** Celui-ci est un peu plus court que les précédents... Mes excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Holidays :** Oui, Jellal est méchant. Il a trop accumulé de tension, fallait que ça sorte, et Erza n'a pas eu de chance... Oui, Jellal est possessif, aussi. Sa tactique de drague est à revoir, je pense. Mais que fait l'auteur ?! *PAN* Et oui, c'est un dilemme... :)

**Lehanna :** Safir est moins suspect, forcément, on est en POV Jellal, et Jellal est carrément moins parano qu'Erza. :)

**Zetsuen :** Oui, moi aussi j'ai fini mes partiels :) Raison pour laquelle j'ai repris les publications. Oui, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas développé le Jerza dès le début, c'est que je ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps. Donc déjà je posais contexte, intrigue, raisons d'agir de chacun, et ensuite seulement j'attaquais la romance pure et dure. Les cènes d'actions du GTI, j'ai eu du mal à les écrire. Parce qu'entre imaginer - visuellement parlant - une scène de combat et la décrire avec des mots, il y a un fossé, un gouffre, un abîme sans fond. Heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié :) C'est vrai que Jellal n'a pas souvent le dernier mot dans cette fic... Faut voir à y remédier :)

**Seth Horo :** Oui, il est méchant. Oui, il est injuste. Mais Jellal est un imbécile - c'est prouvé statistiquement, y'a qu'à lire le manga. Donc pour le moment, il reste un idiot :) C'est bête pour Erza, mais tant pis.

**Mirajane1 :** Comme je l'ai dit à Seth Horo, Jellal est un crétin congénital. :) Pas besoin de prendre de cours, c'est inné chez lui. Ou alors c'est du au coup sur la tête avant que Lily ne le sauve quand il était gamin... Bref. Ecris n'importe quoi, ça me fait toujours rire :)

* * *

><p><strong>48. Vide<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Erza avait l'habitude de la douleur. Elle en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet.

La douleur physique, évidemment. Satisfaisante quand elle provenait de courbatures dues à l'entraînement, irritante quand elle l'empêchait de bouger comme elle le souhaiterait, humiliante quand elle résultait d'un combat perdu - ou d'un match nul.

La souffrance du coeur, aussi. La solitude de l'enfant abandonné. La misère des pauvres qui regardent festoyer les riches. L'injustice face à la mort inéluctable. Le déchirement devant la perte de ceux qu'on aime.

Mais elle ignorait qu'on pouvait avoir mal à l'âme, également. Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur.

Elle avait eu mal, au début. Quand Jellal avait refusé de croire son mauvais pressentiment sur Safir. Quand il lui avait crié dessus - ça, ça avait vraiment fait mal. Quand il avait été sec sans raison, l'autre matin dans la tente. Et elle avait eu affreusement mal, quand il l'avait traitée de monstre insensible, sur le Pont Kersani.

Elle avait nettement senti quelque chose se déchirer en elle, quelque part dans sa poitrine, provoquant une douleur insupportable, au point qu'elle avait eu envie de hurler. Elle avait été presque surprise de ne découvrir aucune blessure, pas de sang, ni de lame qui l'aurait transpercée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

La douleur ne s'était pas apaisée. Au contraire, elle s'était ancrée là, et elle s'était étendue, doucement, comme un poison insidieux. Et puis elle s'était habituée à cette douleur qui ne partait pas. Et quand elle avait revu Jellal - Svilaïr avait repris ses agaçantes habitudes, même si elle flottait désormais continuellement dans un brouillard vaporeux -, elle avait senti une cassure entre eux deux. Il manquait quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un avait tailladé le lien qu'ils avaient et en avait retiré un morceau.

La douleur était devenue plus lourde, se repliant sur elle-même au point de devenir néant. Elle avait toujours mal. Mais il n'y avait plus de douleur autour de son coeur. En fait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de coeur du tout. Pourtant il était là, elle le sentait battre dans sa poitrine. Mais rien à faire.

Là où aurait du se trouver le siège de ses émotions les plus profondes, il n'y avait plus que du vide. Un vide horriblement douloureux. Un vide qui semblait aspirer et consumer toute la rage, tout l'énervement, toute l'énergie colérique qu'elle aurait déployé en temps normal pour faire s'excuser Jellal. Mais là, rien. Son esprit était vide et son corps était passé en pilote automatique. Tout ça à cause de quelques mots.

Pourquoi Jellal avait-il un tel pouvoir sur elle ?

* * *

><p>Le reste de leur voyage passa à toute vitesse. Sans qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire entre le Pont Kersani et le jour même, c'était déjà la veille de leur départ. Simon - qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle en était désolée, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire complètement semblant avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère aîné - , l'avait informée qu'il y aurait un dîner, le soir même.<p>

Comme un automate, elle se rendit à l'heure dans la salle prévue à cet effet - la même que celle où s'était déroulé le banquet pour leur arrivée. Jellal y était déjà, et la vue de la chevelure bleue de son Roi lui donna l'impression que le vide en elle s'approfondissait encore plus. Son regard tomba sur l'homme avec qui Jellal discutait.

Safir.

Par-delà le vide, l'intense sentiment protecteur qu'elle ressentait envers sa patrie et son Roi resurgit, ramenant avec lui toute la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers le magistrat aux cheveux noirs. Erza se secoua mentalement et se dirigea dans un autre coin de la salle, sans jamais perdre Safir du regard. Juste au cas où.

Il y avait des gardes aux quatre coins de la salle et au niveau des portes - les siens et ceux du Roi Salomon. Il y avait moins d'invités que le jour de leur arrivée. En fait, remarqua-t-elle après un rapide tour d'horizon, il y avait, rassemblés dans cette salle, toutes les personnalités importantes et indispensables au bon fonctionnement du gouvernement d'Altaïr. Aucun n'était armé.

C'était une parfaite souricière. Un attentat bien placé, et Altaïr sombrerait dans le chaos - politique du moins. Ses yeux se fichèrent dans le dos de Safir. Son mauvais pressentiment se renforçait - ou alors était-ce une réaction au fait que Jellal venait de la remarquer et avait fait comme si elle n'était pas là ?

Elle entendit la voix de Svilaïr se rapprocher derrière elle et retint un soupir. Puis, elle se retourna pour affronter l'éreintant discours du Prince d'Altaïr.

Le reste du repas fut d'une lenteur abominable. Elle n'avait pas faim, sa gorge restait sèche malgré les deux litres d'eau qu'elle avait du boire, le bruit de fond créé par Svilaïr la fatiguait sans qu'elle trouve la force de le faire taire - il ne se serait pas arrêté de toute façon -, et elle sentait le regard dérangeant de Safir qui allait et venait entre Jellal, Salomon, Svilaïr et elle-même.

Finalement, elle fut enfin de retour à sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient déjà empaquetées, et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules alors qu'elle se demandait vaguement où étaient passées les armes qu'elle avait laissées au pied du lit.


	49. Fourvoiement

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre juste après avoir publié l'OS 43. Il m'est venu en tête de façon très claire, et je l'ai aussitôt retranscrit, je ne voulais pas tout oublier. Enfin, aussitôt... Disons le temps de sortir de ma baignoire - oui, l'inspiration se manifeste parfois à des endroits inattendus. J'attends de voir quand elle attendra la pause WC pour se manifester. *PAN*

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur 2 :<strong> Je pense que de nombreux lecteurs vont me détester pendant un moment... Pitié laissez-moi écrire le reste de mon histoire avant de me tuer !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** Le thème de la douleur est quelque chose sur lequel on peut être très prolixe, effectivement... Et c'est vrai qu'Erza en connaît un rayon là-dedans, malheureusement pour elle... La fin de l'Arc _Altaïr_ approche, oui, tu devines bien :)

**Seth Horo :** Oui, Jellal est un idiot, un gros idiot même :)

* * *

><p><strong>49. Fourvoiement<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Quand Erza se réveilla, elle n'eut qu'une envie : refermer ses paupières lourdes et se rendormir.

Néanmoins, la discipline de fer qu'elle avait acquise à l'armée prit le dessus et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, faisant face à un plafond noir.

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête insistant lui vrillait les tempes, lui rappelant bigrement les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir bu la veille...

« Oh. Enfin réveillée ? »

La voix traînante la fit brusquement sortir de son état comateux, laissant ses sens transmettre à nouveau les informations à son cerveau.

Elle était allongée, apparemment sur un lit, dans une chambre qui n'était assurément pas la sienne.

Erza voulut se relever, mais ses bras furent soudainement stoppés alors qu'un son métallique parvenait à ses oreilles. Se tordant le cou, elle s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient enserrés dans de solides menottes en acier, elles-mêmes enchaînées au montant du lit.

Parfaitement réveillée désormais, Erza darda son regard sur Safir, qui la regardait se débattre avec un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Premier Ministre Safir ?, gronda-t-elle en continuant de tirer sur ses liens.  
>- A votre place, j'éviterais de me débattre, répondit-il simplement, vous allez vous blesser. »<p>

Décontenancée par le calme apparent du magistrat, Erza se repassa à toute vitesse les évènements de la veille au soir, ne trouva pourtant rien d'anormal. Et sa tête, étrangement lourde, se remettait à la lancer...

« Vous m'avez droguée !, s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.  
>- Vous êtes perspicace, déclara Safir d'une voix où perçait l'admiration. Surtout pour réfléchir aussi rapidement malgré la dose que vous avez prise.<br>- Libérez-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Tout de suite !  
>- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête. », lança son interlocuteur d'un ton amusé.<p>

Erza serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Il se fichait ouvertement d'elle ! Puis, son esprit se remit à fonctionner en mode _soldat_ et elle posa la question suivante sans réfléchir.

« Où est le Roi Jellal ?, questionna-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
>- Il me vantait votre loyauté pas plus tard qu'hier, et force est de constater qu'il avait raison, admira encore une fois Safir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le blanc-bec qui vous sert de souverain va bien. Il a été drogué, lui aussi, mais je crains que son réveil ne soit moins confortable que le votre. Nos prisons ne sont pas réputées pour leur hospitalité.<br>- Je vous défends d'insulter mon Roi. », feula la jeune femme avec colère.

Pour toute réponse, Safir sourit, de ce sourire dérangeant qu'elle détestait tant, et s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés.

« Allons, allons, ne vous mettez pas en colère pour si peu, reprit-il d'un ton badin. Nous avons encore certaines choses dont nous devons... discuter. »

Le ton gourmand alerta Erza qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi pourrions-nous discuter, dites-moi ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.  
>- De choses et d'autres. », éluda Safir en se rapprochant encore.<p>

Il était désormais au pied du lit, et il retira lentement sa longue veste noire, laissant voir dessous une fine chemise blanche fendue sur le devant sur la moitié de sa longueur, et une ceinture en tissu où était passée une dague.

Jetant la veste à terre, Safir se saisit de la dague avant de poser un genou sur le matelas.

« Me torturer ne servira à rien, déclara Erza d'une froide tranchante. Je ne révélerai jamais aucune information sur mon pays à un ennemi. Et même si vous me tuez, ainsi que mon Roi, vous ne pourrez jamais envahir Edolas. Notre armée est trop puissante pour vous. »

A sa grande surprise, Safir partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Vous tuer ? Vous avez de drôles d'idées, déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée. Votre Royaume ne m'intéresse pas, continua-t-il, surprenant à nouveau Erza. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le trône d'Altaïr. »

Erza écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Elle s'était fourvoyée. La situation actuelle n'était pas un piège d'Altaïr à leur encontre, mais plutôt...

« ... Un coup d'État, souffla-t-elle en réalisant.  
>- Vous êtes réellement perspicace, déclara Safir. Si vous saviez seulement depuis combien d'années je le prépare, ce coup d'État. Ah, il m'a bien aidé, le gentil Prince Svilaïr, le naïf Prince Svilaïr !, s'exclama-t-il, la jubilation se lisant dans ses prunelles.<br>- Pourquoi maintenant ?, demanda Erza. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait après notre départ ?  
>- Parce que vous m'avez fourni l'opportunité parfaite, voilà pourquoi ! Vous avez distrait Salomon, ce vieil imbécile, et vous avez détourné l'attention de cet idiot de Svilaïr sur ce que je faisais réellement. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il l'air amusé, il partage la cellule de votre cher Roi Jellal. »<p>

Pas mal de choses venaient de s'éclairer, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir enfermée avec mes soldats et mon Roi ? », questionna-t-elle en tirant à nouveau sur ses chaînes.

Tentative inutile, car les menottes ne semblaient pas décidées à céder. Safir se rapprocha, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le matelas, sa dague toujours à la main, la surplombant, son visage au-dessus du sien. Le magistrat ouvrit la bouche et son haleine balaya le visage d'Erza qui grimaça.

« Pour une femme qui travaille dans l'armée, vous êtes incroyablement innocente, déclara finalement Safir avec une voix plus rauque qu'auparavant. Je suis certain que vous êtes toujours pure.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, répondit-elle avec colère, pas plus que ce sujet vient faire dans la conversation.<br>- Oh, souffla Safir à voix basse, mais ça a tout à voir avec la conversation. »

Mal à l'aise et énervée d'avoir cet homme au-dessus d'elle, Erza voulut lui envoyer un coup de genou dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, mais ses jambes furent stoppées à mi-course. D'autres chaînes enserraient ses chevilles, chacune attachées à un pied du lit, lui permettant des mouvements restreints.

« Que-  
>- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir pris mes précautions, sourit Safir en se rapprochant encore, collant son bassin contre le sien. J'ai passé des années à travailler comme un acharné pour obtenir la couronne d'Altaïr. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin atteint mon but. Cela mérite, selon moi, une récompense. », susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Erza.<p>

Erza retint un haut-le-cœur en sentant une bosse dure contre sa cuisse, et se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur ses liens, un vent de panique soufflant dans son esprit, lui tordant l'estomac.

Au-dessus d'elle, Safir se lécha les lèvres en descendant la dague vers les vêtements de la jeune femme. Sa voix rauque résonna dans les oreilles d'Erza.

« J'adore les vierges. »


	50. Fissure

**Important :** Ce chapitre est labellisé **M**, pour contenu et allusions pouvant être choquantes. Je recommande vivement à ceux qui ont moins de quinze ans de demander un résumé par PM.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Whoa, déjà le chapitre 50 ! Je suis fière de moi :') Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers pour leurs encouragements :)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur 2 :<strong> Nombre de lecteurs vont sans doute me détester encore plus qu'au chapitre 49... Je suis une sado-maso *PAN*

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lehanna :** L'Art de faire criser les lecteurs, lesson 3 ! :) Heu, si, pour l'instant, Erza est vierge il me semble... Ca dépend, cinq jours, ça fait beaucoup selon toi ou pas ? :D

**kazenoseiren :** Toi je ne sais jamais quoi répondre à tes reviews... T'es médium ou quoi ? :O

**Zetsuen :** C'est vrai que les POV Erza intéressants passent souvent à la trappe... :/ Je sens que tu vas avoir besoin de mouchoirs... Non ne me tape pas !

**Seth Horo :** Oui, Safir est un gros porc. Alors, j'ai dit que le chap 49 annonçait la fin de l'Arc _Altaïr_, mais l'Arc en lui-même se termine au chap 52 (inclus). :) L'Arc suivant s'intitule _Cassure_. Il me semble l'avoir dit dans une précédente NDA.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Gros avantage pour moi, effectivement : si tu veux une chance que ça s'arrange pour Erza et Jellal t'es obligée d'endurer leurs malheurs jusqu'à ce que je décide de les réunir. *niark niark*

**Holidays :** Moi et mes idées... Ça m'est déjà arrivé de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec une idée super géniale et de me relever exprès pour la noter pour pas l'oublier. Quand je dis milieu de la nuit, c'est vers une ou deux heures du matin. L'inspiration se manifeste vraiment n'importe quand :) Pour que Jellal se venge, faudrait déjà qu'il soit un minimum au courant. Et pour l'instant, il est drogué dans une cellule en compagnie de Svilaïr, son ami bien aimé :p

**Mirajane1 :** Je ne vais rien dire pour commenter ta tirade visant Safir sinon je vais spoiler mon chapitre :) Et j'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait pardonné à Jellal ! Où as-tu compris ça ? :o

**fairy-tail-law** : Comment je fais pour publier si vite ? J'ai du temps, beaucoup de temps (je suis en vacances depuis le 7 mai jusqu'à mi-août...). Moi aussi j'ai lu Kallen, et j'ai hâte qu'elle publie la suite, parce qu'effectivement sa fiction est géniale. :) Décapiter, hein... Tu utilises les mots fort à propos... :) Erza n'a pas pu gifler Svilaïr - pas que l'envie lui ait manqué - parce que ce n'est pas très bon pour les relations internationales qu'un officier du pays A baffe le Prince du pays B... C'est - il me semble - une des bases de ce qu'on appelle diplomatie. :p

**Lyra :** Oui, c'est méchant. Et je vais faire encore pire :p

**Moirice :** Sadique-sama, c'est moi ! L'Art de faire crever les lecteurs, c'est parti ! Mais pas trop non plus, sinon j'aurais plus de lecteurs du tout au final :p

* * *

><p><strong>50. Fissure<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Simon sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. Pas à cause de la chaleur. A cause de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais. Il fit rapidement un bilan de ce qu'il savait, soigneusement caché dans l'ombre d'un couloir peu fréquenté.

Il y avait eu un coup d'État. Mené ni plus ni moins par le Premier Ministre en personne, Safir.

Le Roi Salomon était mort, massacré par les traitres fidèles à l'usurpateur.

Le Prince Svilaïr et tous les nobles importants du pays étaient désormais enfermés dans les cachots, tout comme le Roi Jellal et les soldats d'Edolas. A son grand soulagement, Safir ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal. Pour l'instant.

Il ignorait où était Erza. Elle ne semblait pas être dans les cachots, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à s'approcher suffisamment pour en être certain. Elle avait du être droguée, elle aussi - comme tous les autres, en fait. Lui-même n'avait du qu'à la chance d'y échapper.

S'il avait pu, il aurait retourné le palais et la ville pour retrouver Erza, mais il était en premier lieu soldat d'Edolas. Il devait sortir le Roi des prisons et le ramener à Edolas le plus vite possible. Erza devait malheureusement passer en deuxième.

Il ne pouvait pas vaincre tous les soldats de Safir à lui tout seul. Il avait donc du envisager un autre plan. Discrètement, il avait fait en sorte de se fondre dans la masse - merci au Prince Svilaïr qui leur avait fourni des vêtements traditionnels en quantité non négligeable -, et il avait passé des heures à chercher les appartements du Premier Ministre félon.

C'était la seule solution : il devait contraindre Safir à relâcher le Roi Jellal en le prenant en otage. Il espérait juste que ce type n'était pas trop balèze en termes de combat rapproché. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu pour l'instant, le magistrat cachait bien son jeu.

Simon jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte à quelques mètres de lui. C'était l'endroit le plus gardé du palais, mis à part les prisons. Il y avait bien neuf chances sur dix pour qu'il s'agisse de ce qu'il cherchait : les appartements de Safir.

Problème : les gardes. Il ne pouvait pas juste les assommer. Il devait ruser. Il vérifia à nouveau que les couloirs étaient vides avant de s'avancer à découvert.

« Hé toi !, le héla l'un des gardes en pointant sa lance vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Le Seigneur Safir a demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte de quoi se restaurer. », répondit-il en montrant le large plateau rempli de victuailles qu'il portait à deux mains.<p>

Les gardes se regardèrent un moment avant que celui qui semblait être le chef n'hausse les épaules.

« Dépêche-toi, alors. Ne fais pas attendre le Roi. »

_Le Roi ?_ Ces traitres étaient bien surs d'eux, et devaient être bien stupides pour préférer Safir au sage Salomon. Quoi qu'il en soit, Simon passa la porte et ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant celle-ci se refermer lourdement derrière lui.

Il n'y avait personne en vue, et pas un son. Il posa son plateau sur une table et se tourna vers la porte d'où il venait d'arriver. Pas de verrou. Il se saisit d'un chandelier qu'il débarrassa de ses bougies à demi-consumées et l'utilisa pour bloquer les deux battants.

Son attention retourna au plateau. Il dégagea rapidement la nourriture et s'empara de l'épée et du poignard qu'il avait dissimulés en-dessous. Il passa la dague à sa ceinture et sortit silencieusement l'épée de son fourreau.

Il vérifia une à une les nombreuses pièces, sans rien trouver. Safir devait pourtant être présent, car sinon il n'y aurait pas de gardes devant la porte. Il restait juste une pièce. D'après ce qu'il avait déjà visité avant, cela devait être la chambre à coucher. La porte n'était pas fermée, juste repoussée.

Il passa le bout de sa lame dans l'interstice et ouvrit légèrement le battant. Il apercevait un pied de lit, des vêtements sur le sol - ou plutôt une veste noire et des lambeaux de tissu. Lambeaux de tissus qui lui étaient étrangement familiers. Il poussa un peu plus la porte, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Ce qu'il découvrit le figea d'horreur.

Il avait fait nombre de cauchemars dans sa vie. Il avait vécu la guerre, la faim, la solitude et la peur. Il pensait être désormais à l'épreuve des horreurs de la vie et de l'humanité.

Erza était étendue sur le lit, nue et enchaînée, inconsciente. Sa chevelure écarlate s'éparpillait sur le matelas, et des marques rougeâtres parsemaient son corps. Des restes de tissu et une dague dégainée gisaient non loin d'elle, et un bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa joue. Il avisa les marques de morsures sur son cou et sa poitrine, et dut se retenir de vomir en apercevant le mélange de liquides rouge et blanchâtre entre ses cuisses.

« Que- ? »

Simon fit volte-face. Devant lui, sortant apparemment d'une salle d'eau et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir, se tenait Safir. La rage s'empara de lui à la pensée de ce que ce salopard avait osé faire à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et son corps réagit automatiquement. Safir n'eut le temps ni de bouger ni de crier. Simon lui planta son épée dans la poitrine, la ressortit vivement et dans un revers sauvage, le décapita.

Le sang gicla alors que le corps de Safir s'affaissait sur le sol et que sa tête roulait à quelques pas de là. Haletant sous l'effet de la haine et de la colère, il se retint de découper ce qui restait du magistrat en morceaux et se tourna vers Erza. Il sectionna les chaînes qui la liaient au lit et la débarrassa des menottes qu'elle portait aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle avait tant tiré dessus pour se libérer qu'elle avait la peau à vif.

Incapable de supporter la vision du corps meurtri de sa sœur, il fouilla dans les armoires de la pièce et enveloppa finalement la jeune femme dans un grand drap, la serrant contre lui. Si seulement il avait fait plus vite, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher cette horreur d'arriver.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Erza et il vit ses paupières papillonner doucement. A moitié dans les vapes, elle le regarda d'un regard brumeux, tentant probablement de remettre les choses dans le bon ordre.

« Simon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il resta muet, incapable de lui donner une quelconque réponse. Elle bougea légèrement, sûrement dans le but de se redresser, mais laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et retomba dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Simon ne voyait pas son visage, caché par les mèches en bataille qui parsemaient son front, mais l'accélération de sa respiration le renseigna assez sur son état. Elle devait être en train de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé - et il devinait que cela avait du être affreux. Il la sentit trembler légèrement contre lui - même dans un moment pareil, elle tentait à tout prix de se contrôler, et ça lui serra le coeur - et il referma ses bras plus étroitement autour d'elle, l'emmitouflant dans le drap. Doucement, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux et ramena la tête d'Erza contre son torse.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi - quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures ? - mais elle finit par poser une main sur son torse et décoller son visage de son giron.

« Je... J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Sa voix était plus basse que d'ordinaire, et il distingua l'infime fêlure derrière les mots, à peine visible mais pourtant bien là. Cette nuit avait cassé quelque chose en elle, réalisa-t-il tristement, quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être vraiment réparé.

« J'ai vu une salle d'eau pas loin. Ne bouge pas, petite sœur. », dit-il doucement.

Précautionneusement, il se releva et la porta, le tissu toujours drapé autour d'elle. Elle se laissa faire - signe inconscient qui montrait à quel point elle était chamboulée, bien qu'elle essaie de le cacher. Erza dans son état normal n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on la porte, même si elle était aux portes de la mort.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bains et la déposa sur le carrelage de la douche. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et il quitta la pièce. Le bruit de l'eau qui résonna quelques secondes plus tard le rasséréna un peu. Au moins, Erza n'était pas prostrée. Un peu mutique, un peu ailleurs, mais elle semblait tenir. Une fois habillée et une épée à portée de main, elle irait sans doute mieux.

Il alla farfouiller dans les penderies de Safir, évitant de marcher dans le sang qui maculait le plancher et se retenant de shooter dans le corps décapité - bien qu'il l'aurait amplement mérité, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il finit par dénicher des vêtements féminins : un chemisier et une jupe. Il mit la main sur un bas de sous-vêtement et chercha un haut pendant un moment avant de se rappeler que les femmes d'Altaïr mettaient rarement de soutien-gorge. Il attrapa pour terminer une large serviette-éponge et retourna vers la salle d'eau.

Il se stoppa sur le seuil en réalisant que l'eau ne coulait plus.

« Erza ?, appela-t-il. Je peux entrer ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr. »<p>

Sa voix était fatiguée mais elle semblait allait un peu mieux. Elle était toujours assise dans un coin de la douche par contre, et ne se soucia pas de se cacher quand il pénétra la pièce. Elle avait l'air pensive, ailleurs, mais cette fois-ci elle réagit quand il posa la serviette sur ses épaules.

« J'ai posé tes vêtements là-bas, dit-il en indiquant l'endroit du menton. Je t'attends à côté. »

Il embrassa son front et l'étreignit brièvement.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes quand des coups sourds commencèrent à résonner dans l'appartement. Les gardes avaient apparemment remarqué que les portes étaient coincées et s'attelaient à les défoncer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Erza déboucha de la salle d'eau, habillée et le regard plus vif qu'auparavant. Simon passa son épée à sa ceinture et tendit son poignard à la jeune femme.

« Tiens, cache ça sous ton chemisier. Les soldats de Safir ont l'air d'avoir flairé quelque chose. »

A la mention du magistrat, elle lança un regard dégoûté en direction du cadavre et il devina aisément qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu le tuer elle-même.

« Heureusement, cet endroit est un peu à l'écart et les couloirs sont déserts à cause du coup d'État, continua-t-il. Ils sont quatre dehors, ça devrait aller. Par contre, il nous faudra trouver quelque chose pour cacher tes cheveux. Tu es plus reconnaissable que moi. »

Elle hocha la tête et la détermination qu'il vit briller dans ses pupilles lui arracha un maigre sourire.

« Allons sauver le Roi. », déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.


	51. Bataille rangée

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça, il me semble que c'est le pseudo de quelqu'un sur ... Mais oui, je suis une sadique :) Safir méritait une mort lente et très douloureuse, je suis totalement d'accord là-dessus. Mais Simon n'a pas pu se contrôler et puis j'avais envie de décapiter quelqu'un dans mon histoire :)

**Zetsuen :** C'est le premier POV Simon de mon histoire (après 50 chapitres quand même... Le pauvre). Oui, j'aurais bien torturé Safir, mais ça aurait pas cadré avec le contexte. Pour ce que tu me demandes sur le POV Erza... J'avoue que je ne sais pas. J'ai tendance à remodeler la suite de l'histoire en fonction de mes idées qui vont et viennent, donc...

**Holidays :** Oui, c'est pas trop gore, c'est vrai. Mais ça peut quand même en choquer certains, d'où le rating passé en M. Erza est forte pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Et là, c'est en POV Simon, c'est-à-dire de l'extérieur qu'on la voit. Donc forcément, elle parait peut-être trop impassible. D'un autre côté, la faire s'effondrer émotionnellement n'aurait pas cadré non plus avec le personnage. L'équilibre est délicat... Et de toute évidence pas tout à fait correctement réalisé. Mes excuses. :/ Sinon, Simon est le parfait grand-frère, et disons qu'il a gagné sans le faire exprès sa culture générale sur les dessous féminins à Altaïr XD

**kazenoseiren :** Heu, navrée de te décevoir, mais les prochains chapitres risquent fort d'être tristounets... Sorry. Mais promis, cette histoire possède un Happy end ! :)

**Mirajane1 :** Ouf ! *s'essuie le front* J'ai survécu ! :) Maintenant, est-ce que je vais survivre à la suite ? That is the question...

**Seth Horo :** Safir était un énorme porc. Mais il est mort maintenant, pour le bonheur de toutes les femmes qui ont pu croiser sa route :) Oui, vive Simon ! (Dire que j'avais pensé à le tuer quelque part dans les arcs précédents... J'ai bien fait de changer d'avis.)

* * *

><p><strong>51. Bataille rangée<strong>

_X791, Altaïr, Aramanthe_

Cachée dans une anfractuosité du mur proche des prisons, Erza vérifia une nouvelle fois que toutes ses mèches étaient dissimulées sous son capuchon et porta la main à sa taille vers la froideur rassurante de la lame de son épée.

Elle s'était réveillée moins d'une heure auparavant dans les bras de Simon, qui se tenait à quelques pas, son imposante stature ramassée derrière une statue, et elle avait encore l'esprit quelque peu engourdi.

Des flashs de cet abominable moment qu'elle avait passé pendant la nuit surgirent dans son esprit et elle serra les dents. Elle réussit à maîtriser la pressante envie de vomir qui remontait dans sa gorge mais ne put se défaire de la sensation de saleté qui la poursuivait depuis son réveil. La douche l'avait bien aidée, mais par moments elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau cette sensation poisseuse et dégoutante entre ses cuisses. Elle se répéta à nouveau que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais la douleur qui la prenait parfois au niveau du bassin ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Refusant de se laisser déconcentrer de sa mission - fut-ce par son propre viol -, elle se refocalisa sur le large passage lourdement gardé non loin d'elle. Sa main effleura à nouveau son épée et elle retint un reniflement méprisant. Si ces gardes-là étaient aussi efficaces que ceux qui gardaient les appartements de l'autre salopard, délivrer Jellal serait un jeu d'enfant.

Quand Simon avait ouvert la porte des quartiers où ils se trouvaient une heure auparavant, les quatre gardes s'étaient rués à l'intérieur comme des idiots, épée levée, avant de se stopper en les voyant debout face à eux. A cet instant, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, d'extérioriser tout les sentiments négatifs qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle avait foncé.

Simon n'avait même pas eu à bouger. Elle avait massacré les quatre hommes en face d'elle, en une série de mouvements fluides et empreints de rage, imaginant à chaque fois que c'était Safir qui se trouvait devant elle. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. Ils avaient traîné les corps près de celui qu'ils avaient été censés garder et étaient partis en refermant soigneusement les portes derrière eux.

Et maintenant ils se trouvaient là, cherchant le moyen le plus sûr de délivrer Jellal. Ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il leur fallait délivrer leurs hommes en premier. Ils recevraient ainsi des renforts non négligeables qui leur permettraient une plus large marge de manœuvre. De sa position, elle entrapercevait les premières cellules. Elles étaient remplies de soldats, mélangeant les Edolans et les Altaïtes.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard. Simon lui indiquait quelque chose du doigt. Un garde, qui portait une tenue plus haute en couleurs que les autres. A sa ceinture, cliquetant bruyamment à chacun de ses pas, se trouvait un trousseau de clés. Ces abrutis n'avaient vraiment aucune notion de stratégie militaire, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'était tant mieux pour eux.

Les gardiens de prisons se mirent au garde à vous le long des cellules, formant une allée au milieu de laquelle, bombant stupidement le torse, le soi-disant officier parada vers la sortie, offrant une cible parfaite pour la jeune femme qui afficha un mauvais sourire en s'emparant du poignard caché sous son haut.

Le possesseur des clés dépassa les deux derniers soldats de l'allée avec un sourire arrogant. Il y eut un sifflement et son sourire se figea. Il baissa lentement le regard vers son torse où dépassait le manche d'une dague, écarquilla les yeux et bascula en arrière.

Erza sentit la panique se répandre parmi les gardiens comme un vent familier sur sa peau. Les plus vifs se tournèrent vers sa silhouette encapuchonnée, toujours là où elle s'était placée pour mieux viser, et se ruèrent vers elle en dégainant leurs épées. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un colosse qui les balaya en un seul coup avant d'éviscérer l'un d'entre d'eux d'un revers titanesque.

Ceux qui assistaient au carnage depuis l'intérieur de la prison prirent peur quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle fonçait droit sur eux, une lame dans chaque main. Ceux qui commirent l'erreur de reculer vers les cellules finirent étranglés par les soldats d'Edolas qui avaient facilement reconnu leurs supérieurs, et par quelques militaires Altaïtes prompts à réagir. Les autres qui tentaient de fuir en se poussant les uns les autres, elle les rattrapa aisément et les accula au fond de la prison - étaient-ils stupides à ce point-là ?

Elle distingua les cheveux bleu vif de Jellal dans une cellule à sa gauche, aux côtés de Svilaïr. Il lui sembla que le Roi d'Edolas la fixait d'un air soulagé et elle réalisa que son capuchon était tombé, libérant ses mèches écarlates. Les hommes de Safir, réalisant qu'ils avaient affaire à une femme, tentèrent une percée et foncèrent vers elle en hurlant. Elle raffermit sa poigne sur ses deux lames et se tint prête pour les accueillir.

Perdue dans un brouillard cotonneux, elle esquiva, para, trancha, se baissa, transperça, recula, faucha, laissant son instinct la submerger tandis qu'elle exécutait sa danse macabre. Le rouge éclaboussa les murs et les dalles de pierre du sol, teinta ses épées et éclaboussa ses vêtements. Les corps de ses ennemis s'entassèrent à ses pieds, cinq, dix, vingt, puis elle cessa de compter et s'adonna toute entière à la frénésie guerrière qui l'envahissait.

Le dernier soldat tomba et le silence emplit les lieux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle étaient ceux de Simon et un cliquetis l'informa qu'il avait récupéré les clés des geôles. Elle abandonna son épée surnuméraire et essuya la lame de l'autre sur le vêtement d'un des cadavres à ses pieds avant de la ranger dans son fourreau, à sa ceinture.

Simon lui donna la moitié des clés du trousseau et elle s'approcha immédiatement de la cellule où se trouvait Jellal. Elle dut essayer trois clés avant de tomber sur la bonne et ouvrit la grille. Le Roi d'Edolas sortit de la cellule et lui murmura un _Merci_ avant de s'emparer d'autorité de plusieurs clés et de se rendre vers les cellules voisines.

Erza sentit qu'on la regardait et se rendit soudain compte que tous les Altaïtes présents dans la prison la fixaient du regard. Svilaïr était complètement stupéfait et elle nota que son regard dérivait sur le sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Les nobles et magistrats emprisonnés l'observaient avec un mélange de choc et de crainte. Les soldats la miraient, pour la plupart l'air sonné, et elle percevait le respect qui émanait d'eux.

Sans se formaliser, elle laissa la clé de l'ancienne cellule de Jellal dans la serrure et passa au cachot attenant.

Le corps du Roi Salomon fut retrouvé quelques heures plus tard. Le vieux sage avait reçu plusieurs dizaines de coups de poignards et était évidemment - bien que malheureusement - décédé depuis longtemps. Les funérailles eurent lieu deux jours plus tard, après que le chaos qui avait agité Aramanthe ait été quelque peu maîtrisé.

Le Prince Svilaïr était devenu plus sombre et quasiment mutique, mais il avait repris avec efficacité les choses en main et après s'être excusé auprès de Jellal et des autres ressortissants Edolans, il leur assura que les traités économiques et commerciaux seraient maintenus.

Ce fut sur cette promesse qu'ils rentrèrent à Edolas.


	52. Silence

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, l'Arc _Altaïr_ est terminé ! On embarque pour l'Arc _Cassure_. Ce chapitre pourrait aller dans l'un ou l'autre de ces deux arcs, conclusion du premier ou introduction du deuxième... On va dire qu'il fait transition, quoi. Plus que vingt chapitres avant l'épilogue ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**kazenoseiren :** Comme je le dis dans ma NDA ci-dessus, l'Arc suivant (l'avant-dernier de mon histoire) s'intitule _Cassure_... Ma fiction se terminera au chapitre 72 (ce sera l'épilogue). Il restera encore un Arc après l'Arc _Cassure_, et ce sera l'Arc Final (ainsi nommé parce que je sèche sur le nom que je pourrais lui donner). Voilà ! :)

**Moirice :** Sadique-sama n'officie pas sur fanfiction. net (j'ai vérifié), mais c'est tout de même bien le pseudo de quelqu'un. Oui, ça bougeais pas assez depuis quelques temps, alors je me suis défoulée. Et puis Erza aussi avait besoin d'un petit massacre pour se remettre sur pied. Et effectivement, mieux vaut être ami avec notre rousse que l'inverse. Pour sa propre santé bien sûr... :)

**Lehanna :** Tes reviews passent, mais elles arrivent avec un certain de temps de retard et sous profil déconnecté... Ah, c'était toi qui manquait dans mes reviews du chapitre 50 ! J'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose en postant le 51, c'était la réponse à ta review - que je n'ai pas reçu effectivement :/ Heu, oui, Svilaïr aurait pu penser ça XD J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review.

**Holidays :** Réponse à ta réponse à ma réponse : Je ne pensais pas que tu disais que c'était raté, ne t'inquiète pas :) Juste que j'aurais pu faire mieux. M'enfin, vu comme ça, on peut toujours faire mieux... Bref. Oui, c'est une scène d'action ! Et Erza vient de tirer une balle dans le pied de tous les sexistes machos d'Altaïr. Ils ont du déglutir en se disant qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle, à côtoyer un démon sans même le savoir. :) Happy Ending... C'est relatif, Erza s'est fait violer et Salomon est mort (Safir aussi, mais lui c'est tant mieux).

**Mirajane1 :** Ton commentaire me fait penser à Happy, dans l'Arc Eisen Wald du manga, quand Lucy part en mission avec Erza pour la première fois : _La magie d'Erza est super belle ! Ça finit toujours en bain de sang chez l'ennemi !_ Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu aimes les assonances en s, non ? Sang, assassinat, sadique, s'émerveille, sanguinaire, fascine... A se demander si tes canines sont véritables, tiens ! Tu sais, Jellal n'est déjà pas très réactif en temps normal, mais alors après une nuit en prison à cuver de la drogue anesthésiante, ça doit pas être la joie... :)

**52. Silence**

_X791, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal avait l'habitude du silence.

Le silence de son père face à ses essais pour se faire apprécier. Le silence de sa mère - éternel celui-là -, après qu'elle soit décédée. Le silence de ses jeunes années, Prince invisible dans l'ombre de son père. Le silence d'Earthland, où il déambulait sans bruit, endormant tout sur son passage, avec son masque qui assourdissait tout. Le silence reposant de ses nuits en tant que Roi, où il pouvait fermer les yeux et simplement ne penser à rien.

En fait, il appréciait le silence. Certes, il appréciait aussi le bruit - mot qui lui évoquait instantanément un hall de guilde rempli de mages bagarreurs et _bruyants_ -, mais il préférait tout de même le calme.

Mais ces derniers temps, il expérimentait un silence qu'il détestait profondément. Un silence lourd, gêné, pesant. Un silence opaque, comme un mur invisible entre Erza et lui.

Il ne savait pas quand ce silence avait commencé à s'installer. Il s'était intensifié tout le long de leur voyage à Altaïr, et était désormais tellement épais que le rapprochement lui semblait impossible.

Selon lui, pensa-t-il avec amertume, c'était à Erza de faire le premier pas. C'était elle qui avait commencé à l'éviter, préférant passer son temps avec le Prince Svilaïr pour des raisons qui lui échappaient toujours. C'était elle qui refusait de lui parler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Edolas. Elle déléguait les réunions du Conseil à Simon, lui faisait porter ses rapports par un quelconque sous-officier, se débarquait plus dans son bureau n'importe quand, bref, Erza le fuyait.

Le pire, ça avait été cette conversation qu'il avait surpris entre la rousse et son Lieutenant brun, un soir où il se promenait dans les couloirs du château. Il était passé près d'une salle d'entraînement et avait entendu deux voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Simon.  
>- Oui, Erza ?<br>- Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé à Altaïr... Ne dis rien à personne, d'accord ?  
>- ... Tu devrais peut-être en parler au moins au Roi, non ?<br>- Simon. Promet-le moi.  
>- ... D'accord. C'est promis. »<p>

Après ça, il avait abandonné toute idée d'aller discuter avec la rousse. Elle lui cachait des choses ? Soit, mais alors ça ne serait certainement pas à lui d'aller se traîner à ses pieds pour obtenir des explications.

Quant à ce qui s'était passé à Altaïr, pour reprendre ses mots, il en avait une assez bonne idée - et ça le mettait toujours en colère d'y penser. Il l'avait bien vu, quand elle était venue le chercher dans se cellule, après le coup d'État de Safir. Oh, c'était caché par ses cheveux, par ses vêtements et par le sang qui l'avait éclaboussée, mais il les avait vues tout de même, ces marques rouges qui constellaient son cou.

Des marques de suçons. Ah, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle passait autant de temps avec Svilaïr. Il avait la réponse à ses questions, maintenant ! Ah, elle avait soif de culture, hein ? Quel idiot il avait été. Il aurait du s'en douter - et ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, au final. Erza avait toujours été du genre débridée et provocante - il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses tenues.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être même pour ça qu'il la voyait moins, songeait-il avec colère. Parce qu'elle avait découvert un nouveau sport à Altaïr et qu'elle continuait à pratiquer à Edolas. Avec qui, d'ailleurs ? Avec Simon, bien qu'ils aient proclamés être frère et sœur de nombreuses fois ? Ou avec d'autres ? Luxus ? Certains de ses soldats ? Ou bien même avec des nobles, qui sait ?

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui cria que la colère, la jalousie, l'amertume et l'orgueil lui voilaient la face et lui obscurcissaient les pensées. Mais il refusa de l'écouter et la balaya loin, loin au fond de son coeur.

Et le silence s'épaissit encore.

* * *

><p>Erza détestait le silence.<p>

Parce que ça lui évoquait le froid, la mort, la solitude. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots de toute façon, et que ne rien dire valait tout aussi bien que de dire des futilités. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça impersonnel, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre du bruit autour d'elle, des voix - rires ou cris, peu importe -, le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquent, le son des pas sur le sol, ou même le grattement d'une plume sur une feuille.

Plus récemment, elle abhorrait le silence encore plus qu'auparavant, parce qu'alors ses pensées tournoyaient sous son crâne en un douloureux maelstrom. Safir et ses mains dégoûtantes sur son corps. Jellal qui l'évitait. Son dégoût profond pour le magistrat d'Altaïr et ses paroles fielleuses. Jellal qui ne lui parlait plus. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti, entravée et obligée de subir.

Elle ne supportait plus de rester immobile. Elle avait demandé à Simon de la remplacer pendant les Conseils et il avait gentiment accepté. Elle s'entraînait, patrouillait, hurlait des ordres à longueur de journée, épuisant son corps le plus possible pour être certaine de tomber dans un profond sommeil sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Certes, ça n'empêchait pas les cauchemars, et elle avait besoin de passer un certain temps sous la douche le matin, frottant sa peau là où Safir l'avait touchée jusqu'à la rendre rouge vif. Mais les sensations, la saleté intérieure et le dégoût semblaient s'être incrustés sur son corps.

Et par-dessus tout, Jellal lui en voulait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle le sentait juste dans ce silence à couper au couteau qui s'était formé entre eux. Il y avait eu le malaise et l'incompréhension - un peu, au début. Mais rapidement, ils avaient été remplacés par la colère, l'amertume et - et c'était ce qui la blessait le plus - le mépris. Ce même mépris que quand il l'avait accusée d'être un monstre au coeur de glace.

Elle avait mal, mais elle se taisait. Parce qu'aller voir Jellal pour s'expliquer - et peut-être même s'excuser ? C'était Jellal, alors elle aurait pu -, ça aurait signifié devoir tout lui raconter - Safir, ses mots, ses gestes, le viol -, et elle en était incapable. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand elle se réveillait le matin en mordant l'oreiller, pas quand la moindre allusion grivoise lui donnait la nausée.

Alors Erza se taisait. Elle évitait Jellal, s'entraînait, et le saluait à peine quand ils se croisaient.

Et le silence s'épaississait.


	53. Monotonie

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, on avance à peine dans le futur. Mais juste de quelques mois, pas de plusieurs années comme on l'a déjà fait auparavant :) Par contre, ce chapitre est peu actif niveau intrigue, on va dire. L'action reprend véritablement dans le suivant. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Moirice :** Je me répète, mais Jellal EST un Idiot (oui, majuscule !). Et malheureusement Simon est affreusement loyal et réfléchi, sans compter qu'il ne cause pas beaucoup. Il a dit qu'il se tairait, alors il se taira :)

**Holidays :** Mes notes de l'auteur sont rarement censées faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :p Jellal est un Prince pourri-gâté à la base, il a toujours eu tout qui lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec. Alors forcément, il est capricieux, notre petit Roi. Capricieux et très bête, malheureusement :)

**kazenoseiren :** Je ne peux pas continuer cette histoire indéfiniment :) Faut bien qu'ils finissent ensemble un jour. Mais si ça peut te consoler, j'ai un autre projet de Mystwalker en cours de réflexion, pour quand j'aurai fini cette fiction-là. :)

**Lehanna :** Ta review du chapitre 50 : comment ça 5 jours c'est trop long ? Je fais comme je peux :p Et quand je suis en mode limace-sans inspiration, c'est encore un exploit. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas été très passionnelles, non. Et ce chapitre risque de te faire criser encore un peu plus :) Et non Simon n'est pas un rival pour Jellal (bien que celui-ci recommence à penser le contraire, boudiou !) Ta review du chapitre 52 : Attends, généralement t'es la première à reviewer mes chapitres sur toutes mes histoires, heureusement que je remarque quand tu n'es pas là 3 Et tu vas me détester encore plus vu que leur relation va se dégrader encore plus :p

**Mirajane1 :** Jellal est un idiot intersidéral. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te répondre :)

* * *

><p><strong>53. Monotonie<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis le voyage à Altaïr, et l'on célébrait encore, dans certains villages, le passage à la nouvelle année.

Accoudé à un balcon du château, Jellal embrassait du regard l'immensité sous ses yeux : le château, la Cité Royale, les champs, les forêts et les routes, les montagnes au loin, l'horizon, et enfin le ciel, bleu marbré de blanc-gris.

La rumeur des résidents du château lui parvenait d'en-dessous lui : les soldats à l'entraînement, le tintement du métal, le claquement des sabots des chevaux sur les dalles de pierre, les servantes qui discutaient en travaillant, les nobles qui discutaient, le bruit sourd du marteau du forgeron sur son enclume, le grincement d'une roue de chariot mal huilée...

C'était si vivant, comparé au monde où il évoluait chaque jour. Un joyeux brouhaha qui contrastait fortement avec le calme effrayant de son bureau, derrière lui. Il lui suffirait de refermer les porte-fenêtre et plus aucun son ne l'atteindrait. Sa salle de travail redeviendrait isolée de tout et étouffante.

Depuis plusieurs mois, sa vie avait pris un tour mécanique. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient. Il répondait aux missives urgentes pendant le petit-déjeuner, passait la matinée en Conseil, traversait le château pendant l'heure du midi pour se dégourdir les jambes - toujours selon le même chemin -, s'enfermait dans son bureau jusqu'à l'heure du dîner avant d'aller se coucher. Quelques fois, son train-train quotidien serait perturbé par l'irruption de Hugues ou Sugar Boy ou Luxus ou Simon, parce que leur Division venait de rentrer et qu'ils devaient faire leur rapport. Ou bien il recevrait les doléances de quelque noble, marchand ou diplomate étranger. Ou alors, plus rarement, il passerait la soirée dans la salle de bal, à sortir des réponses toutes faites sans même savoir exactement quelle était la raison du rassemblement.

C'était un enfer gris, sans douleur ni inquiétudes, sans plaisir ni enthousiasme. Il était devenu un robot, suivant sans protester le cours de sa vie ennuyante et sans intempéries.

Au fond, Jellal savait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il savait même parfaitement quel était ce _quelque_ _chose_. Mais il se refusait à y penser. Par orgueil. Par entêtement. Par colère aussi, quand il y pensait un peu trop.

Et il reléguait dans un coin de son être les souvenirs de ses rêves colorés d'écarlate, de peau blanche et de rires cristallins. Il encageait les émotions qui risquaient de surgir à la vue d'iris marrons, de cheveux roux et d'armures luisantes.

Il le savait, que c'était bête, comme comportement. Mais il se disait puérilement que puisqu'Erza faisait la même chose, alors il pouvait bien continuer aussi.

Et puis de toute façon, c'était de sa faute à elle, pas à lui.

* * *

><p>Debout sur son Legyon, cheveux au vent, sa fidèle Soul Voice dans la main droite, Erza admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, sous ses pieds.<p>

La grande forêt entourant Sycca, avec ses arbres couleur jade. Les plaines vert tendre, jaune d'or ou violet timide, ou bien même multicolores. Les rivières à l'eau claire qui ondulaient paresseusement, en un tracé mystérieux qui s'éloignait au loin. Les montagnes, au sommet d'un blanc pur, surmontées de couronnes de nuages cotonneux. L'horizon, ligne éternelle aux confins de son champ de vision. Et enfin le ciel, bleu marbré de blanc-gris.

Elle n'entendait que le chuchotement du vent et les battements d'ailes de sa monture. Elle sentait l'air frais sur sa peau et son écharpe froissée par la brise qui virevoltait derrière elle. C'était calme, intemporel, et reposant. Le monde tournait en dessous d'elle, inconscient de sa présence, pendant qu'elle le regardait, cachée entre deux nuages.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour admirer la vue, aussi magnifique soit-elle, et elle fit redescendre le Legyon, reprenant son travail de patrouille. Revenant à sa vie monotone aux relents amers.

Elle vivait à moitié depuis quelques mois. Elle savait que Simon l'avait remarqué, et sûrement Luxus et Coco et Sugar Boy aussi, et peut-être même Hugues, qui sait ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, en réalité. Elle entraînait sa Division le matin, inspectait les armureries sur l'heure du midi, partait en patrouille - seule ou avec sa Division - jusqu'au soir, croisait une dernière fois le fer avec les soldats encore présents dans les salles d'armes, et retournait se coucher. En cas de Conseil, Simon prenait sa place, sans jamais qu'elle ait à demander ni lui à se plaindre, en un accord silencieux. Lors des rares soirées, elle patrouillait à l'extérieur, sur les chemins de ronde.

C'était un enfer gris, sans saveur ni complaintes, sans problèmes ni légèreté. Elle était devenue - _redevenue_ ? - un robot, qui exécutait ses missions sans faillir, dans un silence presque religieux.

Erza savait qu'un grain de sable s'était glissé dans les rouages autrefois imprévisibles de sa vie. D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était peut-être même bien le sablier entier qui s'était renversé. Et elle connaissait fort bien la nature de ces grains de sable. Parce que oui, au final, il y en avait bien plusieurs. Mais elle savait qu'il suffisait d'agir sur un seul pour débloquer tout le reste. Ce grain de sable à rôle de clé de voûte, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Ou plutôt, _qui_ c'était.

Mais elle avait peur. C'était risible, quand elle prenait parfois le temps d'y penser. Elle, Erza Knightwalker, capable du pire et du meilleur - mais surtout du pire -, l'indomptable et impitoyable guerrière et ex-Tueuse de Fées, avait _peur_.

Alors elle fuyait, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle essayait, pourtant, régulièrement. Elle allait jusqu'à un certain étage, un certain couloir, une certaine porte... Et puis elle rebroussait chemin brusquement, ou prenait la tangente, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ou alors elle prenait sa décision, et puis l'apercevait, _lui_, au bout d'un couloir... Et filait en sens inverse, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Plus que risible, c'était pathétique. Et pourtant elle continuait.

Et la nuit, elle savait que ses cauchemars seraient colorés de bleu roi, teintés de mépris, d'amertume, de honte, de peur et de culpabilité. Elle savait qu'elle se réveillerait en sueur et pourtant gelée et frissonnante, le coeur serré et le ventre noué.

Et pourtant elle ravalerait sa tristesse au goût salé, s'enfoncerait un peu plus dans ce comportement pitoyable qu'elle détestait, et fuirait encore un peu plus le bleu des cheveux de Jellal.

Le plus pathétique, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle espérait stupidement, à chaque fois qu'elle tournait les talons en le voyant, qu'il la rattrape et la retienne, qu'il lui pose ces questions si bêtes et qui lui manquaient pourtant tellement.

Mais il ne le faisait jamais, et elle avait mal au coeur un peu plus à chaque fois.

C'était de sa faute à elle, si elle agissait ainsi. Elle le savait. Mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle rampait, faute de pouvoir faire mieux, espérant vainement une main tendue pour l'aider à se redresser.

Et l'enfer continuait.


	54. Mariage

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Heu, pour l'action, genre verbes de mouvement-massacre-bataille-armes, va falloir attendre un peu... :/ Là c'est mouvement scénaristique uniquement.

**Holidays :** Oui, quand je sais pas trop quoi dire dans un chapitre, je m'arrange pour faire un miroir, que ça ne fasse pas trop plat tout de même. :) Erza faible, c'est bien, mais faut pas qu'elle le reste trop longtemps non plus. Sinon c'est pas marrant. :)

**Moirice :** Mais vas-y, te gêne pas, engueule-le, ça le fera peut-être réagir ! :) Si tu tues Jellal, c'est l'auteur qui va te couper en morceaux, puis Erza passera les restes à la broyeuse et enfin la Garde Royale fera une carpette avec les bouts restants. :) Mais sinon, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, hein *PAN*

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Beaucoup de gens ont envie de me crier dessus dernièrement :) Pauvre Erza, imbécile de Jellal et foutu Safir. Et enf***ée d'auteur à la c**, surtout ! *PAN*

**Lehanna :** Oui, je l'ai reçue. Une histoire d'amour, tu dis ? Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est estampillé _Romance_, mon histoire... *PAN* Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je passe le _Romance_ en _Angst_ et le Happy End en Sad End ? :p

**Lyra :** Effectivement. :)

* * *

><p><strong>54. Mariage<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Les _Conseils_.

Jellal avait rarement vu de chose plus inutile que ces réunions de Conseillers casse-pieds qui pensaient tout savoir parce qu'ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Et pensait parfois, de façon assez agacée, que sous le règne de son père ils n'auraient pas osé moufter.

Mais il n'était pas Faust. Et en conséquence, il gagnait à chaque réunion des regards condescendants et des remarques paternalistes sans grande subtilité, à tel point qu'il se retenait parfois de porter la main à ses cheveux pour vérifier si, oui ou non, il avait bien une couronne sur la tête.

Avant, encore, il y avait Erza pour le distraire. Mais désormais son siège était occupé par Simon et rares étaient ceux qui s'en plaignaient - Hugues, principalement, en fait. Parce que taquiner le colosse impassible l'amusait bien moins que faire la même chose avec la rousse irascible. Les Conseillers, eux, devaient espérer que la guerrière ne repointerait jamais son nez dans la salle de réunion - parce qu'elle avait tendance à leur clouer le bec de façon assez humiliante quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux.

Jellal se fustigea intérieurement. Il ne devait pas penser à elle. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas venue s'expliquer pour son comportement, avec des excuses en bonne et due forme en prime. Il était Roi, nom de Dieu ! Il était parfaitement dans son droit. Elle, bien qu'elle soit son amie d'enfance, était aussi et surtout sa subordonnée. Par conséquent, elle lui devait respect, obéissance et politesse. Il avait peut-être laissé couler au début, mais désormais ça n'était plus possible. Erza avait dépassé les bornes bien trop de fois.

Il fut tenté un instant de s'adoucir et de lui pardonner son comportement odieux. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, de toutes façons. Mais le souvenir du cou de la Commandante, décoré de marques rouges qui ne pouvaient provenir que des lèvres d'un homme, lui fit serrer les dents et revenir à sa position première. Non. Il ne céderait pas. Qu'elle avoue, au moins, qu'elle avait pris et prenait encore du bon temps ! A vingt-sept ans, personne ne s'étonnerait.

Même si ça lui resterait dans la gorge. Lui, il n'avait cédé à aucune femme, aussi séductrice soit-elle. Parce que depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait la guerrière aux cheveux couleur de feu, il voulait que ce soit avec elle, et elle uniquement, qu'il passe des nuits magiques. C'était naïf, romantique, fleur bleue même, comme pensée. Mais il avait aimé imaginer ces moments où il pourrait l'aimer à loisir.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait sans doute même jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent un jour être ensemble. Elle avait donné son corps à un autre homme, qui ne la méritait certainement pas, pour satisfaire un désir primaire. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. N'avait-elle aucune considération pour son propre corps, pour laisser le premier venu en profiter ainsi ?

Jellal sentit un pied frapper brusquement son mollet et sortit de ses pensées, relevant la tête, pour s'apercevoir que le Conseil entier le regardait. Habitué à cette situation, il haussa un sourcil, permettant à celui qui lui avait adressé la parole de continuer.

Ce fut Guran Doma qui parla - que lui voulait-il encore, ce vieux schnock ? Il l'aimait bien au début de son règne, mais désormais le vieux Conseiller avait une méchante tendance à lui casser les pieds.

« Je disais donc, Majesté, que le temps file. Vous avez désormais vingt-sept ans et vous régnez depuis près de huit ans, mais vous n'êtes toujours pas marié. Nous commençons à craindre pour l'avenir de la lignée royale. »

Le Roi d'Edolas retint un soupir - voilà qu'ils remettaient ça sur le tapis. Il remarqua que tous les visages présents étaient sérieux et attentifs - même ceux des Commandants d'armée. S'ils s'y mettaient tous, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Je pense avoir déjà répondu de nombreuses fois à cette question, Conseiller Guran. Je ne me marierai pas par convenance à une quelconque dame de Cour.  
>- Nous le comprenons bien, Majesté, déclara Purehito. Mais vous tenez exactement le même discours depuis huit ans ! Ne serait-il pas temps de vous décider ? Vous connaissez toutes les femmes de la noblesse, désormais. N'allez pas nous dire qu'il n'y en n'a pas au moins une ou deux que vous appréciez plus que les autres. »<p>

La plupart des visages présents acquiescèrent de la tête. Non, il n'y en n'avait aucune qui lui plaisait, tout bêtement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais embêté à les observer de trop. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait bien assez à regarder avec une certaine Commandante à la crinière écarlate.

« Majesté, reprit Guran Doma d'un ton grave, il en va d'une question de sécurité nationale. Vous devez vous marier !  
>- Si je n'en n'ai pas envie, vous ne pourrez pas me forcer, Conseiller, déclara Jellal d'un ton menaçant.<br>- Malheureusement si, intervint Luxus. Si tous les participants au Conseil sont d'accord, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de suivre, Majesté.  
>- <em>Dura lex, sed lex<em>, cita Purehito. C'est peut-être vous qui décidez des lois, Majesté, mais vous êtes également le premier à devoir les respecter.  
>- Très bien, craqua Jellal. Je me marierai, puisqu'apparemment je n'ai pas le choix ! Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, ce Conseil est terminé ! »<p>

Les Conseillers et les Commandants quittèrent rapidement la salle, laissant le Roi d'Edolas complètement énervé sur sa chaise. Le Conseiller Guran s'arrêta au niveau des portes et se retourna.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Majesté. Inutile non plus de vous précipiter. Le choix de la future Reine est primordial. »

En réponse, Jellal lui envoya un regard meurtrier et le vieil homme fila sans demander son reste, se rappelant peut-être du temps où Faust faisait exécuter ceux qui lui déplaisaient un peu trop.

Le Roi se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devrait se marier avant la fin de l'année.

Et la seule personne qu'il aurait jamais voulu épouser était inaccessible.

* * *

><p><em>Dura lex, sed lex<em> : "La loi est dure, mais c'est la loi."


	55. Amertume

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de me faire taper sur les doigts avec mes titres de chapitre... :p Si les lecteurs font la tête rien qu'au chapitre 54 (_Mariage_), je me demande ce qu'ils feront pour les chapitres 61 et 62... *ricane en imaginant les lecteurs pleurer en s'arrachant les cheveux* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**kazenoseiren :** Mais si, ils finiront ensemble ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini de les faire souffrir ! Encore une douzaine de chapitres de souffrance et c'est bon :p *PAN*

**Holidays :** XD J'étais sûre qu'il y aurait au moins une personne pour risquer l'infarctus en lisant le titre ! Je ferai remarquer que Jellal est un homme de niveau cérébral moyen, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de filles. Son idiotie n'est donc pas exagérée... Bon, d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu. Il te reste dix-sept chapitres - sans compter celui ci-dessous - pour préparer ton discours d'au revoir :p

**Moirice :** Pour le coup, mon titre de chapitre était quelque peu trompeur. :) Tu sais, je pense qu'Erza aussi doit avoir envie de lui en coller une. Quoique... Si on lit le chapitre 55 ci-dessous... Mais je ne dis rien. Pas de spoil ! :p

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Moi, je me mets tous mes fans à dos ? *relit ses commentaires depuis le premier chapitre* Ah tiens, j'avais pas remarqué les menaces de mort de plus en plus récurrentes à mon encontre *PAN*

**Mirajane1 :** Tu m'as posté une review au chapitre 52. Vu que celui ci-dessous est le 55... Si on compte le nombre de chapitres entre les deux, oui, tu 'emmêles les pinceaux :) Si on prend en considération le temps entre chaque publication, effectivement, ça fait un peu plus longtemps. Faute partagée, dira-t-on. :p Avant les gosses on va penser au mariage, hein. Ils sont dans une société un peu moyenâgeuse, les gosses avant le mariage ça le fait pas trop là-bas dedans. Ultime question : pourquoi la joue droite ? C'est ma question existentielle du jour, vu qu'il fait trop chaud pour que je réfléchisse convenablement.

**Lehanna :** Toi je sens que tu vas pleurer au chapitre 61... Je dis ça comme ça, hein. :p *PAN* C'est vrai que quand on imagine Edo-Erza, on l'imagine mal en mariée resplendissante ou en maman affectueuse. En amante passionnée, là par contre, ça passe tout de suite mieux :p

**Nethzea :** Ta review - que j'ai lue il y a un moment déjà -, m'a fait prendre conscience que oui, il faut que je fasse gaffe avec le caractère de mes personnages... A ma décharge, et ce sera mon unique excuse, j'écris une autre fiction Mystwalker en même temps que celle-ci, et dans cette autre histoire, Erza et Jellal ne se connaissent pas et ont des personnalités et des histoires différentes. Voilà, excuse balancée, mais je serais inexcusable si je finissais avec des persos OOC. Au passage, je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies tout de même ma fiction. Et si je peux me permettre, si tu aimes le couple, tu devrais lire _Passe d'armes_ de **Lou Celestial** et _L'aube d'une nouvelle ère_ de **Kallen Mason**. Les deux ne sont pas encore terminées, mais ce sont sûrement les meilleures du genre. :)

**Seth Horo :** Les Conseillers, c'est fait pour emmerder le monde u_u Y'a qu'à voir nos propres politiciens. Et oui, au cas où tu te le demanderais, je n'aime pas la politique. :)

* * *

><p><strong>55. Amertume<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

La migraine.

C'était la compagne numéro un de Jellal, ces derniers temps. La dernière fois qu'il en avait eu, c'était sur Earthland, et il suffisait d'une pilule magique pour dissiper le plus persistant des mal de tête. Sur Edolas, on devait s'en remettre aux remèdes de grand-mère comme le thé à la camomille - et éventuellement sur la chance.

Il détestait la camomille et n'avait pas de chance - s'il en avait eu, il serait marié avec une Erza au comportement bien plus aimable et il n'aurait pas de migraines.

Penser à la Commandante lui amena un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle n'était toujours pas venue s'expliquer. Des excuses ? Nenni. Bien au contraire, elle continuait à l'éviter autant que possible. Il avait eu un espoir quand elle avait commencé à revenir aux réunions du Conseil - au grand dam des Conseillers -, mais il avait été vite déçu.

Elle le regardait à peine, ne lui adressait la parole que si elle y était strictement obligée, et s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Où était passée la complicité qui les avait lié autrefois ? Leur enfance était loin - vingt ans déjà -, mais le lien qu'ils avaient noué à l'époque lui semblait alors indestructible. Sept ans de séparation n'avaient pas suffi à le briser, et pourtant aujourd'hui il se demandait presque si Erza était seulement encore son amie.

Ils ressemblaient à deux étrangers.

Ce constat lui faisait mal au coeur, et l'amertume s'intensifia. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas lui expliquer, merde ?! Même si elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse, un jour ou l'autre !

La petite voix au fond de son coeur se manifesta, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il lui jetait la pierre alors qu'une relation impliquait au minimum deux personnes. Il refusa de l'écouter, elle se fit plus insistante. Le mal de tête revint, à sa plus grande exaspération. Il balaya la voix loin dans le fond de son esprit, espérant l'y étouffer pour de bon, et cette fois-ci elle se tut. Mais le mal était fait et son crâne le lançait douloureusement.

Il étouffa un juron et son irritation grandit un peu plus. En marchant dans le couloir, il tomba presque nez à nez avec la responsable de son désordre intérieur. Le rouge de ses cheveux lui brûla les yeux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise - _Tiens donc !_, pensa-t-il ironiquement. _Encore heureux_.

Elle évita son regard et fit mine de repartir, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. La colère le prit, et la douleur contre ses tempes s'intensifia à nouveau.

« Une petite minute, Commandant Knightwalker. », l'interpella-t-il d'un ton dur, autoritaire.

Dos à lui, Erza se figea. Il vit sa main droite se resserrer presque imperceptiblement sur sa lance. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, prête à partir sitôt qu'il aurait terminé - _Prête à s'enfuir, oui !_, rugit la part de lui dominée par la colère.

« Majesté ? »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle était froide, détachée, professionnelle. Tendue. Trop tendue pour être naturelle. Elle était mal à l'aise et, d'une façon malsaine, cela déclencha en lui une vague de satisfaction. _Vois ce que tu as fait de moi. Vois et subis-en les conséquences._

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes décidée à revenir aux Conseils Je craignais que vous n'ayez commencé à oublier vos devoirs en tant que Commandant. »

Son ton était doucereux, avec une pointe de sarcasme. Du rouge colora légèrement les joues de la guerrière et il retint un rictus. _De la honte ? Tu devrais y être habituée_,_ pourtant_, siffla son démon intérieur.

« Je suis navrée d'avoir été absente, Majesté, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, mais avec tous nos voyages je n'ai pas souvent été en mesure d'entraîner mes hommes d'une façon assez satisfaisante à mon goût. Mais il me semble que Simon a tenu mon rôle en Conseil de manière acceptable, puisque personne ne s'est plaint de lui.  
>- Effectivement. Et puisqu'entraîner vos hommes est si primordial, je vous laisse y retourner. »<p>

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, la plantant sur place.

Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à placer une bonne pique cette fois-ci, mais au moins il avait eu le dernier mot.

Elle refusait de s'expliquer, le plongeant dans un enfer de questions sans réponses et de maux de tête incessants ? Soit.

Mais alors il s'emploierait à lui faire vivre un enfer au moins égal.

* * *

><p>Erza regarda le Roi s'éloigner, plantée au milieu du couloir - heureusement vide.<p>

Le Roi. C'était le Roi, oui, le souverain d'Edolas, l'homme le plus puissant du monde, qui régnait sur le plus grand Royaume.

Mais elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver en lui le petit garçon d'autrefois. Il avait perdu son sourire et sa naïveté, sa gentillesse et sa sympathie. Il était devenu dur, amer, froid et sarcastique. Il lui ressemblait, _à elle_, désormais, et ça lui brisait le coeur.

Parce qu'il n'était plus Jellal, le Jellal qu'elle connaissait. _Connaissait_. Parler au passé ouvrit un nouveau trou dans sa poitrine. Mais c'était vrai. Elle ne connaissait pas le Jellal d'aujourd'hui, celui qui lui avait parlé si froidement il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Elle ne le comprenait pas, et ne savait pas comment agir en face de lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre à ses piques sarcastiques, ironiques et méchantes.

Certains diraient certainement que c'était bien fait pour elle. Après tout, c'était elle, la spécialiste des piques méchantes et ironiques. Mais elle savait les dire, pas y répondre. Surtout quand elles venaient de Jellal. Parce que ça ne correspondait pas au Jellal gentil, maladroit, timide et naïf qu'elle avait connu et côtoyé.

Dire qu'autrefois la naïveté du bleu l'énervait ! Elle aurait tout donné, aujourd'hui, pour qu'elle revienne en lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute à elle, que sans s'en rendre compte et sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait transformé le gentil Jellal en un homme dur à son image.

Mais quand le changement s'était-il opéré ? Qu'avait-elle fait, ou pas fait, pour que la personnalité de Roi aux cheveux d'azur effectue un tel revirement ? Quel était son crime, pour qu'il devienne si sec avec elle ?

Peut-être était-ce du à son caractère ? Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait bien que son tempérament insolent, têtu, borné et sarcastique déplaisait à un grand nombre de gens. Mais Jellal n'avait jamais semblé en être ennuyé, lui. Pas vraiment, du moins. Parce qu'il la connaissait, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment faire autrement. Parce que c'était son ami et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Et c'était cette confiance en elle, malgré tous ses défauts, qui l'avait poussée à garder ce comportement haïssable. Parce qu'elle pensait que lui, il saurait toujours voir à travers le masque froid et la dureté de l'armure. Qu'il verrait toujours Erza à travers ses grands yeux verts, emplis d'innocence et de gentillesse.

Les yeux de Jellal avaient changé.

Et elle se détestait d'en être la cause.


	56. Chuchotements

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Seth Horo : **Merci ! Oui, Jellal est un idiot et Erza n'a pas de chance. Et ça va aller de mal en pis...

**Lehanna :** Oui, effectivement, c'est très, très, très mal barré. Et mon histoire va devenir encore pire :)

**Swanahilda :** Oh, une cacahuète parlante ! Enchantée ! :) Je suis une sadique, j'aime la torture mentale. Y'a qu'à regarder mes personnages dans cette histoire :) Ils s'étaient roulés une pelle parce qu'Erza était bourrée, je le rappelle. Et en plus elle s'en souvient pas vraiment. Je suis une sadique talentueuse ! *_* Je t'aime ! Merci pour ce merveilleux compliment !

**kazenoseiren :** Je peux pas ôter le 62, désolée. J'ai réduit le reste de ma fiction à sa taille minimale possible, je peux plus rien enlever :p

**Moirice :** Et il va se creuser encore plus *niark niark* Le 61 et le 62 seront l'apogée du sadisme de mon histoire. Ah non, remarque, il y aura encore un chapitre après où je serai sadique... Ou deux... Je sais plus, j'ai pas le plan de mon histoire sous les yeux. Ah tiens, j'y avais pas pensé, à mettre Bébé en titre de chapitre ! :D A réflexionner. Et oui, ils vont finir ensemble. C'est promis, juré, craché !

**Holidays :** Oui, j'avoue, ça stagne, toutes mes excuses. Ça va stagner encore pendant deux trois chapitres, mais j'en ai besoin pour continuer mon histoire. Comme tu dis, ils vont me servir plus tard. :) Et la suite, ben là voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>56. Chuchotements<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Quelques jours après ce fameux Conseil où on l'avait forcé à accepter de se marier, la nouvelle fut propagée dans tout le Royaume. Pourquoi les Conseillers avaient attendu plusieurs jours, Jellal s'en fichait pas mal - et même complètement.

Dès que la nouvelle que _le Roi allait prendre femme avant la fin de l'année_ avait commencé à se répandre, les nobles avaient afflué à la capitale, envahissant le château. Il y avait des femmes partout. Il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part sans se faire harponner par une quelconque demoiselle de la noblesse, ou par une courtisane à l'affut, ou par un père vantant les mérites de sa fille. C'était fatiguant et on ne peut plus énervant.

A tel point qu'il avait fini par se barricader dans son bureau. Les Conseillers pouvaient bien lui faire les gros yeux, il s'en fichait. Ces femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, et en plus elles le gênaient. Il ne pouvait plus trouver Erza dans la foule qui l'entourait constamment et la Commandante n'était pas folle au point de s'aventurer au milieu des greluches qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

Pas qu'Erza lui manquait. Mais il avait pris goût à lui balancer des piques à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Et il aimait encore plus observer ses réactions. Surprise, honte, vexation, il aimait bien voir ces émotions s'afficher, juste un instant, dans ses prunelles, passant au travers de l'armure gelée qu'était le coeur de la rousse. C'était malsain, pervers. Mais terriblement addictif. Ça lui faisait dissiper la tension engendrée par les oies qui cancanaient autour de lui toute la journée.

En un sens, il comprenait pourquoi Erza avait toujours balancé des remarques sarcastiques aux autres. C'était absolument jouissif. Et en plus, vu qu'il était Roi, personne n'osait lui répondre. Encore mieux.

Cela dit, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas vu Erza depuis que l'annonce avait été faite, et la tension s'accumulait un peu trop à son goût. Il caressa l'idée de se rendre dans la chambre de la Commandante, juste pour l'embêter. Hum... Non. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas. C'était elle qui viendrait, et pour qu'il la pardonne, elle devrait ranger sa fierté dans un coin et s'excuser. Et s'il devait la faire ramper pour ça, il le ferait, pensa-t-il durement.

La petite voix dans son coeur lui chuchota qu'il prenait la mauvaise décision, qu'il ne savait pas ce que pensait réellement Erza, qu'il basait son ressenti sur des suppositions et que sa jalousie pourrait lui faire tout perdre.

N'importe quoi.

Et rien que pour faire taire cette voix énervante, il se laissa porter par la foule de ses prétendantes, prêt à jouer l'hypocrite comme jamais.

* * *

><p>Assise sur un banc dans un coin de la cour d'entraînement de sa Division, une gourde d'eau fraîche à la main et sa lance appuyée contre le mur à côté d'elle, Erza faisait une petite pause. Ses muscles courbaturés s'étaient mis à protester vivement contre l'exercice intense qu'elle leur imposait depuis l'aube et elle s'était résignée à aller s'asseoir un peu. Elle se trouvait sous un passage couvert, apparemment assez fréquenté, et les discussions de ceux qui y déambulaient tournaient presque toutes autour du même sujet.<p>

Le mariage du Roi.

En vingt minutes de pause, elle avait entendu toutes les suppositions possibles et imaginables sur la future épouse du souverain.

Le nom qui revenait le plus souvent à ses oreilles était celui d'Ultear, la Princesse du Royaume de Mentar. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa mère, la Reine Ul, qu'elle avait entraperçue lors du Tournoi Intercontinental. Théoriquement, Ultear était effectivement un bon choix. Cela permettrait une alliance entre Edolas et Mentar et ouvrirait de nombreuses portes économiques et commerciales. Cela permettrait aussi de poser une menace officieuse sur le Royaume de Joras, toujours assez belliqueux. Sans compter que selon les servantes qu'elles avait entendu pépier, la Princesse mentari était très belle, cultivée, volontaire et éclairée.

La parfaite future Reine, quoi. Le Conseil proposerait très sûrement à Jellal de l'épouser. Et il n'aurait aucune raison de dire non.

Elle soupira. Elle avait entendu par-ci par-là des femmes de la noblesse qui espéraient toujours, se mettant mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues tout en essayant de séduire le Roi. Elle en aurait ricané si sa propre relation avec le bleu ne lui laissait pas un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour ces femmes, et il n'en montrerait sans doute jamais. Quel homme un tant soit peu éclairé voudrait se retrouver marié à pareilles greluches ?

« Dis, tu penses que le Roi va épouser qui, toi ? »

Une voix haut perchée retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Allez, pensa-t-elle, c'est reparti. Quel nom allait tomber, cette fois-ci ? Elle pariait sur Ultear - neuf chances sur dix que ce soit ça.

« Bonne question. Ce n'est pas un homme à femmes, et les filles de la noblesse ne l'intéressent guère, je pense. »

La deuxième voix appartenait très sûrement à une personne âgée - une vieille servante, peut-être une gouvernante. Dans tous les cas, les deux devaient être des domestiques.

« Tu crois qu'il va épouser cette Princesse étrangère ?, reprit la voix haut perchée.  
>- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas très douée en politique, mais il me semble que de ce point de vue c'est la solution la plus bénéfique pour Edolas, répondit la plus vieille.<br>- Mais, et si le Roi veut faire un mariage d'amour ?, demanda la plus jeune d'une voix déçue.  
>- Les Rois se marient rarement par amour, ma petite. Ceux qui font ce genre de mariage ont beaucoup de chance.<br>- Mais tu penses qu'il y aurait une femme qu'il aime, ici, au château ?  
>- Ça m'étonnerait. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans son entourage.<br>- Il y a Coco, non ? Je n'ai jamais trop compris si elle était une servante ou... Ou autre chose. »

Erza sursauta en entendant le nom de Coco et jeta un regard noir au-dessus d'elle - franchement, mais à quoi pensait-elle, cette idiote ?

« Coco est beaucoup trop jeune pour le Roi. Il lui faut quelqu'un de son âge, ou au maximum avec deux ou trois ans de moins que lui. Sinon, cela heurte les convenances, opposa la vieille femme.  
>- Oh... Sinon... Il y a aussi le Commandant Knightwalker, mais bon... Ce n'est pas vraiment une femme, celle-là. », ricana la plus jeune.<p>

La rousse ressentit une soudaine envie d'aller étrangler la jeune oie qui caquetait dans son dos.

« Tu es dure. On ne peut pas être soldat dans l'armée et demoiselle de Cour, la tança la plus âgée. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Le Commandant Knightwalker est un des meilleurs chevaliers du Royaume, et on ne peut lui reprocher d'être un peu masculine par moments. En fait, continua-t-elle pensivement, elle pourrait être une sérieuse candidate au trône, tu sais.  
>- Pardon ?!, s'exclama la plus jeune d'un ton incrédule. Cette brute barbare et mal élevée, devenir notre Reine ?<br>- N'insulte pas quelqu'un qui a versé son sang de nombreuses fois pour ton pays, déclara la plus vieille.  
>- Oui, oui... Elle n'a pas de sang noble, de toute façon, reprit la jeune. Et le Roi ne peut épouser qu'une femme de la noblesse, non ?<br>- Effectivement...  
>- Moi, je dis que le plus haut qu'ira jamais Knightwalker, c'est le poste de maîtresse du Roi, ricana la plus jeune.<br>- Dis donc, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Les voix s'éloignèrent, laissant Erza abasourdie et énervée.

Abasourdie que la vieille domestique pense qu'elle puisse faire une bonne Reine - elle, Reine ? En robe somptueuse, les ongles manucurés et les cheveux coiffés au millimètre, assise sur un trône à côté de Jellal ? L'image était à se tordre de rire.

Et énervée contre la greluche qui l'insultait - quoique c'était vrai qu'elle pouvait être brute, barbare et mal élevée - et osait insinuer qu'elle pouvait devenir uniquement la catin du Roi.

Le pire, pensa-t-elle tristement, c'était que vu le comportement de Jellal à son égard ces derniers mois, c'était tout à fait vrai.


	57. Douleur

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea : **Oui, j'avoue, ça stagne. Mais promis, ça va repartir ! Faut bien qu'ils finissent ensemble de toute façon. Et il me reste un arc et demi pour ça :)

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, ça stagne en descendant. Mon but : amener mes lecteurs au bord du suicide émotionnel *niark* :D Et oui, je laisse les chapitres 61 et 62. Prépare-toi à pleurer, fais des réserves de mouchoirs dès maintenant :)

**Holidays :** Dialogue entre une jeune idiote et une vieille bien sage :) J'avais envie de baffer la plus jeune en écrivant ses lignes, affreux ! En résumé, j'ai vraiment aimé cette review ! Merci de l'avoir laissée ! :)

**Lehanna :** Par réduire ma fiction au minimal possible, je veux dire que j'ai rayé les moments stagnants au possible. Des moments comme ces derniers chapitres, qui ne font pas vraiment avancer l'histoire. Ou des idées que je n'ai pas mises en chapitres, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de matière. :) Qu'appelles-tu double espace ? J'ai du mal à visualiser... ô_o

**Seth Horo :** Oui, Erza finira avec Myst. Je suis en train de spéculer sur le nombre de gamins qu'ils vont avoir, si tu veux tout savoir :p

**Mirajane1 :** XD Toi j'te jure... Oui, Jellal a le caractère d'Erza. Je rassure les apeurés : il ne restera pas ainsi éternellement. :) La vieille défend Erza parce qu'elle est là depuis un bout de temps, peut-être même qu'elle l'a connue enfant - au sens aperçue, de loin -, et qu'elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas juste une grosse brute sanguinaire :) Question : le M de Mirajane, c'est pour Masochiste ? :p Et rien que pour t'embêter, encore un chapitre une journée après le précédent !

**Moirice :** Tu m'as mis la 200ème review ! Love you. :D Safir est la racine du problème, effectivement. Malheureusement Simon a promis de se taire, Erza ne peut pas en parler - blocage émotionnel dira-t-on -, et Jellal fait fixette sur Svilaïr. C'est très mal barré :) Où as-tu vu ce fanart ? Ça m'intéresse :)

* * *

><p><strong>57. Douleur<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Erza appartenait à l'Armée d'Edolas depuis vingt ans. Deux décennies.

Elle y était entrée à l'âge de sept ans, en tant qu'apprentie. A douze ans, elle avait été promue Lieutenant de la Deuxième Division, sous les ordres du Commandant Rob. A seize ans, Rob s'était retiré et elle avait tout naturellement pris sa place, montant d'un galon en même temps. A dix-neuf ans, elle avait été jugée coupable d'un tas de crimes et condamnée à la prison à vie. A vingt-et-un ans, on l'avait libérée et elle avait quitté l'Armée. A vingt-six ans, elle été retournée parmi ses soldats et elle avait été nommée Commandante de la Première Division.

Et aujourd'hui elle était là, à vingt-sept ans, debout devant le miroir en pied de sa chambre - une grande première -, observant son reflet intensément.

Elle était loin, la petite fille en haillons du Désert du Sud. Son enfance et son adolescence avaient filé à toute allure, et désormais son visage était plus fin, ses hanches plus marquées, ses traits plus durs. Elle aurait même juré apercevoir des prémices de rides aux coins de ses yeux et entre ses sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle l'examinait plus en détail, elle remarqua à quel point son corps était constellé de cicatrices. Son index passa sur son épaule, sa taille, sa hanche, la pulpe de son doigt effleurant la texture caractéristique des cicatrices.

Elle remonta sa main vers son visage et effleura l'arête de son nez, là où l'épée de Scarlet l'avait égratignée huit ans auparavant.

Huit ans déjà. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que devenait son alter-ego d'Earthland. Scarlet était-elle mariée ? Si oui, avec qui ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Ou bien était-elle comme elle, éternelle célibataire complètement paumée dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments ?

Elle soupira. Huit ans aussi que Jellal était Roi. Huit ans que le Conseil attendait qu'il se marie. Huit ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils perdus de vue ? Quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux à Altaïr, et elle était bien incapable de dire quoi. Elle avait essayé de remonter dans ses souvenirs, de trouver l'élément déclencheur de cette fissure. Mais Altaïr ne lui évoquait que des souvenirs affreux, des mains avides et une douleur épouvantable issue d'une cassure intérieure, physique et psychologique.

Nouveau soupir. Elle accorda un dernier regard à son reflet avant de se diriger vers la salle du Conseil. Bien qu'elle doute d'y prendre part. Ce genre du réunion lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête, ces temps-ci.

Ce Conseil ne fit pas exception et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il se termine, qu'elle puisse aller s'entraîner, suer un bon coup, prendre un bain, grappiller deux trois fruits sur une table et filer se coucher.

Sauf qu'à un moment, une plaidoirie d'un Conseiller la réveilla quelque peu.

« Majesté, déclara Purehito, bien que vous nous ayez assuré que vous alliez prendre femme, vous vous comportez comme si vous n'aviez rien dit. Il faudrait peut-être vous dépêcher, si vous ne souhaitez pas finir marié à une femme choisie dans la précipitation. »

Erza leva intérieurement les yeux aux ciel. Ils étaient obligés de l'ennuyer avec ça. Il leur avait dit oui, alors oui, il se marierait. Même s'ils étaient en froid en ce moment, elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser presque insulter Jellal de fainéantise, décida-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour faire savoir au Conseiller sa façon de penser, mais Jellal fut plus rapide.

« Commandant Knightwalker, inutile de nous gratifier d'un de vos commentaires aussi venimeux qu'inutile puisque de toute façon, tout le monde ici s'accordera à dire que vous n'êtes jamais d'accord avec quoi que ce soit. », lança-t-il d'un ton sec et clairement empreint de méchanceté.

_... Quoi ?_ Mais elle allait le défendre ! D'accord, son commentaire aurait été venimeux, mais elle comptait s'adresser à Purehito, pas à lui ! Elle en resta coite, incapable de bouger, et manqua le regard surpris puis hautement satisfait du vieillard.

Comment Jellal pouvait-il penser qu'elle l'enfoncerait ? Ils étaient en froid, d'accord, mais ils étaient tout de même amis, merde ! Qu'il la traite ainsi, en public qui plus est, et devant des gens qui la détestaient, fit rugir la colère qu'elle avait crue évaporée depuis plusieurs mois.

Cette même colère qui la fit rester à sa place quand le Roi congédia tout le monde, mettant fin à la réunion.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, bras croisés, et il l'imita, la fixant d'un regard défiant. Défiant de quoi, au juste ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?! », finit-elle par crier, à bout de patience.

Le tutoiement, purement accidentel, était venu sans qu'elle y pense. C'était Jellal devant elle, après tout, même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. C'était son plus cher ami, et parce qu'il était, à ses yeux, son ami avant d'être son souverain, elle ne s'excusa pas de ce manquement à l'étiquette.

Le bleu plissa les yeux, et elle frémit devant le mélange de mépris et de rage qu'elle lut dans son regard à cet instant.

« Tout d'abord, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale, vous êtes priée de me vouvoyer, Commandant Knightwalker. Ensuite, votre comportement détestable commence sérieusement à m'énerver. »

Elle hoqueta. Depuis quand Jellal voulait-il qu'elle le vouvoie ? Il avait passé des années à lui dire de le tutoyer, et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, il l'engueulait ? Et puis, _son comportement détestable_ ? Elle n'avait fait que lui poser une question - on ne peut plus justifiée d'ailleurs !

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'humilier devant le Conseil ! », réussit-elle à répondre d'un ton plus ou moins maîtrisé.

Le regard de Jellal passa sur sa personne, la détaillant des pieds à la tête avant de revenir se ficher dans ses yeux. Le mépris dans les orbes verts s'intensifia et elle dut maîtriser un mouvement de recul.

« Vous vous humiliez toute seule, Commandant, en vous abandonnant au premier homme venu. », siffla-t-il, et elle sentit la rage au fond de sa voix.

Ce que venait de dire le bleu la stupéfia. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ?

« Que- ! »

Elle fut incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, ni même une pensée cohérente. Elle avait rêvé ou Jellal venait de la traiter de catin ? Non, c'était impossible, elle avait mal compris, ou alors il s'était mal exprimé.

Il s'avança vers elle, s'approchant jusqu'à presque la toucher, et elle dut lever les yeux pour ne pas briser le contact visuel. Sèchement, il empoigna son écharpe et la tira vers le bas, dénudant son cou, avant d'appuyer son pouce sur sa trachée.

« Inutile de nier. Les suçons dans votre cou à notre retour d'Altaïr m'ont assez renseigné sur vos nouvelles mœurs. »

Le pouce quitta sa gorge et la main lâcha son écharpe. Il recula et s'éloigna d'elle, le même mépris dans les yeux.

« Sur ce, Commandant, vous êtes congédiée. », lâcha-t-il en lui indiquant la porte.

Comme un automate, elle fit un demi-tour impeccable et sortit de la salle de réunion.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroua contre la porte et porta une main à sa poitrine. La douleur était affreuse, à lui en couper le souffle. Elle était bien incapable de penser, de parler, de crier ou même de pleurer.

Elle pensait que son coeur avait été réduit en morceaux quinze ans auparavant - quand Jellal était parti sur Earthland.

La douleur cette fois était encore pire. Elle ne pensait pas ça possible. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Jellal venait de lui fracasser le coeur - ou ce qu'il en restait - avec une simple phrase.


	58. Crise

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon deuxième POV Simon ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, mais on l'a tellement peu vu dans le manga que c'est difficile de le mettre en scène efficacement... Dommage.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Seth Horo :** J'aime tes reviews :D Simples et directes.

**Nethzea :** Oui, ils se sont parlés ! Alléluia ! :) Jellal connait Erza. Mais il est jaloux, en colère, et frustré depuis plusieurs mois. Alors il fait le con et la sourde oreille en même temps, et refuse d'écouter la Petite Voix qui lui dit qu'il est en train de faire la pire erreur de sa vie :) Je réfléchis toujours à la façon dont Jellal apprendra la vérité. En fait, j'hésite entre deux possibilités. Pas forcément celles que tu cites d'ailleurs :)

**kazenoseiren :** Oups, tu es en période d'examens ? Le bac peut-être ? Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de publier un moment alors, si je te plombe le moral :p *PAN* Non, je plaisante, en plus je suis dans une phase d'écriture intense - un chapitre par jour, c'est dire -, alors je vais pas m'arrêter comme ça ! Je pense pas être capable de rester une journée entière sans écrire en ce moment, la chaleur me donne de l'énergie spirituelle :) Si tu veux j'ai des paquets de mouchoirs en rab dans ma cuisine.

**Holidays :** Sur les quatre reviews que j'ai lues jusqu'à présent sur le chapitre 57, j'ai vu trois fois le mot _frapper_, une fois _tuer_, une fois _gros_ _con_. Pas à mon encontre le dernier heureusement :) Je suis sadique et tu es maso : on est LE couple SM de ff. net :D Te fais surtout pas soigner : qui sait où je pourrais retrouver une volontaire pour se prendre mes pulsions sadiques en pleine face ? :)

**Lehanna :** Sauf que quand tu viens de te faire traiter de catin par quelqu'un qui est censé être la personne qui te connait le mieux, je pense que t'as pas envie de remballer ta fierté - ou ce qu'il en reste. Pour ce qui est du saut de ligne, quand j'écris sur Word, faire _Entrée_ permet de sauter une ligne, et faire _Shift + Entrée_ permet d'aller à la ligne. Après, quand je transfère sur ff. net, ça reste comme c'est et si j'ai besoin d'une séparation plus efficace, j'insère un trait (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle). Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta question comme tu le voulais, j'espère que oui :)

**Mirajane1 :** Tu regardes, le Jellal d'Earthland, lui en a pas fallu beaucoup pour péter un câble aussi :) Et malheureusement, la bouse où ils sont tombés est très, très, très profonde. :p Le M, c'est pas plutôt pour Machiavélique ? Ça va avec le personnage (du manga, hein, pas toi). :D

**Moirice :** Toi, tu vas de pair avec **Mirajane1** pour les commentaires vulgaires à l'attention de l'un ou l'autre de mes personnages :) Et la pire des séparations n'est pas encore arrivée *ricane en lisant les plans des chapitres 61 et 62* Je pense qu'elle l'aurait giflé s'il avait sorti une connerie à peine moins grosse ou sur un autre sujet. Parce que quand tu te fais violer et qu'ensuite on te traite de catin, ça doit tétaniser un peu. Jellal a réussi à briser le coeur de notre Erza deux fois de suite ! Bravo, continue comme ça et tu pourras peut-être battre le record du Jellal d'Earthland qui est de... Heu... *repasse frénétiquement le manga dans sa tête depuis le début*... Bref, beaucoup. :)

* * *

><p><strong>58. Crise<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Simon faisait l'inventaire hebdomadaire des armureries quand un jeune soldat arriva en courant, pour l'informer à voix basse et d'un air inquiet que _le Commandant Knightwalker semblait avoir un problème_. Il fronça les sourcils, lui demanda où se trouvait la concernée - dans sa chambre, encore une surprise - et le remercia de la tête avant de confier la suite de son travail à son Sergent et de se diriger vers les appartements d'Erza.

Il ne le montrait pas trop - sa sœur détestait être couvée -, mais il s'inquiétait. Le comportement de la rousse, pour qui la connaissait un tant soit peu, était on ne peut plus éclectique ces derniers temps et ses humeurs prenaient régulièrement des virages à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Elle avait été mutique, s'était épuisée à l'entraînement, avait séché nombre de Conseils, et fait tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en temps normal.

Au début, il avait entendu des soldats se demander si elle n'avait pas ses règles. Mais le temps passant et le comportement de la demoiselle ne s'améliorant pas, des sourcils avaient commencé à se lever chez les soldats - en particulier chez les anciens et chez les membres des Deuxième et Première Divisions.

Comme par hasard, le Roi avait lui aussi commencé à se comporter bizarrement. C'était ce qui avait fait dire à Simon qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était quelque chose de gros. Il espéra que le Conseil d'aujourd'hui se passait bien.

Il était à la moitié du chemin vers la chambre de sa sœur quand il entendit un bruit de course. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Hugues et Sugar Boy, essoufflés.

« Simon, commença le violet, encore pantelant. Bon sang, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on te cherche partout. Tu devrais aller voir Erza.  
>- J'y allais, répondit-il. Le Conseil est terminé ?<br>- Justement, c'est ce qui s'est passé en Conseil qui nous amène, expliqua Sugar Boy.  
>- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br>- Le Roi a humilié Erza. Devant les Conseillers. », déclara Hugues.

Simon écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_

« Vous vous fichez de moi ?, souffla-t-il, incrédule.  
>- Malheureusement non, grimaça le Commandant blond. Elle n'a pas aimé, et elle est restée plus longtemps après la fin de la réunion, continua-t-il. Mais...<br>- Mais quoi ?, le pressa-t-il.  
>- Erza est ressortie même pas cinq minutes après dans un état... pas possible. Elle ne nous a pas regardés, elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste filé le plus vite possible avec les yeux complètement ailleurs et pâle comme une morte. », répondit le violet à la place de son collègue.<p>

Le Lieutenant resta interdit. Qu'est-ce que Jellal avait bien pu dire, ou faire, pour mettre la rousse dans un état pareil ?

« D'accord. Je vais me dépêcher. »

Les deux Commandants hochèrent la tête à ces paroles et il repartit aussitôt, courant presque vers les appartements de sa sœur.

Au détour du couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il trouva deux soldats de la Deuxième Division qui renvoyaient des serviteurs apparemment curieux. Ils le regardèrent arriver avec soulagement et jetèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et incompréhensif derrière leur épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses soldats se préoccupaient vraiment de leur ancienne Commandante, ce qui lui tira un maigre sourire.

Un bruit d'objet brisé retentit, en provenance de la chambre d'Erza. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte. Il toqua, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. En revanche, il entendit Erza parler à voix haute de l'autre côté, et elle avait l'air folle de rage.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce avant de refermer le battant derrière lui. Le spectacle lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

La chambre d'Erza, d'ordinaire parfaitement rangée, était devenue un chaos indescriptible. Les meubles les plus légers avaient été renversés, déversant leur contenu sur le sol. Les oreillers, coussins et autres tissus gisaient à terre, au milieu d'un tas d'objets qui avaient du être jetés violemment. Des morceaux de verre, de poterie et de faïence constellaient la pièce.

Et devant lui, apparemment en proie à la première crise de nerfs de sa vie, se tenait Erza, pantelante, les cheveux à moitié défaits, les poings serrés, tremblant de rage comme jamais.

« Enfoiré ! De quel droit... De quel droit il ose me parler comme ça ! »

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, toute à sa colère destructrice. Un vase contenant des fleurs violettes alla se fracasser sur le sol, l'eau qu'il contenait éclaboussant celle qui venait de le balayer de l'étagère où il se trouvait. La rousse piétina les fleurs sans même les regarder, écrasant la lavande sous ses bottes.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Pour sa stupide tête couronnée ! »

Un autre vase vola contre le mur et termina comme le premier, salissant le lit au passage.

Simon déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur en proie à une telle rage. Et c'était manifestement Jellal qui en était à l'origine. La tristesse l'envahit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'elle agisse d'une telle façon. Et ça le tuait, parce qu'il savait très bien que tout aurait pu se résoudre avec quelques mots.

« Mais non ! Sa _Majesté_ est au-dessus de tout ! Sa _Majesté_ ne doit rien à personne ! »

Un vase contenant des fleurs bleues et rouges alla fracasser le grand miroir en pied dans un coin de la chambre. Il remarqua qu'il semblait y en avoir beaucoup, de ces vases. Les fleurs avaient surement été changées régulièrement par les domestiques qui s'occupaient des appartements des officiers. Il pensa vaguement que ces mêmes domestiques allaient avoir bien du travail quand Erza se serait calmée. Si elle se calmait. Elle avait l'air bien partie pour tout casser.

« _Vous êtes priée de me vouvoyer_ ? Pauvre abruti ! Je lui en donnerait, moi, du vouvoiement ! »

La table de nuit se renversa. Un vase heurta la penderie, fracassant une porte et faisant tomber la moitié des vêtements qui s'y trouvaient.

« Est-ce que j'ai agi comme ça, moi, quand il s'est barré pendant sept ans ? Mais Sa _Majesté_ est le Roi, forcément, il a droit à tout ! »

Les mannequins portant des pièces d'armures finirent sur le sol en un tintement assourdissant, vite suivis par les épées et poignards qui se trouvaient non loin. Erza balaya le dernier vase qui se trouvait sur le bureau, devant la fenêtre, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un crétin pareil ?! », hurla-t-elle en abattant ses poings sur le bureau.

Le sang gicla. La rousse s'était ouvert la main sur un morceau de faïence mais ne sembla pas le remarquer, incapable de se calmer. Cette fois, Simon bougea. Il traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées, marchant dans les fleurs piétinées, les éclats de vaisselle et les vêtements éparpillés, et enserra sa sœur entre ses bras, l'empêchant de se blesser davantage.

« Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle en ruant pour se libérer, lâche-moi je te dis !  
>- Non, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. Calme-toi, Erza, je t'en prie.<br>- Que je me calme ? »

La voix de la rousse monta d'une octave.

« Comment tu veux que je me calme ? J'ai juste envie de le démolir, lui et sa gueule d'ange, à cet enfoiré !  
>- Je sais, répondit-il, je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui mettre une, mais il faut que tu te calmes, petite sœur. Tu te fais du mal. »<p>

Ce petit manège dura longtemps, elle criant et gesticulant dans son étreinte, lui la serrant plus fort encore en essayant de la calmer. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment, Erza cessa de se débattre, sûrement épuisée par sa crise de rage.

Simon la sentit se laisser aller dans ses bras, et quand il fut à peu près sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à tout casser, il relâcha un peu son étreinte, lui permettant de bouger. Ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement, et il la sentit trembler contre lui. Elle ne pleurait pas - heureusement pour Jellal. Roi ou pas, s'il faisait pleurer sa petite sœur, il ne répondrait plus de lui. Safir avait douloureusement constaté à quel point sa colère pouvait être grande quand on s'en prenait à Erza.

Finalement, elle appuya sa joue contre son torse, et il put voir son visage. Elle ne pleurait pas, non. Mais il aurait juré que ses yeux étaient humides, et les traits de sa sœur, tirés par la souffrance, lui donnèrent envie de battre Jellal à mort.

La voix brisée de la rousse parvint à ses oreilles, lui retournant le coeur.

« Je l'aime, Simon... »


	59. Rébellion

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren : **Pour ma part, pendant mes révisions aux partiels de médecine, j'ai du passer plus de temps sur ff. net que dans mes cours... Mais j'ai eu mon concours, donc on s'en fiche :) Et oui, gros progrès de la part d'Erza. Jellal l'aime et il le sait. Erza l'aime et elle le sait. Maintenant il faut les mettre ensemble et c'est gagné ! :D

**Nethzea :** Ta première phrase m'a évoqué mon chapitre 8 de la _Mystwalker Week_ :) Moi, perverse ? Naaaan. *PAN* La solidarité et la loyauté sont les deux forces d'une armée :p Et puis j'imagine qu'à côtoyer leur Commandante toutes ces années ils ont forcément fini par l'apprécier. Et puis, je veux pas dire, mais quand une fille se met à péter les plombs, une des premières questions que les hommes se posent c'est _Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?_ Le _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ vient malheureusement dans les dernières propositions... :)

**Mechanical mind** (ou **Flickaspirit**) **: **J'avoue qu'Erza en train de péter les plombs, c'est quelque chose à écrire ! J'étais vannée en terminant, j'avais que la phrase de fin en tête à la base. :) C'est pas que j'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'hésite entre plusieurs scénarios. ... Oui, bon, c'est vrai, techniquement, j'en sais rien. *regarde ailleurs en sifflotant* Je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter mon histoire ! J'ai planifié tous mes chapitres jusqu'à l'épilogue et je compte bien tous les écrire ! En partie parce que j'ai horreur de lire une super histoire et de découvrir que l'auteur a tout arrêté sans explications. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai le rythme de un chapitre par jour, par contre... Et j'ai besoin d'écrire des chapitres stagnants parce que je n'aime pas écrire plein de scènes d'action à la suite, parce que je n'arrive pas à caser assez d'émotionnel quand je fais bouger mon intrigue. C'est malheureux mais je n'y arrive pas :(

**Holidays :** Tu as signé le jour où tu as commencé à reviewer cette histoire ! :D J'avoue sans complexe : j'aime torturer mes lecteurs ! C'est jouissif pour moi de les imaginer s'arracher les cheveux devant leur ordi en lisant mes chapitres :D Mignon ? Erza vient de faire une crise de nerfs en massacrant sa chambre et toi tu trouves que c'est mignon ? o_o' Faut peut-être que tu te fasses soigner, en fin de compte... Les chapitres 61 et 62 ne seront pas diaboliques, effectivement :) Ils seront machiavéliques ! *niark niark*

**Lehanna :** Si tu meurs de bonheur quand elle lui dit _Je t'aime_ alors qu'il est pas là, qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour où ils se le diront en face ! :) Évidemment qu'Erza est attachante. Je n'écrirais pas cette histoire sinon. De rien ! :)

**Mirajane1 :** J'ai écrit quelque chose de puissant :D J'aime tes tournures de phrase XD La phrase de fin, c'est à peu près le seul truc de concret que j'avais dans mon pan de chapitre... Heureuse que tu ai aimé :) Au fait, petite allusion à une de tes reviews dans ce chapitre, je te laisse la trouver ;)

**Moirice :** Oui, j'avoue, les serviteurs ont du croire qu'une tornade avait balayé la chambre :) Et c'était presque ça. Ce sont les fameux vases que Jellal lui a envoyé entre les chapitres 25 et 27, quand il essayait de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments via le langage des fleurs. Tiens, elle est pas mal ton idée pour la plus grande des séparations... :)

**Seth Horo :** Disons que c'est le fait que Jellal lui ai fait si mal avec quelques mots qui a fait prendre conscience à Erza qu'elle l'aimait... Et moi aussi je suis plus directe à l'oral qu'à l'écrit :)

* * *

><p><strong>59. Rébellion<strong>

_X792, Edolas Cité Royale_

Le lendemain de sa crise de nerfs, Erza se réveilla dans le lit de Simon - sa chambre étant inhabitable pour un moment -, requinquée et remontée à bloc contre Jellal.

Lâcher la pression lui avait fait du bien, et elle trouvait que ça valait bien une chambre dévastée. Formuler ce qu'elle ressentait envers le bleu, à voix haute, lui avait également ôté un poids.

Par contre, elle était toujours furieuse contre lui. Elle, une catin ? Là c'était trop. Elle n'avait pas répondu les fois précédentes, mais à partir de maintenant elle allait répliquer, fort, peut-être même avec ses poings s'il continuait comme ça. Ensuite seulement, quand il aurait remis les pieds sur terre et se serait excusé, ensuite seulement, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait dit devant Simon.

Certainement pas avant.

Sur cette décision, elle s'habilla, fouillant dans les armoires de son frère pour trouver des vêtements plus ou moins à sa taille, fit un crochet par sa chambre - les serviteurs chargés de nettoyer la pièce s'écartèrent sur son passage, craignant sûrement de subir le même sort que les meubles -, en ressortit avec une de ses propres tenues sur le dos, et se dirigea vers l'armurerie où elle avait laissé sa lance, croisant Hugues au passage et lui bottant les fesses rien que pour s'amuser - ah, ça lui avait manqué.

Une fois Soul Voice dans sa main, elle décida, puisqu'elle était en avance sur son planning, de débouler sans s'annoncer dans le bureau royal, rien que pour ennuyer Jellal - et le remettre au boulot si besoin. Feignant un jour, feignant toujours.

Le bleu releva la tête de ses papiers - tiens, il travaillait ? - et ses traits se durcirent quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Commandant Knightwalker ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait que sa présence n'était absolument pas bienvenue.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que sa nouvelle lubie était de l'appeler par son grade plutôt que par son prénom, se souvint-elle. Un vilain sourire lui titilla les lèvres alors qu'elle savourait la réplique sarcastique qu'elle allait lui envoyer.

« Je viens saluer mon souverain, Majesté. N'est-ce pas _vous_, qui vous plaigniez de mon manque de politesse, pas plus tard qu'hier ? », déclara-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Enfin, d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, car la phrase en elle-même, suintant l'ironie, sonna comme un défi.

Erza vit avec satisfaction la mâchoire du Roi se contracter. Il n'avait pas aimé ? Tant mieux, c'était le but recherché après tout. Elle n'était pas son chien, encore moins une catin, et elle allait le lui faire comprendre en le pendant par les oreilles s'il le fallait.

« Et bien maintenant que c'est chose faite, Commandant, articula-t-il d'une voix dure, vous êtes priée de retourner à vos devoirs. N'avez-vous pas d'autres hommes à ennuyer ? », siffla-t-il d'un ton agacé.

La rousse sourit plus largement en se penchant vers le souverain toujours assis à son bureau, posant une main sur les feuilles qu'il était en train de consulter.

« Bien sûr que si, Majesté. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai horreur qu'on m'insulte, surtout sans raison valable, ronronna-t-elle presque, son visage à deux centimètres de celui du bleu. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai tendance à régler mes différends de façon... _définitive_. Mais comme vous êtes mon Roi, vous comprendrez que j'emploie une méthode différente. », murmura-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

La stupéfaction qui passa dans les yeux verts lui donna envie de ricaner. Personne n'insultait Erza Knightwalker, pas même l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Elle allait prendre son pied à le lui enfoncer dans le crâne.

« Sur ce, Majesté, je vous laisse à vos merveilleux papiers, sourit-elle en prenant bien soin que son haleine chaude atteigne le visage de Jellal. Passez une bonne journée. », termina-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Jellal était figé. Assis - raidi - sur son siège, il fixait l'endroit où s'était trouvée Erza cinq minutes plus tôt.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, au juste ?_

Une partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore lui indiqua que, un, la rousse semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête - c'était le cas de le dire -, deux, elle semblait être on ne peut plus en colère - au point d'agir de façon perfide et _calme_, plutôt que perfide et _violente_ -, trois, c'était contre _lui_ qu'elle était en colère, et quatre, il allait sérieusement déguster dans les jours à venir.

Ses joues le brûlaient et son pantalon le serrait à l'aine. _La garce_. Elle avait fait exprès de lui envoyer son haleine brûlante à la figure, il en était certain, et il avait failli gémir tant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était exquise. Si elle avait continué ça une seconde de plus, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais elle avait visiblement parfaitement calculé son coup car elle s'était reculée à l'ultime moment.

Un bout de son cerveau se reconnecta et lui rappela qu'il était censé être fâché à mort contre elle et que l'embrasser n'aurait donc eu aucun sens - c'était même fichtrement interdit. Sauf que là, tout de suite, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être fâché contre la Commandante au corps de déesse. Pour tout dire, il avait même sacrément envie de la plaquer contre un mur, l'embrasser avidement et lui faire l'amour le plus passionnément possible pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle était _à lui_ et à personne d'autre.

Quelques neurones isolés lui rappelèrent que la jalousie était un vilain défaut et que la possessivité n'était pas quelque chose à tenter avec la guerrière au tempérament explosif.

Son regard se posa sur les feuilles qu'il était censé lire - les feuilles où Erza avait appuyé sa main pour se rapprocher de lui. Il déglutit. En deux minutes, elle avait allumé en lui un désir insatiable pour sa personne.

_Mais comment faisait-elle, bon Dieu ?_

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler ici. Il avait trop chaud et tout dans la pièce lui donnait de mauvaises idées. Il se leva, contourna son bureau... _Et merde_. Maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de faire l'amour intensément à la belle rousse, _contre son bureau_.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur avant de baisser le regard plus bas. Une large bosse déformait son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas se balader dans les couloirs comme ça. Soupirant et maugréant contre la démone qui lui servait de subordonnée, il emprunta les passages secrets en direction de ses appartements.

Il avait absolument besoin d'une douche froide. Glacée, même.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, Jellal était à bout de nerfs. La Commandante redoublait d'inventivité pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas aimé leur dernier échange post-Conseil et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.<p>

Il était ressorti affreusement énervé de sa douche froide de la semaine dernière, parce que l'eau glacée n'avait pas marché et qu'il avait été obligé de se soulager autrement. Elle allait lui payer ça, et il ne plaisantait pas, pas plus que ça ne l'amusait.

Les piques volaient entre eux deux, rivalisant de sarcasme, d'ironie et de sous-entendus insultants.

Il se vengeait sur sa paperasse, appuyant si fort en écrivant qu'il lui arrivait de déchirer le papier.

Alors qu'il était occupé à se masser les tempes pour faire partir son mal de tête - et les idées obscènes qui continuaient de l'assaillir quand il était dans son bureau -, on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Ce fut Simon qui se présenta. Le souverain haussa un sourcil - que lui voulait le Lieutenant de la rousse ?

« Majesté, commença le colosse brun, ce que j'ai à vous dire est... peut-être un peu impoli.  
>- Dites toujours, Lieutenant, soupira-t-il en continuant de se masser le crâne.<br>- Si vous pouviez simplement éviter de trop chercher le Commandant Knightwalker... »

Le bleu hoqueta sous la surprise.

« Pardon ? », gronda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Simon soupira, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi.

« Vous connaissez Erza aussi bien que moi, expliqua le brun. Une fois qu'elle est lancée, elle ne s'arrête plus. Donc c'est à vous que je demande d'arrêter cette joute inutile, parce que je sais qu'elle refusera de le faire.  
>- Il est hors de question que je m'aplatisse devant une telle insolence de la part d'un de mes subordonnés, Lieutenant, siffla-t-il, cinglant et acide. Vous ferez d'ailleurs savoir au Commandant Knightwalker qu'elle a intérêt à se calmer si elle ne veut pas se retrouver aux fers le temps d'apprendre la bienséance. », lança-t-il sèchement avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre, congédiant silencieusement le soldat.<p>

Simon pâlit et une lueur de panique traversa son regard.

« B-bien, Majesté, articula-t-il faiblement. Je... lui dirai. »

La porte se referma sur le Lieutenant et le regard de Jellal se posa sur la femme aux cheveux écarlates qu'il apercevait sur un chemin de ronde, en contrebas.

C'était lui qui la ferait plier. Pas l'inverse.


	60. Embuscade

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea : **Jellal est devenu très frustré sexuellement : ça fait vingt-sept ans qu'il a pas touché à une femme. Je part du principe que même s'il est du genre timide au départ, il a plus eu le temps de se documenter sur les relations homme-femme que son alter-ego d'Earthland et qu'il est donc au point sur ce genre de choses... Théoriquement bien sûr. :)

**Moirice :** N'empêche, ça doit pas être confortable de faire l'amour sur un bureau. Je veux dire, c'est du bois, c'est dur, si le meuble est vieux on risque des échardes dans les fesses... Et en plus après faut tout bien nettoyer si on veut pas de remarques curieuses de la part d'autres personnes... :)

**Swanahilda :** Si, il l'aime, il l'a d'ailleurs avoué plusieurs fois. Le truc, c'est qu'il est passé du romantisme à la jalousie foudroyante puis à la méchanceté gratuite à cause d'un quiproquo débile (écrit par moi en passant *PAN* ). N'importe quel homme est attiré sexuellement par Erza, surtout qu'Erza Knightwalker se balade en bikini de guerre... :) La fight entre Jellal et Simon, j'y ai pensé. J'y pense toujours d'ailleurs. Le retour à la réalité va être dur, très dur... Et j'excuse volontiers ton vocabulaire, j'ai déjà vu pire que toi dans mes reviews :D

**kazenoseiren :** Moi aussi je la préfère comme ça. En plus elle est plus facile à écrire quand elle est sadique vu que ça s'accorde à ma façon de penser :p Oui, j'ai réussi le concours de la première année ! Heureuse :) Heu ? Que veux-tu dire par tu y es encore ? Si j'ai réussi c'est pas pour partir ailleurs...

**Seth Horo :** Effectivement, ça va se finir très, très mal... :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Simon apparaît un peu plus souvent désormais. Par contre, les autres persos secondaires ont quasiment disparu... Oups ? Oh et puis on s'en fout puisque c'est le Mystwalker qui nous intéresse désormais. :D

**Lehanna :** J'aurais plutôt dit que pour Jellal c'est une autre paire de pantalons *PAN* Oui, le Roi est un homme comme un autre, avec l'anatomie qui va avec ! :)

**Holidays :** Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'un seul exemplaire (le deuxième). C'est pas moi qui dit que c'est pas une raison valable, c'est les serviteurs chargés de tout nettoyer/remplacer/réaménager/reconstruire :p *PAN* La démone est réveillée, qui d'elle ou du schtroumpf gagnera ? :D

* * *

><p><strong>60. Embuscade<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Erza déambulait sur le chemin de ronde du château, un sentiment de profonde satisfaction ancré dans la poitrine.

La raison ? L'air constipé qu'arborait Jellal en permanence depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle faisait en sorte de lui rendre la vie infernale, s'arrangeant pour qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le laissant la plupart du temps complètement figé, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

_Ou alors, il est vraiment constipé et tes petites manœuvres ne l'atteignent pas du tout_, siffla une voix quelque part au fond de sa conscience. Loin de l'irriter - bon, un peu quand même -, le commentaire la fit sourire intérieurement. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer de lui faire avaler une bonne dose de laxatif, juste au cas où ? Imaginer le Roi d'Edolas en train de se tortiller sur son siège en plein Conseil pour cause de transit accéléré rendait cette idée diablement tentante... Mais il devinerait sans mal qui était le responsable.

Cruelle, elle ? Non, elle lui rendait simplement la monnaie de sa pièce, pour ses insultes, pour ses accusations infondées, pour son coeur lourd dont les morceaux ne tenaient ensemble que par pure force de volonté.

Continuant d'imaginer d'innombrables manières de casser les pieds à Jellal, elle prit le chemin de la salle du Conseil.

Elle arriva sur les lieux une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Luxus qui venait juste de rentrer d'une escapade dans la ville basse - tiens, elle devrait penser à envoyer un joli faire-part bien moqueur à la barmaid de Fairy Tail un de ces quatre. Tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Elle planta son regard dans celui du souverain, le mettant au défi de faire une remarque. Il la foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien, ce qui allégea encore plus son humeur.

Une heure plus tard, elle se retint de bailler. Ce que ces réunions étaient _chiantes_, tout de même... Bon, elles étaient inévitables et importantes, mais quand même... Elle n'arrivait pas à les trouver intéressantes. Un éclat vert attira son regard et elle remarqua que le bleu la fixait du coin de l'oeil. Ah, zut, elle allait avoir droit à une remarque s'il avait vu son inattention.

Purehito se leva, visiblement prêt à faire une annonce importante.

« Majesté, suite à votre décision de vous marier, nous autres Conseillers avons pris parti de faire une liste des candidates possibles au titre de Reine d'Edolas. »

Coup d'œil général au souverain. Il n'avait pas l'air très content. Et elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Ça, ce fut la première pensée de la rousse. La seconde fut entachée d'une tristesse qu'elle se souvenait avoir rarement éprouvée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se marie. Pas quand elle avait mal au coeur en repensant aux mots orduriers qu'il avait osé lui jeter à la figure.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que la personne la mieux placée n'est autre que la Princesse Ultear du Royaume de Mentar. »

Une vague de jalousie envers cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas emplit Erza. C'était irrationnel, et elle savait qu'Ultear n'aurait sans doute pas plus son mot à dire concernant ses épousailles que Jellal. Mais même.

Elle était jalouse - _affreusement_ jalouse.

* * *

><p>Le Conseil qui eu lieu trois jours plus tard mit la Commandante dans un état d'énervement digne des plus grands records. Un messager avait été envoyé au Royaume de Mentar pour proposer une alliance entre les deux pays par mariage. La Reine Ul avait répondu favorablement, sans toutefois accepter de marier sa fille.<p>

Résultat, un voyage - encore un, soupira-t-elle intérieurement à l'annonce de la nouvelle - était en cours d'organisation. Le Roi d'Edolas se rendrait à la capitale du Royaume de Mentar, Cliva, pour rencontrer sa possible future promise et discuter de l'alliance possible avec la Reine Ul.

Jusque là, Erza était encore plus ou moins d'accord - plutôt plus si elle mettait de côté ses sentiments personnels. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Jellal leur ferait un caprice à un moment pareil.

Il voulait aller à Cliva à cheval, et accompagné uniquement d'un seul Commandant d'armée - en plus de l'escorte habituelle. Cette demande provoqua dans la salle un brouhaha incroyable auquel le Roi mit fin en tapant des deux poings sur la table.

« Silence ! »

Le calme revint aussitôt, personne n'étant accoutumé à entendre le souverain hausser la voix.

« Je souhaite que nous nous rendions à Cliva à cheval car les Legyons supportent très mal le froid qui règne dans les Royaumes nordiques, sans compter que nous allons là-bas pour une alliance et pas pour exhiber notre puissance militaire. Ensuite, j'estime qu'il serait malvenu de dégarnir nos troupes de leurs Commandants. Un seul d'entre eux est suffisant pour gérer l'escorte. Des objections ? »

Le ton du bleu indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à y avoir des objections.

« C'est complètement stupide, oui ! , tonna Erza. Pourquoi ne pas avertir tous vos ennemis que vous partez en balade tant que vous y êtes, histoire d'être bien sûr de vous faire assassiner sur le trajet ?! »

Le regard du Roi s'assombrit. La réplique fut donnée sans attendre, d'un ton froid comme la glace.

« Dernier avertissement, Commandant Knightwalker. Une insolence de plus, et vous êtes rétrogradée sur le champ. »

Plusieurs personnes présentent laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise, y compris les trois autres Commandants. Devant l'humiliation publique qu'elle venait de recevoir, la rousse quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, renversant son siège au passage.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours plus tard, à son grand déplaisir, Jellal se trouvait quelque part à mi-chemin entre la Cité Royale et le Grand Lac qui servait de frontière entre Edolas et Mentar, en compagnie d'Erza, juchée sur son étalon noir, à quelques pas de lui.<p>

La zone qu'ils traversaient était rocailleuse, entrelacs de plateaux et de vallées encaissées, de gouffres profonds et de falaises vertigineuses percées de grottes et d'anciennes mines de lacryma.

Le Roi d'Edolas était mécontent. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la Commandante qui se trouvait non loin, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça, Majesté, lança-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. C'est vous qui avez voulu voyager à cheval, je vous rappelle.  
>- Là n'est pas le problème, Commandant, siffla-t-il. Je regrette simplement de n'avoir pu emmener avec moi quelqu'un de plus agréable que vous et votre caractère détestable.<br>- Dommage pour vous, grinça-t-elle.  
>- Exactement. Si j'avais eu le choix, c'est Luxus qui serait ici en ce moment, plutôt que vous. »<p>

Et sur ces paroles proférées d'un ton méchant, destiné à faire mal, il talonna son cheval pour s'éloigner de cette femme impossible.

A un moment, le chemin se divisa en deux routes. Un soldat assura à Jellal que les deux menaient au même endroit. L'un passait à l'intérieur d'une vallée étroite bordée de falaises quasiment verticales. L'autre, plus long, contournait le plateau traversé par la vallée et les obligerait à faire un détour d'une journée.

Erza tempêta et protesta comme jamais, affirmant que passer par la vallée était suicidaire et qu'une journée de voyage en plus ne le tuerait pas. Mais il voulait arriver le plus vite possible, et refusait obstinément de donner raison à la Commandante.

Au final, ils s'engagèrent dans la vallée.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par des rochers qui encombraient le chemin et durent se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Alors qu'ils faisaient faire volte-face aux chevaux, l'enfer s'abattit sur eux.

Les soldats tombèrent, frappées par des flèches et des carreaux d'arbalètes qui pleuvaient du ciel. Les chevaux, paniqués, se mirent à ruer. Le cheval de Jellal le désarçonna brutalement avant de partir au grand galop vers la sortie du goulot, piétinant plusieurs soldats au passage.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, une jambe douloureuse à cause de la chute, le Roi d'Edolas distingua des silhouettes en haut des rochers qui leur avaient barré la route.

Un éclat rouge vif étincela au coin de son champ de vision avant qu'il ne reçoive un violent choc à la nuque.

Le monde disparut.


	61. Sacrifice

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'Arc _Cassure_. :) _L'Arc Final_ - j'ai décidé de garder ce nom là, faute de mieux - commence au chapitre 62.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mirajane1 :** Disons que Jellal parle sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère... Chapitre ultra-sadique 1, GO !

**Nethzea :** Il est Roi, tout de même. Donc en plus des ennemis personnels qu'il avait déjà avant, il doit se coltiner tous les gens d'Edolas qui ne sont pas contents de lui plus les autres pays (Joras pour ne pas citer le plus belliqueux) qui aimeraient beaucoup beaucoup annexer Edolas...

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Le moment de Mulan me revient vaguement... Je connais bien le 1, moins le 2. C'est quand elle escorte les futures épouses à un empereur chinois méchant ou je ne sais quoi ? Et un fond de Miraxus juste en passant :)

**Holidays :** Je viens juste (dimanche 15 juin à 16h et quelques) de recevoir ta première review du chapitre 59 ! :D Je te signale que Lauraine Tonksm et toi avez les mêmes références Disney ! Moi je préfère Bambi et le Roi Lion :) Non, on viole une fois mais pas deux, sinon c'est pas marrant. :p

**Lehanna :** Moi je viens de crapahuter 3h dans un vide-grenier où je me suis acheté 35 Alexandre Dumas édition 1966 pour 10€. HAPPY and TIRED :) Bonne lecture et bonne après-midi ! :)

**Moirice :** Si c'était facile, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. :) Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que Mashima s'amuse à faire espérer les lecteurs avec des scènes de baisers à moitié raté : si le Jerza devient réalité, ça sera moins vendeur pour lui... Malheureusement pour nous. Sadique-sama, paré à sadiquer à fond les pistons ! *rire machiavélique du méchant comme dans les films*

* * *

><p><strong>61. Sacrifice<strong>

_X792, Edolas, quelque part dans les plateaux rocailleux du Nord_

Quand il reprit conscience, la première pensée de Jellal fut qu'il en avait vraiment assez des prisons.

Il se redressa en se massant la nuque, grimaçant alors que celle-ci le lançait douloureusement, et s'assit en appuyant son dos contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Il jeta un regard à son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une grande grotte qui avait été aménagée en prison. Des barreaux délimitaient grossièrement plusieurs cellules. Dans le fond de la grotte, plusieurs boyaux devaient mener à l'extérieur ou dans d'autres salles comme celle-ci.

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et rencontra le regard marron de sa Commandante. A son grand soulagement - étonnant quand on pensait qu'il était on ne peut plus en colère après elle ces derniers temps -, elle semblait indemne. Quelques bleus et coupures marquaient ses bras, mais elle avait l'air en bon état. Elle avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur également, assise en tailleur dans sa cellule, les bras croisés.

« Où sont les autres ?, demanda Jellal.  
>- Morts, répondit-elle abruptement.<br>- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas blessée ?, continua-t-il après avoir intégré la nouvelle.  
>- Ils m'ont forcée à me rendre. Je ne pouvais pas les affronter et vous protéger en même temps. »<p>

La rage était audible dans sa voix - rage d'avoir perdu ses soldats, rage d'avoir perdu le combat, rage d'avoir échoué. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle pensait. _Je vous l'avait bien dit_, le tout enveloppé de reproches silencieux.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était leurs agresseurs quand un bruit de pas retentit. Un homme déboucha de l'un des boyaux que Jellal avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Il était grand, mal rasé, portant des vêtements miteux. Une épée se balançait à sa taille et un trousseau de clés pendait à sa ceinture. C'était l'archétype du brigand rustre et répugnant, pensa le bleu en arborant un air dégoûté. A sa gauche, Erza plissa le nez - elle pensait sûrement la même chose.

« Tiens, la Majesté est réveillée, se moqua le geôlier. J'espère que vous êtes confortablement installé. »

L'homme laissa échapper un rire gras devant sa propre plaisanterie, leur montrant en même temps une bouche édentée aux chicots jaunis. _Beurk_. Puis, le brigand se tourna vers la rousse et avança de quelques pas, la détaillant du regard. La jeune femme soutint le regard sans broncher. Le Roi d'Edolas va avec horreur un éclat lubrique grandir dans les yeux injectés de sang de leur geôlier.

Celui-ci attrapa le trousseau de clés à sa ceinture, en sélectionna une et l'enfonça dans la serrure correspondante, déverrouillant la cellule d'Erza.

« Jolie poupée que vous avez là, Seigneur Roi, lâcha-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le chef ne sera là que dans trois ou quatre heures, alors j'ai largement le temps de m'amuser. », déclara-t-il en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Instantanément, Erza se leva. Jellal l'imita, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder. L'homme se rapprocha, certain de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait - savait-il seulement qui se trouvait en face de lui ? Le bleu en doutait. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Erza ne lui sautait pas à la gorge au lieu de le laisser s'approcher, collée contre le mur.

Le brigand fit un pas de plus vers la rousse, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait à moins d'un mètre, et leva un bras, sans doute pour attraper celui de la femme devant lui. Celle-ci agit à une vitesse foudroyante et lui envoya son poing droit dans l'estomac. L'homme se plia en deux, de la stupéfaction peinte sur ses traits. La Commandante ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et le bourra de coups de poing, de coude, de genoux. Jellal entendit nettement les os du geôlier craquer. Finalement, il tomba à terre et elle saisit l'occasion : armant son pied, elle l'envoya avec toute la force dont elle disposait dans la poitrine du brigand et lui défonça le sternum, écrasant les organes en même temps. L'homme laissa échapper un gargouillis avant de rendre l'âme, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Aussitôt, Erza se saisit du trousseau de clés et sortit de sa cellule avant de s'attaquer à celle de son souverain. Elle batailla avec les clés et la serrure, grommelant contre le métal rouillé qui refusait de coopérer, avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte. Lâchant les clés qui tombèrent à terre, elle empoigna le Roi par la manche et l'entraîna avec elle en courant, droit dans un boyau semblable à celui dont était sorti le brigand qui gisait désormais mort dans la prison.

Ils coururent longtemps, tournant au hasard quand ils rencontraient des intersections, elle devant et lui derrière, en silence. Mais la malchance semblait leur coller à la peau car non seulement ils échouèrent à trouver une sortie, mais en plus ils tombèrent presque nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes semblables à feu leur geôlier.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, chaque groupe regardant l'autre avec surprise, avant qu'Erza ne fasse volte-face et parte à toute vitesse en le traînant par le bras, la meute de brigands les poursuivant à grands renforts de cris et de hurlements.

A une énième intersection, ils distinguèrent de la lumière naturelle au bout d'un des boyaux et foncèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Un vent léger leur caressa les joues, les confortant dans l'idée qu'ils avaient trouvé la sortie et les faisant accélérer encore leur course.

Ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur et se stoppèrent juste à temps pour éviter de dégringoler dans le vide. Ce n'était pas la sortie. Ils se trouvaient sur une corniche abrupte au milieu d'une falaise complètement lisse. Jellal ne distinguait rien en-dessous d'eux si ce n'était quelques nuages - à quelle altitude se trouvaient-ils ? Il leva les yeux mais ne vit qu'un mur de roche s'élevant loin au-dessus d'eux, sans aucun sommet visible.

Ils reculèrent et se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à leurs poursuivants qui ricanèrent, heureux d'avoir coincé leurs proies. Le bleu vit plusieurs d'entre eux refermer la main sur leurs armes et entendit nettement une épée être sortie de son fourreau.

Il sentit Erza le tirer par la manche doucement et il suivit son mouvement, reculant lentement vers le bord de la corniche jusqu'à sentir le vide sous son talon. La main de la rousse lâcha sa manche et il la sentit agripper fortement sa ceinture.

Un de hommes en face d'eux ricana.

« On a peur, ma jolie ? T'inquiète pas, on est toujours très gentils avec les jolies demoiselles. »

D'autres ricanements lubriques suivirent la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée et Jellal serra les dents. _Bande de salopards, enfoirés de vieux pervers, s'ils osent mettre la main sur elle..._

Les pensées meurtrières du bleu furent brutalement interrompues alors qu'il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il tombait. La corniche où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt rapetissait à toute allure, et il sentait les bras de la Commandante enserrer sa taille comme un étau.

Elle avait sauté. Elle avait sauté en l'entraînant avec elle ! Il se retourna comme il le put, vrillant son cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir, réussit seulement à se prendre ses boucles rousses dans la figure alors que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles.

« Tu es folle ?! », hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Elle allait les tuer, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?!

« Simon va nous rattraper ! », hurla-t-elle en réponse derrière lui.

Simon ? Mais Simon était à la Cité Royale ! Soudain, Jellal aperçut une forme noire dotée de grandes ailes plonger dans leur direction. L'instant d'après, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le bras et ils ne tombaient plus.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Simon, montant un petit Legyon - un de ceux qui étaient utilisés pour les infiltrations, réalisa-t-il. L'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra - Erza était toujours là. Se secouant un peu, le souverain agrippa l'avant-bras du Lieutenant alors que l'animal ailé restait en vol stationnaire, les ailes battant à un rythme régulier pour contrebalancer les vents violents.

Le bleu vit Simon faire la grimace en commençant à les remonter - ils pesaient plus d'une centaine de kilos à eux deux, c'était compréhensible. Il comprit vaguement qu'Erza, qui définitivement n'aimait pas avoir tort, devait avoir chargé le colosse brun de les suivre discrètement, au cas où ils auraient un problème. Elle avait rudement bien fait. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse, une fois sortis de ce pétrin.

Un carreau d'arbalète manqua la tête de Jellal de quelques centimètres, un autre frôla l'épaule de Simon qui dut se baisser pour ne pas finir transpercé. Le souverain d'Edolas se sentit glisser de quelques centimètres vers le bas et serra plus fort le bras du Lieutenant, le coeur battant à toute allure.

A cette hauteur, chuter revenait à mourir.

Il leva la tête pour apercevoir leurs poursuivants de tout à l'heure allongés au bord de la corniche, réarmant probablement leurs arbalètes. Plusieurs d'entre eux prirent position, de longs bâtons dans la main. De longs bâtons ? Il blêmit en comprenant. _Des fusils_. La dernière invention de Joras après les fouets électriques. Simon peinait toujours à les remonter - ils étaient trop lourds, comprit-il - et le Legyon ne pouvait repartir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas montés sur son dos.

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

* * *

><p>Erza regarda leurs ennemis armer leurs fusils. Simon ne pouvait les remonter dans l'état actuel des choses. Si rien ne se passait dans les secondes qui suivaient, ils mourraient tous les trois. Elle mourrait. Simon, son frère bien-aimé, mourrait. Et surtout, Jellal mourrait. Le Roi d'Edolas, et aussi et surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait.<p>

Les bras serrés autour de la taille du bleu, elle inspira profondément. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Fermant les yeux, elle posa sa joue contre le dos de Jellal pour respirer son odeur une dernière fois.

Et ouvrit les bras.

* * *

><p>La sensation de légèreté surprit Jellal. Il releva la tête, clignant des yeux, et croisa le regard horrifié de Simon qui fixait quelque chose en dessous de lui. Le souverain tourna la tête vers le bas et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Erza.<p>

Erza dont les bras avaient lâché sa taille.

Erza qui tombait.

_A cette hauteur, chuter revenait à mourir._

Par réflexe, il tendit vivement son bras libre vers elle, tentant de la rattraper. Mais elle recula sa main au dernier moment en secouant la tête. Les doigts de Jellal se refermèrent sur l'écharpe de la rousse alors que celle-ci tombait, hors de portée, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il y lut de la tristesse, de la résignation, du courage et autre chose. Un éclat puissant, lumineux et chaleureux. Aimant.

Un sourire désolé étira les lèvres d'Erza avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entre les nuages.


	62. Deuil

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 : **Moi aussi, je l'aime cette phrase :) J'aime les phrases choc ! La fin était magnifique ? Zut, moi je voulais un cri d'horreur, pas des étoiles dans les yeux ! *boude*

**Seth Horo :** Erza va-t-elle mourir ? Hé hé, c'est toute la question. :) Après tout, j'ai promis un happy end, mais pas forcément un happy end avec des vivants...

**kazenoseiren :** Je précise, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Mulan :) Je me souvenais même plus qu'il y en avait un 2, alors... De toute façon ce genre de chute dramatique c'est presque devenu un cliché :) Ah tiens, j'avais pas pensé à marier Jellal de suite, c'est une bonne idée... A réflexionner.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** J'avais prévenu : 61 et 62 = chapitres de sadique :) Heureuse de voir que tu n'aimes pas :p Et comme je l'ai dit à **Seth** **Horo**, un happy end peut se faire avec des personnages pas vivants... :)

**Nethzea :** J'ai promis qu'ils finiraient ensemble, mais j'ai pas promis qu'ils seraient vivants le jour où ça arrivera :) J'ai toujours de la marge dans le sadisme *ricane*

**Lehanna :** Détrompe-toi, on peut faire de très belles histoires d'amour entre un vivant et un fantôme :) Si tu ne me crois pas, va lire _Poltergeist_ de je ne sais plus qui (un auteur anglophone), c'est drôlement bien - et ça se finit mal *niark niark* Non, pour le 62 on ne retrouvera pas Erza dans l'eau. Si on la retrouve, je pense que ce sera écrasée dans une mare de sang au pied de la falaise... Ca ferait une superbe description sadique - et gore en prime -, non ? :D

**Holidays :** J'ai regardé tous les Disney, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai vu Mulan (1 et 2), juste que c'était il y a bien douze ans et que je préférait le Roi Lion de toute façon. Et Bambi aussi, parce que j'aime bien ces films tristes où Mufasa ou la maman de Bambi se font tuer et qu'ils sont tous petits et tous tristes après et qu'on a juste envie de les prendre et de leur faire un gros câlin... :) Oui je sais je suis sadique. Et pour en revenir à ta review, j'ai promis du Mystwalker, pas du Mystwalker entre deux vivants :p Elle attire pas les cinglés mais les pervers en manque de sexe. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi bien fichue et de se balader en tenue courte, aussi :) J'aime bien ta proposition de suite - Erza écrasée sur une corniche et violée en série par une band de brigands puants -, je la note juste au cas où :D

**Moirice :** Comme je l'ai dit à au moins 5 personnes avant toi, ils vont finir ensemble mais j'ai jamais dit qu'ils seraient vivants ! :) On peut être très heureux en tant que fantômes, ou au Paradis dans cinquante ans... Merci pour tes félicitations :') Je suis heureuse :) Comment ça c'est moins pire ? :o Zut, mais moi je voulais que ce soit le pire du pire ! Crotte. *boude*

* * *

><p><strong>62. Deuil<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville, grondant sourdement, annonciateurs de tempête.

Les rues s'étaient vidées, et le vent froid balaya les allées, sifflant entre les maisons. Il traversa l'Allée Marchande, passa les portes du château, fit frissonner les soldats sur les chemins de ronde. Il entoura les murs de pierre grise, s'engouffra sous les arches et entre les colonnes, fit voler le sable des cours d'entraînement. Il passa brusquement sur le rassemblement de militaires, foule compacte dans le Jardin Royal, et fit tournoyer quelques pétales abandonnés.

Il se glissa entre les soldats, leur fit rentrer les épaules sous son froid mordant, et cessa un moment de souffler sur la scène. Puis il s'avança à nouveau et effleura la lance argentée, marquée aux armes du Royaume, qui reposait devant le marbre noir. Il caressa la stèle, se lova contre les lettres gravées, blanc scintillant au milieu de la pierre ébène.

_Erza Knightwalker_

_X765 - X792_

_Chevalier du Royaume  
>Commandant de la Première Division de l'Armée Royale<em>

_Décédée en protégeant son Royaume et son Roi_

_Puisse-t-elle reposer en paix._

Le vent s'éleva, tournoya un moment au-dessus de la stèle, puis traversa le Jardin et retourna dans les hauteurs du château. Parvenant à un petit escalier extérieur, il admira la vue du Royaume qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et fit voler un bout de tissu aux extrémités effilochées. Il apprécia la douceur de l'écharpe violette, fit jouer ses doigts dedans, créant plis et replis au hasard.

Remontant, il agita doucement les mèches bleues de celui qui tenait le vêtement entre ses mains, regardant l'horizon d'un air absent. Le vent fourragea dans ses vêtements, se glissa sur son cou, ses mains, son front, son visage, ses poignets, son tatouage, sans obtenir aucune réaction. Mécontent, il se fit plus puissant, frappant avec force le souverain immobile, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier. L'écharpe s'agita violemment, manquant de s'envoler, et les doigts du bleu la serrèrent plus fortement.

Le vent siffla dans les oreilles de Jellal, écho déchirant d'un jour mille fois maudit.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus et il ne voulait pas savoir. L'idée même d'égrener le temps qu'il devrait désormais passer sans Erza lui paraissait inconcevable.

Il revoyait sans cesse ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour. Lui se réveillant dans une prison de fortune, Erza non loin de lui. La lutte contre le geôlier, la course dans les couloirs de pierre. La fuite avortée sur la corniche. Le saut. Simon sur le petit Legyon, eux deux suspendus dans le vide. La chute.

C'était son pire cauchemar, un cauchemar qui revenait dès qu'il avait le malheur de s'assoupir, succession d'images d'un réalisme terrifiant.

_Erza qui tombait, bras écartés._

_Lui qui tendait le bras, bien trop lentement._

_Elle qui reculait sa main en faisant __**Non**__ de la tête._

_Ses doigts à lui qui se refermaient sur son écharpe._

_Ses beaux yeux bruns, emplis d'affection, de tristesse et de résignation._

_Son sourire, excuse silencieuse pour sa propre mort, si déchirant et pourtant tellement beau._

Et puis plus rien.

_Plus que le blanc des nuages, le vent dans ses oreilles et la douleur dans sa poitrine._

Erza était morte.

Morte, décédée, partie, disparue, évaporée, évanouie, effacée. Le monde était terne, silencieux, immobile, douloureux. Les couleurs avaient disparu, envolées en même temps que le rouge des cheveux d'Erza. Le seul son qui lui parvenait était le sifflement du vent. Plus rien ne bougeait, comme si la langueur dans laquelle le monde avait plongé quand Erza était tombée était toujours présente.

La douleur était partout. Il avait mal, affreusement. S'il rassemblait toutes les souffrances de sa vie, elles ne seraient pas le centième de ce qu'il éprouvait désormais.

Il avait un trou dans la poitrine, un trou énorme qui représentait la place qu'Erza avait eu - avait toujours - dans son coeur. Un trou incomblable, à vif, comme si on lui avait tailladé le torse à coups de couteau.

Il se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé après qu'Erza soit tombée. Il se rappelait vaguement Simon lui crier quelque chose, la panique au château, les domestiques qui couraient, Coco qui pleurait, Luxus qui lui tenait le bras en le ramenant à sa chambre, les serviteurs qui le suppliaient de manger, Hugues qui le secouait comme un prunier en hurlant, le soleil qui se levait et se couchait à travers les fenêtres.

Jamais l'écharpe d'Erza n'avait quitté sa main. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, avait-il fini par réaliser. Ca, et les quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait. L'étalon noir qu'elle aimait tant était mort lors de l'attaque dans la vallée. Sa lance, Soul Voice, dont elle était si fière, était restée là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'un détachement mené par Luxus n'aille récupérer les corps des soldats qui y avaient péri, et ramène l'arme à la capitale en même temps.

Tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, c'était un bout de tissu, un morceau de métal et des souvenirs emplis de regrets.

Et Jellal ne pouvait en blâmer que sa propre stupidité.

Il avait toujours été possessif avec elle. Il avait été jaloux quand elle était partie vivre avec Simon, quand elle avait passé du temps avec Svilaïr à Altaïr, et quand elle était avec d'autres que lui en général.

Il s'en voulait tellement, pour tellement de choses.

Pour ses mots orduriers, ses insultes crachées et ses piques blessantes. Erza, une catin ? Jamais elle n'aurait laissé un homme lui grimper dessus ainsi, elle était bien trop fière, bien trop droite, bien trop pure et bien trop peu intéressée.

Pour sa colère et son mépris, qu'il lui avait balancé au visage sous un prétexte tellement idiot qu'il ne voulait même plus s'en souvenir.

Pour les humiliations publiques qu'il lui avait endurer plusieurs fois, lors des Conseils, devant ces nobles avides et on ne peut plus heureux de la voir obligée de se taire sous les insultes.

Pour la satisfaction malsaine qu'il avait éprouvée à lui faire mal, à la voir blêmir sous les insultes et perdre la voix devant ses accusations injustifiées.

Pour toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites et qu'il avait brisées une à une, sans aucun remords, tandis qu'elle finissait toujours par lui pardonner, sans se plaindre ni jamais rien demander en échange.

Pour tous ses caprices irresponsables aux conséquences dramatiques qu'elle faisait en sorte d'éviter de justesse.

Pour toutes les fois où il avait râlé de la voir toujours sur son dos, sans jamais penser qu'il pourrait arriver un jour où elle ne serait plus là.

Et pour tant d'autres choses encore, des choses pour lesquelles un simple _Pardon_ aurait pu suffire, et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais dit, par orgueil, par stupidité, par colère ou par puérilité. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'excuser, et répéter _Pardon_ en pleurant dans son oreiller, en serrant contre lui l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offerte des années plus tôt, ne pourrait jamais la ramener.

Erza était partie, et jamais plus elle ne reviendrait. Plus jamais il ne reverrait ses magnifiques mèches écarlates danser dans son dos alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa lance, plus jamais il la verrait avec ce sourire mi-fier mi-railleur qu'il détestait et adorait en même temps, plus jamais elle ne viendrait dans son bureau uniquement pour se moquer de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais la chance de lui dire Je t'aime, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Jamais ils ne partageraient le même lit, jamais ils ne seraient réveillés par des bambins aux cheveux rouges le matin, jamais il ne pourrait l'épouser, et jamais il ne pourrait vieillir avec elle.

Le passé n'existait plus que dans l'écharpe qu'il tenait à la main, et dans laquelle il enfouit son visage.

Le présent n'avait plus aucun sens, néant vide de sons et de couleurs, empli seulement par l'odeur d'Erza, incrustée dans le tissu pressé contre sa joue.

Et l'avenir avait disparu en même temps que son coeur, brisé en mille morceaux.


	63. But

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea : **Si, j'ai le droit :) C'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui décide. J'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur mes persos ! *ricane* J'aime être méchante.

**kazenoseiren :** Pourquoi Jellal ne pourrait-il pas épouser Ultear ? ... Il ne l'aime pas ? Et alors ? Les rois ne choisissent pas ! Elle n'est pas de moi celle-là, elle est de **Kallen** **Mason** (_L'aube d'une nouvelle ère_, chapitre 33, _Abdiquer_) :p Tiens, tiens, donc pour que tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux, il suffit de t'acheter avec de la tarte aux fraises ? Je retiens :)

**Moirice :** Si j'ai le droit de la tuer, c'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui décide ce qui s'y passe *tire la langue* Et les puppy eyes ne marchent que quand ce qu'on me demande est réalisable. C'est vrai, y'a plus de magie à Edolas, comment tu veux qu'elle ressuscite ? :D

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Je suis méchante ? *yeux qui brillent* Génial ! :) Tiens, moi je préférais le 61... Mais j'avoue que le début du 62 est pas mal non plus :)

**Holidays :** Tu es la seule qui ai eu de la compassion pour la pauvre cheval d'Erza. Oui, je sais, je l'ai tué, je suis cruelle :) C'était pour accentuer encore l'effet mélodramatique, parce qu'il ne reste vraiment rien d'Erza à Jellal à part son écharpe, sa lance, et ses souvenirs où il fait le con 90% du temps. :) Bon, bah je sous-entends rien, alors. (De toute façon y' a le chapitre suivant en dessous, alors...) L'allusion à Simon est pour plus tard, là je me focalisais sur Jellal.

**Clio2000 :** Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vue :) Bienvenue ! Et merci de lire ET de reviewer ! A toi de voir : blague ou pas blague ? :p

**Lehanna :** Elle est tombée au fond d'une falaise paumée au milieu de nulle part. Et ils avaient déjà bien assez de macchabées à aller ramasser dans la vallée où ils se sont fait attaquer au chapitre 60. Ils ont retrouvé la lance et c'est déjà pas mal. :) Ils peuvent être ensemble sans s'embrasser, tu sais :) Relation platonique qu'on appelle ça :p *très fière de son contre-argument*

**Swanahilda :** Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui dit Bonjour ou Bonsoir au début de tes reviews :) Oups, c'est vrai, le bac ! C'est allé, au fait, avec la grève des transports ? J'écris de la belle romance *yeux qui brillent* Merci !

**Un cureil :** J'aime ton pseudo :) Et je n'ai effectivement aucune idée de qui tu peux bien être. Tu me rappelles vaguement **Mirajane1**, avec ce genre de reviews... :)

**Seth Horo :** Évidemment, fallait pas qu'il se rende compte de sa connitude avant, sinon ça aurait pas été rigolo :)

* * *

><p><strong>63. But<strong>

_X792, Edolas, quelque part dans les plateaux rocailleux du Nord_

Le monde était brumeux.

Ses paupières pesaient une tonne et elle était bien incapable de déterminer où elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans du coton. Aucun son, aucune odeur, aucune sensation ne lui parvenaient.

_Alors c'est ça... la Mort ?_

* * *

><p>Sa conscience s'éveilla à nouveau. Ses paupières refusèrent de s'ouvrir, son corps resta lourd comme du plomb. Une question se fraya un chemin dans son esprit engourdi.<p>

_Peut-on dormir quand on est mort ?_

* * *

><p>Le monde était noir depuis une éternité. C'était triste et lassant. Elle qui avait tant besoin d'entendre le bruit de la vie autour d'elle... Si seulement le Néant pouvait être d'une autre couleur.<p>

_Bleu... Oui, c'est beau, le bleu..._

* * *

><p>Était-elle seule dans le Néant noir, ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait la tenace impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.<p>

_Mais quoi ?_

* * *

><p>Elle avait une sensation de manque dans le coeur. Elle imagina le Néant bleu, et le vide fut moins fort. Mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle changea de nuance. Bleu marine. Bleu ciel. Bleu mer. Bleu roi. Un nom illumina le Néant.<p>

_Jellal._

Oui, c'était ça.

_Jellal._

Elle répéta le prénom dans sa tête, appréciant la façon dont il sonnait dans ses oreilles.

_Jellal._

Elle n'avait rien à faire dans le Néant. C'était avec lui qu'elle devait être.

_Jellal._

Mais il y avait un problème. Elle était morte, non ? La pensée lui donna l'impression de manquer d'air.

_Jellal._

Un battement frénétique emplit ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce son lui rappelait quelque chose... Un coeur qui bat.

_Le mien ?_

Son coeur battait. Son coeur battait, donc elle n'était pas morte. Elle était vivante. Elle pouvait sortir du Néant. Non. Elle _devait_ sortir du Néant.

_Pour Jellal._

* * *

><p>Un soupir se fit entendre dans une maisonnette. La vieille dame aux cheveux blancs qui remuait une soupe sur le feu redressa la tête et se retourna.<p>

Elle sourit en entendant un autre soupir, plus marqué. Son regard passa sur les bandages blancs, les boucles étalées sur l'oreiller, le visage fin dont les sourcils se fronçaient par intermittence, annonçant le réveil de celle qui se trouvait dans le lit.

Elle ignorait tout de cette jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée, gisant dans un mélange d'eau, de terre et de sang, sur la berge de la rivière longeant le chemin qu'elle prenait pour aller au marché du petit village non loin. Heureusement que son âne n'avait pas bronché sous la charge supplémentaire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était en mauvais état - très mauvais même, elle l'avait presque cru morte -, et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait lavé ses plaies, recousu les plus grandes, bandé toutes les blessures. Quand elle avait eu fini, la demoiselle ressemblait à une momie.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait. Avec de telles blessures, c'était compréhensible. Cela dit, la vieille dame avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle lui faisait avaler régulièrement de l'eau et un peu de soupe, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Aussi était-elle soulagée de voir que sa protégée du moment se réveillait enfin.

* * *

><p>Le monde était brumeux.<p>

A travers ses paupières à demi-ouvertes, elle parcouru du regard l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des murs en chaux, des meubles en bois, des fleurs et de la nourriture accrochés aux poutres du plafond... Elle sentait contre son dos et sous sa tête quelque chose d'infiniment confortable. Une couverture épaisse la recouvrait.

_Où est-ce que je suis ?_, fut la première question qu'elle formula intérieurement.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_, arriva peu de temps après et oblitéra la première question.

Elle contracta ses muscles pour se redresser en position assise. Et laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

La douleur était partout. Dans sa tête, dans son épaule, dans ses côtes, dans ses bras, dans sa hanche, dans ses jambes. Elle haleta bruyamment, et se remémora brusquement pourquoi elle avait si mal.

Elle avait lâché prise. Simon, Jellal et le Legyon avaient rapidement rapetissé avant de disparaître dans les nuages. Elle se souvenait que le bleu avait essayé de la rattraper, mais elle avait fait en sorte qu'il échoue. Il n'avait réussi à récupérer que son écharpe.

Elle se souvenait un peu de la sensation de chute libre. Puis la douleur avait explosé dans son épaule - elle avait du heurter une corniche, ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans un réflexe inconscient mais sûrement salvateur, son autre main avait agrippé la roche en essayant de ralentir, voire d'arrêter sa chute. Elle avait senti ses ongles se casser un à un, sa paume et ses phalanges se déchirer contre les pierres. Un autre choc lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir la hanche en miettes, puis elle avait perdu conscience en heurtant quelque chose d'autre.

Elle testa prudemment chacun de ses membres, laissant parfois échapper des exclamations de douleur. Elle pouvait à peine remuer le bras gauche, celui dont l'épaule avait frappé la falaise. Idem pour sa jambe droite : elle devait être cassée. Elle avait mal en respirant. Ses côtes devaient être en morceaux. Un mouvement mal contrôlé lui tira un gémissement de souffrance.

« Ah, il ne faut pas bouger, dans ton état, jeune fille. Tes blessures ne guériront pas, sinon. »

Elle tourna son regard vers celle qui venait de parler d'une voix chevrotante. Une vieille femme à l'air affable et aux cheveux blancs noués en chignon.

« Où est-ce que je suis ?, murmura-t-elle, incapable de parler plus fort.  
>- Dans ma maison, pas très loin du village de Kutja. », répondit l'ancienne.<p>

Kutja... Le nom titilla sa mémoire. C'était un nom du Nord d'Edolas, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où exactement. Parler l'avait épuisée. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules alors qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûre de vouloir partir aujourd'hui ? Ta jambe et ton épaule ne sont pas encore très solides, tu sais. »<p>

La voix de la vieille femme était inquiète, mais cela ne lui fit pas changer d'avis. Refermant l'attache de son manteau, elle attrapa le petit sac de voyage posé à côté du lit et s'avança vers la porte.

« Ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis ici, trois si on compte celle où j'ai été inconsciente. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Merci pour tout, Grand-mère. »

La précitée soupira.

« Les jeunes sont de plus en plus têtus, de nos jours. Enfin... Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas un peu d'argent ? On ne sait jamais de quoi on peut avoir besoin.  
>- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, lui assura-t-elle en désignant le sac. Des vêtements et de la nourriture, c'est amplement suffisant. »<p>

Sur ces mots, elle passa le seuil, plissant les yeux quand le soleil apparut derrière les nuages.

« Au revoir, Grand-mère. Et encore merci.  
>- Prends soin de toi, ma petite. »<p>

Sur ces mots, elle s'élança d'un pas décidé, bien que vacillant, droit vers le sud. Droit vers la Cité Royale.

_J'arrive, Jellal._


	64. Dépression

**Note de l'auteur : **Mes excuses pour la journée de décalage dans la publication, mon ordinateur a eu des problèmes de connexion à Internet...

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Moirice :** Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ça peut correspondre à Ultear. :) Moi je pensais plus à la vieille Hilda en écrivant. Hé hé, le sadisme, c'est la vie ! :D Et j'en ai encore en réserve. Mais en moins pire, évidemment ! :)

**Swanahilda :** Le bus passe ? Tant mieux pour toi alors ! :) La beigne en pleine face est pour bientôt :p Mais peut-être pas comme tu l'imagines. :)

**Mechanical mind :** C'est vrai que pour toutes les relations après-mariage (ou avant, hein), les couples avec un ou plusieurs fantômes c'est pas génial. Quoique... Est-ce que deux fantômes peuvent copuler entre eux ? THE question ! :p *PAN* Pour les fractures, oui, je sais, 3 semaines c'est court. Mais la vieille dame fait bien remarquer à Erza qu'elle n'est pas totalement guérie ! En 3 semaines, je pense que ça eu le temps de se ressouder un minimum. Maaaais ça reste fragile... :) Voilà. L'esprit de compétition ? Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai pas d'amis dans l'amphi des premières années... Pourtant y'a des gens que je connais, mais c'est chacun pour soi :p Enfin, maintenant je m'en fous, je suis néo-P2 ! :D Bon, pour le chapitre par jour, je vais essayer de m'y tenir - si mon ordi ne fait pas encore des siennes... Pour l'instant, ma vie se résume à attendre qu'on m'appelle pour un hypothétique travail, à faire le ménage et les commissions et à écrire ma fiction. :) On a vu pire. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle. Pauvre cheval :) Mes retrouvailles sont planifiées en deux phases :p La phase simple et la phase dure, comme tu l'appelles. Mais je ne spoile pas plus, sinon ça va tuer tout mon suspens. :)

**Nethzea :** Alors d'abord, je te dis :p parce que c'est moi la chef de mon histoire et puis c'est tout ! T'as déjà essayé, toi, d'être belle après avoir chuté d'une altitude impossible, t'être éclaté la moitié des os sur une falaise, et avoir terminé dans la flotte ? Essaye déjà de survivre :p Alors, elle sait que ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est là parce que la grand-mère lui a dit qu'elle avait dormi une semaine et ensuite, ben elle a compté les jours. Ca répond à ta question ? :)

**Lehanna :** En même temps, si elle avait fini sur de la roche bien dure, survivre aurait été difficile... Ouais, mon heure de gloire dans le gore ! :D A lire juste après avoir trop mangé de préférence, surtout si on a une imagination très visuelle ! *PAN*

**Holidays :** On peut être conscient quand on est dans le coma, non ? J'allais pas la faire dormir tout du long, c'est pas marrant du tout :) Brave bête, cet âne, oui. Et pauvre cheval. Tué pour la méchante cause, c'est triste :)

**kazenoseiren :** C'est la première fic que j'ai _followed_ sur le site ! La première que j'ai lue, aussi, et j'attends la suite avec impatience ! L'auteur a promis de la finir, donc j'attends. :) Et la phrase que j'avais citée était d'Erza, pas d'Ultear. Ultear qui, à la base, dans _L'aube d'une nouvelle ère_, voulait mettre le grappin sur Jellal... Bref. Ta proposition est belle mais ce n'est pas celle qui aura lieu, malheureusement. J'ai prévu un truc plus... gore, pour leurs retrouvailles :)

**Clio2000 :** Je suis heureuse d'avoir _tué_ Erza, rien que pour t'entendre donner ton avis ! :D

**Mirajane1 :** Les reviews déjantées le retour ! Je t'aime :D La vache, je suis pas passé loin du gibet cette fois-ci o_o' Je vais peut-être arrêter de jouer autant sur les nerfs de mes lecteurs les plus déjantés... Pour ma propre santé. C'était pas toi la review ? M'en doutais un peu : c'était pas assez foufou et déjanté pour que ça soit vraiment toi. Mais c'est qui, alors ? *Passe au crible toutes ses reviews*

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Je suis pas méchante à ce point-là :) Et pour la death-fic, j'ai déjà donné avec _Expiation_. Se dépêcher... T'as déjà essayé de courir avec une jambe fracturée à moitié guérie toi ? Moi non et j'ai pas envie d'essayer ! :)

**Seth Horo :** Pour l'instant, la fierté de Jellal est quelque part entre le 36ème et le 37ème dessous... Mais il pourrait redevenir con, hein, rien n'est impossible avec moi ! :) La preuve, Erza est mourue et revivée ! Et oui, j'ai bien eu 20 en oral de français à mon bac ! :D

**Lyra :** J'ose espérer que ton stock de mouchoirs n'est pas fini, tu risques d'en avoir encore besoin... :)

* * *

><p><strong>64. Dépression<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Un mois.

Un mois qu'Erza était morte. Un mois que le coeur de Jellal avait éclaté en morceaux. Il battait, pourtant, dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était désormais plus qu'une pompe à sang, juste un organe comme un autre.

Un mois aussi qu'il gardait toujours sur lui son écharpe violette. Le parfum d'Erza commençait doucement à s'atténuer, et il craignait le jour où il disparaîtrait tout à fait. Une odeur, voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle.

Il se trouvait pitoyable.

Quel Roi il faisait ! Il avait mené à la mort la personne qu'il aimait par dessus tout, et qui lui était loyale envers et contre tout, juste par égoïsme.

Si seulement il l'avait écoutée. Ils ne se seraient pas fâchés, ils ne se seraient pas éloignés, il n'aurait jamais été odieux avec elle, ils n'auraient pas été attaqués et elle ne serait pas morte. Il aurait pu réprimer son orgueil de mâle et sa fierté mal placée, mais il avait préféré se laisser dominer par son ego.

Il en payait le prix aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, assis une fois encore sur les marches de l'escalier, le Royaume qu'il était censé gouverner s'étalant sous ses yeux. Il ne le voyait pas, il s'en fichait pas mal, en réalité. Après tout, Erza n'y était plus.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il travaillait de manière mécanique, signant des papiers sans même les lire, assistant aux Conseils sans ouvrir la bouche et marchant sans savoir où il allait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, de toute façon ? Erza n'était plus là pour le sermonner ou lui botter les fesses.

Elle lui manquait tellement. Sa façon de marcher, ferme et volontaire. Son port altier, la façon dont son corps se penchait légèrement pour compenser le poids de sa lance. Son habileté au combat, la manière dont elle clouait le bec aux Conseillers. Ses cheveux couleur feu qui se balançaient au gré de ses pas, ses tenues si dénudées qu'elles en devenaient provocantes. Son regard brun, aux reflets de flammes et d'acier, qui semblaient capables de le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le parfum de sa peau et la douceur de ses boucles rousses - même s'il n'avait pu y goûter qu'une seule fois.

Il aurait tout donné, son sang, son trône et sa vie, pour qu'Erza revienne à ses côtés.

Des pas retentirent derrière lui, se rapprochant encore et toujours plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y prêta aucune attention : c'était juste un bruit de fond, qu'on entend mais qu'on n'écoute pas. Le bruit se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de son dos. Il entendait une respiration profonde, ressentait la présence de l'homme à la haute stature qui l'étudiait du regard.

« Majesté. »

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il avait eu droit aux remontrances de Hugues, de Sugar Boy, des Conseillers et de Luxus. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que la liste soit complète. Le dernier à venir, mais ça correspondait à son caractère. Il était toujours patient et réfléchi. Même dans des moments comme celui-ci.

« Que me veux-tu, Simon ? », lâcha-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

La réponse mit un moment à arriver. Le brun devait peser ses paroles, comme toujours. Quoique, à devoir travailler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Erza, c'était on ne peut plus préférable, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Amertume contre lui-même et ses mots irréfléchis. Si seulement il avait pu être comme Simon, s'il avait pu réfléchir un tant soit peu aux conséquences de ses dires... Non. Il aurait _pu_ y réfléchir. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas _voulu_. Par égoïsme. A cause de ce putain d'égoïsme qu'il n'avait pas su réfréner, et qui avait causé la mort de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait eu des réactions si démesurées. Parce que quand ça la concernait, il devenait incapable de réfléchir correctement et ne faisait qu'enchaîner bourdes et stupidités. Ça n'était pourtant pas une excuse, il le savait. Et la douleur lui vrilla une nouvelle fois le coeur en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu sur un simple coup de tête.

« Vous devez vous relever. Erza... n'aimerait vous savoir comme ça. »

Jellal nota l'obligation. Le fait que le Lieutenant avait buté sur le prénom, aussi. La douleur qui avait pointé sous le ton calme, mesuré. Oui, sourit-il amèrement, elle n'aimerait pas du tout le voir comme ça. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il continuait. Parce qu'il espérait bêtement qu'elle surgisse de nulle part, échevelée et furieuse, sa lance à la main, et l'invective un bon coup en le remettant au boulot avec un coup de pied au derrière.

Ça n'arriverait jamais. Il perdit son sourire, et retomba dans la spirale infernale qu'étaient devenues ses pensées, sans plus prêter aucune attention à Simon.

« Majesté ! »

Le colosse avait haussé le ton, sans pour autant montrer de colère ou d'impatience. Parler plus fort pour se faire entendre. C'était une bonne initiative, et sa voix perça à nouveau le brouillard épais dans lequel voguait le Roi.

« Quoi, encore, Simon ?, soupira le bleu sans se retourner.  
>- Vous pensez qu'Erza voudrait vous voir déprimer à tout bout de champ ? Levez-vous. Vous avez du travail. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu d'estime pour elle, vous devez le faire. », déclara le brun d'une voix ferme, déterminée.<p>

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à ces mots. Un rire jaune, amer.

« De l'estime ?, murmura-t-il. Je l'aimais, Simon. Je l'aimais et je l'ai tuée. Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? »

Simon sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant les paroles du bleu. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux-là aient été si têtus ?!

_« Je l'aime, Simon. »_

La voix d'Erza résonna dans ses oreilles, et il se maudit de n'avoir pas laissé faire Hugues qui voulait les enfermer dans un placard à double tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ils l'avaient, mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard.

« Elle est morte, Simon, reprit le souverain. Elle est morte et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment, c'est d'aller la rejoindre par n'importe quel moyen. »

Là, le Lieutenant craqua.

Il s'avança brusquement, saisit son Roi au collet, le retourna pour que son visage surpris lui fasse face et lui envoya une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Jellal fut projeté durement sur le sol et se redressa en position assise difficilement, une main sur la joue, pour se retrouver devant un Simon écumant de rage.

« Comment... Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?!, gronda le colosse. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne, et tu voudrais la gaspiller ? »

L'argument fit tressaillir le souverain.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, Simon, chuchota-t-il, un air de martyr sur le visage.  
>- Tu devras, comme nous tous. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de vivre sans elle, mais c'est ce qu'elle voudrait que nous fassions. Et je suis prêt à te cogner tous les jours pour que tu le comprennes. »<p>

Sur ces mots, le Lieutenant - non, _Commandant_, songea tristement Jellal - tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant son Roi toujours assis sur le sol, la paume contre sa joue endolorie.

Non loin de là, une ombre sortit discrètement de derrière une colonne et s'engagea silencieusement dans les couloirs du château, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.


	65. Avancer

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice : **Moi c'était une histoire de pare-feu et autres âneries informatiques auxquelles je connais rien. J'ai du demander à mon père de bidouiller pour moi... Et on reprends le rythme _1 par jour_, parce que j'aime bien. La fin arrive bientôt ! :D Et j'avais dit _Epilogue_ au chapitre 72, mais en fait on va peut-être avoir deux-trois chapitres de rab. Rapport à un truc que j'avais l'intention de mettre dans le chapitre 64 et que j'ai lamentablement oublié alors que c'est hyper important... T'inquiète, Simon le laissera pas se suicider :) Par contre, rien n'empêche un assassinat en bonne et due forme, ou un mariage arrangé bien casse-pieds, ou l'apparition d'un enfant illégitime - tiens elle est pas mal cette idée-là... Pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle qu'Ultear est la Princesse du Royaume de Mentar : je ne vois pas ce qu'elle ferait à Edolas. Mais on ne sait jamais :D C'est pas toi que je compte tuer avant l'heure, dans cette histoire... :) Sympa, tes délires. Et j'arrête cette réponse ici sinon les autres vont être jaloux :p

**Nethzea :** Qui est l'ombre ? LA grande question du chapitre ! :D Celui qui devine a droit à un bisou ! Je rappelle qu'à la base, Simon est aussi un vieil ami de Jellal, comme Erza. Sauf que comme il est plus poli qu'une certaine rousse, il le vouvoie toujours, sauf quand il pète les plombs. Ce qui arrive dans le 64... :)

**kazenoseiren :** Non, mon ordi refusait de se connecter à Internet. Je pouvais écrire mais pas publier :( Que veux-je dire par _gore_ ? :) Cherche, je suis en train de les écrire :) Celui qui trouve qui était la silhouette cachée (je veux le nom, hein), aura droit à un bisou ! :D

**Lehanna :** J'avais envie que ce soit Simon qui lui casse la figure, plutôt que Luxus ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait mieux tenu le rôle :) Et puis, quand on s'imagine la stature de Simon, la beigne est carrément plus mieux que si c'était Hugues qui lui en avait collé une ! :D

**Swanahilda :** Tiens, avec qui Simon pourrait-il se mettre en couple ? C'est une bonne question ça ! :D Je le vois bien avec un mec... Mais lequel ? :)

**Holidays :** Si, l'ombre est là. Et elle va y rester ! :) Et si tu trouves qui c'est, tu as droit à un bisou. Et oui, les problèmes sont toujours là... :) T'inquiète, Erza aura tout le temps de lui botter les fesses quand elle sera revenue. Le chapitre 65 ci-dessous est d'ailleurs en POV Erza :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Ôte-moi d'un doute : tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu rancunière, toi ? :) Pauvre Jellal :D Et merci pour tes félicitations ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>65. Avancer<strong>

_X792, Edolas, quelque part au Nord de la Capitale_

_Pied droit, pied gauche. Pied droit, pied gauche. Un pas à la fois._

Erza serra les dents en sentant une vague de douleur remonter depuis sa jambe jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa jambe droite. Résistant à l'envie de crier de douleur, elle fit un pas de plus.

_J'arrive, Jellal._

Elle estimait avoir fait plus de la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la Cité Royale. Bientôt, elle sortirait enfin du paysage rocailleux dans lequel elle évoluait depuis une semaine et se retrouverait dans la plaine. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait même trouver un attelage qui accepterait de l'emmener jusqu'à sa destination.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes, dans la vallée. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Déjà, leur trajet était censé rester secret. Comment ces types avaient-ils su par où ils allaient passer ? Ils auraient très bien pu finir par faire le tour de la montagne plutôt que de s'engager dans le vallon. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit leurs agresseurs étaient juste des brigands qui avaient eu de la chance en se postant là par hasard, soit tout avait été planifié. La deuxième hypothèse était la plus dure à accepter, car elle impliquait qu'il y avait un traître quelque part.

Ensuite, ils avaient en tête de capturer le Roi et les officiers supérieurs - autrement dit, Jellal et elle -, mais pas de les tuer. Une prise d'otage ? Ils avaient des fusils originaires de Joras, après tout. Et dire que le Roi Ivan les détestait était un doux euphémisme.

Enfin, le type qu'elle avait tué pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper avait mentionné un _chef_. Un chef qui n'était pas avec eux au moment de l'attaque, un chef qui se trouvait à plusieurs heures de la vallée quand le massacre avait eu lieu. C'était mauvais. Les brigands avaient donc quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux, très certainement un stratège averti. Ce fait corroborait l'hypothèse du traître.

Un traître qui pouvait être n'importe qui dans la Cité Royale. Non, quand même pas, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. Un traître qui avait eu accès au trajet qu'emprunteraient le Roi et son escorte. Cela incluait Jellal lui-même, les Commandants et Lieutenants d'armée, l'escorte et le Conseil.

Ce n'était évidemment pas Jellal. Ni Hugues, Sugar Boy, Luxus ou elle-même. Elle connaissait assez leurs Lieutenants pour savoir qu'ils préfèreraient mourir que trahir. L'escorte avait été entièrement massacrée. Restait le Conseil.

Un Conseiller, donc. Qui ? Guran Doma, Bora, Hibiki, Lyon, Purehito, Lahar, Goldmine ? Bora était le plus revêche des Conseillers. L'était-il au point d'ordonner la capture du Roi ? Un type pareil l'aurait plutôt fait assassiner. Qui d'autre, alors ? Un des anciens, qui regrettait le régime de Faust ? Guran Doma ou Purehito ? Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment appréciés - comme la majorité des Conseillers.

Un point revint au premier plan de ses interrogations. Pourquoi vouloir _capturer_ Jellal ? Qu'on veuille l'assassiner, elle aurait compris. C'était inévitable pour un souverain, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Que pouvait-on vouloir obtenir de lui ? Des informations secrètes ? Lesquelles ? Capturer un membre du Conseil était plus simple et moins dangereux.

La douleur de sa jambe se fit plus vive, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta le temps de resserrer le bandage autour de son membre à moitié guéri puis reprit sa marche - et son raisonnement.

Il y avait donc de fortes probabilités qu'il y ait un traître au château. Cette conclusion lui glaça le sang. Elle espéra que Jellal en était venu à la même conclusion et qu'il avait fait renforcer sa sécurité.

_Non_, ragea-t-elle, _le connaissant, il n'aura rien fait du tout ! Bon sang, j'espère que Simon ne le lâche pas d'une semelle !_

Malgré la souffrance qui menaçait de la faire abandonner à tout moment, elle pressa le pas. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Le soleil se couchait quand elle avisa un petit village non loin. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, mais peut-être qu'un paysan accepterait de la laisser dormir dans sa grange. Dormir sur de la paille... Après les cailloux en tout genre qui lui avaient servi d'oreiller dernièrement, le foin avait des allures de luxe.

Prudente, elle rabattit son capuchon sur ses boucles rousses - maudissant sa couleur de cheveux qui la rendait si reconnaissable -, et pénétra dans le bourg. Elle tournait le coin d'une ruelle quand un groupe d'hommes dépenaillés et ronds comme des barriques sortirent bruyamment de ce qui semblait être une taverne.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur à côté d'elle, remerciant la vieille dame qui l'avait soignée de lui avoir donné un manteau sombre. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil.

Le groupe d'hommes ressemblait fortement à celui qui les avait pris en chasse un mois auparavant, dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qui perçaient la montagne. Son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux et elle sursauta. Elle le reconnaissait : c'était celui qui avait ricané en sortant qu'_ils s'occupaient toujours bien des demoiselles _ou quelque chose comme ça, sur la corniche. Ces types faisaient donc partie du groupe qui les avait attaqué !

Ils s'éloignèrent en zigzaguant, riant grassement et hurlant des chansons à boire dans les rues. Prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir, elle les suivit, plissant le nez en sentant les relents d'alcool. _Beurk_.

« P'tain, faut qu'j'me vide la vessie, grogna l'un d'eux.  
>- Moi aussi, rigola un autre en vacillant. C'est qu'ça descend vite la vinasse ! »<p>

Deux autres bonhommes édentés les suivirent alors qu'ils s'approchaient du mur d'une maison. Les quatre s'alignèrent et elle les entendit ouvrir leurs braguettes. L'odeur d'urine envahit la ruelle et elle mit la main devant son nez dans un vain espoir d'épargner ses narines.

« Hé, r'garde, Manolo, j'parie qu'je vise mieux qu'toi !, dit l'un deux en continuant d'arroser le mur.  
>- Tu parles, répliqua ledit Manolo d'une voix pâteuse, t'as même pas été fichu d'descendre l'aut' bestiole volante y'a un mois !<br>- Clair, rigola un troisième, Grigo, y raterait une vache à trois mèt' de lui !  
>- T'sais c'qui t'dit, Grigo, spèce d'abruti ?, grogna le susnommé.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, vous quatre ? », intervint une voix claire.

Un homme - pas ivre du tout, celui-ci - s'avança à l'entrée de la ruelle. Erza le vit afficher une grimace de dégoût et lut du mépris dans ses prunelles alors qu'il regardait les quatre éclopés en face de lui.

« Deux s'condes, mon gars, laisse nous ranger le matos ! », rigola bêtement le dénommé Manolo en remontant sa braguette.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit d'acier.

« Au QG, et plus vite que ça, lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je rapporte votre inutilité au chef ? »

Le ton s'était fait menaçant. Suffisamment menaçant pour percer le brouillard généré par l'alcool dans le cerveau des quatre hommes qui blêmirent et obéirent sans plus discuter.

Erza les suivit à distance, se méfiant du cinquième larron, mais resta bredouille et ne put que les regarder enfourcher leurs chevaux - de belles bêtes, remarqua-t-elle, pas le genre de montures qu'on s'attend à trouver pour un groupe de bras-cassés pareils -, et de partir au galop en direction du sud.

Dans son esprit, la jeune femme valida l'hypothèse du traître. Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'arrêter pour dormir.

A son tour, elle se dirigea droit vers le sud. Là où se trouvait Jellal.


	66. Complot

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea :** Erza l'inarrêtable :) C'est ce que j'aime chez elle : elle peut être à moitié morte qu'elle se relève quand même. Bon, pour l'instinct de survie, c'est zéro, mais pour le dramatique de l'histoire, c'est génial :D L'espion de Joras avait été capturé par Simon et torturé par les bons soins des hommes d'Erza. A l'heure qu'il est, soit il est toujours en prison, soit il est mort. Les scènes censurées c'est pas pour tout de suite, Erza n'est physiquement pas en état. :)

**Moirice :** Oui, j'avoue, j'ai fait une boulette. Ca m'apprendra à poster mes chapitres presque sitôt écrits ! Oui, le contexte est propice à l'assassinat *niark niark* J'aime quand les lecteurs le sentent mal. Généralement ça finit mal :) Pas de bisou ! Ceux que tu as cités ne sont jamais apparus dans l'histoire...

**Lehanna :** Erza sait suivre une bande de brigands soûls sans se faire repérer, même avec une jambe traînante ! C'est un Commandant d'armée, la nana, à la base. Et sinon, non, l'ombre c'était pas Erza. Dommage ! :)

**kazenoseiren :** Qui est le traître ? C'est LA grande question ! :D Et oui, effectivement, il faudrait éviter qu'elle se fasse attraper sur le chemin. :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Ce dernier arc va être animé, oui :) C'est le dernier, donc je m'éclate à donf ! :D

**Holidays : **Le fantôme de Safir ? :o Y'a plus de magie donc pas d'ectoplasmes à Edolas, désolée ! :) J'avoue avoir jeté Byro de mon histoire, très sûrement parce que je trouve le physique de sa version Edolas affreux :) J'ai du réfléchir dix secondes pour comprendre le jeu de mots, j'ai déjà la tête dans la rédaction du chapitre 68... Et les prénoms en o, c'était pas fait exprès. Je cherchais des trucs qui sonnent brigand, quoi... :)

**Mare : **Cool, une nouvelle lectrice ! :D MEEER-CIIII ! Non Erza n'est pas morte, non cette histoire ne finira pas en death-fic (il y a mon OS _Expiation_ pour ça :p ). Simon empêchera Jellal de se suicider. Ultear est toujours à Mentar pour l'instant, mais qui sait ? Les tractations de mariage ont été abordées après tout. :) Et j'ai l'heureux sadisme de t'annoncer que je mets des bâtons dans les roues de nos deux amoureux depuis le chapitre 1 ! 8D La guimauve on verra. Là je suis dans le sadisme gore. u_u Les bisous c'est comme la guimauve, en projet. Le lit confortable c'est en cours d'écriture :) J'espère également ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs. :D

**Seth Horo : **Oui je sais que Jellal est moyen. Et pour le tabassage, il y aura :) Mais peut-être pas avec les personnages que tu imagines :p

* * *

><p><strong>66. Complot<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Assis dans son bureau, Jellal signait distraitement les papiers amoncelés devant lui. Son corps exécutait son travail de souverain de façon mécanique. Son esprit, lui, était divisé en deux moitiés qui s'affrontaient.

La première était remplie de chagrin, de remords, de désespoir, et d'une profonde envie de mourir pour pouvoir rejoindre Erza dans l'au-delà. La seconde, plus ou moins réveillée par Simon, contenait une profonde envie de vivre et d'aller de l'avant, pour Erza et pour le Royaume tout entier. Les deux ne s'accordaient que sur la douleur que ressentait son coeur à chaque instant.

On toqua à la porte et il releva la tête. Il fut étonné de voir pénétrer dans son bureau le Conseiller Hibiki, son éternel air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

Comme son alter-ego d'Earthland, Hibiki était un intellectuel. Il était très érudit, et avant que Jellal ne le nomme Conseiller, au tout début de son règne, il avait été le chef du Département d'Information de l'Armée Royale. Son travail avait été de tout savoir, dans et en-dehors d'Edolas. Lui et Gajil étaient les deux meilleurs dans leur domaine et étaient également de vieux amis - même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des camps opposés pendant la brève guerre civile entre le Royaume et Fairy Tail.

Hibiki était peut-être le Conseiller qu'il appréciait le plus. Il était réfléchi et pragmatique, et son jeune âge les rapprochait - le blond devait avoir la petite trentaine. Il savait également par Coco qu'Erza et lui avaient eu l'habitude de jouer régulièrement aux échecs ensemble - ce qui laissait supposer que la rousse l'appréciait un tant soit peu. Penser à Erza envoya une pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Que me vaut votre visite, Conseiller Hibiki ? », demanda-t-il poliment.

A son souvenir, c'était la première fois en huit ans que le blond débarquait ainsi dans son bureau, qui plus est en pleine journée.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire... ne va pas vous plaire, Majesté, commença le Conseiller. J'ai eu vent par mes informateurs qu'un coup d'État se préparait. Mené ni plus ni moins par quelqu'un qui semble avoir la mainmise sur toutes les informations confidentielles du Royaume. »

Jellal resta impassible. En fait, il était presque blasé de l'information. Il faut dire qu'avec Erza, il avait eu son compte de déclarations fracassantes.

« D'après mes sources, il y aurait de grandes chances que l'attaque du mois dernier, pendant votre voyage vers Mentar, soit le fait du même groupe qui veut vous renverser. »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Autrement dit, ce groupe est également responsable... Du décès du Commandant Knightwalker. »

Cette fois, le bleu releva la tête. Devant la rage, la douleur et la haine insoutenables et brûlantes qui luisaient au fond des pupilles vertes, Hibiki retint un mouvement de recul.

« Qui ? », gronda le Roi en se levant, les mains à plat sur le bureau.

Le Conseiller déglutit discrètement. Ceux qu'il allait nommer risquaient fort de perdre la tête dans l'heure.

« Le Conseiller Bora ou le Conseiller Guran Doma. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais c'est l'un de ces deux-là. Ou les deux, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
>- Je vais les faire boucler vite fait bien fait !, s'exclama le souverain, ivre de colère, en se dirigeant vers la porte pour appeler les gardes.<br>- Non, Majesté !, intervint le blond. Surtout pas ! »

Le bleu s'arrêta et foudroya du regard l'homme qui venait de lui saisir le bras.

« Et pourquoi cela, Conseiller ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton bas, presque menaçant.  
>- Parce que vous ne savez pas qui vous est fidèle ou qui ne l'est pas. », chuchota Hibiki en jetant un regard vers la porte.<p>

Comprenant ce que sous-entend son interlocuteur, le Roi d'Edolas pâlit.

« Combien ?, chuchota-t-il à son tour.  
>- Je ne sais pas. Mais notre traître a forcément des appuis parmi les soldats. Pas dans les hauts officiers - les Commandants et les Lieutenants -, mais on trouve des mécontents partout, Majesté. »<p>

On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte, interrompant la conversation. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Jellal alla se rasseoir promptement à son bureau tandis que le Conseiller se plaçait face au souverain, comme s'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

« Entrez ! », lança le bleu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gajil, vêtu de son habituel ensemble noir de journaliste. Il referma le battant derrière lui, apparemment nullement surpris de trouver Hibiki dans le bureau royal.

« Que voulez-vous, Gajil ? C'est rare que je vous voie en personne, nota le souverain.  
>- Comme il est rare qu'on prépare des coups d'État de l'envergure de celui dont je pense que Monsieur ici présent vient de vous avertir, répliqua le noiraud en enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne.<br>- Toujours aussi bien informé, Redfox, sourit le blond.  
>- Gi hi, ricana le susnommé.<br>- Trêve de politesses, intervint Jellal. Gajil, qu'as-tu à ajouter à ce que le Conseiller Hibiki vient de me dire, et que tu connais sûrement déjà ?  
>- Une chose. Ils vont se réunir ce soir. Le chef et les sous-fifres participant au coup d'état.<br>- Vraiment ? Où ça ? », questionna le bleu.

Il échangea un regard avec le Conseiller blond qui hocha la tête. Oui, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour les pincer.

« Ici même, répondit le journaliste. Au château. »

Le Roi sentit son sang bouillir. Les meurtriers d'Erza osaient se réunir pour comploter dans son propre palais ?! Des pulsions meurtrières agitèrent son corps et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Où ?, gronda-t-il. Où exactement, Gajil ? »

Celui-ci parut surpris du changement de ton mais répondit tout de même, sur le même ton neutre qu'il employait d'ordinaire.

« Quelque part dans les passages secrets. Je ne sais pas où exactement, Majesté, puisque je n'y suis jamais entré. »

Jellal s'obligea à se calmer. C'était son incapacité à tenir en laisse ses humeurs qui avait en partie coûté la vie à sa bien-aimée.

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre, j'ai une idée, déclara Hibiki.  
>- Parlez, Conseiller.<br>- Nous ne savons pas qui de Bora ou Guran Doma est le cerveau de la machination. Mais puisqu'ils vont se réunir ce soir, l'un deux va forcément se rendre dans les passages secrets à un moment donné.  
>- Je comprends. Il faudrait les faire surveiller, continua le bleu.<br>- L'idéal serait de confier cette tâche aux Commandants d'armée. Deux par suspect. Il n'y a pas de soldats plus loyaux.  
>- Mais il y a un problème, remarqua Gajil. Vous serez sans défense ce soir si vous n'avez personne de confiance - j'entends des soldats - avec vous.<br>- Je sais à quels soldats de mon entourage je peux vraiment faire confiance. Majesté, pour éviter les attentats, il faudrait que ce soir, vous aussi, escorté par des soldats, vous vous cachiez dans les passages secrets. »

Jellal trouva tout d'abord cette proposition stupide. Et s'il rencontrait ceux qui voulaient l'assassiner ? Puis il se rappela la carte secrète des passages secrets qu'il avait établie dans son esprit. C'était un labyrinthe, et il était le seul à les avoir exploré de fond en comble. Il connaissait tous les passages obscurs par coeur et pouvait s'y diriger les yeux fermés.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison, mais il la tairait aux deux autres, parce qu'elle était complètement inconsciente.

_S'il tombait sur ses ennemis, il pourrait venger Erza._

* * *

><p>Le soir même, tout était en place. Jellal était rentré dans sa chambre à coucher et s'était faufilé dans les passages secrets, y retrouvant les hommes envoyés par Hibiki. Il avait juré de leur loyauté sur sa propre vie.<p>

A cet instant, pensa Jellal, Luxus et Simon surveillaient Bora tandis que Hugues et Sugar Boy filaient le vieux Doma. Il n'appréciait aucun des deux. Il n'aurait aucun regret à voir tomber la tête de celui qui était responsable de la disparition de sa belle guerrière écarlate.

_Tu seras bientôt vengée, mon amour. Je te le promets._

* * *

><p>Une silhouette enveloppée d'un manteau sombre, une capuche rabattue sur la tête, progressait prudemment dans les passages secrets. Son but était tout près. Plus que quelques minutes et son objectif serait atteint. Tout à son exaltation quant à sa réussite, la silhouette ne remarqua les soldats qu'au dernier moment.<p>

Quand ils surgirent en l'encerclant, armes au poing, il était déjà trop tard.


	67. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai longuement - trente secondes, donc oui, pour moi, c'est long - hésité sur le titre de ce chapitre. Et puis j'ai décidé de laisser le titre initial. Voilà. La NDA qui sert à rien mais qu'on écrit quand même. :)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Après vérification, je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre je-ne-sais-plus-combien avait également pour titre _Réunion_... Bah, tant pis *sort en sifflotant*

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Le site n'acceptant pas que deux chapitres d'une même histoire portent exactement le même titre, j'ai changé le titre de celui-ci. _Réunion_ est donc devenu _Retrouvailles_. Je préférais le titre original, avec son double sens... *boude*

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Moirice :** Who is the silhouette ? That is the question ! 8D Au choix : le traître, Erza, ou quelqu'un d'autre :) Cette phrase a été vraiment très appréciée, on dirait ! En même temps, ça fait 10 chapitres que Jellal sort que des conneries, alors forcément... :)

**kazenoseiren :** J'ai jamais dit que c'était Erza ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci dans les passages secrets - plus si secrets que ça du coup... Bref. Qui sont les traîtres ? LA question du moment 8D

**Nethzea :** Bienvenue au club des gens qui ont adoré cette phrase ! 8D Faut bien que j'exploite mes personnages secondaires, quand même ! Et j'aime bien Hibiki, si on excepte sa manie de draguer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille... :)

**Holidays :** Pas faux. Et c'est le but que les lecteurs soient perdus et fassent plein d'hypothèses qui seront fausses au final et qu'ils seront bouche bée devant leur ordi en se disant _Naaaaan ! C'était lui ?! Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!_ XD Haan, j'aime faire criser mes lecteurs. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait la tête du traître qui va tomber :p

**Guest :** Bon, d'abord, merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on plait. Par contre, je te signale que les auteurs de fictions - je présume d'après ton commentaire que tu n'en n'écris pas - ont une vie en dehors de leur ordi, qu'écrire une bonne fiction prend du temps - personnellement il me faut bien deux heures par chapitre, sans compter la préparation scénaristique à côté, sur papier -, et que l'envie et l'inspiration ne viennent pas sur commande. Un chapitre par jour, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire, et encore, uniquement parce que je suis en vacances. Donc, que tu me dises que tu n'aimes pas attendre et que tu aimerais que la suite arrive plus rapidement, je veux bien - tous mes lecteurs l'ont dit au moins une fois, surtout aux moments de suspens. Mais ton _le problème c'est que je trouve que tu nous fais patienter trop longtemps tu pourrais pas essayer de faire plus d'un chapitre par jour, j'en ai marre d'attendre _- je te cite textuellement -, ça me hérisse un peu le poil. Et je pense que ça serait pareil pour n'importe quel auteur qui publie _régulièrement_. La suite va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais elle arrivera comme d'habitude, avec un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours, selon que j'écrive ou pas, que j'aie accès à Internet ou pas, que j'aie le temps ou pas et que j'aie l'envie ou pas. Voilà, c'était peut-être un peu long mais je pense que ça devait être dit. Si tu aimes l'histoire, respecte son auteur et son rythme de publication. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Mirajane1 :** Tu sais que j'aime tes reviews ? :D Pas mal le remake de Romeo et Juliette, mais moi je veux écrire une histoire originale, sinon c'est moins marrant :) Oui, je sais, un chapitre par jour, j'ai jamais autant écrit de ma vie ! D'ailleurs, après l'_Épilogue_ je pense que je m'accorderai une petite pause (genre deux trois jours) avant de m'attaquer à la fin de la _Mystwalker Week_ et de continuer _Unisson Link_. Sans compter qu'il faut que je commence ou que je finisse mes OS en projets, comme ça quand j'aurai bouclé mes longues histoires je pourrai en recommencer une. J'hésite entre deux pour l'instant... Bref. Toi tu dis Luxus ? Ok je note. :)

**Lehanna :** J'avoue que tu avais bien réfléchi :) Bravo pour avoir trouvé Bora et Guran Doma. Auras-tu autant de chance avec la silhouette mystère ? :D Je me suis souvent demandé si je devais pas donner un nom à la Cité Royale, genre Crocus, ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais bon, à moins de dix chapitres de la fin, c'est plus très important. Pourquoi est-il trop tard ? Mystère ! :D

**Seth Horo :** Cherche, cherche, le tabassage ne va plus tarder de toute façon :D Peut-être pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines, mais il est en approche ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>67. Retrouvailles<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal se réveilla allongé sur le ventre, la bouche pâteuse. Il sentait une pierre froide, glacée même, contre sa joue. Il cligna des yeux et les écarquilla en reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un lieu où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis huit ans.

La salle de contrôle des Anima.

Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Grande, parfaitement circulaire, un gouffre d'une trentaine de mètres se creusait en son centre, laissant une large portion de sol entre les murs et le vide. Les quatre statues représentant Faust étaient toujours là, avec leurs sceptres levés. A une dizaine de mètres devant lui, un prolongement en pierre s'élevait sans aucun support jusqu'au centre de la salle, surplombant le vide, portant en son centre le dispositif de commande des Anima.

Lui-même se trouvait à la périphérie du cercle, le tableau de contrôle presque en face de lui. Il tenta de se lever, se rendit alors compte qu'il était ligoté. Des cordes enserraient ses chevilles, et ses mains étaient liées par les poignets, devant lui. Il tenta de se libérer, sans succès.

Que s'était-il passé ?

La stratégie d'Hibiki avait-elle échoué ? Il se rappelait être parti dans les passages secrets avec les gardes envoyés par le Conseiller blond. Ensuite, plus rien. Le noir. Et il se retrouvait ici, incapable de bouger.

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent dans la salle. Jellal se redressa, cherchant la source de ce son. Quand il la trouva, il se demanda si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Il connaissait parfaitement la personne qui déambulait tranquillement devant le dispositif de contrôle des Anima. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac en comprenant l'ampleur de la supercherie.

La fameuse personne, se sentant observée, se retourna vers lui. Constatant qu'il était réveillé, elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres du bleu.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du Conseiller Hibiki.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin<em>, pensa-t-il. _Enfin, mes dures années de labeur vont être récompensées._

Tant de recherches, tant de fausses pistes, tant de crises de rage et de désespoir, tant de moyens mis en œuvre pour un unique objectif.

Et aujourd'hui, jubila-t-il intérieurement à la vue du Roi aux cheveux bleus entravé devant lui, aujourd'hui il touchait enfin au but !

Le bel homme aux cheveux blonds fit un signe discret en direction des portes, sans que son prisonnier ne s'en n'aperçoive.

Il ne manquait plus que la meilleure surprise de la soirée.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi ?, demanda Jellal, abasourdi.<br>- Pourquoi ?, répéta Hibiki d'un ton méprisant. Mais parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce monde affreux, privé de toute magie ! Et aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en désignant la salle du doigt, je vais enfin ramener le monde à la normale.  
>- Mais vous ne pouvez pas !, s'exclama le bleu.<br>- Exact. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Mais vous, _Majesté_, déclara-t-il d'un ton ironique, vous, vous pouvez.  
>- Pardon ?! »<p>

Hibiki tendit le bras en direction du tableau de contrôle au centre de la salle.

« Vous connaissez la séquence pour activer l'Anima. Je me fiche bien d'Earthland, si ce n'est pour la magie que ce monde peut nous apporter. Vous allez me donner la séquence pour ouvrir un Anima fonctionnant en continu. Ainsi la magie d'Earthland se déversera à l'infini sur notre monde, et la magie reviendra enfin ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant légèrement, laissant passer un garde portant un corps inanimé sur son épaule. Jellal le reconnu : c'était l'un des soldats dont le Conseiller blond lui avait assuré la loyauté. Loyauté envers lui-même, oui, pas envers le Royaume !

« Je me doute bien que vous ne me donnerez pas la séquence gentiment. Regardez donc qui mes hommes ont attrapé il y a quelques heures dans les passages secrets. », sourit Hibiki d'un ton narquois.

Le garde laissa tomber la personne qu'il transportait sur le sol. Celle-ci, enveloppée dans un long manteau sombre, s'affaissa sur la pierre, aux pieds du traître aux cheveux d'or. De longues boucles écarlates s'éparpillèrent sur le marbre du plancher.

Les orbes verts du Roi d'Edolas s'écarquillèrent devant le visage aux traits fins qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

_Erza._

* * *

><p>Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'elle reprenait conscience, affalée sur un dur sol de pierre lisse. Elle avait mal partout. <em>Fichue falaise !<em> Cela faisait plus d'un mois et elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la moitié des os en compote, sans parler de la fatigue accumulée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour un simple lacryma de soin...

Une tache bleue apparut dans son champ de vision. Une tache bleue qui bougeait. Une tache bleue surmontant deux pupilles vertes. Sa vue se fit plus claire et elle reconnut enfin Jellal, qui la fixait en silence, l'air stupéfait.

Une puissante vague de soulagement la traversa. _Il va bien. _Puis elle nota qu'il était attaché. Un mouvement à côté d'elle lui fit prendre conscience de la personne qui se trouvait là. Son corps ne suivait vraiment plus du tout, grommela-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se dévissa le cou et marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant Hibiki.

_Non..._ Hibiki, un traître ?

Mais dans une illumination, elle se rendit compte qu'il seyait parfaitement à cette place. Rusé, bien informé, directement dans la place, apprécié de la majorité, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour mettre au point ses plans. _Bon sang, il l'avait eue en beauté, comme tous les autres !_

C'est alors que le lieu où ils se trouvaient l'interpella.

Bon Dieu, mais que faisaient-ils dans la salle de contrôle des Anima ?

* * *

><p>L'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Erza alors qu'elle détaillait la salle réveilla Jellal. Malgré la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être puissamment heureux.<p>

_Erza est vivante._

Ce simple fait faisait se gonfler son coeur de joie. Après un mois et quelques à plonger dans l'enfer de la dépression, il se sentait revivre.

Le Conseiller interrompit ses bienheureuses pensées.

« Alors, Majesté, allez-vous me donner la séquence, oui ou non ? »

Le souverain planta son regard dans celui du blond.

« C'est inutile. L'Anima ne peut être ouvert sans magie. »

Le sourire du traître s'élargit. Un sourire malsain, qui fit couler une goutte de sueur dans le dos du bleu. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre. Voici ma réplique à vos mensonges. »

Et soulevant son pied chaussé de lourdes bottes à semelles d'acier, il l'abattit sur la jambe droite d'Erza. Un craquement sonore résonna entre les murs alors que la Commandante laissait échapper une exclamation de douleur, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Jellal, choqué, comprit que le blond venait de lui casser la jambe.

« Je répète : quelle est la séquence ?, demanda Hibiki. Je sais que vous aimez cette femme, je vous ai entendu l'avouer, l'autre jour, à cet imbécile de Mikazuchi, le nargua-t-il. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle était déjà à la base, je doute qu'elle tienne longtemps. »

Le souverain regarda la rousse allongée sur le sol, si faible qu'elle était incapable de se relever. Son visage était toujours tendu et elle respirait vite - trop vite -, dans l'espoir d'endiguer la douleur.

Un autre coup partit. La botte ferrée atteignit la jeune femme dans l'abdomen, l'envoyant rouler à deux mètres de là. Les bras plaqués sur le ventre, Erza toussa plusieurs fois, la respiration coupée.

« J'attends, proféra le Conseiller, implacable.  
>- Mais je vous dit que c'est impossible ! », s'exclama Jellal.<p>

Un autre coup de pied. Le bleu entendit plusieurs côtes craquer. Une exclamation de douleur de la part résonna dans ses oreilles.

Sans attendre, le traître empoigna le manteau de la guerrière et la souleva de terre, avant de tourner sur lui-même et de la balancer violemment contre le mur. Le dos de la rousse heurta la pierre dans un bruit mat qui retourna le coeur du souverain. Erza retomba sur le sol, immobile, à moitié inconsciente.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait cru morte pendant plus d'un mois se trouvait juste devant lui, battue par un malade qui lui demandait une chose impossible.

C'était ça, comprit-il en un éclair. Le Conseiller avait perdu la raison, en témoignait l'éclat de folie qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Il désirait tant la magie qu'il ne distinguait plus le possible de l'impossible, comme Faust des années plus tôt. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, la rationalité de ses arguments, le blond n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait entendre. Une idée désespérée lui traversa l'esprit. Si désespérée qu'il hésita plusieurs secondes.

Plusieurs secondes de trop pour le Conseiller félon.

Hibiki s'approcha de la jeune femme, une aura prédatrice autour de lui. L'attrapant une nouvelle fois au collet, il l'envoya s'étaler sur le sol à quelques mètres de Jellal. La faisant basculer sur le dos d'une bourrade de la jambe, il abattit son pied de toutes ses forces juste en dessous de son sternum. Les côtes avoisinantes craquèrent bruyamment et Erza lâcha un cri de douleur avant de basculer sur le côté, le visage face à celui du Roi, toussant en cherchant de l'air.

Du sang alla s'échouer sur les dalles de marbre, alors que le bleu regardait avec horreur les lèvres de la Commandante, teintées du même écarlate que ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>Mal. Elle avait mal. Encore plus que quand elle s'était réveillée, le corps en morceaux, chez la vieille dame du Nord.<p>

Hibiki lui avait brisé la jambe - sa jambe qui venait à peine de se ressouder. Elle avait les poumons en feu, et un liquide au goût métallique remontait dans sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle toussa, espérant expulser ce qui la gênait, mais le liquide semblait se déverser sans fin dans sa bouche. A la limite de l'inconscience, elle entendit quelqu'un crier.

« D'accord ! D'accord !, hurla la voix - une voix qu'elle connaissait bien - d'un ton désespéré. Je vais vous donner la séquence ! Mais arrêtez ! Je vais vous la donner, alors laissez-là tranquille ! »

Dans un effort de volonté, elle souleva les paupières. Ce simple geste envoya une vague de feu dans sa poitrine. Elle vit un homme agenouillé, aux cheveux bleus, non loin d'elle. Jellal ? Elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'expression de son visage. Sa vision était trop floue.

Un chuintement feutré retentit. Inconsciemment, conditionnée par ses années d'entraînement, Erza l'identifia comme le son d'une épée qu'on sort de son fourreau. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, elle vit un grand homme blond - Hibiki ? - s'avancer vers Jellal, une lame brillante à la main.

En un geste fluide, il sectionna les liens autour des chevilles du souverain puis tourna les talons et s'avança rapidement vers la guerrière étendue sur le sol. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre - le mouvement brusque lui arracha un gémissement -, avant de plaquer son dos contre son torse à lui, le fil de l'épée juste sous sa jugulaire.

« Avancez, ordonna le Conseiller au souverain qui s'était lentement relevé. Et n'essayez même pas de me berner. », gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Vaincu, Jellal s'engagea sur le promontoire de pierre au-dessus du vide, vers les commandes de l'Anima. Hibiki le suivit, sa lame toujours appuyée sur la gorge d'Erza.

Le bleu leva les mains pour toucher les nombreuses manettes et boutons qui parsemaient le tableau de contrôle, mais le traître l'arrêta aussitôt.

« La séquence, exigea-t-il. Tout de suite. »

Résigné, le Roi d'Edolas énuméra toutes les manœuvres à exécuter, une par une, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme agonisante entre les bras du blond. Aussitôt qu'Hibiki eut connaissance de la séquence entière, un sourire victorieux déforma son visage et il se précipita vers les commandes, lâchant à la fois son arme et la Commandante, qui s'effondra par terre.

Erza se sentit heurter le sol dur une nouvelle fois alors que le feu lui ravageait à nouveau les poumons. Elle entrevit le dos du blond, occupé à elle ne savait quoi à deux pas d'elle, puis la lame effilée d'une épée juste à côté de son bras, et enfin Jellal, à plusieurs mètres, toujours entravé.

Refermant ses doigts sur la garde de l'épée, elle la fit glisser sur le sol de toutes ses forces en direction du souverain, qui s'agenouilla aussitôt pour trancher ses liens.

Malheureusement, le son du métal raclant contre la pierre attira l'attention du traître qui se retourna, pour découvrir ce que faisait le bleu. Un air furieux s'inscrivit sur son visage et il s'avança vers le Roi, poussé par une folie meurtrière.

Dans un dernier effort, la Commandante attrapa la cape qui ne quittait jamais les Conseillers. Sentant une résistance, le blond se retourna et dans un grognement irrité, baissa la main vers la gorge blanche pour se débarrasser définitivement de la femme qui le gênait.

Un bruit de choc parvint aux oreilles de la guerrière alors qu'Hibiki trébuchait sur elle et basculait dans le vide. Elle distingua la chevelure azur de Jellal, pantelant, qui venait d'expédier le Conseiller félon dans le vide d'une puissante bourrade. La corde de ses liens pendait sur ses poignets, tranchée.

Soudain, Erza se sentit glisser. Avant que le bleu puisse réagir, elle tomba dans le vide, entraînée par le traître qui l'avait agrippée en chutant.

Un choc la secoua et elle plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Le sang de Jellal se glaça en voyant Erza tomber dans le gouffre sous le promontoire de pierre.<p>

_Non. Pas encore._

Il se jeta en avant. Le haut du corps à moitié dans le vide, il crocheta la jeune femme sous les aisselles, l'empêchant de justesse de se fracasser les os trente mètres plus bas. Il avisa alors un visage au front couvert de cheveux blonds qui lui souriait d'un air dément.

Hibiki, comprit-il. Il s'accrochait à Erza, remontant petit à petit. Furieux contre cet homme qui était à l'origine de toutes les souffrances récentes de sa bien-aimée, le souverain tâtonna derrière lui jusqu'à trouver l'objet qu'il cherchait. Levant haut l'épée qui menaçait la rousse cinq minutes plus tôt, il l'abattit sur le Conseiller félon. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le blond hurla de douleur et lâcha prise, chutant comme une pierre jusqu'au fond du gouffre, et alla s'écraser en contrebas dans un écœurant bruit d'os brisés.

Lâchant l'arme qui rejoignit feu son propriétaire, Jellal remonta doucement la femme qu'il aimait, l'allongeant sur le sol de marbre, tentant de lui éviter la moindre souffrance supplémentaire. La tenant précautionneusement contre lui, il souffla son prénom, une fois, deux fois, sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Une peur affreuse se glissa dans son être et il posa sa main contre son cou, cherchant son pouls. Il ne sentit rien. Affolé, il l'étendit doucement sur la pierre avant de poser son oreille contre sa poitrine. Ce fut uniquement quand il entendit un faible battement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Il reprit Erza dans ses bras, et la jeune femme souleva les paupières de quelques millimètres, un gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres couvertes de son propre sang.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant passer Luxus, Simon, Sugar Boy et Hugues, qui se figèrent en découvrant la scène.

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait partir.<p>

Elle avait de plus de plus de mal à respirer, sa poitrine se comprimait un peu plus à chaque douloureuse goulée d'air qu'elle parvenait à inspirer, et le feu ravageait toujours ses poumons.

Elle avait réussi à entrouvrir les paupières en entendant Jellal l'appeler, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient et ses sens s'étiolaient.

Elle entendit des voix pressées, paniquées, qui criaient des ordres incompréhensibles. Elle se sentit soulevée par des bras à la fois puissants et précautionneux, entendit un coeur battre la chamade contre son oreille. Le goût du sang se fit plus insistant dans sa gorge.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage désespéré de Jellal penché sur elle, la suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner.


	68. Décision

**Note de l'auteur :** Finalement, après réflexion sur une chose importante concernant le scénario dont j'avais oublié de parler dans le chapitre 64, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre bonus à la toute fin. Chapitre bonus, dans le sens où ce sera un chapitre supplémentaire par rapport au nombre initial annoncé. L'_Épilogue_ sera donc le chapitre 73. Voilà pour les explications, et toutes mes excuses pour mes oublis scénaristiques. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur 2 :<strong> Bisou à **Nethzea** qui a trouvé qui était le traître ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Hé, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte ! Bon d'accord, elle est inconsciente et très gravement blessée. Mais elle est pas (encore) morte ! :D Comme je l'ai dit dans ma NDA, à la base le titre c'était _Réunion_ et pas _Retrouvailles_. _Réunion_ sous-entendait quelque chose de plus sérieux, moins joyeux... J'avoue qu'Erza s'en prend plein la figure dernièrement. Mais bon, c'est (presque) fini maintenant ! :) Et oui, c'était Hibiki le traître. :)

**Holidays :** J'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre Mirajane et Luxus XD Cette scène, je la travaille depuis un bon mois ! Tu parles que c'est réaliste : j'ai tout pensé et repensé dans ma tête pour que ce soit génial. Promis, je fais pareil pour les prochains chapitres - en particulier le 72 :D Oui, disons que quand on commence à développer plus sur un personnage comme je l'ai fait pour Hibiki, on s'attend à le retrouver dans un rôle plus ou moins important par la suite. Et non, elle ne mourra pas :p Le happy-end est dans 5 chapitres après tout. :)

**Nethzea :** BISOU ! 8D Par contre, arrête de tout le temps deviner ce qui se passe dans les prochains chapitres, je sais jamais quoi répondre moi après !

**Seth** **Horo :** Tu n'aimes pas Hibiki ? Moi je l'apprécie parce qu'on ne le voit pas trop souvent. :) Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne l'aime pas, en fait ? ô_o Non, Erza ne mourra pas. Oui, il y aura une happy-end - dans 5 chapitres même si tu veux tout savoir. :)

**Mirajane1 :** Comme je l'ai dit à Holidays, le fait d'en avoir écrit une tartine lors de l'apparition d'Hibiki le mettait en bonne place pour jouer un rôle de premier plan dans l'intrigue. Et effectivement, les gentils étant déjà tous là, il était bien plus disposé à faire le méchant. :) Que t'as fait Luxus, ma petite Mira ? Au pire va te plaindre à Makarov, il l'engueulera un bon coup ! :D Promis, Erza ne se fera plus tabasser (physiquement) jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (dans 5 chapitres... ). J'essaierai d'être encore plus sadique dans mes prochaines fictions *_* , je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux aller dans le masochisme 8D

**Moirice :** Oui, ils sont ensemble (spatialement) ! Promis, je les sépare plus. :) J'aime torturer Erza. Peut-être parce qu'elle est moins encline à chouiner que Jellal, du coup c'est plus intéressant 8D Jellal va déprimer (pas longtemps), et puis, quelques minutes de joie ? Erza vient tout de même de se faire tabasser à mort à trois mètres de lui... C'est chiant les bugs d'ordi... Pire que les voitures en panne ou les trains en grève, moi je dis. u_u

**Lehanna :** Et oui, Hibiki ! :D Sinon, tu arrives encore à passer la tête dans le col de tes vêtements ? :p C'est pas faux, tiens, une Erza parachutiste à l'armée, ça ferait un AU sympa, ça... Et je vais de ce pas demander à Maître Müsica (qui a forgé les Dix Commandements) s'il avait inclus une fonction parachute ou pas :) Navrée, le champagne me rend malade... Et si leur premier-né est une fille, tu fais comment ? Tu vires de bord ? :p

**kazenoseiren :** Navrée, pas de gâteaux en ce moment, j'ai mal au ventre (rage d'être une femme !). Et le côté sadique est toujours réveillé, juste que des fois il a la flemme de travailler quand j'écris. Ou alors il fait exprès de ne rien faire pendant un moment, comme ça la chute est encore plus dure :D

**Mechanical mind :** T'inquiète, le chemin de croix de notre chère Erza est (presque) terminé ! Et je vais pas la mutiler à vie, non mais, t'es pas bien ! o_o' Et pour le sport de chambre c'est en réflexion *feuillette le Kâma-Sûtra version illustrée*

* * *

><p><strong>68. Décision<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà éprouvé une panique semblable à celle qui lui tordait le ventre en ce moment-même. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, résonnant entre ses tympans. Il avait la poitrine compressée, la gorge affreusement sèche, les mains moites et de la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, sa nuque, son dos, témoins de la peur qui l'habitait en cet instant.

Le corps d'Erza, immobile entre ses bras, lui évoquait une poupée brisée, complètement désarticulée. Elle était gelée, et il voyait du rouge couler au coin de ses lèvres, liquide carmin déformé parfois par de minuscules bulles. C'était là l'unique preuve qu'elle était encore en vie. Son coeur à elle, trop faible, voyait ses battements se perdre dans ceux de son coeur à lui, qui paraissait tambouriner pour deux.

Il courut à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château, vaguement conscient que quelqu'un - Luxus, ou Simon, ou quelqu'un d'autre - le suivait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Criant aux gardes qu'il croisa d'aller chercher un médecin, il parcourut tout le palais jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte d'une bourrade de l'épaule, surprenant les deux soldats en faction devant l'entrée.

Il s'approcha vivement du lit avant de déposer délicatement la Commandante sur les draps de soie, craignant de la briser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais la belle rousse devait avoir plongé profondément dans l'inconscience, car elle ne frémit même pas et n'émit aucun son.

Posant sa paume contre la joue couverte d'égratignures et de poussière, il effleura ses lèvres de son pouce, essuyant le liquide pourpre qui les maculait. Il dégagea doucement son front des mèches écarlates qui le recouvraient, frémit en constatant une nouvelle fois à quelle point sa peau était froide. Il resta là, à genoux à côté du lit, tenant sa main dans une des siennes et caressant son visage de l'autre, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse expirer entre ses bras.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il détourna le regard du corps inanimé de sa bien-aimée pour croiser les yeux du vieux médecin militaire. Celui qui soignait les soldats depuis plus d'une trentaine d'année, qui avait soigné Jellal quand il était enfant, qui s'était occupé des blessures innombrables que s'était faite Erza lors de ses entraînements et ses batailles, qui avait aidé la Reine Margaret à mettre au monde son bébé. Celui auquel il était prêt à tout abandonner, pourvu qu'il sauve la guerrière aux cheveux couleur de feu.

Le vieux docteur parut comprendre et fit signe à ses deux assistants avant de s'approcher du lit. A contre-coeur, le souverain s'écarta, laissant l'homme faire son travail. Celui-ci observa rapidement le visage de la jeune femme, passa ses doigts devant ses lèvres pour tenter de sentir son souffle, effleura la carotide et plissa les yeux en se rendant compte de la faiblesse du pouls sous ses doigts.

« Elle a la jambe droite cassée, murmura le bleu d'une voix brisée. Plusieurs côtes aussi... Et elle toussait du sang. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête silencieusement. Ses mains défirent délicatement, presque tendrement, l'attache du manteau sombre, sale et en lambeaux. Erza portait une simple chemise de bûcheron et un pantalon de toile beige. Un des assistants lui retira ses bottes, puis vint doucement glisser son bras sous ses épaules avant de la surélever légèrement, permettant à son collègue d'ôter le manteau, qui termina par terre, au pied du lit.

Des bandages étaient visibles sur les bras de la jeune femme, vestiges de sa chute un mois plus tôt. Jellal referma ses doigts sur l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, enserra le tissu violet entre ses phalanges. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ça - sa stupidité immonde qui était la cause des blessures de la Commandante.

S'il n'avait pas été si bête, ils ne se seraient jamais disputés. Il l'aurait écoutée, ils ne se seraient jamais aventurés dans ce fichu vallon, n'auraient jamais été capturés. Elle n'aurait pas chuté d'une hauteur inimaginable, il ne l'aurait pas cru morte, ni lui ni elle n'auraient fini capturés par Hibiki et elle ne serait pas là, en train d'agoniser sur son lit.

Un assistant commença à déboutonner la chemise de grosse toile, laissant apparaître le généreux décolleté de la guerrière. Le deuxième commença à faire glisser le pantalon. A ce moment, le médecin se retourna vers le souverain.

« Majesté, je sais que vous tenez à elle, mais par respect pour Miss Knightwalker, il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez. »

Il s'apprêtait à protester quand le vieil homme leva la main.

« Si elle toussait du sang, cela signifie qu'elle a une hémorragie interne quelque part et que je vais donc devoir l'opérer. J'ai besoin de calme pour ça et un Roi paniqué et impatient dans mon dos ne m'aidera en aucun cas. De plus, je pense que vous avez des choses à régler avec les soldats qui attendent dehors. »

Le ton était doux mais sans réplique et il dut se résigner à quitter la pièce. Dehors, il retrouva effectivement les quatre Commandants d'armée ainsi qu'une foule de domestiques, de soldats et de courtisans venus aux nouvelles. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de sortir Erza de ses pensées et de faire confiance au vieux docteur. Puis il se concentra sur le moment présent.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait quand le médecin ressortit de la chambre royale, essuyant ses mains tachées de sang dans un linge blanc. Jellal, assis par terre contre le mur à côté de la porte, se leva aussitôt, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il baignait depuis plusieurs heures. Il fixa le vieil homme, incapable de poser la moindre question - il craignait trop les réponses.<p>

« Miss Knightwalker est dans le coma, Majesté. J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état, et connaissant sa résistance et sa volonté je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Son corps a besoin de repos, énormément de repos. »

Le Roi laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Le médecin sourit avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Elle avait effectivement une jambe et des côtes cassées. Une de ces côtes lui a perforé un poumon - raison pour laquelle elle toussait du sang. J'ai réparé tout ça comme j'ai pu. J'ai aussi renforcé du mieux que je le pouvais ses blessures à la hanche et à l'épaule, qui devaient être en voie de guérison mais que les derniers évènements ont grandement affecté également.  
>- Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ?, demanda le bleu à voix basse.<br>- Je ne sais pas, avoua le médecin. Pas avant une bonne semaine, peut-être même deux. Mes assistants sont en train de terminer de changer ses bandages et de lui poser une perfusion. »

L'œil averti du vieil homme capta la détresse de son jeune souverain et son expression s'adoucit.

« Elle se réveillera quand son corps aura récupéré, Majesté. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Miss Knightwalker ne vous abandonnera jamais : je pense qu'elle nous l'a à tous largement prouvé. », sourit-il à travers sa barbe.

Jellal hocha la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Oh oui qu'elle le lui avait prouvé, sa belle guerrière écarlate...

Les deux interlocuteurs furent interrompus par les assistants qui sortaient de la chambre, portant tous les ustensiles et produits médicaux qu'ils avaient apportés plus tôt. Ils saluèrent le Roi en inclinant la tête avant de repartir dans le couloir vers l'infirmerie.

« Je peux la voir ?, demanda le bleu.  
>- Bien sûr, Majesté, répondit le vieux docteur. Mais évitez de faire du bruit et ne la déplacez surtout pas. Il faut vraiment qu'elle se repose. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs. », ajouta-t-il en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.<p>

Le souverain se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne mine, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, froissés et tachés de sang au niveau de la poitrine - celui d'Erza -, et de la manche droite - celui d'Hibiki.

Penser au traître fit naître une bouffée de haine dans son coeur. La vue de la femme qu'il aimait, blessée comme jamais à cause du Conseiller félon, multiplia sa rancœur par mille.

La Commandante avait l'air toute petite, perdue entre les draps bleus, au milieu du grand lit. Une perfusion était reliée par un tube au creux de son coude, distillant dans ses veines un produit dont il ne savait rien, sinon qu'il la maintenait en vie. Il remarqua que son armoire était ouverte et comprit qu'ils lui avaient passé des vêtements à lui. Il apercevait les bandages blancs qui recouvraient le haut de sa poitrine et une partie de son cou - son cou que le traître avait enserré si violemment.

Lentement, désireux d'éviter tout geste susceptible de perturber son sommeil, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le plus près possible sans la toucher. Il approcha son visage du sien et son coeur fit un bond quand il perçut son souffle. Une violente envie de pleurer l'envahit et il mit son nez dans les boucles rousses, inspirant son parfum.

Les assistants devaient aussi l'avoir baignée car la crasse qui maculait son visage avait disparu. L'air paisible qu'arborait Erza dans son sommeil le soulagea et lui serra le coeur à la fois.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, il se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, appuya sa joue contre la main fine qui reposait sur les draps et ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula, pendant laquelle la Commandante ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Jellal restait avec elle le matin jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, se faisait remplacer par Coco la journée et revenait le soir dès que possible, dormant sur le sol par crainte de lui faire mal dans son sommeil.<p>

La routine avait repris au château. On avait fait des gorges chaudes sur la trahison d'Hibiki toute la semaine, mais l'effervescence commençait à se calmer. Les partisans du Conseiller félon avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés sans exception, et les soldats, mortifiés d'avoir été bernés, avaient renforcé les mesures de sécurité de façon drastique.

Les nobles et les courtisans étant ce qu'ils étaient, les potins couraient à nouveau dans les couloirs, et le scandale était à peine terminé que déjà on parlait d'autre chose. Au grand dam du souverain, le Conseil, malgré le malaise du au traître blond, n'avait pas abandonné son idée de mariage et s'ingénia à remettre le sujet à l'ordre du jour régulièrement.

* * *

><p>Se marier.<p>

Allongé à côté d'Erza, appuyé sur un coude et caressant son beau visage du bout des doigts, Jellal réfléchissait à l'idée. Peu importe les raisonnements qu'il tenait, il ne voulait être qu'avec une seule personne et celle-ci se trouvait actuellement profondément endormie à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles écarlates éparpillées sur l'oreiller, porta une mèche à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il voulait qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus jamais de lui, il voulait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Rien que la laisser au matin pour aller faire son métier de Roi était une torture. Il craignait toujours qu'elle ait disparu pendant son absence, son coeur battait la chamade tous les soirs alors qu'il courait presque jusqu'à sa chambre, et il tombait presque de soulagement quand il ouvrait la porte et voyait qu'elle toujours là.

Son regard se posa sur la petite boîte couverte de velours noir, sur le matelas, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes. Reposant tendrement la mèche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sur les draps de soie, il ouvrit la boîte.

La bague qui s'y trouvait étincela à la lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre, entre les épais rideaux. L'alliance de sa mère, la Reine Margaret, était ornée de deux petites pierres entrelacées, un rubis et un saphir. Certains y auraient vu une étonnante coïncidence ou un heureux hasard. Jellal, lui, y vit la bénédiction de sa mère - et peut-être un clin d'œil du destin.

C'était si simple, après tout.

Il l'aimait. D'un amour si fort qu'il aurait tout abandonné pour elle.

Il ne savait pas si Erza l'aimait, mais ça ne changerait jamais rien à ce que lui ressentait pour elle.

Quand il referma l'écrin qui renfermait tous ses espoirs, il avait pris sa décision.

Il ne supporterait jamais de la perdre, ou même de la voir à nouveau souffrir à cause de lui. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il voulait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et la rendre heureuse.

_Tu m'as tout donné. A moi de te rendre la pareille._


	69. Discussion

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea : **Je crois que la citation exacte est _On se sent pousser des ailes_... :D Et le sadisme, oui, promis, c'est fini. A quatre chapitres de la fin de toute façon... Par contre, je me garde un peu de suspens ! :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Le chapitre de plus traite d'un point important qui aurait du apparaître dans le 64, pendant la discussion (musclée) entre Jellal et Simon, et j'ai lamentablement oublié... Pour le réveil, c'est un peu plus bas ! :) Merci au passage à toi pour m'avoir laissé ma 300ème review ! :D

**kazenoseiren :** Tu sais, Jellal ne va pas lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux en hurlant _Veux-tu m'épouser ?_ 8D Et pour Altaïr il y aura, mais pas de suite (ça aurait du être solvaté avant le mariage, ce problème, mais avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge je me suis faite avoir).

**Moirice :** Non, je ne rendrai pas Erza amnésique, promis ! :D Vu le nombre de chapitres restants (4), il serait peut-être temps de passer à la guimauve toute rose et toute dégoulinante ! :)

**Lehanna :** Non, pas de sommeil anti-âge, navrée :p Sûr que pour vouloir Erza comme belle-mère, y'a intérêt à savoir courir vite et avoir de bons réflexes, surtout pour esquiver les coups... :D

* * *

><p><strong>69. Discussion<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

La première chose que pensa Erza en se réveillant fut que le lit où elle était allongée était incroyablement confortable. La seconde fut que la chambre où elle se trouvait n'était absolument pas la sienne.

Son dernier souvenir consistait en une douleur abominable qui lui ravageait la totalité du corps, en un traître aux cheveux blonds et en un Roi aux cheveux bleus qui la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide.

« Jellal ! »

Le nom lui échappa en une exclamation alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux et se redressait comme un ressort en position assise. Enfin, c'est ce qui se serait passé si une vague de feu n'avait pas traversé sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, la faisant retomber sur le matelas, le souffle coupé.

Elle grommela une bordée de jurons fleuris à l'égard d'Hibiki, puis, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever avant un moment, se résigna à attendre que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Pièce sur laquelle elle promena le regard, histoire de passer le temps. Le lit était tendu de draps de soie bleue, et une famille entière aurait pu y coucher à l'aise. Un tube de perfusion sortait du pli de son coude, et elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps elle avait dormi. Les meubles étaient d'une très bonne facture, marquetés, en bois précieux. Les lourdes tentures qui masquaient la fenêtre semblaient faites d'un tissu hors de prix et elle devinait la présence d'un balcon.

La Commandante inspira profondément. Elle n'était quand même pas dans la chambre de Jellal ?

En parlant de Jellal... Un souvenir confus lui titilla la mémoire. Dans la salle de l'Anima, Hibiki avait dit quelque chose...

_« Je répète : quelle est la séquence ?, demanda Hibiki. Je sais que vous aimez cette femme, je vous ai_ _entendu l'avouer, l'autre jour, à cet imbécile de Mikazuchi, le nargua-t-il. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle_ _était déjà à la base, je doute qu'elle tienne longtemps. »_

Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Elle avait mal entendu... C'était forcément ça, pensa-t-elle fermement. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Jellal l'aime alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait goujat avec elle. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Mais il n'avait pas démenti ce qu'avait dit le blond. Il n'avait pas nié. Ce fait la frappa comme une masse et elle se retrouva à fixer le plafond pendant un temps interminable comme une idiote.

Y avait-il une infime chance pour que Jellal soit amoureux d'elle ?

« Erza ! »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir débouler une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns nattés qui sauta presque sur le lit à côté d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Malgré elle, la rousse lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour, Coco. », souffla-t-elle.

Sa petite sœur de coeur passa précautionneusement ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un câlin, ronronnant presque contre son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué !, s'exclama la petite brune. Bon sang, grande sœur, tout le monde t'a cru morte pendant des semaines ! »

La Commandante pensa vaguement que les nobles et les Conseillers avaient du apprécier on ne peut plus la nouvelle... Dommage pour eux, elle était vivante et elle comptait bien le rester encore longtemps.

Coco la lâcha et sauta sur ses pieds, les joues rouges d'excitation.

« Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir le Roi ! Reste bien couchée, surtout, d'accord ? »

Erza n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'était déjà refermée. Avisant les bandages qui couvraient sa poitrine et tentant vainement de bouger sa jambe droite, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans son état de toute façon. Au fait, se demanda-t-elle, d'où sortait la chemise qu'elle avait sur le dos ? Elle était trop grande pour elle, et la coupe était... masculine ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant ses pensées, et elle eut la vision d'un Jellal pantelant appuyé au chambranle - cet idiot ne venait quand même pas de sprinter depuis son bureau jusqu'ici ? Le battant se referma doucement alors qu'il avançait vers elle à pas mesurés. Malgré elle, elle sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine en remarquant qu'il portait son écharpe autour du cou.

Arrivé devant le lit, il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol et emprisonna délicatement sa main entre les deux siennes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sursauta imperceptiblement. La façon dont il la regardait...

Il n'y avait ni rage, ni colère, ni mépris. Pas de froideur ni de haine. Juste de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, de la douceur et de la chaleur. C'était le Jellal qu'elle avait toujours connu, et plus celui dont elle avait fait la connaissance, plusieurs mois auparavant à Altaïr. Son coeur se serra alors qu'elle réalisait seulement à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Parce que c'était ce Jellal-là qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

* * *

><p>Il était resté figé près d'une minute quand Coco avait déboulé dans son bureau, criant à tout va qu'Erza était réveillée. Puis il s'était levé, renversant sa chaise, ses feuilles et son encrier au passage, et était parti à toute vitesse dans le couloir, courant comme un dératé, le coeur battant la chamade et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'<em>elle<em>. Il avait quasiment défoncé la porte de sa chambre avant de se figer sur le seuil en la voyant bouger.

Ses grands yeux bruns s'étaient posés sur lui, fatigués, quelque peu confus, surpris aussi. Il avait avancé comme un automate, entendant à peine le battant de bois se refermer dans son dos. Arrivé devant elle, ses jambes l'avaient lâché et il était tombé à genoux sur le sol. Doucement, craignant à tout moment de lui faire mal, il avait glissé sa main aux doigts fins entre ses paumes à lui, soupirant presque devant la douceur de sa peau.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait plongé dans ses iris marron. Ils étaient différents de d'habitude, remarqua-t-il. L'inquiétude grandit dans son coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Le voile d'acier avait disparu. L'armure qu'elle avait d'ordinaire au fond des yeux s'était évanouie, le laissant voir la chaleur qui les habitait. La flamme de sa volonté, inéteignable, brûlait si fort qu'il se sentit soudain pathétique.

Il ne méritait pas une femme pareille.

Erza était droite et forte, fière et loyale, chaleureuse et volontaire. Lui n'avait été qu'égoïste, jaloux, stupide, froid, lâche, égocentrique et méprisable.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de la rousse n'était guère plus qu'un chuchotis. La culpabilité étreignit un peu plus le coeur du Roi et un sourire amer prit place sur son visage.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ? », chuchota-t-il, se refusant à briser la quiétude qui baignait la pièce.

Les coins des lèvres de la Commandante se relevèrent en une moue tellement attendrissante qu'il dut se retenir de se jeter sur elle pour la serrer contre son coeur.

« Pas faux, admit-elle. Je vais bien, puisque tu le demandes. »

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux.

« C'est mon écharpe, ça, non ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant son cou.

Il rougit d'un air coupable.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Je n'avais rien d'autre qui soit à toi... Et je me voyais mal me balader toute la journée avec ta lance. »

La rousse resta surprise un instant. Puis, à la grande surprise de Jellal, elle se mit à rire.

« Oooouuuuh... Toi, je te jure ! Ooooh, mais t'es vraiment... Vraiment- aouch, s'interrompit-elle en faisant la grimace.  
>- Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, lâchant sa main et se penchant au-dessus d'elle.<br>- Oui, oui..., articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il faut que je me souvienne de ne pas rigoler, c'est tout. »

Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois et son visage se détendit. Elle planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Au fait, je suis censée rester au lit combien de temps ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.  
>- Le médecin a ordonné un repos total. Pas d'entraînement, pas d'effort physique. Tu gardes la chambre pendant deux mois. »<p>

L'air horrifié qui se peignit sur le visage d'Erza lui donna envie de rire.

« Quoi ?!, glapit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Mais il est malade ! Je n'ai pas besoin de deux mois pour récupérer !  
>- Si, la coupa le souverain d'une voix ferme. Tu as une jambe et la moitié des côtes en morceaux. Ton corps a été complètement surmené et tu as subi une opération importante au niveau des poumons. Il est hors de question que tu te lèves avant trois bonnes semaines et tu n'iras pas plus loin que la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que le médecin estime que tu sois entièrement remise.<br>- Mais ! Mais !, répéta la guerrière, apparemment indignée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, si je suis clouée au lit pendant deux mois ?! »

* * *

><p><em>Deux mois. Repos total. <em>

Quatre mots qui tournaient avec horreur dans l'esprit de la Commandante. Bon Dieu, mais comment elle allait pouvoir tenir deux mois à dormir et rester allongée ?!

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'elle regardait le bleu en coin. Il en avait de bonnes, lui... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était beau qu'il pouvait lui ordonner n'importe quoi !

Parce que oui, il était beau. Ça lui cassait les pieds de l'admettre, mais oui, elle le trouvait beau. Il avait une haute stature - ça l'énervait d'ailleurs beaucoup qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'elle, elle détestait lever la tête en parlant aux gens -, des épaules carrées - malgré un manque d'entraînement flagrant -, un visage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier d'autre chose que royal - et pourtant il ne ressemblait absolument pas à Faust. Son tatouage était du même rouge que ses cheveux à elle et elle brûlait d'envie d'en tracer les contours du bout des doigts pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il représentait. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux et ses cheveux bleus semblaient la narguer en la défiant d'y glisser les doigts.

Donc oui, il était beau. D'une beauté énervante, parce qu'elle avait une affreuse envie de le toucher alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, et que ça l'énervait à lui en défriser les cheveux.

Bon, capitula-t-elle devant sa conscience qui la regardait d'un air sévère, si, elle savait pourquoi. Elle l'aimait, c'était ça la raison, aussi stupide et mièvre soit-elle.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, d'ailleurs... A quoi pensait-elle avant d'être interrompue par Coco ?

Ah oui. D'après Hibiki - tiens, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il était devenu. S'il était toujours vivant, elle militerait de toutes ses forces pour être celle qui lui ferait sauter la tête. D'après l'autre traître donc, Jellal avait avoué à Simon qu'il l'aimait. _Elle_.

L'idée était si risible qu'elle en avait presque envie de rire. Malgré tout, une petite bulle d'espoir enflait dans sa poitrine.

Une main passa sur son front, dégageant les quelques mèches qui y étaient tombées. Jellal s'était rapproché, et la lueur de douceur au fond des orbes verts lui réchauffa le coeur tout en augmentant son incompréhension.

Sentant poindre un fantastique mal de tête, elle posa sa main devant ses yeux, oblitérant sa vision.

_Je ne comprends pas._

* * *

><p>Erza plaça le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et l'inquiétude revint dans le coeur de Jellal. Est-ce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ?<p>

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle, le surprenant. Tu es un crétin, sans doute le plus grand que je connaisse. Tu m'énerves sans arrêt, avec ta douceur, ta compassion, ta naïveté et ta gentillesse. Tu n'es pas fichu de manier une épée correctement, et je ne parle même pas d'une lance. Tu es la pire feignasse de cette cité et je dois passer mon temps à te botter les fesses pour que tu travailles un minimum. Tu es le pire des imbéciles et tu parles sans réfléchir. »

Le souverain détourna le regard. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester.

« Merde ! »

L'exclamation le fit sursauter.

« Je pourrais citer tes défauts pendant une heure sans m'arrêter. Alors pourquoi je t'aime, bon sang ?! »

Tétanisé. Il était incapable de bouger. Il avait bien entendu ?

Son regard passa sur la jeune femme alitée devant lui qui avait toujours une main sur les yeux. Il devait savoir.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il.

Elle sursauta. La main glissa de son visage et elle le fixa.

« Oui, quoi ?, demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien dit trente secondes auparavant.  
>- J'ai bien entendu ?, questionna-t-il, plein d'espoir. Tu... Tu m'aimes ? »<p>

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La ré-ouvrit et la referma encore, plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, elle plaqua à nouveau sa main sur son visage, l'air à deux doigts de se gifler elle-même.

« Meeerde !, jura-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Ne me dis pas que je viens de penser à voix haute ! », gémit-elle à voix basse.

Ébahi, Jellal regarda le rouge qui venait de colorer brusquement les joues de la guerrière, preuve incontestable qu'il n'avait pas rêvé toute la scène.


	70. Loi

**Note de l'auteur :** Yooouhooou ! 8D Chapitre 70, en avant ! Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà presque à la fin ! :')

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Nethzea :** Erza en train de faire des mots croisés ? Ça lui va tellement pas que ça me fait rire. :) Moi aussi j'aime les niaiseries, mais j'essaye de faire ça pas trop guimauve non plus. Erza est quand même un tsundere à la base. :)

**Moirice :** Tu as aimé la fin ? Je sens que tu vas pas mal aimer ce chapitre-ci alors :) Deux mois avec Jellal, moi je signe ! Après tout il peut bouger, lui... Il peut donc y avoir un minimum de sport ! :D

**Lauraine Tonksm :** J'avais envie de faire apparaître un peu d'autres personnages, je veux dire, dans le château y'a pas que Jellal et Erza :) Erza Knightwalker étant ce qu'elle est, la déclaration n'allait pas être le summum du romantique... Je te renvoie au Jerza pour ça :) Et le happy end, on y est presque. Presque ! :)

**Holidays :** Ton commentaire prend aisément la 1ère place du podium des commentaires constructifs :p Donc si j'ai bien compris, vive la guimauve ? Cool, y'en a plein dans le chapitre 70 !

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, ça y est ! *sabre le champagne* J'ose espérer que le côté romantique ressortira plus dans le chapitre ci-dessous :)

**Mirajane1 :** Oui, je t'imagine très très bien en train de sauter sur place comme une folle ! :) Continue à me dire que tu m'aime, même si je le sais déjà ça fait toujours plaisir :)

**Lehanna :** Crise de rire, les sutures pulmonaires qui pètent, hémorragie interne, crachage de sang et infarctus au final... Pas mal comme mort, c'est très exotique :) Et il fallait bien qu'elle s'interroge un minimum sur ses fringues, non ? Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup connaître les jurons qu'elle lance, mais elle refuse de me préciser lesquels c'était... :D

* * *

><p><strong>70. Loi<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

_Merde, merde, merde... _

C'était tout ce qui arrivait à émerger du tourbillon de pensées qu'était devenu l'esprit d'Erza. Ça et une violente envie de s'auto-gifler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dise un truc pareil à voix haute ? Non, pire, pourquoi l'avait-elle dit alors que Jellal était à trente centimètres d'elle ?!

Comme si devoir rester alitée deux mois n'était pas une humiliation suffisante.

Un rire joyeux la sortit de ses pensées auto-flagellatrices et elle baissa la main qui oblitérait son champ de vision. Accoudé sur le matelas à côté d'elle, Jellal riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

La honte lui brûla les joues un peu plus et elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, fermant les yeux pour ne plus le voir se moquer d'elle. Mais elle l'entendait toujours, et en plus, elle avait mal au coeur.

« C'est bon, explosa-t-elle, t'as fini ?! Oui, je t'aime, espèce d'abruti, comme toutes les autres idiotes de ce fichu château ! Maintenant dégage, va te foutre de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait tourné entièrement le dos, plutôt que de simplement détourner la tête. Au moins, il avait arrêté de rire.

A sa grande surprise, un bras se faufila sous sa nuque pour enserrer gentiment ses épaules alors qu'un corps chaud se collait contre son flanc. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Jellal penché au-dessus du sien, un sourire gentil sur les lèvres.

_Merde. Arrête de sourire comme ça !_, pensa-t-elle en divaguant sur la bouche de son souverain. _Génial, maintenant j'ai envie de l'embrasser en plus._

Le bleu la serra contre lui doucement, et sa main libre vint se poser sur sa joue. Elle sentit son pouce effleurer sa pommette en une caresse et son coeur accéléra quand elle vit son visage se rapprocher encore du sien. _Il ne va quand même pas..._

Les lèvres du Roi se posèrent sur son front une seconde, avant de se retirer. La déception emplit Erza alors que Jellal s'allongeait à côté d'elle. La main qui caressait sa joue descendit pour enserrer délicatement sa taille et il alla perdre son visage dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader quand le souffle chaud du souverain lui effleura la tempe.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Erza, murmura-t-il en baladant son nez dans ses boucles rousses. Je suis juste heureux... Heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été.  
>- Heureux de quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. D'avoir une conquête de plus à ton palmarès ?<br>- Tu m'aimes..., souffla-t-il. C'est ça qui me rend heureux. Les autres, je m'en fiche. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des idiotes.  
>- Parce que je le suis moins, peut-être ?, maugréa-t-elle.<br>- Oh oui, déclara-t-il. Toi tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente et loyale. Toi tu ne minaudes pas en te pavanant dans une robe qui coûte les yeux de la tête. Tu fais ton travail en te fichant bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi. Même moi, ton Roi, tu n'as jamais hésité une seconde à me remettre à ma place. Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? »

Pas très intelligent comme réponse, elle l'admettait volontiers. Mais son cerveau venait tout juste de se débrancher, son coeur frôlait l'infarctus et elle était bien incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

_Je dois être en train de rêver... Oui, c'est ça. Je dors et je suis en train de rêver de trucs complètement_ _impossibles à cause des médicaments qu'ils m'envoient dans les veines._

* * *

><p>Erza choquée était un spectacle des plus mignons, décida Jellal. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et les membres figés, elle était tellement en-dehors de son personnage qu'il sentit un nouveau fou rire monter.<p>

Il se retint, cette fois-ci, cependant. Elle risquait de très mal le prendre et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fâche contre lui. Pas alors qu'ils venaient d'avouer - de façon peu orthodoxe, mais avec Erza il fallait s'attendre à tout - que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient réciproques.

L'image d'une bague ornée d'un rubis et d'un saphir entrelacés apparut dans son esprit. Il la repoussa. _Pas tout de suite._

« Aïe ! »

Surpris, il regarda la rousse, apparemment remise de son choc post-déclaration, frotter son bras perfusé qu'elle venait de pincer violemment.

« Erza, commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait demander. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
>- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement. Je pensais... Je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver. Peut-être qu'en y allant plus fort... » , marmonna-t-elle en fixant son bras avec un sérieux effrayant.<p>

Souriant, il décolla sa main de la taille fine où elle reposait et attrapa la main libre de la Commandante, l'empêchant de réitérer son geste.

« Tu ne rêves pas, Erza. Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que ça te parait si insensé ?  
>- Évidemment que c'est insensé !, s'exclama-t-elle.<br>- On dit que l'amour ne suit aucune logique, contra-il tranquillement. Peu importe à quel point ça te semble fou, je t'aime et ça ne changera pas. »

Et parce qu'il pensait qu'un geste vaut mille discours, il se pencha sur les lèvres rosées et y déposa les siennes.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la porte en bois, Coco inspira bruyamment une goulée d'air lorsqu'elle aperçut par le trou de la serrure le Roi embrasser la Commandante.<p>

Les deux gardes en faction de chaque côté de la porte avaient tous deux un sourire en coin en faisant mine de ne pas la voir. A chacun ses passe-droits...

La petite brune retint son souffle alors que la rousse restait immobile, apparemment choquée. Et puis soudain...

Miracle : Erza attrapa les cheveux du souverain entre ses doigts, abaissa brusquement la tête couronnée vers son propre visage et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion telle qu'ils faillirent basculer du lit.

Coco retint un cri de joie en sautillant comme une folle sur le pas de la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Enfin !_

* * *

><p>Jellal l'embrassait. Avec ses lèvres. Sur les siennes. Chaudes. Douces. Passionnées. Et bon sang, elle en voulait plus, pensa-t-elle quand il s'éloigna, rompant le contact.<p>

Agrippant la tignasse bleue, Erza le força à baisser le visage vers elle à nouveau, se redressa autant qu'elle put et plaqua sa bouche sur celle du souverain. Il resta inactif une seconde avant d'empoigner ses boucles écarlates à pleines mains en approfondissant le baiser.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui titiller la lèvre inférieure d'une façon étrange mais pas désagréable, puis la mordiller, juste assez pour lui tirer un soupir de plaisir sans pour autant lui faire mal. Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud se glissa aussitôt dans sa bouche entrouverte et elle sursauta sous la surprise.

La langue de Jellal caressa la sienne et elle se prit rapidement au jeu, cherchant à repousser ses avances dans le but de libérer l'accès à la bouche masculine. Entendre les exploits buccaux de Hugues ne l'avait jamais vraiment enthousiasmée - que pouvait-il y avoir de plaisant dans des échanges de salive ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux - et elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'arrêter.

Ils rompirent le contact, à court d'oxygène, et ils auraient sûrement remis ça si, dans un mouvement trop brusque visant à passer avec délice ses doigts dans les mèches bleues, elle n'avait oublié la perfusion au creux de son bras droit.

La Commandante fit la grimace quand l'aiguille et le tuyau qui y était relié se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Aussitôt, le souverain se déplaça, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. La grimace fut remplacée par une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle laissait échapper un grommellement mécontent qui fit pouffer le Roi.

« Moi aussi, j'adorerais continuer, ma chérie, mais avoue que les conditions actuelles ne sont pas vraiment idéales, sourit-il en baladant ses doigts dans ses boucles. J'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux. », ajouta-t-il en jouant avec une mèche.

Le son dégoûté qu'émit la jeune femme se perdit dans un grondement caractéristique qui amena un sourire amusé sur le visage royal.

« Rassure-moi, j'ai le droit de manger au moins ?, grommela Erza en jetant un regard noir à la perfusion qui avait gâché son moment de luxure.  
>- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander au médecin, répondit pensivement le bleu.<br>- Génial, grogna-t-elle.  
>- Allez, arrête de faire la tête, sourit Jellal avant de se lever. Je vais le faire mander. »<p>

Avec résignation, elle regarda le souverain gagner la porte, l'ouvrir et échanger quelques mots avec un des gardes.

Son estomac gronda à nouveau et elle capta le coup d'œil amusé de celui qui l'embrassait cinq minutes plus tôt. Fierté oblige, elle détourna la tête en faisant mine de rien et maudit ses joues qui affichaient un peu trop ses émotions quand le Roi aux cheveux bleus était dans les parages.

* * *

><p>Le médecin venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'on toqua de nouveau au panneau. Jellal se leva pour aller ouvrir, tandis qu'Erza, soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne resterait pas deux mois avec pour seule nourriture une série de perfusions, s'enfonçait dans ses oreillers avec un soupir de contentement.<p>

L'odeur appétissante qui envahit la chambre quand le bleu referma la porte la fit se redresser sur le champ et il dut retenir à nouveau un rire en voyant son impatience. Comme pour lui dire de se dépêcher, l'estomac de la jeune femme gronda à nouveau - plus fort cette fois-ci.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'assiette était parfaitement nettoyée et il ne restait de la pomme qui l'accompagnait qu'un minuscule trognon. Rassasiée, la Commandante se laissa retomber sur le matelas en gémissant presque de satisfaction.

Jellal posa le plateau-repas sur un meuble non loin et s'assit à côté de la rousse, contemplant son air apaisé. Elle ne réagit pas quand il se rallongea à ses côtés et son souffle régulier lui indiqua qu'elle venait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lui passa tout son temps à la regarder dormir, réfléchissant au dernier obstacle - le plus grand - qui l'empêchait de l'aimer en public.

* * *

><p>Erza se réveilla avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Perfusion au bras, draps bleus et chambre royale, tout était comme au matin, à une exception près - et de taille. Jellal lui sourit en voyant qu'elle était réveillée et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.<p>

« Bien dormi ?  
>- Pas mal. », sourit-elle alors qu'elle sentait une main fourrager à nouveau dans ses cheveux.<p>

C'était tellement bon de se sentir aimée... Sauf qu'elle n'y avait pas droit. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée. Mais elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait qu'une solution et celle-ci n'impliquait qu'une relation au mieux professionnelle, et non pas amoureuse. Encore moins conjugale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erza ? »

Dieu qu'elle aimait qu'il prononce son nom ainsi... Elle soupira.

« Il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous, Jellal, et tu le sais, déclara-t-elle d'une voix résignée.  
>- Et pourquoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.<br>- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble puisque je ne suis qu'un soldat, issue du peuple par dessus tout ! Tu dois épouser quelqu'un de la noblesse. C'est la loi ! »

Sans compter qu'elle-même ne voulait pas abandonner l'armée et être enfermée à vie dans une cage dorée. Elle aimait Jellal, mais elle se refusait à devenir une poupée qu'on promène et qu'on expose. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, elle savait qu'il avait compris.

« Je sais, répondit-il d'un ton grave. Mais tu oublies une chose, Erza. Je suis Roi. J'ai bien plus de pouvoir que tu ne le penses.  
>- Pas au point de changer une des lois les plus anciennes du Royaume, répliqua-t-elle.<br>- Qui a parlé de changer la loi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à ces mots.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?  
>- C'est compliqué. Erza, est-ce que tu serais prête à me faire confiance ?, demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.<br>- Confiance pour quoi ?  
>- Pour nous deux. »<p>

Elle cligna des paupières et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la perfusion. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement et elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Et puis...

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, sans le regarder dans les yeux. On est en train... de parler mariage, là, non ? »

Le bleu eut l'air surpris. Bon, donc elle avait tout compris de travers. Mais à son grand étonnement, il sourit, se redressa, ôta sa main de sa joue et recula, s'agenouillant sur le matelas.

« Excuse-moi. Je fais tout à l'envers. », dit-il en sortant de nulle part un petit écrin noir.

Tenant la petite boîte devant lui, il souleva le couvercle. La Commandante resta ébahie devant la beauté et la finesse de l'anneau qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Puis, comprenant ce que cela impliquait, elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux du souverain.

« Erza Knightwalker, me ferais-tu l'insigne honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Une cinquantaine de réponses différentes traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le frapper. L'embrasser. Dire non. Accepter. L'insulter. Pleurer. Rire. Se taire. Finalement, elle opta pour le plus simple.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle.

Avec un grand sourire, Jellal s'empara tendrement de sa main gauche avant de glisser la bague à son annulaire. A la grande surprise de la guerrière, elle lui allait parfaitement. Baissant la tête, il embrassa le doigt qui portait l'anneau avant de se pencher vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle rechigna à le laisser partir quand il recula.

« Me feras-tu confiance ? », demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois, la réponse vint sans difficulté. Elle n'eut qu'à contempler la bague à sa main gauche pour être sûre que c'était le meilleur des choix.

« Oui. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais oui.  
>- Merci. », souffla-t-il en abaissant à nouveau son visage vers le sien.<p>

Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant avait goût de promesse.


	71. 71 Cérémonies

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Je n'ai mis que les possibilités qui me venaient à l'esprit sur le coup - et dans la mesure du possible vu l'état physique d'Erza. On passe du sadisme pur au romantisme dur ! J'ose espérer que le tournant n'est pas trop raide quand même ? :D

**Nethzea :** Erza, niaise ? J'avoue, peut-être un peu :) En même temps, Jellal est Roi... Y'a pas le stade _petite-amie_ avec lui, la loi ne l'autorise pas. Y'a bien le stade _amante_, mais Erza est trop fière pour ça. :)

**Mirajane1 :** Trois baisers d'un coup, ça remonte la moyenne de mon histoire, non ? :D Le chapitre 70 semble avoir fait exploser le cerveau de la moitié de mes lecteurs :) Dont le tien, apparemment :p

**Lehanna :** Oui, Coco est une voyeuse. :) Disons que Jellal était un peu dans un cul-de-sac avec Erza qui lui demandait si oui ou non il causait mariage... Que mijote Jellal ? En fait, à l'heure où j'avais écrit le chapitre 70, il n'en savait rien du tout - et l'auteur non plus *sifflote l'air de rien*

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Ah, j'espérais très fort que quelqu'un remarque le _ma chérie_ ! :) La demande en mariage de ouf, quand même. Normalement, c'est pas le mec à genoux par terre ? Bon, remarque, Jellal était bien à genoux, jusqu'il était à moitié assis sur Erza... :p

**Moirice :** Whaaa, la review ! :o Dément. Tu as explosé tous les records de déjantitude ! :D Y'aura encore des bisous, vu que t'as l'air d'aimer ça. Les réactions d'Erza, c'était pour montrer à quel point son cerveau est en mode _out_. :) Et comme je le disais à **Nethzea**, avec les rois, l'étiquette _petite amie_ n'existe pas, après le bisou c'est mariage direct ! Vive Coco ! :) Et je sens que j'aurais du basculer dans le romantisme plus tôt, vu toutes les crises de fangirl qu'a déclenchées ce chapitre. (Qu'est-ce que ça va être avec le chapitre 72, dis donc...) Et oui, la fin est pour bientôt : _Epilogue_ au chapitre 73. :)

**Holidays :** Oui, Coco représentait les lecteurs. Le _Enfin !_, en particulier. :) Disons que le cerveau d'Erza décompose au maximum ce qui se passe pour éviter d'imploser. Il te reste deux chapitres pour composer ton discours d'au-revoir :D

* * *

><p><strong>71. Cérémonies<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jellal avait demandé Erza en mariage. Deux semaines qu'il avait passées enfermé dans son bureau, enfoui dans les manuels de droit, les lois du Royaume, les chroniques de ses prédécesseurs et la paperasse habituelle.

Il voyait bien que sa désormais fiancée se posait des questions sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais elle n'en n'avait formulé aucune, se contentant de croire en la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Malgré toutes les réticences et menaces du médecin, elle était sortie du lit une semaine plus tôt que prévu et s'occupait à _remettre son corps en état de marche_ - c'était ses propres mots.

Erza ne changerait pas, fiançailles avec un Roi ou pas. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner l'armée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Elle était guerrière jusque dans son âme et c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, pendant le Conseil journalier, il commença à avancer ses pions.<p>

« Avant de terminer cette réunion, j'ai un dernier sujet à soumettre, déclara-t-il. Un sujet dont l'importance me semble capitale.  
>- Quel est ce sujet, Majesté ? », demanda Lyon.<p>

Les Conseillers étaient toujours mal à l'aise, même s'il s'était écoulé près d'un mois depuis la trahison d'Hibiki. Ceux dont les rapports avec le Roi étaient fluctuants - comme Bora ou Guran Doma -, avaient sagement pris le parti de rester en retrait lors des réunions, se bornant à donner leur avis quand on le leur demandait, peu désireux de finir comme feu leur collègue.

« Le sujet que je vais aborder est en relation directe avec les évènements d'il y a un mois. Je parle évidemment de la trahison du Conseiller Hibiki. »

Comme prévu, il y eut un moment de flottement autour de la longue table. Plusieurs Conseillers se tortillèrent nerveusement sur leurs sièges.

« Hibiki était le cerveau, et il a été châtié en conséquence des ses actes. Cependant, il n'aurait pu mettre à exécution ses plans s'il n'avait pas reçu l'aide d'autres personnes, et en particulier de soldats du Royaume.  
>- Ces soldats ont déjà été châtiés, Majesté, remarqua Goldmine. Ils sont tous en prison.<br>- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces soldats faisaient partie d'une petite unité, autrefois dirigée par Hibiki lui-même lorsqu'il dirigeait le Département d'Information de l'armée. »

Dans le but de donner plus de poids à ses futures paroles, le bleu se leva.

« Si l'on excepte les quatre Divisions principales, il existe de nombreuses petites unités semblables à celle où se trouvaient nos traîtres. En conséquent, il existe autant d'officiers, et donc autant de points de vue différents sur le Royaume. Notre armée est trop morcelée.  
>- Certes, mais que voulez-vous y faire, Majesté ?, intervint Lahar. Nous avons besoin de ces unités, même si elles comportent peu de soldats. Et nous ne pouvons confier leur commandement à d'autres officiers, puisqu'ils ont déjà leurs propres troupes à gérer.<br>- Il existe une solution. Et c'est là la réforme militaire de premier plan que je vous soumets aujourd'hui, déclara Jellal. Il nous faut créer un nouveau poste d'officier militaire. Un officier qui prendra en charge toutes les troupes, toutes les unités. Commandants de Division ou Officiers des unités indépendantes, tous seront ses subordonnés et prendront leurs ordres directement de lui. Ainsi, tous nos soldats agiront de concert, et une trahison comme celle d'Hibiki ne pourra plus jamais survenir. »

La déclaration déterminée du souverain fut suivie d'un silence retentissant. Lahar fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se leva brusquement.

« Mais enfin Majesté, vous n'y pensez pas ! Cet officier aurait entre les mains l'armée de tout un pays ! En un sens, il aurait bien plus de pouvoir que vous !  
>- Et vous ne pouvez pas être vous-même cet officier, Sire, puisque votre emploi du temps vous laisse bien trop peu de temps pour pouvoir assurer correctement cette charge. », pointa Purehito.<p>

Le Roi retint un sourire satisfait en voyant que la conversation prenait exactement le tour qu'il désirait.

« Effectivement, je ne compte pas assurer moi-même cette charge, Conseiller Purehito. Et j'ai bien conscience que la personne qui occupera la fonction devra m'être d'une loyauté absolue. »

Le souverain laissa planer un silence avant de continuer.

« Je connais la personne idéale pour ce poste.  
>- Qui donc, Majesté ?, demanda Guran Doma avant de se renfoncer dans son siège lorsque le bleu le regarda.<br>- Ma femme pourra parfaitement s'en charger. », déclara le Roi.

Nouveau silence, plus imposant encore que le précédent.

« Majesté, osa finalement Bora. Vous n'êtes pas marié.  
>- Et je doute que la Princesse Ultear puisse tenir ce rôle. Elle n'a rien d'un soldat, ajouta Lahar.<br>- Qui a parlé de la Princesse Ultear ?, répondit Jellal. Pour votre information, ma fiancée sera tout à fait capable de gérer l'ensemble de notre armée.  
>- Votre fiancée ?, répéta Lyon. Mais qui est-ce ? », continua-t-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.<p>

Aucun des Commandants d'armée, pourtant on ne peut plus concernés, n'avaient encore ouvert la bouche. Mais les sourires entendus qui fleurirent sur leurs lèvres montraient qu'ils avaient compris. Ou alors Coco leur avait déjà lâché le morceau, pensa-t-il avec un brin d'amusement.

« Je profite que nous abordons le sujet pour vous annoncer que je suis fiancé depuis trois semaines au Commandant Knightwalker. »

Cette fois, les Conseillers furent tellement sonnés qu'aucun ne réagit. Leurs mines interdites donnèrent au souverain une puissante envie de rire. Dommage qu'Erza ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

« Je doute que quelqu'un ici mette en doute les capacités ou la loyauté du Commandant Knightwalker. Diriger la totalité de l'armée, en tant que Général et non plus Commandant, est largement à sa portée. C'est également une femme avisée et intelligente, tout à fait apte à devenir Reine. »

Les Commandants ne cachèrent plus leur joie et un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de Hugues. Sugar Boy afficha un air satisfait et Luxus, moins expansif, se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Le regard de Simon brilla plus que d'ordinaire, heureux que sa sœur obtienne l'avenir qu'elle méritait.

« Sur ce, puisque que personne n'a d'objections, j'estime mes fiançailles officialisées et ce Conseil terminé. »

* * *

><p>« Allez, Erza, enfin ! Elle ne va pas te mordre, tu sais ! »<p>

Laissant Coco trépigner comme elle le faisait depuis presque dix minutes, la rousse regarda avec méfiance la robe posée sur le lit, juste devant elle.

Oh, elle était belle, elle ne le niait pas. D'un blanc pur, aux longues manches qui se terminaient en s'évasant au niveau des poignets, elle était ornée de fins liserés argentés. Le col en V laissait apercevoir une portion raisonnable de son décolleté et une ceinture argentée, un peu plus foncée que les décorations de la jupe, cintrait le vêtement à la taille.

Le problème, c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais mit de robe de sa vie ! Et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle allait se couvrir de ridicule si elle enfilait le vêtement qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Elle retint un soupir. Les six derniers mois étaient passés en un éclair et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait là, devant une robe et des escarpins blancs assortis, et que dans moins de six heures, elle serait mariée à Jellal - et accessoirement couronnée Reine d'Edolas.

« Pitié, grande sœur, reprit Coco. Enlève-moi ce peignoir et passe cette robe que je puisse te coiffer ! »

Erza lâcha un soupir. En acceptant d'épouser le bleu, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle serait obligée de porter une robe tous les jours. _Autant commencer du bon pied_, pensa-t-elle en dénouant la ceinture de son peignoir. Le tissu glissa de ses épaules jusque sur le sol alors que la petite brune, debout sur un tabouret, tenait le vêtement blanc juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler.

Le corset lui fit serrer les dents. Bon sang, même ses armures n'étaient pas aussi serrées ! Une fois tous les fils parfaitement lacés dans son dos, laissant apercevoir sa peau blanche, le reste alla plus aisément et elle se rendit compte en faisant quelque pas que ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'avait pas encore mis les chaussures, grimaça-t-elle en arrêtant son regard sur les escarpins _à talons_ qu'un domestique quelconque avait amené le matin même.

Coco la fit asseoir devant une coiffeuse et tira à elle un panier rempli de peignes, brosses, épingles à cheveux, et d'un tas d'autres choses que la future Reine fut bien en peine d'identifier.

Deux heures durant, la brune lui tirailla la tignasse dans tous les sens, rectifiant sans cesse la position de telle ou telle mèche sans que la rousse n'en voie l'intérêt. Enfin, après une dernière épingle à cheveux, elle déclara son œuvre terminée.

Erza se regarda dans le miroir, observant le chignon lâché qu'était devenue sa chevelure. Des mèches encadraient son visage tandis que d'autres folâtraient sur sa nuque. De petites fleurs blanches étaient piquées dans le chignon, écho au bouquet de roses roses et de lys blancs qui attendait non loin.

Il n'y avait ni tiare ni voile, vu qu'au mariage succéderait immédiatement le couronnement. Elle appréhendait de devoir s'agenouiller sans perdre l'équilibre, au vu des chaussures - instruments de torture, plutôt - qu'elle allait devoir porter. Elle avait répété secrètement la manœuvre, histoire de ne pas se ridiculiser à jamais.

Respirant délibérément lentement pour se calmer, elle glissa ses pieds dans les escarpins et prit le bouquet que lui tendait sa petite sœur et demoiselle d'honneur. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Tu es magnifique, grande sœur. »

* * *

><p>Debout devant l'autel de la cathédrale, Jellal sentait sa poitrine se comprimer à chaque respiration. Il résista à l'envie de passer son doigt entre son cou et le nœud de sa cravate et laissa ses mains sagement croisées dans son dos.<p>

« Du calme, Majesté. », murmura Luxus - son témoin -, juste derrière lui.

Il ne voyait pas les invités et s'en félicitait. Les seuls qui auraient été en mesure de le dérider un minimum étaient les membres de Fairy Tail, mais rang social oblige, il avait été obligé de les placer au fond de la nef. Il avait aperçu Natsu en costume et Lucy en robe, ce qui l'avait assez surpris bien que l'étiquette l'oblige. Ce style de vêtements ne leur allait vraiment pas.

Les premières notes de _La marche nuptiale_ retentirent dans l'église et son coeur accéléra brutalement. Il entendit des murmures s'élever dans la foule debout autour de l'allée centrale et son envie de se retourner atteignit son point culminant quand il perçut des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans son dos.

Finalement, il put enfin se tourner à demi vers la gauche et la vision qu'il eut de sa fiancée lui coupa le souffle.

Marchant au rythme de la musique au bras de Simon, Erza était éblouissante. Sa robe blanche rehaussait sa beauté et les mèches écarlates qui encadraient son visage la rendaient divine. La bague de sa mère étincelait à sa main gauche qui enserrait son bouquet contre sa taille - un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il. Était-elle aussi nerveuse que lui ?

Enfin, Simon posa la main droite de sa sœur sur la main gauche de son fiancé et alla se poster en face de Luxus, à côté de Coco - il était le témoin d'Erza. La musique égrena ses dernières notes et le prêtre entama son laïus.

Incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles du curé, il regarda sa fiancée. Elle lui rendit son regard et il remarqua qu'elle était aussi stressée que lui.

« Jellal Faust, souverain d'Edolas, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Erza Knightwalker ici présente, et promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
>- Oui, je le veux, réussit-il à articuler, la gorge nouée.<br>- Erza Knightwalker, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jellal Faust ici présent, et promettre de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
>- Oui, je le veux. », répondit-elle d'une voix claire.<p>

Avec délicatesse, Jellal passa l'alliance au doigt de la jeune femme et il frissonna quand elle toucha sa main en faisant de même. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le prêtre qui les regarda avant de terminer son office.

« Devant Dieu et devant la loi, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez- »

Prenant les joues de sa femme en coupe, le Roi d'Edolas n'attendit même pas que le curé ait terminé sa phrase pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou, bouquet toujours en main. Des rires retentirent dans l'assemblée.

« ... embrasser la mariée. », termina le prêtre, mi-choqué mi-amusé, alors qu'ils se séparaient hors d'haleine.

Le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable et après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes, le bleu se retrouva dans la plus grande salle de bal du château, redécorée pour l'occasion, avec sa femme agenouillée devant lui et lui-même tenant une fine couronne entre ses mains.

Récitant mécaniquement le texte appris quelques jours auparavant sous l'égide de Sugar Boy, il posa finalement la couronne sur la tête d'Erza, prenant garde à ne pas déranger sa coiffure.

Prenant la jeune femme par la main pour l'aider à se relever, il lui fit faire un demi-tour et ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée formée par la foule d'invités jusqu'au balcon royal.

Le peuple d'Edolas les acclama lorsqu'ils apparurent, et il leva bien haut la main qui tenait celle de son épouse, proclamant silencieusement l'évidence.

En ce 12 août de l'an X792, en croisant le regard brillant de celle qui partagerait sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Jellal Faust était le plus heureux des hommes.


	72. Nuit de noces

**Note de l'auteur :** **ATTENTION**, ce chapitre comporte un lemon ! Il est donc d'office classé M. Cependant, vu qu'on n'est ni dans le gore ni dans la perversion (au sens mauvais du terme), j'imagine que ça peut se lire à partir de 14 ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur 2 :<strong> Erza risque d'être légèrement OOC dans ce chapitre, qui traite d'ailleurs de ce que j'avais oublié de mettre dans le 64.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong>

**Mechanical mind :** Ouais, direct le mariage ! La robe, les talons (youpi !), les fleurs :) Personnellement, je pense que l'homme est tellement stressé le jour du mariage qu'il trouverait sa fiancée la plus belle femme du monde même si elle était laide :) Je veux pas dire qu'Erza est laide, hein ! Disons que la mort d'Hibiki - tué par Jellal je le rappelle - leur a rappelé que s'opposer à un Roi tout-puissant n'est pas la meilleure tactique de survie... :) C'est très Erza (quel que soit le monde) de faire fi des médecins pour s'entraîner ! Les mômes ? Disons que c'est en route (voir chapitre ci-dessous ! :D

**Nethzea :** Ne t'inquiète pas, personnellement je trouve aussi qu'il faut essayer les hommes avant de les acheter :D Mais bon, dans le cas de Jellal et Erza, vu le contexte de mon histoire ça aurait été compliqué. Et oui, on s'en tamponne de l'avis du Conseil, ils ne sont là que pour faire chier le monde de toute façon :)

**kazenoseiren :** La suite ? Il reste le chapitre 72 (ci-dessous) et le 73 (_l'Epilogue_). Et après terminé, bye bye ! :D

**Moirice :** Whaa :o Encore une review de malaaade ! Le Conseil fait chier, donc on les fait chier en faisant tout le contraire de ce qu'ils voudraient :) Logique. La cérémonie, j'ai un peu peiné à écrire le discours du prêtre, je connais pas très bien les blablas religieux... Et bien le voilà, le chapitre 72 ! :D Ta question trouvera réponse dans le chapitre 72 ci-dessous (c'est de ça que j'avais oublié de parler dans le 64 *sifflote mine de rien*) Et si le chapitre 71 t'a fait exploser le cerveau, je me demande ce qui va arriver avec celui-ci :D

**Seth Horo :** Un long silence ? Ah bon ? :o J'avais pas remarqué. Jellal n'est pas devenu intelligent. Il l'était déjà à la base, juste que les connexions viennent juste de se remettre à l'endroit :p

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Vive le Mystwalker ! :D Et vive moi aussi, puisque tu le dis ^.^ En même temps, Erza qui se casse la gueule devant l'autel, c'est pas trop son style. J'avais hésité entre _ma chérie_ et _mon amour_, pour tout te dire. Mais ça sonnait mieux avec _ma chérie_, donc j'ai laissé. :)

**Mare :** Oh, te revoilà ! :) Erza et les déclarations d'amour pourries, prise 1, emballez c'est pesé ! :D Oui, j'ai d'autres fictions, mais elles sont moins bien. Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je peux te citer quelques auteurs francophones qui écrivent bien mieux que moi. :)

**Holidays :** A force de chercher à faire plaisir aux lecteurs et de vouloir les surprendre, on finit par aller chercher très, très loin. Et même si je ne suis pas encore au point pour écrire un thriller entier avec plein de suspens et tout, je suis assez satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres. Je tâcherai de faire aussi bien avec ma prochaine fiction longue durée. :) Et disons qu'à la base, si, en commençant à écrire les premiers chapitres, j'avais dans l'idée que je finirais par les marier. :) Mais c'était pas vraiment concret, juste une idée possible comme une autre. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas mettre dans ton discours d'adieu. 8D

**Lehanna :** La troisième pensée des Conseillers est sûrement la plus réaliste XD Surtout pour Bora et Guran Doma, et peut-être Lahar aussi. La deuxième collerait bien au personnage de Lyon. :) Je rappelle qu'avant son mariage, Erza n'a jamais porté une robe de toute sa vie. Et elle portera une robe quand elle ne fera pas son boulot de Général des Armées. Je pense qu'elle va beaucoup travailler avec ses soldats, connaissant son amour des tenues féminines :p

* * *

><p><strong>72. Nuit de noces<strong>

_X792, Edolas, Cité Royale_

Erza poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de la chambre royale se referma derrière elle. Enfin un peu de calme et d'intimité. Elle avait salué plus de gens en quelques heures que durant toute sa vie, la majorité étant pour elle d'illustres inconnus.

Elle ôta ses escarpins et faillit gémir de contentement quand ses pieds meurtris se posèrent sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le sol. Avisant son reflet dans un miroir en pied, elle porta les mains à ses tempes et retira délicatement la couronne qui les ceignait avant de la poser sur un petit coussin, dans un coffret apparemment prévu à cet effet.

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et elle capta l'image de son mari derrière elle, avant qu'il ne lève les bras et s'attaque aux multiples épingles qui retenaient ses mèches écarlates. Ses cheveux retombèrent librement dans son dos et elle se détendit encore un peu.

Glissant une main en travers de sa poitrine jusqu'à son épaule, Jellal la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Plaquant sa paume dans le creux de ses reins, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Oh, ça aussi ça lui avait manqué. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant l'autel, et ensuite, plus rien, plus une seule seconde à eux. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches azur et lui rendit son baiser avec une force qui l'étonna elle-même.

Son époux - elle retourna le terme dans son esprit avec plaisir - rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il avait passé ses bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux, la soulevant du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Il l'étendit sur le lit non loin et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle, le regard brûlant de désir.

La chaleur qui habitait Erza disparut d'un seul coup alors que le corps du Roi pesait sur le sien. Une main fourragea dans ses cheveux, un souffle fiévreux lui balaya le cou avant que des lèvres avides ne viennent s'y presser. Un frisson la parcourut alors que la situation lui en rappelait une autre, pas si longtemps auparavant.

Elle tenta de se raisonner. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de paniquer : c'était Jellal, pas Safir au-dessus d'elle. C'était son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait envers et contre tout. L'homme qui l'aimait elle, à sa grande incompréhension. Il était doux et tendre, et elle appréciait ça, malgré toutes les fois où elle avait clamé le contraire.

La peur continua de monter, créant une boule au creux de son ventre. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible. En tant qu'épouse et Reine, c'était son devoir de partager le lit de son mari et de donner un héritier au trône d'Edolas. Elle sentit les mains du bleu se balader sur ses côtes, ses flancs, son ventre, ses hanches. Sa bouche affamée descendit sur sa clavicule, juste au-dessus de son décolleté.

Fermant les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle plaqua son visage dans les cheveux de son époux et agrippa ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de sa veste gris argent. La bosse dure qu'elle sentit contre sa hanche lui donna envie de pleurer et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Des flashs éclataient dans son esprit, superposant les deux scènes, le passé et le présent, notant la ressemblance affreuse entre les deux. Elle paniquait. Elle était Erza Knightwalker - enfin, Erza Faust maintenant -, _paniquer_ ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire ! _Pleurer_ non plus, _avoir peur_ encore moins ! Elle était dure, froide, rigide, impassible. Elle aimait le combat et la violence. Et pourtant... A cet instant, elle voulait de la douceur et de la tendresse, du soin et de l'amour, pas juste un désir brûlant et des mains avides.

Jellal ne lui avait adressé ni regard ni parole tendres depuis qu'il l'avait couchée sur le lit.

Une larme roula sur la joue blanche.

* * *

><p>Haletant, Jellal pressa son nez contre le cou blanc et respira avec délice le parfum de la peau de sa femme. <em>Sa femme<em>. Il adorait se répéter ça. Elle était à lui, à lui et à personne d'autre ! Et ce savoir le rendait puissamment heureux.

Il sentit le pouls d'Erza battre plus fort, son souffle devenir erratique. Un frisson la secoua et elle cacha son visage dans ses cheveux. Il sentit ses mains agripper ses épaules et sourit contre sa clavicule. Son pantalon le serrait douloureusement et il n'avait qu'une envie : se fondre en elle et la faire crier son nom.

Il pressa ses mains plus passionnément encore contre le corps magnifique sous lui, regrettant et appréciant en même temps que le tissu de la robe soit si fin. Il arrêta ses doigts au niveau des côtes, juste en-dessous de la poitrine voluptueuse. Il sentit une goutte d'eau rouler sur son cou.

Une goutte d'eau ?

Jellal fronça les sourcils en se rendant soudain compte de la raideur des muscles de son épouse sous ses doigts. Elle était tendue au maximum. Un doute traversa son esprit. Il avait prit ses frissons, l'accélération de son pouls et de sa respiration et ses gestes précédents pour une expression de son désir pour lui. Mais la tension qu'il sentait sous lui changeait la donne.

Il se détacha brusquement de la jeune femme, mettant un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps, et attrapa les bras fins qui enserraient sa veste pour les poser doucement sur l'oreiller, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait toujours son visage dans son cou - son cou où il avait senti une légère humidité un peu plus tôt.

« Erza ?, appela-t-il doucement, perplexe. Erza, regarde-moi. »

Lentement, sa femme décolla son visage de son épaule. Elle ne le regarda pas et il sentit son désir retomber brutalement en apercevant les perles d'eau accrochées aux longs cils. Qu'avait-il encore fait de travers, pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer ? Jamais il ne l'avait vue verser des larmes, jamais !

Tous désirs primaires oubliés, il s'agenouilla alors qu'elle restait allongée sur le lit, refusant de croiser son regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

L'incompréhension taraudait le souverain. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'était-il arrivé entre le baiser de tout à l'heure et l'instant présent pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ?

« Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », chuchota-t-il.

Si encore elle avait été vierge, il aurait compris qu'elle appréhende ce moment. Mais elle ne l'était plus - le souvenir des suçons dans son cou était encore assez vivace. Alors pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.  
>- Bon sang, Erza, tu étais en train de pleurer dans mon cou ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. Tu n'as pas envie ? »<p>

Elle ne répondit pas. Jellal sentit une profonde amertume remonter dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas envie. Il était son mari, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et pourtant... Elle n'avait pas eu tant de scrupules, à Altaïr !, pensa-t-il avec colère.

« Donc tu n'as pas envie, conclut-il d'une voix froide. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec_ moi_ ? »

Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ne mens pas !, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enragée. Tu n'étais pas gênée, à Aramanthe, il n'y pas si longtemps ! Et regarde-moi, bon sang !, rugit-il en voyant qu'elle détournait à nouveau les yeux.  
>- Non..., articula-t-elle en un murmure presque inaudible. Je n'ai pas...<br>- Menteuse, gronda-t-il. Elle est passée où, ta si chère franchise, Erza ? Tu n'as pas pleuré quand il t'a fait des suçons partout, lui !  
>- Arrête..., le supplia-t-elle. Arrête !<br>- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Pourquoi tu m'as épousé, s'il n'y a que lui qui peux te toucher ? Hein ?! »

La jeune femme plaqua une main sur ses yeux alors que l'autre agrippait les draps.

« Tais-toi... Tais-toi !, cria-t-elle finalement. Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais rien..., murmura-t-elle, et sa voix se brisant au milieu de sa phrase.  
>- Je ne sais rien ?, rugit-il à nouveau. Je sais bien assez de choses, crois-moi ! Et je sais aussi que tu es ma femme ! Et que ceci sera notre nuit de noces, alors ton amant peut bien aller au diable ! », gronda-t-il alors que ses mains retournaient là où elles étaient un peu plus tôt, agrippant le haut du décolleté.<p>

Il vit les yeux de son épouse s'écarquiller et se remplir d'eau alors que la peur envahissait ses prunelles. Elle se tendit encore plus alors que son corps se mettait à trembler et que toute couleur désertait son visage, ses lèvres articulant un _non_ silencieux.

Jamais il n'avait vu Erza ainsi et cette vision le choqua assez pour qu'il se stoppe dans son action. Erza, pleurer, trembler et supplier ? Erza, avoir peur ? Non, remarqua-t-il, ce n'était même plus de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux bruns, c'était de la terreur mêlée à de la panique.

Une part de son cerveau s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait bien mettre la jeune femme dans un état pareil. Elle qui était si forte et si impassible d'ordinaire. D'autres neurones s'activèrent à lui repasser les évènements d'Altaïr, entretenant sa colère.

Et brusquement, son esprit établit un lien entre les deux. Une simple hypothèse, qu'il écarta tant elle était absurde, et qui revint pourtant, encore et encore, avec toujours plus de faits pour l'étayer. Une possibilité qui expliquerait tout, et en particulier les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le sang se retira brusquement du visage royal.

« Non, souffla-t-il en abaissant le regard vers sa femme allongée sous lui. Non ! »

Il refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible ! Personne, personne n'aurait osé, personne n'aurait pu... Et pourtant... Il retira ses mains du corps d'Erza comme s'il s'était brûlé. En plein déni, il tenta à tout prix de trouver une autre explication. Plus il essaya, et plus sa conviction que ce qu'il niait était la vérité se renforça.

Lentement, toute colère envers la belle rousse oubliée, il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux bruns. Il tremblait, de désespoir pour ce qu'elle avait subi, de rage contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas compris, de haine envers celui qui avait osé lui faire ça.

Doucement, il empauma ses joues, se détestant plus que tout en voyant la peur qui habitait toujours ses prunelles. Elle semblait si fragile, étendue sur le lit dans sa robe blanche, si loin de la terrifiante Commandante qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Qui, Erza ?, murmura-t-il. Qui a osé te faire ça ? »

Elle le regarda avec appréhension, craignant sans doute qu'il ne s'énerve à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'ai jamais pensé... Qui t'as fait ça ? Dis-le moi, que j'aille le tuer sur le champ !, chuchota-t-il, la haine obscurcissant sa vision.  
>- Il est déjà mort, murmura-t-elle. Simon... Simon l'a tué quand il... m'a retrouvée. », articula-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, cette fois-ci.<p>

A son grand soulagement, il ne voyait plus de peur dans ses iris. Juste un profond malaise, sans doute du à la ressemblance entre ce qu'elle avait vécu et la scène actuelle.

Et Jellal comprit alors qu'il allait devoir montrer plus de douceur et de tendresse que jamais pour que ce malaise puisse enfin disparaître.

* * *

><p>Enfin, l'aveu était sorti. La boule dans son ventre était toujours là, mais au moins elle ne ressentait plus cette terreur affreuse qui lui avait donné envie d'éclater en sanglots quand elle avait pensé qu'elle allait finir violée par son propre mari.<p>

Heureusement, Jellal s'était arrêté juste à temps. Et il avait compris. Sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, ce qui la retenait. Sa colère s'était envolée en même temps que la couleur sur ses joues et la douceur de ses gestes quand il avait séché ses larmes l'avait réconfortée mieux que n'importe quel mot tendre.

Il souleva légèrement sa tête de l'oreiller et embrassa tendrement son front. L'amour qu'elle lut dans les orbes verts lui réchauffa le coeur. Oui, c'était ce Jellal-là qu'elle aimait, celui qui voyait au-delà de son armure et de son caractère pourri, celui qui lui donnait spontanément la tendresse dont elle avait tant besoin et qu'elle repoussait pourtant autant que possible. Lui seul avait le droit de la voir fragile, de la connaître vulnérable. Même Simon ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. C'était lui et personne d'autre.

« Tu me ferais confiance ?, chuchota-t-il. Je t'en prie, continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue, laisse-moi effacer toutes les traces qu'il a osé laisser sur toi. »

C'était son plus cher désir. Que le souvenir de ces mains avides, de ce corps affreux et des marques qu'il avait laissées disparaisse enfin. Et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, que seul Jellal était capable de faire ça.

« Vas-y. »

En réponse à son murmure, il abaissa lentement son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste mais tellement tendre que ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre légèrement.

Un autre baiser fut posé au coin de ses lèvres, et encore un autre sur sa joue, puis sur sa pommette, son nez, ses paupières, son front, sa tempe, ses lèvres encore, dizaines de baisers papillons aussi doux que des caresses.

Étendue sur les draps, Erza se laissa faire, appréciant pour la première fois de sa vie de se faire aimer entièrement. Fermant les yeux, elle s'abandonna aux lèvres de son époux qui continuaient de papillonner partout sur son visage.

Jellal embrassa son menton, déposa une série de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de poser ses lèvres juste en dessous de son oreille. Lentement, elle le sentit descendre le long de son cou et lâcha un soupir quand il embrassa l'endroit où son pouls palpitait sous sa peau.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa sur les lèvres à nouveau. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le tissu qui bordait ses épaules et elle retint sa respiration. Aussitôt, il lâcha le vêtement et ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres se pressaient sur son front.

« Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se décaler sur le côté.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, surprise. Elle qui pensait qu'il allait la déshabiller, elle était tout de même assez soulagée qu'il se soit arrêté. Elle n'avait jamais été pudique, mais l'idée d'être nue devant lui la déstabilisait.

Il lui sourit en se levant du lit et elle ne comprit son action que quand la moitié des chandelles s'éteignirent, les laissant dans une semi-obscurité. Il remonta sur le lit, ôtant ses chaussures au passage, mais au lieu de s'allonger au-dessus d'elle, il la prit par la taille et inversa leurs positions. Elle se retrouva assise sur les abdominaux de son mari, pendant que lui était étendu sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Fais ce que tu veux. », dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il lâcha sa taille et ses mains allèrent s'échouer sur le matelas. Elle resta interdite une seconde avant que son regard ne se bloque sur la gorge de son époux, sur son pouls qu'elle voyait battre dans son cou, sur le premier bouton défait de son col, là où se trouvait autrefois la cravate qu'elle voyait dépasser de la petite poche sur le devant de la veste.

Ses doigts gagnèrent la veste, défirent timidement le bouton, puis elle s'enhardit et défit rapidement tous les autres, avant de s'attaquer à la chemise blanche qui se trouvait en-dessous, dévoilant les épaules musclées, les pectoraux imposants, le ventre plat, le nombril rond et les abdominaux traversés par une fine ligne de poils bleutés.

Elle écarta les pans des vêtements et il releva le haut du corps pour lui permettre de les enlever complètement, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu devant elle. Il était bien plus musclé que ce que ses tenues royales laissaient paraître, remarqua-t-elle en promenant son regard sur les muscles saillants de ses bras.

Elle promena un doigt curieux dans les poils qui disparaissaient sous sa ceinture et rougit légèrement en comprenant où ils menaient.

* * *

><p>Erza timide était un spectacle magnifique. Il voyait qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête alors que le temps passait, mais il la sentait retenue. Elle n'osait pas trop, hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Elle lui avait enlevé sa veste et sa chemise, mais désormais elle semblait perdue.<p>

Il avait là la dernière preuve, si besoin y avait-il encore d'en montrer une, qu'elle était vierge. Vierge d'esprit, car la pureté de son corps lui avait été volée à Altaïr par ce magistrat félon dont elle lui avait murmuré le nom à l'oreille un peu plus tôt. Qu'importe le passé, pour lui, elle était vierge et il agirait en conséquence.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez la bibliothèque bien garnie de Hugues, qui lui avait permis d'enrichir ses connaissances théoriques sur les relations homme-femme de façon discrète et précise.

Il embrassa du regard la vision de sa femme au-dessus de lui, les cheveux décoiffés, des rougeurs sur les joues, divine dans sa robe blanche. Elle passa les mains sur ses épaules, descendit sur ses pectoraux puis traça du doigt ses abdominaux, titillant son nombril alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire amusé.

Elle croisa son regard et se pencha vers lui. Ses mèches caressèrent sa poitrine alors qu'elle embrassait sa pomme d'Adam, le faisant soupirer. Son épouse releva la tête et il vit l'hésitation revenir dans ses prunelles.

Il sourit et se redressa en position assise, enserrant sa taille fine pour lui éviter de basculer. Doucement, il la rallongea sur le matelas et embrassa le creux de son cou. Il parsema de baisers son visage, sa gorge, et toute la peau qu'il pouvait apercevoir, évitant cependant de trop s'approcher de sa poitrine.

De légers soupirs parvinrent à ses oreilles et il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, à la limite du tissu qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, avant de se redresser. Une moue mécontente prit place sur les traits d'Erza.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu.  
>- Il faut que je t'enlève ta robe pour pouvoir continuer, mon amour. », expliqua-t-il tendrement.<p>

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Alors enlève-là. », murmura-t-elle.

Il lui embrassa la tempe avant de redescendre dans son cou jusqu'au tissu blanc et passer un doigt sous le bord du vêtement.

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Une petite main ornée d'une alliance à l'annulaire vint enserrer la sienne, faisant glisser légèrement le tissu. Il embrassa le doigt qui portait l'anneau avant de doucement libérer les épaules blanches de la robe.

* * *

><p>Elle sentit Jellal s'arrêter juste avant que sa poitrine ne soit dénudée et un baiser être posé sur son épaule. Le coeur battant, elle releva le buste et libéra ses bras des manches du vêtement, laissant la robe glisser jusqu'à ses hanches.<p>

Son époux la regarda dans les yeux et elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas regarder son corps. Une main vint s'appuyer contre ses reins et elle arqua le dos en réponse, permettant au bleu d'ôter complètement la robe. Elle se retrouva seulement vêtue d'un bas de lingerie en dentelle blanche alors que son mari envoyait balader son vêtement loin du lit.

Il attrapa sa main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant les doigts un à un, puis sa paume, l'intérieur de son poignet, son avant-bras, le creux de son coude, son bras, son épaule, sa clavicule, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

Tendrement, il traça un chemin de baisers entre ses deux seins et descendit jusqu'à son nombril, avant de remonter en suivant le même chemin. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, faisant des écarts ici et là, délaissant progressivement son tracé initial pour venir faire des incursions sur son ventre, ses côtes, sa poitrine.

Erza voguait au paradis, des soupirs s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Les lèvres de Jellal vinrent embrasser la pointe d'un sein et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, suivi d'un second quand il réitéra son geste sur le mont voisin.

La pensée que c'était _elle_ qui émettait de tels sons lui fit brûler les joues. Ses membres lui semblaient faits de gelée et la boule qui avait habité plus tôt son ventre se délita en une coulée de lave dont la température augmentait à chaque baiser.

C'était tellement bon qu'elle supplia le ciel pour que son mari ne s'arrête jamais.

Les mains masculines tracèrent les contours de sa silhouette, caressant ses côtes, ses flancs, ses hanches, avant de suivre le bord de son dernier vêtement. Les lèvres qui la faisaient flotter quittèrent sa peau et elle gémit de frustration. Un rire amusé parvint à ses oreilles. Ouvrant les yeux et redressant la tête, elle vit son époux lui sourire en reculant, descendant du lit pour s'agenouiller par terre.

Elle retomba sur le lit en gémissant quand elle sentit sa langue caresser la courbure de son pied. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire ressentir autant de choses juste comme ça ?

Il remonta lentement sur sa cheville, son mollet, titilla l'intérieur de son genou de la pointe de sa langue avant de laisser une traînée humide sur sa cuisse, progressant pas à pas vers le brasier entre ses hanches.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser à la bordure de son sous-vêtement et cette fois-ci elle n'attendit pas qu'il parle pour arquer son dos.

« Enlève-là. », souffla-t-elle, haletante.

Un baiser vint gratifier son nombril en guise de réponse avant qu'elle ne sente sa main s'appuyer contre la dentelle entre ses cuisses.

« Tu es trempée, ma chérie. », murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser le morceau de tissu.

Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il descendait délicatement le vêtement.

* * *

><p>Jellal fit glisser la culotte blanche jusqu'aux chevilles de son épouse avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le tas de vêtements qui décoraient le plancher de la chambre.<p>

Abandonnée sur le matelas, les joues rougies, le souffle haletant et les yeux à demi-fermés, Erza ressemblait à une déesse. Une déesse au corps magnifique, pensa-t-il en promenant son regard sur les courbes voluptueuses, le ventre plat, la peau blanche et les jambes finement musclées.

Il se débarrassa discrètement de son pantalon, restant uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, avant de descendre son visage vers la toison écarlate qui décorait le centre du corps de son épouse. Joueur, il souffla sur l'entrecuisse rosée et obtint un gémissement en réponse. Elle était tellement réceptive à ses caresses que c'en était aphrodisiaque.

Baladant ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il passa deux doigts dans la toison de poils couleur carmin, de haut en bas, jusqu'à rencontrer un endroit particulier sur lequel il appuya.

« Jellal ! »

Elle en avait presque crié son nom. Il avait envie de l'entendre entendre encore, soupirer et gémir et crier, et peut-être même hurler son prénom. Incapable de résister, il posa ses lèvres sur le petit bouton sensible dissimulé non loin de ses doigts.

Il appuya, lécha, mordilla, titilla, suça, frotta, embrassa, encore et encore, les gémissements de plus en plus forts de sa femme retentissant comme la plus belle des musiques dans la chambre obscure.

Un de ses doigts vint se promener contre la fente désormais trempée, avant de s'y glisser doucement sans rencontrer de résistance. Elle était étroite, très humide et toute chaude mais étroite. Il enfonça progressivement un deuxième doigt, la laissant s'accommoder en continuant de lui faire voir des étoiles avec ses lèvres. Quand elle se détendit autour de ses phalanges, il entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient et s'appliqua sur son bouton sensible avec sa langue.

Oh qu'il voulait l'entendre crier son nom.

* * *

><p>Elle ne voyait plus rien. Tête renversée sur l'oreiller, elle sentait le brasier de son bas-ventre se transformer peu à peu en un volcan prêt à exploser. Les doigts de Jellal allaient et venaient à l'intérieur d'elle, et ses lèvres envoyaient des vagues électriques jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.<p>

La boule de feu dans son ventre augmenta de volume, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la contenir. Le plaisir la balaya violemment, oblitérant sa vision et traversant son corps de part en part à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Jellal ! »

Haletante, elle dodelina de la tête alors que les contours de la pièce se reformaient lentement autour d'elle. Un corps chaud enveloppa le sien et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes - des lèvres au goût de Jellal.

Une main brûlante se posa tendrement sur son sein et une flammèche se ralluma au creux de son ventre. _Encore ? Déjà ?_

« Ça va, ma chérie ? »

La voix douce de son époux lui caressa les tympans. Incapable d'articuler un seul son, elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit. Son cerveau se remit en marche et elle remarqua qu'il avait ôté son pantalon. La bosse largement visible au niveau de ses hanches attira son regard et elle fut incapable de s'en détacher.

Ce qui venait de se passer - le mot _orgasme_ lui revint en mémoire - avait été franchement délectable, elle l'avouait sans honte. Recommencer ne lui posait aucun problème. Par contre, la suite - elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse dans le caleçon de son mari - lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Ça va bien se passer, Erza, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
>- Ça faisait mal... la dernière fois, chuchota-t-elle inconsciemment.<br>- Tu n'auras pas mal, cette fois-ci. Je te le promets. Détends-toi, mon amour. »

Les caresses accompagnant ses mots l'aidèrent à se relaxer, mais une petite appréhension refusa de s'en aller. La douleur que lui avait infligée Safir, si elle avait déjà connu pire, avait été assez notable pour qu'elle n'ait pas du tout envie de la revivre.

Jellal lui prit les mains et les porta jusqu'au bord de son sous-vêtement avant de les relâcher. Elle comprit le message. _C'est toi qui décides_. Lentement, elle abaissa le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les genoux du bleu qui s'en débarrassa rapidement.

Bizarrement, elle se retrouva incapable de regarder directement son membre. Elle se focalisa sur le visage de son époux à la place, remarquant seulement que son soldat était dressé... et gros. Un baiser chassa de ses pensées les sombres souvenirs d'Altaïr alors qu'il s'étendait sur elle. Elle sentit ses mains écarter légèrement ses jambes et elle accrocha ses bras autour du dos de son mari.

Nouveau baiser, plus long, plus passionné. Il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche en léchant sa lèvre inférieure et elle le laissa faire, trop essoufflée pour gagner une quelconque bataille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se collant l'un à l'autre, enfiévrés.

Et puis soudain il fut en elle. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise alors qu'il l'emplissait entièrement. Elle n'avait rien senti. Aucune douleur, rien. Jellal la regarda, posant une question silencieuse. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et hocha la tête.

Il commença à bouger lentement, en un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Le feu se raviva dans son ventre, et c'est haletante qu'elle lui demanda rapidement d'accélérer. Il obéit, augmentant la cadence et la force de ses coups de rein, s'enfonçant en elle un peu plus à chaque fois.

Erza n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'était de la friction entre leurs deux corps à ce moment. Le feu tourbillonna avant d'exploser une nouvelle fois, la propulsant une nouvelle fois au nirvana. Elle entendit son époux crier son prénom avant que son corps ne pèse soudain plus lourd sur le sien.

Après quelques instants où ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, il s'écarta et se retira d'elle, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Tirant les draps, il les enveloppa dedans avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de la sienne, son visage faisant face au sien.

Une profonde torpeur envahit la jeune femme et elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de son mari avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Jellal sourit en voyant que sa femme dormait déjà. Il était fatigué, exténué même, mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Et le regard de gratitude dont l'avait gratifié Erza le confortait dans sa béatitude. Elle n'était pas encore guérie de son traumatisme, mais c'était en bonne voie. Il divagua un peu sur leurs prochaines nuits avant de sentir la fatigue envahir son esprit.<p>

Enlaçant son épouse par la taille, il la serra contre lui avant de se laisser glisser à son tour au pays des rêves.


	73. Epilogue

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nethzea : **Effectivement, j'ai d'autres projets de fictions. Mais elles ne sont pas palpitantes pour l'instant, je vais donc travailler mes projets sur papier. Et en attendant, je vais finir la _Mystwalker Week_, _La bibliothèque des fées_, voir si je continue _Unisson Link_ ou si je termine l'histoire (elle ne me plait plus vraiment pour tout dire). Et s'il me reste du temps entre mon boulot et mon stage cet été, peut-être que je pondrai quelques OS, j'ai plein d'idées en attente. Et à la rentrée, quand les cours auront repris et que j'aurai plus de temps (oui j'aurai plus de temps pendant les cours que durant les vacances, je sais c'est bizarre), là on verra pour une nouvelle fiction longue durée. :) Je suis estampillée auteur sadique jusqu'à la fin de mes jours XD Hem, je te signale que ce chapitre fait 5800 mots et quelques, soit près de trois fois un chapitre normal... Ca ne te suffit pas assez, espèce de petite perverse ? :p Pour ton information, c'est un fait prouvé que les poils pubiens sont de la couleur des cheveux. Ecrit noir sur blanc dans mon cours d'anatomie spécialisée de première année ! Donc Jellal a des poils bleus, Erza des poils rouges, Mira des poils blancs, Natsu des poils roses, Bisca des poils verts, etc etc... :D OMG la taille de ma réponse O_O

**Mechanical mind :** Tu pensais juste. A la base c'était bien Simon qui aurait du mettre Jellal au courant pendant qu'Erza était supposée morte. Sauf que j'ai oublié. Donc je me rattrape comme je peux. :) C'est avec réticence moi aussi que je me dis que je n'aurai plus de reviews sympathiques à lire en allumant l'ordi... Est-ce que je comptais mettre la nuit de noces au départ ? Bonne question, j'en sais rien en fait. T'inquiète, en matière de reviews embrouillées, j'en connais qui te surpassent largement (et qui devraient se reconnaître s'ils lisent cette réponse :p ).

**Moirice :** Whaaaaaaa :o T'as battu le record de la plus longue review sur cette histoire ! Vive Hugues :) En un sens, c'est grâce à lui si Erza a passé une nuit de folie :D Et qu'elle va très très sûrement en passer d'autres encore plus folles une fois que le petit blocage du à Safir aura complètement disparu. Très franchement, tu as été estampillée _tarée_ dès ta toute première review... :p Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ton paquet de mouchoirs est à portée de main (non pas de sadisme, juste que tu disais que tu pleurerais en voyant le dernier chapitre). Je préfère sadique-sama. Guimauve-sama, ça fait pas sérieux. J'aime tes reviews déjantées, et de toute façon tu es incapable d'écrire une review totalement calme, donc... :p

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Personnellement c'est le plus beau lemon que j'ai écrit (j'en ai écrit que trois, en même temps, tu me diras...) :D Jellal aussi est un pervers, après tout il les a lus, les livres de Hugues :)

**Mirajane1 :** Moi aussi j'aimerais bien épouser Jellal, rien que pour pouvoir le tester au lit ! (Perverse, moi ? Naaaaan... *PAN* ) Moi je suis malade et fatiguée, alors non je ne supprime pas ta review.

**Lehanna :** XD Oh j'avais pas pensé à la tête que tireront les domestiques ! Des fringues partout par terre, sur les meubles, peut-être même pendues au lustre, qui sait ? Et bonne chance pour le nettoyage des draps ! :D

**kazenoseiren :** Malheureusement, j'ai bien écrit _FIN_ à la fin du chapitre 73 ci-dessous... Et bien sûr que je continue les autres ! Je n'ai rien publié dessus ces derniers temps parce que j'étais à fond sur cette histoire-là, mais maintenant je vais m'atteler à finir les autres. :)

**Roroxii :** Je crois que ta review s'est envoyée, mais j'ai du la recevoir avec marqué **Guest**, plutôt que ton nom... Je suis complètement folle, tu dis ? Viens ici que je te présente **Moirice**, tu vas comprendre ce qu'est véritablement une folle :p Et merci beaucoup *trop fière d'être l'auteur favori de quelqu'un*

**Seth Horo :** Les connexions devaient être emmêlées, mal branchées et abîmées par endroits, c'est la seule explication. :) Mais maintenant elles sont réparées.

* * *

><p><strong>73. Épilogue<br>**

_X801, Edolas, Cité Royale_

« Papa, papa ! Réveille-toi ! Papa ! »

Jellal grogna en sentant de petites mains le secouer et bailla bruyamment en ouvrant un œil. Un visage enfantin encadré de longues boucles écarlates apparut dans son champ de vision. Encore à moitié endormi, il se redressa, l'enfant assise sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isabelle ? », s'enquit-il en retenant un bâillement.

Il nota l'air excité de sa fille et les rougeurs sur ses joues. Pourtant, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le soleil était à peine levé.

« Isa, je t'avais dit de m'attendre !, s'exclama une voix boudeuse dans la pièce à côté.  
>- Mais tu mettais trop de temps, grand frère ! », répliqua la petite fille.<p>

Une deuxième tête rousse fit son apparition dans la chambre, tentant tant bien que mal de boutonner sa chemise tout en courant.

« Je m'habillais ! Je n'allais pas aller accueillir Maman en pyjama ! »

Le Roi d'Edolas haussa les sourcils à ces mots et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question quand on toqua à la porte. Une jeune femme brune entra aussitôt.

« Seigneur Jellal, la Reine et son escorte sont de retour de Joras. Ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Avec une exclamation joyeuse, Isabelle sauta du lit et partit en courant, toujours en chemise de nuit, son grand frère à ses trousses, sous les regards amusés des deux adultes présents dans la pièce. Le bleu se demanda pour la énième fois si sa femme était aussi énergique quand elle avait quatre ans.

« Merci beaucoup, Coco, dit-il en se levant, attrapant une veste dans l'armoire.  
>- De rien, Majesté. C'est un peu mon travail, tout de même, sourit-elle.<br>- Ne te surmène pas trop. », déclara-t-il en terminant de boutonner sa veste.

Coco rit joyeusement en passant une main sur son ventre rebondi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Majesté. »

Souriant, le souverain quitta la chambre, se dépêchant de rattraper sa progéniture. Il eut à peine le temps de parcourir le chemin menant à la grande cour qu'une large ombre cacha le soleil. Levant la tête, il eut la vision du ventre d'un Legyon qui descendait du ciel en planant, prêt à se poser.

Il accéléra le pas et croisa Luxus en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la balustrade de la grande cour.

« Majesté, le salua le blond.  
>- Luxus, répondit-il avec un salut de la tête.<br>- Sans vouloir vous vexer, il faudrait peut-être garder un œil sur la Princesse. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère. »

Jellal haussa un sourcil et le Commandant continua.

« Je l'ai rattrapée de justesse il n'y a pas deux minutes alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers en courant. », expliqua-t-il.

Le Roi soupira. Isabelle était une véritable boule d'énergie. Complètement inépuisable, elle était effectivement le portrait craché de sa mère. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne montrait pour l'instant aucun attrait pour les armes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Matthias, son grand frère. Son fils admirait sa mère plus que tout au monde et s'était juré de devenir _le meilleur chevalier du Royaume pour pouvoir remplacer Maman comme Général quand elle sera trop vieille_. A huit ans, il prenait des cours d'escrime réguliers avec sa mère et tous les Commandants, et semblait promis à devenir, effectivement, un grand guerrier.

Il remercia Luxus avant de descendre les escaliers et se stoppa en voyant la personne qui s'avançait vers lui.

A trente-six ans, Erza n'avait guère changé. Elle ressemblait toujours à la belle jeune femme qu'il avait épousé neuf ans plus tôt, et les marques que le temps avait commencé à laisser sur son visage étaient à peine visibles. Son front à lui commençait à se dégarnir et il commençait à se demander ce qui était le pire : devenir chauve ou voir sa tignasse bleue devenir complètement blanche ?

Vêtue d'une armure argentée, une cape blanche attachée aux épaules, une couronne légère lui ceignant les tempes et les cheveux lâchés dans son dos, son épouse était impériale. Elle incarnait à la fois la force et la beauté. Accrochée au cou de sa mère qui la tenait dans ses bras, Isabelle babillait sans s'arrêter, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Une main dans celle d'Erza, Matthias attendait patiemment que sa sœur ait terminé de parler, détaillant l'armure de sa mère et considérant la magnifique épée à sa taille avec admiration. Simon arriva derrière la Reine, armuré lui aussi, tenant dans sa main droite la lance qui ne quittait jamais la souveraine.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Matthias et sourit à Isabelle, salua le Roi en baissant la tête avant de disparaître dans un couloir attenant qui menait à l'armurerie.

Le bleu s'avança finalement vers sa femme, ébouriffant au passage gentiment la tignasse désordonnée de son fils, si semblable à la sienne - excepté par sa couleur.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
>- Oui, répondit-elle calmement. Un orage au-dessus de la frontière, et encore, ça a à peine tonné.<br>- Tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa-t-il gentiment.  
>- Je vais d'abord te faire un compte-rendu du traité avec le Roi Ivan. Je te rejoins dans le petit salon dans une demi-heure, il faut que je me change. Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa fille, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit violet pâle.<br>- Entendu. A tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il alors que son épouse s'engageait dans le couloir menant à leurs appartements.  
>- A tout à l'heure, Maman, Isa ! », s'exclama Matthias.<p>

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et sa sœur agita la main par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère avant qu'elle ne disparaissent à l'intérieur du château.

« Et si nous allions aux cuisines chercher le petit-déjeuner ? », proposa Jellal à son fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça joyeusement et partit en courant vers sa destination, sous le regard amusé de son père qui le suivit de loin. En longeant le Jardin Royal, il aperçut la tombe de sa mère, la Reine Isabelle, au milieu des massifs de fleurs.

« Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te présenter ma famille, Mère. Mais je suis sûr que tu les aurais aimés de tout ton coeur, comme moi. »

Sa femme, Erza. Leurs enfants, Matthias et Isabelle. Leurs amis, Simon et Hugues et Sugar Boy et Coco et Luxus et tant d'autres encore.

Ils avaient vécu d'innombrables aventures ensemble, et ils en vivaient toujours, tous les jours, moins dramatiques et moins romanesques mais tout aussi importantes.

Cependant, désormais ce n'était plus leur histoire qui méritait d'être racontée.

Car après tout, pensa-t-il en voyant son fils lui faire signe de la main depuis le haut du grand escalier, la génération suivante avait déjà commencé à écrire la sienne.

**FIN  
><strong>


	74. NDA : Remerciements

**Remerciements**

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fiction est terminée ! J'avais commencé à publier en janvier, nous sommes fin juin. Six mois d'écriture, six mois à rire devant les reviews laissées par de généreux lecteurs, six mois qui sont passés très, très vite pour moi.<p>

Que dire, si ce n'est un grand Merci (oui, avec une majuscule !) à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ou qui ont attrapé le train en marche, voire même sont arrivés peu avant la fin.

Merci donc, à **Balayah**, **Lou** **Celestial**, **Mirajane1**, **Holidays**, **Ace** **et** **Luffy**, **Lyra**, **Erza**, **loulou**, **Lehanna**, **Dlkg**, **Lauraine** **Tonksm**, **Kotori-chama**, **Riza** **Deumbra**, **kazenoseiren**, **Datrenshi**, **Rinne-chan**, **Flickaspirit**, **Seth Horo**, **fairy-tail-law**, **Zetsuen**, **Moirice**, **Nethzea**, **Swanahilda**, **Mechanical mind**, **Un** **cureil**, **Clio2000**, **Mare**, **Roroxii**, ainsi que tous les **Guest** que je suis bien en peine de différencier mais que je remercie tout de même.

Merci également à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas reviewé, mais dont je suis toujours heureuse de trouver une trace dans les statistiques de cette histoire.

_Passé, présent, avenir_ est donc terminé, mais je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire. Je compte bien terminer toutes mes autres histoires en cours, écrire d'autres One-Shots, et très sûrement démarrer une nouvelle longue fiction.

J'ose espérer que ceux qui m'ont suivi sur cette histoire continueront à le faire sur les autres, car certes, j'écris avant tout pour moi, mais je publie avant tout parce que savoir qu'il existe des gens qui aiment ce j'écris est galvanisant !

Au revoir donc, et puissions-nous, chers lecteurs, nous retrouver sur d'autres fictions, que ce soit les miennes ou les vôtres. :)

**_Mystwalker25_**


End file.
